Ai Uzumaki
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Naruto been keeping a secret from people. He has a daughter name Ai.But what happens when a girl from the future says thats her, why doesnt she know Naruto? Why does she keep calling Sasuke dad? Mentions of SasuNaru rape Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto but I do own OCs like Ai

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 1

It started out like any normal day for team 7. Naruto would arrive, flirt with Sakura, she turns him down, and he and Sasuke would get at each other (in a way). Like always. Kakashi was always late.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late, but I'm afraid that I got lost on the path of life"

"You liar," Sakura shouted.

When Sasuke noticed that Naruto didn't yell at their sensei, he knew something was on his mind.

"Alright, today we are going to be sparring so it's Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura against me," Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura started to run to their places. Sasuke on his side and Sakura on the sidelines.

"Hey…Kakashi Sensei, I can't say too long today," Naruto said

"Oh and why's that?" Kakashi asked

Naruto looks over to Sasuke and Sakura, making sure that they couldn't hear. "I have an appointment today and I can't miss it," Naruto said.

"Appointment?...Oh right, I remember that Iruka explained it. Okay, but if you want to get there on time you may want to leave…now," Kakashi said

"What?!" Naruto said starting to panic and run toward the hospital where he's to meet Iruka.

Sasuke and Sakura saw him leaving. "Naruto? Where are you going?" Sakura shouted

"Gotta go, I'll meet you guys later," Naruto shouted back and then he was out of sight.

"Okay guys, change of plans, I'll spar with Sasuke and that will be it for today," Kakashi said going up to them.

"Where's Naruto going?" Sakura asked

"Well…he has…a thing to do so it will be for us today," Kakashi said scratching the back of his neck.

"What does he have to do that's more important than training?" Sasuke asked

At the hospital, Iruka was holding a infant girl in his arms, waiting for Naruto. He finally showed, out of breath and sweating. "Sorry…I'm …late," Naruto said trying to catch his breath

"Naruto don't worry you made it in time now come on, we need to get you and little Ai signed in," Iruka said as he opened the hospital doors. Naruto took the almost 10 month old infant from Iruka's arms, and they walked in.

In Naruto's doctor's office, he was waiting for his doctor to show up. Iruka took Ai to the predication's office for her appointment.

A woman with brunette that was pulled into a low pony tail walked in the office. She has a kind look on her face and unlike the other doctors at Konoha Hospital, she doesn't hate Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, and how've you've been?"She asked.

"Okay I guess, I just started as a genin so I've been busy," Naruto said.

"Oh really? Well I bet that it must be difficult to balance missions and caring for your daughter," she said.

"Yeah, but Iruka Sensei has been helping me out a lot."

"Okay Naruto, I need you to take off your shirt so that we may began"

Naruto took off his orange jacket and his dark green with a swirl on it. Naruto has a scar across his abdomen from his c-section that he had. He sat on the bed thing (I don't know what it's called) and the doctor got her stethoscope from her lab coat pocket. She pressed it against his chest.

"Okay Naruto, take a deep breathe," she said

He breathed deep. She moved the stethoscope to his lower back, "Okay again" and he took another breathe and did it again.

"Okay Naruto, can you please lay down," she asked him.

He lay down and she placed her hand on his stomach. By focusing her charka she scanned through his body.

"Well it appears that that you still have some scar tissue but that is too be expected, so don't worry and there may be some soreness from the training that you're going through but other than that you're recovering very well," the female doctor said to Naruto She went over to her desk and wrote down some thing in his chart. Naruto sat up and he reached over for his clothes.

"So can I go?" Naruto asked. He wanted to get his daughter and get out of here. Even though he like his doctor, he till hated hospitals.

"Yeah, go ahead. Iruka must be waiting for you," she said and he left her office.

Naruto walk to the predication's office, where they would be. He entered and Iruka was trying to calm down a crying Ai Uzumaki.

"Oh Naruto, well they gave Ai a shot she was late for so now, as you can see, she's crying," Iruka said while bouncing her up and down on his hip.

Naruto gave a light smile and said, "Okay, hand her to me."

Iruka handed Ai to Naruto and he started to rock her gently while he hummed a lullaby that he would normally sing to her to make her fall asleep.

The infant stopped crying and looked up at her 'mommy' with blue eyes that she also shares with Naruto. She looks actually like Naruto expect for the fact that she's a girl. She's so adorable.

"There, there sweetie, daddy's here," Naruto said his daughter.

"Come on Naruto, we can leave now," Iruka said trying not to feel awkward in the room any longer.

"Okay let's go." And they left the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto but I do own OCs like Ai and the doctor

'normal/current time' _'Flashbacks'_

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 2

With Sasuke and Sakura, they were talking about Naruto

"I wonder why Naruto had to leave early?" Asked the pinkette

"I don't know, but it seemed that something was on his mind, like it bothered him," Sasuke stated

"Something?...Bothering him?" Sakura asked

At Naruto's apartment, he had just walked in with Ai in his arms. HIs apaprtment was small, walk-in kitchen, Naruto's bed and a white crib for Ai to sleep in. In the corner, by the tv, was a small rocking chair where he would use to help the baby get some sleep. He also had a small swing where he would put her in and that would instantly put her to sleep.(1) He walked over to the swing and her down onto the sit and turned on the swing. As soon as she was moving back and forth, she fell straight to sleep.

Naruto stared at his daughter swinging, making him sleeply. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep himself.

_(Flashback 18 months ago (1 year and 6 months (2) )_

_Naruto was resting under a tree late at night. He just trainnied for a few hours after the school day let out. He then heard something in the bushes but ignored it cause he was too tired to do anything about it. A man about 18 or so, (he couldn't really tell by the age) was right in front of him. His hair was a black as the night sky, and his eyes were just a dark and sticking up in the back. He thought he had seen a hair stle like this before but he couldn't think whose though._

_"Who are you?" Naruto asked_

_"...I'm an Uchiha and that's all that you need to know. And now, Naruto, you're mine," the mysterious man said and then everything went black._

_The next morning, he found himself waking up in a hospital. He tired to move, but everything hurt. _

_"Naruto, you're awake,"Iruka said. He was next to Naruto's bed since he was the one who found him earlier._

_"Wha-what happened?" Naruto groggily asked. Naruto tried to sit up but his arms were so sore that he collasped and his head landed on his pillow. He was taking deep breathes._

_"Naruto don't strain you're body, you're hurt and you're recovering,"Iruka said._

_"Iruka Sensei, what happened to me?" Naruto asked _

_Iruka didn't know how to explain Naruto, whose an 11 year old boy (3), was raped._

_"Naruto," Iruka said in a gentle voice. He was trying to be as gentle as he could with his sititution. He looked Naruto in the eye and said, "I'm sorry Naruto, but you were...raped last night." Iruka was trying not to shake or anything._

_Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew what rape was since they had that sex educational film (4). He started to take deep breathes and was about to panic. Iruka saw this and was and he helped Naruto into a sitting position and pulled him into a started to shake. _

_"Naruto, I'm so sorry, but I will help you through this, I'm promise," Iruka promised to the 11 year old boy. _

_A few months later at the academy. The class was just starting and Naruto wasn't feeling so well. Actually, he hadn't feel well for a few months. He would wake up, with an upset stomach and he'd threw up. This was a new morning routine for him. Of corse he wouldn't tell anyone about this. Who would listen to him? So Naruto just laid his head down on his desk._

_"Okay class, today we will be working on the transformation jutsu. We will started in alphabetical order,"Iruka said to the class. Most of the class had went before it was Naruto's turn._

_"Next, Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka said._

_Naruto looked up from his desk, he forced himself up and he walked down to the front of the class._

_"Okay Naruto, I want you to transform into someone,"Iruka said._

_"Okay sure," Naruto said and he did the hand signs. "Transform,"he shouted but nothing happened. Everyone laughed at him and Iruka just sighed. _

_"Naruto are you even trying?" Iruka asked_

_"Of course I-"Naruto was cut off by a bad feeling in his stomach, the feeling when he's about to throw up._

_"Naruto?" Iruka asked with concern._

_Naruto got on 'all fours' and threw up._

_Everyone stopped laughing and were disgusted._

_"Naruto?!" Iruka shuted as he yelled next to Naruto._

_"That's so nasty Naruto,"Sakura shouted (5) _

_"Yeah so gross,"another female student said._

_Naruto fell to his side, clutching his stomach. He was having a hard time breathing._

_"It hurts,"Naruto said in pain_

_"Naruto, where does it hurt?" Iruka asked as he was trying get Naruto on his back to futher exam him. _

_"My stomach...it really hurts," Naruto shouted._

_Iruka picked up Naruto and turned to the class,"Don't move another sensei will be here to take my place until I return."_

_On the way there, Naruto had passed out from the pain. Iruka carried him to the E.R. The hokage had heard word of this and went to the hospital to see his condition. _

_Naruto came to after some of the doctors had examined him. They were shocked at the results. Iruka was sitting next to Naruto's bed._

_"Huh?...Iruka Sensei? Where am I?" Naruto asked._

_"You're in the hospital Naruto,"The third hokage said at the door. _

_"What?! I'm in the hospital again?!" Naruto shouted as he nearly jumped out of his bed._

_"Naruto, calm down,"Iruka said_

_"But I don't wanna be here,"Naruto whinnied like a little kid "There's nothing wrong with me anymore right?"_

_"Actually there is somethings that I need to ask you," asked a young women who was in a lab coat(6). She was by the door next the the third."Hello, I'm Dr. Renshi and I'll be your doctor," she said._

_She walked in and the third walked right behind her. She closed the door behind her. _

_"Hello Lord hokage, Iruka-san."She bowed in respect._

_"Hello doctor," Iruka said to the young doctor._

_"Excuse me but I need to ask Naruto some questions if you wouldn't mind,"she said to the two older males._

_"Yes, of course," The third said and he in Iruka left the room and they closed the door._

_Naruto just stared at the doctor. She sat down in a chair next to Naruto._

_"So um, what do you wanna ask me?" Naruto asked_

_"Naruto, when I ask you these questions, you have to be honest with me,"_

_she said in a stern yet caring voice._

_"Okay," Naruto said_

_"Was the classroom the first time that you've been sick recently?"_

_Naruto shook his head 'no.' " A few times in the mornings, but my stomach hurting me," Naruto moves his hand on his stomach "Well that was the first."_

_She wrote this down on the clipboard. "Were you trying to use any jutsu?"_

_He nodded. "The transformation jutsu," Naruto replied. Again, she wrote it down._

_"Have you noticed any physical changes with your body or have any changes or have you done anything different like eating habits? Tiredness? Anything?" she asked._

_Naruto was thinking back from the past few months. "Well, I've been tired and I get exhausted really easy now and that's never happen before,"Naruto said_

_"Okay then thank you Naruto, this information has been really helpful," Dr. Renshi said and she went to talk to Iruka and old man third._

_It felt like ever when she was talking to Iruka and old man third. It was late at night and Naruto was really tired so he laid down. When they walked back in and Naruto was almost asleep. Iruka walked over and shook Naruto to wake up. _

_"Naruto...Naruto wake up," Iruka said_

_"Huh...Iruka sensei?" Naruto said while sitting up and rubbing his sleppy eyes._

_"Naruto, we need to talk," Iruka said in a stern yet caring voice like Dr. Renshi did earlier._

_"Okay?" Naruto said_

_"Naruto, we know whats wrong with you" the third said_

_"Well what is it?" Naruto asked_

_"You're...pregnant Naruto," Renshi said._

(1)I use to have a swing like that and it would put me to sleep when I was younger

(2) Okay, I'm not sure if i did the math right. Its about January 1st when this happened

(3) Yes Naruto was 11 when this happened. I wanted to follow the anime/manga sorta so i had him pregnant before of his missions and stuff

(4) I had to add this part because how else was Naruto suppose to know this? He doesn't have parents to give him 'the talk'

(5) There will be some Sakura bashing,sorry i didn't put it in the summary but i didn't have enough room so if you're a fan? Sorry but I don't like her,

(6) This is how Naruto meets his doctor from the 1st chapter

So please review and I hope you enjoy my story since this is like my first Naruto mpreg story ^^

Oh the next chapter will also be a flashback but Chapter 4 should be current time


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, just Ocs

_"Flashback"_

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 3 _(Flashback continues...)_

_Naruto just sat there, wide-eye at what the doctor just said_

_"...I'm what?" Naruto asked_

_"Pregnant, Naruto," Iruka repeated_

_Naruto, being only 11 years old didn't know what pregnant was._

_"What's pregnant?" Naruto asked_

_They did a anime drop in the disbelief at what he just said. They thought that he knew what that word meant._

_"It means that you're going...to have a baby," the third said_

_Naruto just sat there very quietly, for once, he didn't know what to say. Naruto this quiet only made Iruka nervous. "Naruto?" Iruka asked._

_He slowly turned his head toward Iruka. "Do you know what this means?" Iruka asked the young boy. Naruto shook his 'no' as his response._

_Iruka had a small smile to not worry Naruto some more, "It means," he placed a hand on Naruto's stomach. It was a little tight but that was normal. "that a baby is going inside you right now, be a part of you and will love you unconditionally and you'll be a parent,"Iruka finished._

_This made Naruto smile a little. He always wanted a family and someone to love him, and now, he was going to get one._

_"Unless you wanna get...rid of it," Iruka added._

_Those words felt like a thousand kunai was thrown in his heart._

_"Get rid of it? Why would I do that?" Naruto asked._

_"Do you want to keep the child then?" Dr. Renshi asked_

_Naruto sighed, closed his eyes and asked,"and if I got rid of it, what would happen? I'd be by myself one to love me unconditionally?"_

_"But you wouldn't be able to go throgh the academy, do physical activity until a month after you'd given birth (1)," the old man said._

_"I can still do paper work, I'll just take longer to go through the academy then others," Naruto said. He really didn't want to lose this chance of having a family, even if he would have to be the parent._

_The doctor looked down at her watch and saw that it was pass visiting hour. "Okay, we'll finish the discussion tomorrow,"said the third,realizing that it was late and Naruto needed sleep._

_"Fine, good night Naruto, get some sleep won't you?"Iruka said._

_"I will, bye," Naruto said. _

_They all left his room and the doctor turned his light off._

_Naruto laid down and just looked at the ceiling._

_'A baby, huh?' Naruto thought to himself and he placed a hand on his still flat stomach.'My baby, I'll have a family right? I'll care of it, protect it and love it,' Naruto thought to himself with a smile. He turns to his side and falls asleep._

_The next moring... Naruto woke up cause of his morning sickness. He shot up and ran to the bathroom and threw up of what little was in his stomach. _

_"Naruto? It's me. . Are you awake?"_

_The young medic kunochi opened his door to see Naruto not being in his bed. She looked over toward the bathroom and saw Naruto kneeling over the toilet, throwing up. She walked over, knelt down beside him and rubbed small circles on his back._

_"Naruto do you feel better now?" she asked him _

_Naruto nodded to replied._

_He got up, flushed the toilet, and walked over to the sink to wash his mouth out._

_"Are you hungry?" she asked him_

_"A little,"Naruto said_

_"Good now get back in bed cause after you eat, I want to check the baby," Renshi said_

_"Baby?...Oh right, The pregnancy I almost forgot," Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck._

_"Naruto, That's something that you can't forget!!!," the doctor said to him angrily."This is VERY important."_

_"I'm sorry, It just slipped outta my mind for a second," Naruto said getting a little nervous. Curse his forgetfulness_

_"Okay then, so what do you want for breakfast?" Renshi asked._

_"Ramen," Naruto said happily._

_"No Ramen, it's junk food and it's bad for you and the baby," Renshi shot at him._

_"Nani?! (2)" Naruto shouted._

_"That's right, you need to eat healthier or the baby or even yourself could have health problems."_

_This shocked Naruto. He was raised on ramen, but he tells her," I've never sick from it before."_

_"Well anyways, I'll have a nurse bring your breakfast in, after you eat, you'll have a sonogram."_

_"A Wha-ta-gram?" Naruto said_

_Later after he had eaten... Renshi got the sonogram machine ready._

_"This is a sonogram machine," she said the boy."This will allow me to see the baby."_

_"Oh okay, that makes sense," Naruto said._

_"Now Naruto, I need you to lift your shirt up and we'll get started," she said._

_Naruto lifted his shirt above his stomach. Dr. Renshi pulled out a tube, squirted some stuff out it and on to Naruto's stomach._

_"Geesh that cold!" Naruto shouted_

_"I'm sorry, don't worry, it'll get warmer," she replied and put the scanner mouse on his stomach and there it was, Naruto's baby."Naruto, look," she said pointing at the little gray spot on the screen._

_Naruto turned his head. His eyes were wide when he saw the screen._

_"So that's...inside of me?" Naruto asked_

_"That's right," she said with a smile._

_"Cool," Naruto said smiling as well._

_The door flung open and Iruka entered through._

_"Iruka Sensei?" Naruto said while using his elbow to support him up._

_"Yeah, I'm not late am I?" Iruka asked._

_"No, you just made it," the young medic said._

_"Oh, good," Iruka said taking a 'phew.'and he stood next to Naruto's bed._

_"So that's the baby?" Iruka asked_

_"Yep,"Naruto said happily._

_"He's about 10 weeks, that's a little over two months,"Renshi said while printing a picture for Naruto._

_"Two months huh? So how long is a pregnancy?" Naruto asked_

_"Nine months, but if you wanna get technical, its about 40 -42 weeks for a normal pregnancy," Renshi explained. "So you still have a long way to go," she said again._

_"Aw man," Naruto pouted._

_"What?" Iruka asked._

_"I want my baby now. (3)"_

_Iruka and Renshi just laughed_

_"Don't worry Naruto, when that day comes, you'll see him or her," Renshi said._

_"You'll be there right Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked and sat up._

_"Of course I will," Iruka said in a fatherly way. (4)_

_Later, Naruto and Iruka were talking to Dr. Renshi about Naruto's condition._

_"Okay Naruto, you need to understand what you need to do. You need prenatal vitamins, eating healthier, and you cannot over exgert yourself like using jutsu," Rensi explained_

_"But wait, won't Naruto get fat? Pregnant women get fat don't they?" Iruka asked._

_"Are you calling me fat?" Naruto said getting teary-eyed. (Moods swings, you gotta love them.)_

_"I'm not calling you fat, I'm just saying that you'll get bigger and its not everyday that a boy get pregnant," Iruka said._

_"I think that Naruto can use a genjutsu around his fourth or fifth month because that's when he'll start to show and Naruto, you cannot tell anyone about this," Renshi said._

_"Okay, I won't say anything,"Naruto said._

_"So when is Naruto due?" Iruka asked._

_"Either late August or early September."_

_"You'll be there for the birth right Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked_

_"Yes I will Naruto," Iruka said._

_"Then you wouldn't mind watching over him, make sure that he does the things I say right, or letting him staying with you during his last two or three months would you?" Renshi asked the tanned man._

_"No I dont mind," he answered._

_"Good then that settles it," Renshi said._

_That late afternoon around 8 or so, Naruto was let out of the hospital. Naruto would he to go every month for his appointments. Iruka takes him back to his apartment._

_"Naruto, remember if you need anything or if anything is bothering you, you can tell me right?" Iruka was being a 'mother hen' with Naruto._

_"Yes I know, can I please get some sleep now?" Naruto asked. This child was really draining him of his strenght and charka cause he was exhausted._

_"Oh right, sorry, well good night,"Iruka said to him and he left to his own apartment._

_"Night Iruka sensei,"Naruto said and he closed and locked his door._

Okay well that's chapter 3 for ya.

(1) Well I said a month because it's usually the time when mothers go back to work or something like that

(2) It means "what" in Japanese, I think

(3) He's being immature, well he's only 11 in the flashback

(4) There is NO IruNaru pairings so don't even think of it. He's like his dad in a way.

Well Chapter 4 will be in current time and before you guys ask, Yes, Kakashi does know about Naruto's child because the third had to tell him when he was assigned to his team. Not to mention that she will train under him in the future.

Oops Well thats just a little spoiler for you guys.

Please review, Chapter 4 will becoming up soon so don't miss out ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Before I continue with the story I what to make a few things a little clear cause it seems that I haven't made things as clear as I thought I did.

Okay, the review I got from Lilbakasaru said that he wasn't scared when he found out that he wasn't pregnant.

Well to those of you who are wondering like he/she is. (sorry i don't know if your a boy or a girl) In the story, Naruto really doesn't understand what's going to happen. He knows that he's going to have a child, but it really doesn't hit him until the very end, before he gives birth.

I like getting reviews and hearing what you're opinions are, and I don't mind some tips since this is my 2nd fanfic.

And I'm not bi or lesbian, I'm straight. Sorry just had to throw that out there. I just like SasuNaru pairings

Kay, I don't own Naruto or its character. Just the OC's now on with the story.

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 4

Naruto woke up from his dream/flashback. Ever since Ai was born, he would always remember everything about that experience. Naruto heard baby Ai started to cry from her swing that she'd fallen asleep in. Naruto groggily sat up, stretched his arms, wakig himself some more before tending to his daughter. He got up and walked to the swing, turning it off and picking up the baby Uzumaki.

"Ai, sweetie, you must be hungry," Naruto said knowing her different cries from being hungry, needing to be change or from anything else.

Naruto just laughed a little because she replied by clutching to his shirt like when infants do when their mother's breast-feed them. Naruto doesn't breast feed Ai, he tried once after giving birth to her but he didn't like and so he uses formula and baby food.

"I guess that's a 'yes' huh?" Naruto said before going to the kitchen to get her something to eat.

*********** Swirling Love***********

Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to Naruto's apartment to check up on him. Really Sakura was just being nosey and Sasuke was a little worried about Naruto. He doesn't realize it, but he actually felt some sort of connection with Naruto. (1) It wasn't like Naruto to miss training for just anything, and this made the both of them curious.

"I wonder if Naruto's okay," Sakura said acting concerned

"Hn," Sasuke said

They walked up to his door and Sakura knocked on his door

*********** Swirling Love ***********

Naruto was bottle feeding Ai when there was a knock at the door.

'Huh? wonder who it is?' he thought to himself. "Who is it?" he shouted at the people at the door.

"Its Sakura and Sasuke, are you okay?" The voice was Sakura's

'Oh crap, what are they doing here? I didn't want them to know about Ai yet, They'll start to bombard me with questions.' Naruto sighed at the thought. He stopped feeding Ai and started to burp he like he always did. He grabbed a cloth from the kitchen, placed it on his shoulder, and laid her head against his shoulder. He padded her back to burp her. ' But I guess now is better then later,' he thought to himself.

"Its open, you can come in, I guess," Naruto shouted and he went to put Ai on his hip.

He walked over to the door and Sakura and Sasuke entered. The first thing they saw was a infant being held by Naruto and by the way she was dress, it was a girl.

"Um, Naruto...whose?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"This is Ai," Naruto said, holding her some more.

"and why does she look like you?" Sakura asked.

"She's my...daughter," Naruto said hesitatingly

1...

2...

3...

Sakura just laughed in Naruto's face, and Sasuke just stared with a expression 'WTF?'

"Yeah, like that infant is you're daughter." she continued to laugh " Maybe a sister, or a cousin we would believe, but a daughter?" she went to the ground rolling around holding her gut.

Naruto didn't laugh, or even smile he usually did. He was hurt from her either laughing at him or his daughter, the only living blood they he had.

Ai started to cry and Naruto instinctively walked to the rocking chair, sat down started to rock her.

"I knew you guys wouldn't believe me," he said in a mono voice.

"Sakura got up and wiped the tears out of her eyes, and stopped laughing when she heard Naruto say that. Sasuke just started at the infant being held by Naruto. He walked closer to them and he saw a huge resemblance with Naruto and Ai. Blonde hair, blues eyes, and whiskers on their face. The only difference was the skin tone, hers was pale but he just thought it was because she was so young and that she hasn't gotten sun yet.

"How is she your daughter when you're only 12?" Sasuke asked to see what he would say.

"I was raped," Naruto said again in monotone and straight forward.

Sakura and Sasuke stopped breathing when he said that. After 10 seconds, they began breathing again. Ai stopped crying and she'd fell asleep in her 'mother's' arms.

"Naruto...I'm so sorry, I never knew-"

"I didn't want you to know," Naruto snapped back at Sakura, continuing to look at hi daughter.

"Who was it?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Who was what?" Naruto asked looking at him from the chair.

Sasuke got angry and replied," Don't act dumb, who raped you?"

Naruto never forgot what that guy said his last name was 'Uchiha.' But if he said that, no one would believe him because the only Uchiha in Konoha was in his room. So Naruto said," Can't say."

"and why not dobe?" Sasuke said.

"It's for her safety and keep your voices down. She's sleeping and not to mention, if she woke up, she might try to repeat you since she's learning how to talk," Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was shock, the dobe just spoke to him like that.

Naruto stood up gently and walked over the the white crib and laid her down so they she could continue sleeping peacefully.

"Naruto, how was even born? you're a boy," Sakura said whispering; pointing out the obvious.

"You guys might want to sit down cause its a long story and I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Naruto said.

They went into the timy part of his apartment. They sat in chairs, but Naruto remainded standing.

"Sasuke, Sakura, please don't tell anyone about Ai because this is a private matter. Yes, Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei and the third know about Ai., but please don't tell anyone about her.

"Don't worry Naruto we won't," Sakura lied. ( AN: she was sooo going tell everyone of Rookie Nine)

Naruto took a deep breathe and continued," I gave birth to her so I'm her mother. I had a c-section (2)," Naruto finished.

"A c-secton?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto nodded and he zipped his orange jacket down and lifted his shirt and right under his stomach was a big scar that went across it. Sakura gasped for air and Sasuke eyes widen.

"Yeah, during the whole pregnancy, I had to flunk my second year of the academy and had to cover it with genjutsu, with the help of Iruka sensei," Naruto said as he pulled his shirt down.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Sakura asked.

"I wasn't planning on it being soon, I was hoping to tell you guys when we worked better as a squad," Naruto said.

"Oh, I see, well we better be going, bye Naruto," she said heading for the door.

She turned back and saw Sasuke not following after her.

"Aren't you coming Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I'm staying here for a while," he told her bluntly.

She frowned and said,"Oh, alright then." She turned back around and left his apartment.

Sasuke was still sitting where he was.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"So how old is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Who Ai? She's about 10 months on July first why? (3)"Naruto asked.

"So her birthday is September first right(4)," Sasuke guessed.

"Yeah why?" Naruto asked.

Ai whimpered from her crib. She usually did before she cried.

"I'll get her," Naruto said and he walked over to her crib. He leaned in and picked her up. He started to 'bounce' her and she stopped whimpering and started to giggle. Sasuke followed Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, can you hold her for a second, I need to get something," Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Wait what?" Sasuke asked before he found himself holding a chibi female version of Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said and he went to the kitchen.

Sasuke was holding Ai. She stared at him with wonder before laying her head on his shoulder. She continued to stare at him with her adorable eyes. Then she started to suck her thumb all cutely. Sasuke was ACTUALLY falling for it. Normally, he wouldn't care for this sorta thing but for some reason, Ai was an exception.

A thump from the kitchen snapped Sasuke outta it and Ai was whimpering.

"Oh no," Sasuke said before Ai wailed really loudly.

"Hey dobe, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he kinda ran into the kitchen to see what happened.

"Yeah...I'm fine...is my baby crying?" Naruto asked. He was on the ground because he felt a pain in his stomach like what Dr. Renshi said might happened.

"She just got scared, that's all," Sasuke said now trying to calm her down.

"Okay then, start to rock her or get her binki from her high chair and put her in the swing. She loves that," Naruto explained. His own concern will always be second, his daughter will always and forever be his first. Naruto was like any other mother, who'd always put their child before anything else.

"Okay, right," Sasuke said before he found the high chair, found the pacifier, put it in her mouth and went to the swing, placed her in it with her safely in it and flipped the on switch and after a minute or two, she was quiet.

'Phew' Sasuke breathed out.

He walked back into the kitchen to help Naruto. He (Naruto) was still in pain.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke aske not panicing but a little concerned.

"It's my stomach, but its nothing...I just need my medicine though," Naruto said as he sat up.

"Medicine?" sasuke asked.

"On the counter," Naruto said getting on his knees to help him up.

Sasuke look on the counter and saw a orange pill bottle. He picks it up and it says," Uzumaki, Naruto, take twice a day."

Naruto gets on his feet and snatches the pills from Sasuke. He walks over a cabinet, gets a cup, and fills it with water from the sink and takes a pill.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been taking those pill?"

"Since Ai was born."

"Then you shouldn't need them right?"

"It's pain medication, they give to women who had c- sections, but they only take it for at least a month, but in my case, it's a little complicated," Naruto said.

He walked over to Ai's swing and picked up Ai. Sasuke just watched. "So is it because you're a guy?" Sasuke asked.

"That's part of it," Naruto said.

Phew well thats chapter 4 for ya.

(1) Hint-a-ti hint hint, this is what is called foreshadowing

(2) Of course Naruto has a c- section, how else was he going to give birth? I know in other fanfics that there are other ways( I really don't wanna think about it T~T) but that's how he gives birth in his story.

(3) This happens before the chunin exams

(4) I used my Birthday cause I couldn't think of anything else as a date.

Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I can type it

It will be a another flashback, sorry if you don't like them but it will be.

And its going be the story of the day before and the day Ai, our main character was born. Yea.

Oh and here's a quick poll for you guys

When Ai travels back in time, should she be by herself or have a couple of friends with her? And before you make your desion, here are her a few of my OCs and how they relate to the story. And the maximum is at least 2 OC's please.

(FYI, there sorta based off my friends)

Kentaro Mastuki - nerdy, he's a Hyuuga (idk how to spell that) but was adopted so he really doesn't know about his kekkei genkai. Has a crush on Ai but he's her best guy friend

Akiko Haruno - Ai's best friend, but not a bitch like Sakura, she's Sakura's cousin

Akira Inuzuka - Kiba's niece, with light brown hair

Zumel - he's Tsuande and Jiraya's son

Yuki Sabuku (spelling?) - He's Gaara and Rock Lee's son (don't worry he looks like Gaara without the black stuff around his eyes and no bushy eye brows) He like Rock lee when he liked Sakura

So he and Kentaro are rivals.

Okay so there you guys go, go crazy. JK jk

I'll Post he results as soon as I get enough to make a decision. Oh and when Ai does come from the future, there maybe some songs lyrics so expect it, but don't count on it.

Here's a little about future Ai's character, She has long blonde hair with ribbons in them.( Okay if you ever see Tohru from Fruits Baskets, but with thicker hair and she's blonde, she looks like that) She's open minded most of the time but she does change when she fights. She does have a secret, something that they never told Naruto ( I wonder what it is?) and she does have sharingan but blue eyes is still their normal color.

Oh and if you're wonder about 'swirling love' I added, well her Name is Ai Uzuamki so Ai=Love and Uzuamki = whirlpool or something that swirls that makes Swirling Love

So tell what you think, please please please review. Thank You ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys. Well here's chapter 5. I'm gonna be honest, I'm not really in the mood to be typing right now. My internet was out so I'm not really sure when this will be up.

Like I said in my previous chapter, this is a flashback and chapter 6 will be one as well. These two are of how Ai was born and stuff. I wanna say thank you to those whose left review and comments. But there's not enough for my final decision on what to do for when future Ai arrives, remember, you get to vote on whether she should come back alone, or have a friend or two come with them. I also gave them a couple OC's to chose from. Well its up too you guys.

Well enjoy Chapter 5

_'Flashbacks'_

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 5

_(Flashback starts)_

_"Iruka sensei, why am I in the hospital when if I'm not in labor?!" Naruto demanded to know._

_It was getting very close to his due data and he was trapped in the hospital. With his mood swings at full rage, and since he really couldn't move much from the fact that he weight 20 pounds more than nine months ago and his stomach was four times bigger, he was far from happy._

_Iruka sighed at his ridiculous yelling and complaining and said, "It's to monitor you and the baby, Naruto."_

_"How much longer do I have to be here?" Naruto asked._

_"I don't know Naruto. Remember, don't stress out," Iruka reminded him. He was next to Naruto's bed, sitting in a chair. _

_"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I already know. I just don't like hospitals," Naruto said._

_"I know Naruto, I know," Iruka said._

_"It's so boring in here, there's nothing to do," Naruto pouted and he crossed his arms like a little kid. Well he is eleven._

_The baby inside him started to kick because of it's 'mother's' rage whick only made Naruto feel worst._

_"And this kid is kicking again," Naruto complained as he put his hand and started to rub small circles to try and calm it down (1). _

_"Naruto, if you relax and calm down, then the baby will stop kicking as much," Iruka informed Naruto. _

_Naruto closed his eyes and started to relax his body. It helped a little. Naruto laid down and turned to his left side since if he laid on his back, there would be pressure on his major organs._

_"Iruka sensei."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Is there ANY paper work I can do? I need to do SOMETHING?!" Naruto said._

_"Well...maybe a page or two but me and the doctor don't want you to stress," Iruka said sternly._

_"AGH?!...Hey, what day is it?" Naruto asked._

_"August 31st."_

_Naruto yawned and said," Oh, okay, well...I'm gonna take a nap." He drifted into sleep._

_***********Swirling Love***********_

_Naruto woke up a few hours later. It was some time in the evening since the sun was setting. _

_"Mm..huh?...Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked waking up._

_"Oh Naruto, you're awake." Renshi was by the door, waiting for him to wake up to exam the baby._

_Naruto looked around the room and didn't see Iruka anywhere._

_"Where's Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked._

_"He went home Naruto an hour ago, but he'll be back tomorrow," she said while approaching him._

_"HE WENT HOME?!" Naruto sat up and questioned._

_"Naruto, calm down, look, here's what I'll do, I'll give you a check up and I'll see what's going to happen soon okay," she said._

_"Well...okay," Naruto said._

_He got into a better position for her and she got a ultrasound machine like from previous appointments. She got the gel on his stomach and she was now observing the baby._

_After five minutes, she finally said something._

_"Well the baby is kind of small but I figured as much because you're so young but is up to 40 weeks. The best thing is that some time tomorrow, if things look well, we'll have the c-section," she said with a smile._

_"C-section, so that means?"_

_She nodded and said," Tomorrow, you're son or daughter will be born."_

_Naruto started to tear up but tries to fight off the tears. Renshi looked up and saw Naruto, looking at the screen with watery eyes._

_"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked._

_"Yeah...*sniffle* I'm fine, it just these hormones," Naruto said while wiping his eyes. He places a hand on his stomach moved is around and the baby was following._

_"It's okay if you wanna cry Naruto," Renshi to him while putting up her stuff._

_"I don't wanna cry," he said while still fighting back the tears. He maybe very pregnant, but he still was a boy and by definition, boys don't cry. Not to mention he was also trying to put on a tough guy act._

_"Well I'll be going, if you get any discomfort or in any pain at all, press the button on the bed, and I'll be here ASAP," she said._

_"Okay," Naruto said, getting on his left side to go to sleep._

_Renshi turned off his light and closed his door. Naruto was about to go to sleep when it just struck him. His eyes were now wide open like if he was terrified and he was, beyond that of just feared. He was going to have a c-section, tomorrow! That's a major surgery and he was already terrified of doctors. Dr. Renshi was maybe the exception but he was still terrified of them. _

_He couldn't help but be scared. He was a 11 year old boy who was going to be a parent he doesn't he even have parents himself. How was he going to be able to care for this child? He had no idea how to be a parent. Anxiety was kicking him, and that only made adrenaline kick in as well._

_Naruto has even read in some parenting books that some women actually died while giving birth. Either from bleeding to death or for some other reasons. He even assumes that's how his own mother had died. The pressure was now on Naruto and with this on his mind and much more, he couldn't sleep at all. He sat up and covered his stomach with his blanket and arms. _

_***********Swirling Love**********_

_The next morning (September 1st) came too soon for Naruto. He was still sitting up but his arms were now holding his head up, but he was staring down at his sheets. There was a knock at the door and the third hokage walked in. _

_"Naruto, are you okay?" he asked as he walked closer to he boy._

_He just glanced at him and shook his head 'no.'_

_"Are you worried about the procedure?"_

_He took his hands from his head and placed them in his lap. "It's not just that," he said. "I'm worried that" he stopped and clutched to the blanket tightly then continued," that I won't be a good parent, or if I even survive this," Naruto said tearing up and actually letting the tears fall. _

_Sarutobi sat down and listened to the young boy._

_"I'm only a child myself, who never even had a mother or a father. And what happened if the villagers found out and the try to hurt it because of me?, How would I live with myself and if I died, I'll be leaving this poor, innocent child by itself," Naruto said now bawling his eyes out, and clutching his stomach like it was his life line. _

_The third got up and pulled Naruto into a hug like a grandfather would. _

_"It'll be alright Naruto; you'll see when you hold your child in your arms. It'll be worth it, and you have Iruka and me for support and they will not lay a finger on this child and this child will love you no matter what."_

_Naruto was still sobbing in the old mans arms._

_"I knowl...but what about... my dream of... becoming... hokage? How will I... train when... I have to raise... a child?" Naruto asked between his sobs._

_The hokage released him and looked him in the eye and said, "We can work something out, but don't worry about that right now. Right now, you need to be strong for not only yourself, but for this child. Won't you be strong Naruto?" he asked the young boy who was now wiping his tears from his face. But he wasn't saying anything else since he wasn't for sure if he can be strong._

_"Y'know Naruto, being a parent is the same thing as being hokage, You're the pillar holds everything together and the child would be like this village, you would protect it and love it, even at the cost of your own life, any good mother would do the same," The third said._

_"Okay...I'll be strong...for my child," Naruto sobbed._

_Iruka walked through the door."Good morning, oh Naruto? are you okay? Why are you crying?" he asked as he ran up to them._

_"He just realized that he was growing up too soon," the third said._

_Iruka went to Naruto sat down beside him and rubbed his back some, "It'll be okay Naruto."_

_Just then, he realized that Naruto has some nasty bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Iruka jumped up and Naruto quickly looked up at him._

_"Naruto, Did you get any sleep last night?!" Iruka yelled at him._

_"No, I couldn't sleep last night," Naruto said as he lowered his head in shame._

_"You need you're rest," Iruka's said in a disappointed and concerned voice._

_"I'm going to have my baby today Iruka sensei, and since its a surgery, I was really worried, I'm sorry."_

_"Really?"_

_As Naruto was nodding his head, he felt a horrible pain in his stomach. He gasped for air and clutch to his stomach closer to him. (If it's possible). _

_"Naruto?!" Iruka shouted._

_"It hurts... I think it's time" Naruto shouted in pain._

_"Don't worry, Naruto help is coming," Iruka said as he helped Naruto lay down on his back._

_The third went to the button on his bed and pressed it for doctor Renshi to come. There was a speaker in it and the third said," Naruto's in pain get down here fast!" _

_Renshi and a team of medics rushed in there with a gurney and some other medical supplies._

_She immediately ran up to Naruto."Naruto? Naruto can you hear me?" she asked his while using a stethoscope to check his heart rate. _

_Naruto only whimpered in response._

_Other medics surrounded around him, waiting for Renshi's instructions. _

_"Okay team when I count to three, lift him on the gurney, ready? One...two...three," she shouted and they helped Naruto on the gurney and they rushed him out of the room. _

_Iruka was helping them push Naruto to the Labor and Delivery room. Naruto was scared shit-less, could you blame him?_

_"Iruka sensei, please don't leave me," Naruto shouted as another contraction came upon him. _

_"I wouldn't even think of it Naruto," Iruka said as he continued to push his gurney._

_***********Swirling Love***********_

_In Labor and Delivery, they were prepping Naruto for the c-section. Naruto was sitting up and the medics were getting epidural in. _

_"Iruka, I need you to hold Naruto still while we get the epidural in him," one of the medics informed him._

_"Alright," Iruka said and he went in front of Naruto, who was shaking from pain. _

_"Naruto, grab my shoulders, I'll hold you still," Iruka said in a fatherly way._

_Naruto was willing to do anything as long as he was no longer in any pain. When he felt the sharp pain in his lower back, he clutched on Iruka's shoulders much tighter. Soon enough the pain was away. ( Here's a little thing to keep in mind when reading the next chapter, this is the first male pregnancy ever in Konoha, and since Naruto is so young, they wasn't sure how much epidural to give him because if they gave him too much, there would be bad side effects so they estimated the amount to actually give him.)_

_"Naruto, can you feel anything?" Renshi asked him._

_He could feel his lower body getting numb._

_"Iruka, lay Naruto down, we'll get him ready," Iruka said._

_"Okay," Iruka said and he laid him down. He was still scared but he was feeling a little better because he'll let them do whatever that they needed to do to make sure his baby was born safely. _

_"Naruto, we're gonna explain what we're doing so listen okay, do you trust me?" Renshi asked._

_"Yes," Naruto said weakly._

_"Okay we're gonna start soon," Renshi said._

_They tied his arms down and away like they would for a normally do (Idk why they do this but apparently they do) and some IVs were in his arm. As a precautionary, they gave Naruto an oxygen mask. They also put a tarp over him so that he couldn't see them cutting him and scaring him even more._

_"Okay Naruto we're gonna start, are you ready?" she asked._

_Naruto nodded 'yes' and Iruka said," He's ready." _

_"You'll feel pressure but that's all that you should feel," she said and she started the surgery._

_Iruka was standing right above Naruto's head since Naruto felt more relax having him there. It was like 15 minutes later when something of interest came upon Naruto's ears. News of the baby._

_"I can see the head," Dr. Renshi said._

_"Re-really?" Naruto said getting excited about seeing his baby for the first time._

_One of the medics pulled the tarp down so that Naruto could see his baby being born._

_The next thing Naruto heard was," It's a baby girl."_

Okay there's chapter 5 and now for some Author's Notes

(1) Okay, he doesn't know that he was having a daughter, he wanted it to be a surprise.

Well so you guys know, it took me 2 days to type this chapter because I have school and lacrosse practice. I really hope you enjoyed. It is probably the most that I've typed. Chapter six will be coming ASAP and yes it'll be a flashback but its going be kind of different. Oh and before I forget, you guys still need to vote. I love hearing from you guys, really. I can really use the tips and good reviews. 

Please Review and I'll write more ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Okay listen up because this is VERY important. My first copy of this chapter actually didn't save and I didn't find out until today so I'm going have to retype the whole chapter so right now, I'm kinda pissed off. This took me two days to type T~T. So please be patient. This is Chapter 6.

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 6

_(Flashback continues...)_

_"Its a beautiful baby girl Naruto," Renshi said and she handed her to another nurse._

_Naruto was so happy that his child was finally born. Right when Naruto was finally going to relax some, he felt the sharpest pain at the base of the stomach. It was much more painful then the previous contractions that he was experiencing earlier ( If you remember that little thing about him not having too many meds, yeah this pretty much happens, or at least to him). The pain was so bad, that after he heard,"It's a beautiful baby girl," he couldn't hear anything else, or so he thought. _

_"You did a great jo-" Iruka was cut of because when he looked down, he saw that Naruto's eyes were wide, like from pure terror. "Naruto? Are you-" he was then again cut off by the loudest sream that he has ever heard from Naruto. _

_Naruto kept moving his head from side to side, as if he was trying to shake out of the table. Of course, with his arms tied down and the fact that his legs were still numb, he couldn't move anything but his head. _

_Monitors that were attached to him were also going off, such as his heart monitor. He was panicing so much that it was going give him a cardic arrest._

_"Dr. Renshi, what's hapening?" Iruka asked as Naruto continued to yell. _

_She ran up to him and saw that he was able to feel it. "He shouldn't to be able to feel anything, let alone this," she said while using her charka to help sow his stomach back. _

_Iruka had to taken out of the L&D room by a medic and two other medic had to put Naruto to sleep. One medic to actually hold Naruto's head still and the other to switch from the oxygen mask hat was previous over his face and put on a mask with anesthesia in it to knock him out._

_They finally manage to put Naruto under and they finished sowing him up._

_***********Swirling Love***********_

_Renshi was on her way to the NICU (1) to check on Naruto's newborn daughter. When she arrived, she couldn't believe her eyes, light blue charka was seeping out of the newborns stomach where the umbilical cord was just cut only 30 minutes ago. A nurse was trying to make the infant cry, so she would at least know that the little one was still alive. _

_Renshi went up to the nurse and asked for the infant. The nurse handed her the baby girl and she laid her in a small crib. Only little movement from the infant such as her arms were moving just a little._

_"Get me Lord Hokage at once," she said to the nurse._

_"Yes ma'am," she said and ran._

_Not until five minutes later, the third was there. He went over and observed the infant. His eyes widen._

_"Sir, I don't know what's going on but something inside of her needs to be sealed. If what I think is true, then she'll be just like Naruto," Renshi said._

_"It is being seal," he stated._

_"Huh? I don't understand sir," she said._

_"Its sealing on it's own, but I will have to step in soon to finish and to make sure that it doesn't get unsealed." He step toward the infant and with a couple of hand signs the sealing was complete. _

_The infant was ow crying it should of when she was first born._

_"I know what happened," the third stated to the young medical kunochi. "The Kyuubi (2) had taken part of its original form, the Juubi (3) and now, its inside of this child."_

_Her eyes widen as well. So her guess was right, this child was now a jinchuuriki, like Naruto. _

_"But the child is healthy right?" he asked._

_"Oh well, I still need to give her a check up sir," she said to Sarutobi._

_"All right then, I will need to tell the elders about this now, if you will now excuse me," he said and left. _

_She lifted the crying baby and helped her stop crying. Once that was done, she weight the child and did the exam like with any other newborn. She was so small like she also thought because Naruto is so young._

_After she exaimed the infant, she placed her in crib, and a nurse walked in to her her to the nursery._

_***********Swirling Love***********_

_Iruka hasn't heard anything about Naruto's, or even the baby's, condition. He's been there for about two hours, worried sick about the both of them. Renshi walked right in front of him and he didn't even notice until she said something to the man._

_"Iruka"_

_He immediately jumped out of his seat. "How's Naruto, and the baby?"_

_"Naruto's unconious but he's staple. He will need some blood transfusions and some medication but he will be fine."_

_"And the baby?" Iruka asked._

_"I think that we should discuss this in my office," she said and they went to her office._

_***********Swirling Love***********_

_After Renshi had explained the situation with the baby like the fact that she's a jinchuuriki _(Okay, I'm being extremely lazy cause like I said before, this is the second time I've typed this)._So they went to the nursery to see the baby. Iruka wanted to see the child for so long now. _

_When they get to the nursey, she walks in and goes over to the infant's crib._( I think that's what is called, it the hospital ones)._Then walks over to Iruka and with a smile, she asked,"Would you like to hold her?"_

_He smiled back and said,"Yes I would like to very much." _

_She gently placed the baby girl in Iruka's awaiting arms. She was covered in a pastel blue color. Naruto had made a request that, no matter what gender his baby was, that to either use a blue or orange blanket and since the didn't have any orange blankets, they used light blue. She is a chibi, female version of Naruto, with her blonde hair, whisker marks on her face and her blue eyes. _

_"She's so adorable," Iruka said. "So when can I see Naruto?" he suddenly asked to the doctor._

_"He should be in his room now, recovering, I'll take you to him and you may bring the infant," she said._

_***********Swirling Love***********_

_About an hour later, Naruto started to come to. He felt groggy like anyone who's just waking up after a surgery. He looks around the room by narrowing his eyes around. He noticed that there were IVs in his left arm. One for blood transfusions, and the other was some pain killers. He then thought about his baby girl. He remembers Renshi saying baby girl so that means that he has a daughter now. He tried to sit up but not only did it not his his stomach which was stitched up and he knew it was, but it also made him feel a little dizzy from it. _

_"He-hello? Iruka sensei?" Naruto try to shout out but his voice was hoarse from his screaming earlier. _

_Iruka was running from the restroom when he heard Naruto trying to yell for him. _

_"Naruto? You're awake," Iruka said._

_"Where is she? Where's my baby?"_

_"She's right next to you, look."_

_He turned his head to his right and saw a little crib that they brought earlier since Iruka's arm got kinda tried of holding her._

_Iruka turned Naruto's bed so they he could sit up. Iruka picked up the bundle of joy and handed her to her 'mother.'_

_He couldn't believe his own eyes. How can something so small, cute, no wait, beautiful, no adorable, no there was no adjective anyway that could describe how his child was to Naruto. She was so special to him. He removed some of the blankets from her face and he knew just by looking at her that she will look just like him, like his sexy jutsu (Yes folks, he had this justu). _

_"She looks just like you," Iruka said._

_"She does, doesn't she?" Naruto said._

_The baby opened her eyes that were as azure just like his, and Naruto said,"Aw, you are just so adorable and I love you sweetheart." He held her closer to his chest when he said._

_"So Naruto,what are you going to name her?" Iruka asked._

_Naruto had thought about this for a long time but one was for sure, she would never have the last name, Uchiha. He knew that a name would pop in his name when he would see his child for the first time and the name 'Ai' kept popping in his head._

_"Ai," Naruto stated, not leaving his eyes at his lovely daughter who was now staring back her him._

_"Ai? As in 'Love'?" Iruka asked._

_"Yes, Ai Naruko Uzumaki"_

_"You're giving her the feminine version of your name for her middle name?" Iruka questioned._

_"Of course I am, just look at her,she's a chibi version of me" Naruto said._

_"I like it." He said._

_Little Ai was now staring at both her mother and new Uncle (4). _

_"Hello Ai, I'm you're daddy, and this is you're Uncle Iruka and we love you very much," Naruto said with a smile. Ai replied by giggling very cutely, kind of like saying 'I'm so happy that I finally with you daddy.'_

***********Swiriling Love***********

(1) Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, it where they place infants if there is a problem after there born

(2) I'm a really bad speller guys, give me a break

(3) That is the 10 tails demon. Its supposed to be the ultimate prize and really why the akatsuki are really trying to get or at least Madara Uchiha

(4) She's going to refer Iruka and Kakashi as Uncle because there always going to be around her like that.

So how was it? Did you enjoy it? Well, Please review and don't forget about that little poll. Here are some of the results

By herself- 2

With some friends- 0

It can still change and please feel free to give me any ideas for future chapters. To be honest, I don't have chapter 7 planned out but I promise it won't be a flashback.

Please Review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

If you remember about how I said that the last chapter will be different. Well its because I mainly followed Naruto until Ai was born.

Okay here's Chapter 7. Like I said before, it's not a flashback. Yeas. To be honest, I'm kinda hesitated about typing it. This chapter is basically the part in the anime/manga where it's days before they know about the chunin exams, but I'll pick it off where I left off before the flashback, which is about Naruto's medicine and stuff (XP).

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 7

Sasuke just stared at the dobe with disbelievement. (Is this even a word?) Naruto has been through so much just for a little part od himself that he can actually call 'family.' He could never do what Naruto did, even though he wants to revive his clan.

Naruto waited for his response.

"Hey you okay teme?"

Sasuke snapped back into reality and looked at him. He didn't know what to say. Naruto looked away and said," I knew this would happen. You're not going to see me as rival anymore, but as a 'mother' who needs pity," Naruto said.

"No I'm not dobe, I'm just trying to let this sink in some," Sasuke said.

"Why? I haven't changed that much, I'm still the hyper-actived knuckled-headed ninja who will become hokage one day," Naruto said in loud voice. A little too loud since it woke up Ai from her little nap and she started to cry some. Naruto sighed and was about to get her. His stomache was still hurting him because the medicince has starting working yet.

"I'll get her, you get in bed, dobe," Sasuke said and he went toward the baby swing.

"But wait-"

"Don't worry about it, now get to bed since you're sore," Sasuke cut him off. Naruto, though he didn't want to, went to his dresser draw, pulled out some night clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke leaned in and picked up the infant. She was crying and with her tiny hands, she grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt. He remembered what Naruto said when she first started to cry, to rock her to sleep. he goes over to the rocking chair, sits down and rocks back and forth.

This was seriously the last thing that he thought he would be doing today. Trying to settle down an infant, let alone Naruto's. However, he felt for some reason that he should do at least this. This child, was special and he knew it.

She stopped crying and looked up at the strange pre-teen who was holding her. Her face was tear-stained and her mouth was a little opened, like if she was expected to be fed again. She started to make some noises like when they start to learn how to speak. It was incoherent but so cute.

He just continued to star at the soon-to-be 10 month old. The next thing he realized was that she was giggling again. She let go his shirt and reached up toward Sasuke with both arms. Now sitting on his lap. This made Sasuke feel...good inside. (I guess the innocence of a baby will make anyone feel like this, even one who wants revenge.) He smiled a tini tiny bit for the infant because she deserved it.

***********Swirling Love***********

Naruto was done getting into his night clothes and he opened the door. He looked at Sasuke and his daughter sitting and actually enjoying each other's company. He smiled at the sight because no one has really seen an Uchiha smile, even if it is small, it was still there.

_'I'm a Uchiha'_

The voice rang in his head. This snapped Naruto because he thought about his daughter and what kind of life she would have if people found out about her lineage. The Sharingan was indeed her birth right, but how was he going to tell Sasuke that his child will be a sharingan wielder. He thought when she got old enough, he would have Kakashi sensei train her, but he could ask Sasuke to train her, or would that be a good idea?

Sasuke looked over at Naruto from the chair. He got up and had Ai on his hip. Naruto walked closer to them and took Ai from him.

"It's going to get late, I need to get home," Sasuke said. "I'll see you tomorrow dobe."

"What did I tell you about that word around my daughter?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Bye Sasuke," Naruto said and Ai was, (well I guess you can call it 'waving',) bye to Sasuke and he went home, back to his lonely manor. (Poor Sasuke T~T)

**********Sasuke Love***********

"I see you like him, don't you Ai?" Naruto said to his daughter.

It says in baby books that if you talk you your child during speaking development, it will help them learn more quickly to speak. "That's right you had a big day didn't you?" Naruto said and started to tickle her tiny feet and she kept giggling. "Yes you did, yes you did," he said in a baby voice.

This kept on for at least five minutes before he had to put her down for her bed time. It was around eight o'clock and effects from his medicine were taking effect, one of which was tireness.

"Okay how about a lullaby?" he said and he went back to the rocking chair and laid her down in his arms and not sitting her up and he started to gently sing to her.

(1) "Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
You're never gonna be alone. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
Were gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
Ooooh.

You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes,  
Tomorrow never comes?

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there all of the way.  
I won't be missing one more day.  
I'm gonna be there all of the way.  
I won't be missing one more day."

Ai was now asleep and Naruto carried her to her crib, covered her up with her cream orange color blankie. He lended in, kissed her forehead and said," Good night my little Kit, I will always be there for you no matter what.' Those were the words that he'd always say to her ever since the first night he laid her down for bed.

***********Swirling Love***********

(1) That's 'Never Gonna Be Alone' from Nickelback. I thought this sound would be perfect for Naruto and Ai since in the music video, its a dad and a daughter.

Okay now I feel like crying just because it so sad. T~T

Since I feel like I didn't do much for this chapter, I'm putting up a sneak preview of Chapter 8.

***********Swirling Love***********

Four year old Ai is staring in terror, at was taking place right in front of here. Her father, who just recently kidnapped her just stabbed his fellow team along with a old man, known as Danzo. Tobi, also known as Madara was right beside her, making sure that she didn't go anywhere.

Her father turned to her and said," This is our clan's destiny and you can't escape it," his eyes were so dark and charka was so dense. "When you're older, you will understand," he said as his attack faded away, killing Karin and leaving Danzo for dead.

***********Swirling Love***********

Well there you go and yes that is a spoiler,sorta, sorry. I always read

Thanks for reading ^^ and please continue to leave reviews and that poll is still up. Please vote and give me some ideas. Things that would probably like to see, anything of that nature. I love to hear from you guys and what you're opinions are.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone. Chapter 8 is being thrown at you a little early. Sa-weet. So anyways, the last chapter, I gave you guys a preview of this chapter and now I will explain. Part of the chapter will in Ai's time. You'll find out more about her character. About the polls, well that was for her to go back in time, that will still be in the story no the less. The 2 people who voted, they only want her to by herself but that still change after chapter so enjoy ^^.

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 8

Naruto woke up like normal and took care of Ai like feeding and changing her diaper and clothes. She was now in a little orange dress and had a tiny pair of sandals on her tiny feet. Today, he was going to drop her off at the academy day-care like he always did before he met up with his team. The baby bag was packed like always and headed out.

Before he could even get to the day-care, Sakura, Sasuke and the whole Rookie Nine were waiting for him.

"Um hi guys?" Naruto said while clutching to Ai closer to him.

"Aw Sakura you were right, he did have a daughter," Ino said and she went up to him to get a closer look.

"Sakura, you said that you wouldn't tell anyone," Naruto said, sounding upset.

"Well...they were gonna find out anyways," Sakura said defending herself.

"But still...," Naruto said.

Ai was so scared at the many new faces that were staring at her, she hid her face in Naruto's orange coat.

"Aw she's shy," Ino said going all goo-goo gaga over it.

"So this is your daughter?" Kiba asked and stepped toward them. He kneels down some and sniffs the infant. "Yep, she does like you Naruto, but this other scent..." Kiba trailed off.

Naruto eyes widen, could he smell the her fathers?

"Its smells like.." Kiba trailed off trying to put his finger on it.

With one hand, he covered Kiba's loud mouth.

"Okay okay let's change the subject shall we?" he said and started laughing. Ai was just giggling along with her 'mother.'

Shikamaru stepped up and asked,"How can you be her mother? You're a boy, right?"

"I don't even know but it happened and I'm happy, so I really don't care how it happened," Naruto said happily.

"Well she is cute, to say the least," Hinata said surprisingly without stuttering.

Choji walked up to see as well, munching on a bag of potato chips."So how did you cover up being pregnant, because we were in class together when you were," he said.

"Genjutsu. I covered it," Naruto said.

"Hey can we hold her, just for a quick second please," Ino asked while making a puppy pout face.

"Oh well... I don't know...I have to-"

"It'll only be for a second pretty please," Ino asked again.

"Well...maybe for a second," Naruto said hesitantly.

"Thank you," she said and she took Ai from Naruto's arms.

Ai was staring at the strange girl. She never really saw a girl besides Naruto's doctor and Sakura last night.

"Aw you are so cute, yes you are," she said in a baby voice.

"Oh kami (1) now Ino's all like gushy over a baby, what a drag," Shikamaru.

"At least she'll have someone else to bug now," Choji said.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked in a very scary way. The one side they never saw in him and it was pretty fucking scary.

"Nothing, it doesn't mean anything," he said.

'Oh boy a scary side of Narut, must be his mother instincts acting up, what a drag.' Shikamaru thought to himself.

All three kunochi (meaning, Sakura, Hinata and Ino who was still holding Ai) were all gathering around each other.

"What was her name again?" Ino asked.

"Ai," Sakura stated.

"Oh what a lovely name for her," Hinata said with a finger toward little Ai. Ai grabs it and shakes it up and down. This made them 'aw' in her cuteness.

Shino on the other hand was talking o his insects about Naruto's daughter. He must of thought something was up. Something about her charka didn't settle right with them.

Ai looked over Ino's shoulder and was staring at her 'momma.' she reached her tiny arms toward him because now she felt really uncomfortable with three strangers all staring at her.

"She must want Naruto," Hinata said noticing the infants actions.

"Oh I guess she does," Ino said. "Okay hold-" but before she could finish the little infant suddenly vansihed with a light blue trail (2).

"On?!" she finished, freaking out. "Where'd she go?"

"Hey look," Sakura said and she appeared on the ground and started to crawl towards the boys.

"How did she do that?" Ino asked.

Ai crawled toward the boys. She wanted to be in her momma's arms where she felt safe in. Sasuke looked down and saw her on the ground. He kneeled down and lifted her up.

'How did you get there?' Sasuke asked while looking at the infant.

He looks over at the girls who suddenly went from freaking out mode, to fan girl when the saw him him holding Ai.

"Naruto here's Ai," he said handing her over to her 'mommy.'

"Oh well thanks, come on Ai, we need to get you to the day-care, bye guys," Naruto said and they headed to the academy.

***********Swirling Love***********

12 years into the future...

A girl was running to the meeting spot where she meets her team.

Her blond hair was down, to about mid-back and two little blue ribbons were in her hair. (think about Tohru from fruits baskets). Her outfit was a light orange color and he had a blue skirt to match her ribbons. Her skins was fair with a light tan to it.

When she gets there, she is greeted by her teammates, Kentaro Matsuki and Zumo Senji (3). Kentaro has spiky brown hair. His eyes were from the Hyuuga which means that he can use byakugan, but he doesn't realize it since he was adopted and he wears glasses to fool people into thinking that he looks like his family. His shirt was dark green and he had jeans on.

Zumo has really light blonde hair that looks white and was as long to his ears. He usually has black clothes on. He may look emo or goth but he's really nice guy once you get to know him. He's like my older god brother or something like that since his father and mother were my father's god parents. He has black eyes.

Not long, our sensei,(4) showed up. After we trained some, Kentaro and I went to get our from Akiko from her practice since we said that today we could hang out.

Akiko has pink hair and has on a light green shirt on and light blue jeans on. I've known her cousin Sakura since I was little and unlike Akiko, she always looked at me like the rest of the villagers did, with a glare and what not. I never knew why.

"Ai, Kentaro you guys ready?" Akiko said.

"Yes we are," Ai said

"Come on, hurry up," Kentaro said impatiently.

I just sweat dropped and she and Kentaro started to yell at each other like always.

So after that, we went shopping a little, well Akiko did most of it. Kentaro and Ai were just watching.

After ten shops, she finally deiceded to take a break.

"Why don't you guys get something?" Akiko asked.

"I don't want anything from the places you go to Akiko," Kentaro said.

"And I really don't want anything," Ai said with a smile.

"Okay whatever," Akiko said.

All of our stomaches started to growl and we stared to laugh.

"I guess we should have lunch," Ai laughed and she got up. "I can go get us something to eat."

Kentaro and Akiko dug in their pockets and pulled out some money and handed it to her.

"Here you go Ai, I want a few rice balls," Kentaro said.

"And I'll have some as well," Akiko said.

"Okay then, I'll be right back," Ai said and went to get it.

Akiko and Kentaro started to talk.

"Hey is it just me or is something wrong with Ai?" Akiko asked.

"Huh? I don't see anything wrong with her," Kentaro said.

"You're her teammate, you should at least notice something."

"I see nothing wrong."

"Says the boy with byakugan, look I just think-" before she could finish, there was a crash. They turn their heads and saw Ai on her back, covered with rice balls and a very angry man.

"Look what you did you demon," the man shouted at Ai.

"Um so sorry sir, I wasn't paying any attention," she said to the man.

"Damn right you wasn't you demon bitch," he shouted at the poor girl.

Ai was used to people calling her demon, or anything bad towards her. She did wish for it to stop though. It always bothered her but since she was an orphan, she couldn't really tell anyone and she didn't want anyone to worry about her. She thought that she could take care of herself.

Kentaro and Akiko ran over towards Ai.

"Hey Ai, are you okay?" Kentaro asked.

"Oh I'm fine," she smiled and got to her feet and brushed off the dirt on her skirt.

"Not wen I'm finished with you you demon bitch," the man said and kicked her down to the ground again.

"Hey ass hole, she said she was sorry!" Akiko yelled at the man.

"Yeah lke a believe that whore," the guy said. Everyone was now glaring at Ai.

Akiko and Kentaro were beyond pissed.

"Say that again, I dare you," Kentaro said approaching the man and his byakugan flaring, " I double dare you."

The guy backed off because if someone was of the Hyuuga, you wouldn't want to mess with them.

Akiko went up to Ai and helped her to her feet and Ai looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey don't listen to that bastard,"Akiko said. She knew that Ai's heart was a big as it could get. She was always nice to people and always gave them a smile, even if they were mean to her.

"I'm sorry, I...drop your rice balls," she said.

"Hey forget about it," Kentaro said wile dropping his byakugan.

"You shouldn't cry over that," Akiko said.

"But it's not only that, I'm sorry to be a bother to anyone. I'm just going to go home now," Ai said before orbing to her small apartment.

***********Swirling Love***********

She laid down at her bed and stared at her ceiling. She knew that she shouldn't act like that now since she was a ninja. How embarrassing for not only herself, to to her fellow shinobi class.

She's actually the youngest on her class since she went in a year earlier than most so while her friends have been 12 for a while or just turned 13, she just recently turned 12, making her the youngest out of her year.

She an orphan, her momma died when she was only a small child and doesn't remember anything about her.(Yeah she thinks that her momma is a woman), and her father...well she only seen him once and it wasn't a pleasant experience for her.

_(Flashback...about 8 years ago)_

_Four year old Ai is staring in terror, at was taking place right in front of here. Her father, who just recently kidnapped her just stabbed his fellow team along with a old man, known as Danzo. Tobi, also known as Madara was right beside her, making sure that she didn't go anywhere. _

_Her father turned to her and said," This is our clan's destiny and you can't escape it," his eyes were so dark and charka was so dense. "When you're older, you will understand," he said as his attack faded away, killing Karin and leaving Danzo for dead. _

_(Flaskback over)_

She covered her face in her pillow and cried at the thought of her really becoming that evil. She also knew about her demon, Juubi. Juubi gives Ai special abilities even outside of the battlefield. Like orbing and other abilities that even she doesn't know about. She never blamed anyone about what she is, not her mother, not her father or anyone else for that matter.

She appreciated everything that she had like her Uncle Iruka who like a father to her and Uncle Kakashi who helped her with her sharingan and other things, her friends that she has and her Granny Tsunade who was like a grandmother to her and trained her with medical ninjutsu. She has some much more than what people realized and this thought always help her smile.

Which she was doing right now. She only wished that she could protect the people who mean the most in the whole world. Which is why she is a kunochi.

***********Swirling Love***********

(1) I think that's the word for 'god'

(2) This is when her powers start to show up from Juubi. I got the idea from watching 'Charmed' and I liked the idea and she does have similar abilities like charka barrier that you will soon find out.

(3) I changed it to Zumo and I think Senji is Tsunade's last name.

(4) He's a another poll for you guys. Who do you think should be Ai's sensei for her squad? I don't know so I'm letting you guys decide for me.

Don't forget about the first poll. Please vote.

Hope you enjoyed, sorry about how long it is for those of you who don't like to read much.

Please Review ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone. Well In my last chapter, I showed you a glimpsed of Ai's life. So what do you think? Well now I'm going to continue and who knows what'll happen. Oh yeah, before I forget, I got only one vote for Ai's sensei, and it was for Konohamaru. If you don't agree, vote for someone else or if you do, add votes for Konohamaru. Remember, voting is VERY important and I like hearing for my adoring fans ^^.

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 9

[Ai's time still. (I don't know what year to put it okay)]

Ai got up from her sleep and did her normal routine: showered, ate, brushed her teeth and got dress for the day. Today was her day off and she was going to spend it with her friend Akira and her dog and trusted partner, Ruby. So what Ai did was summon her trusted animal guardian,Kit

Kit is a fox who is only summoned by the few selected. She obeys Ai and treats her like one her kittlings, Kit is very over-protective with Ai, but Ai doesn't mind. To Ai, it shows that she cares about her.

"Yes milady?" she asked the blode jinchuuriki.

"I thought that we could hang out with Akira and her dog, Ruby, if you wanted to," Ai said the fox.

"Oh course I would come with you milady," she replied.

"Oh Kit, I told you to please call me by my name. I don't like being known as a lady. It makes me feel awkward."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I call you 'lady' is because you are my master and as a guardian animal, I must address my mistress as lady," Kit said.

Ai just smiled and said,"Well if you like calling me 'lady', than I don't mind than."

***********Swirling Love***********

"Oh good morning Akira," Ai said to the girl. She has light brown hair that's always pulled back in a bun and she has on a tan shirt on with brown pants. Her dog is a corgi (AN: My friend Mia who I based this character off from loves that kind of dog) and he's in her arms.

"And good morning Ruby," Ai said to the dog.

"Ruff"

"So what do you wanna do Ai?" Akira asked.

"Um...I really don't know, I thought that we could do a little training, if you don't mind," Ai said.

"Not at in fact" Ruby jumped out of Akira's arms and into battle postion "I wanted to show a couple of new moves that Ruby and I learned," she said with a smirk.

"Alright, let's go Kit," I said getting excited. My personality changes whenever I train or fight

"Right," Kit said.

We trained for a few hours before we got hungry for lunch. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and it was about time for us to stop.

"Hey Ai, you hungry?" Akira said.

"Yes come on Kit, let's get something to eat." Ai said and we headed for Ichiraku Ramen.

**********Swirling Love***********

(Naruto's time)

Naruto just dropped off Ai the the day-care and met up with his team at the bridge. When he got there he leaned over the rail and glared at Sakura.

"What?" she asked.

"You said that you wouldn't tell anyone," Naruto said.

"Well I um..." Sakura tried to say something.

"Why would you do that?"

"Like I said, they were going to find out sooner or later," Sakura said.

"That doesn't mean that you tell them, I was going to but now it just seems like I can't trust you much anymore," Naruto said. Yes he stilled liked her and was hoping that she would be Ai's godmother but now he's changing his mind.

Kakashi poofed in at the right moment.

"Good morning guys I was late because-"

"We don't wanna here it," Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Well okay then," Kakashi sounded disappointed.

They did some D ranked missions and when they were finished, Naruto went to pick up Ai from the day-care and Sasuke and Sakura followed him.

"Guys, you don't have to come along with me y'know," Naruto said.

"Nonsense, we want to, right Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke said. He wanted to come and Sakura wants to go where ever Sasuke goes.

"Fine whatever, let's go then," Naruto said and they continued.

**********Swirling Love***********

"Hi sweetie did you have fun?" Naruto asked little Ai as he lifted her up.

"Thanks again for watching her," Naruto said the assistant.

"Oh don't worry Naruto, Ai is a sweetheart. We enjoy having her here," she said. " But there is something that I wish to discuss with you if you don't mind," she said to Naruto said.

"Of course, here can one of you guys watch her," Naruto asked as he as about to hand her to either Sasuke or Sakura.

"Actually, you may need to bring her as well. I promise it won't take long," she said.

"Oh okay than, I see you guys soon." Naruto said as he put Ai on his his and started to follow the day-care assistant.

***********Swirling Love***********

"So what's going on?" Naruto asked as he sat down with Ai on his lap.

"Are you aware that she has special abilities?" she said.

"Abilities?"

"Yes, she is able to not only transport items, but herself, anywhere," she said.

He looked down at his daughter who was now giggling.

"No I wasn't and I'm not sure what you're talking about?" he said honestly. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well it's like...it's not a bad thing, it's just that...she may have uncontroloable charka and at such a young age...it can be dangerous," she explained.

Naruto felt bad. He knew about the Kyubi in his body but he didn't think that it could have side effects to his daughter. He wasn't aware of the fact the she was a jinchuuriki like he is. So he blamed himself. The last thing he wanted was for Ai to be considered a freak like her was. What mother would?

"I'm sorry but I'll see if I can do anything about it,"Naruto said."When has this started?"

"About maybe a month ago, but so far, it seems like she has it under control. I just wanted to let you know in case if you didn't know, seeing as you're a ninja and such a young one at that," she said.

"Is there anything else?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"No that is it, we'll let you know if anything is wrong with her but you seem to be doing your job a parent none the less. Thank you for your time," she said and got up from his seat.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he left with little Ai in his arms

***********Swirling Love***********

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Naruto. It had been about 10 minutes before he came out. He looked upset about something when he came up. Sakura went up to him.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing, so were you waiting for me?" Naruto asked as he got a better hold on Ai since it felt like she was slipping off of his hip.

"Yeah we were," Sasuke said.

"Well its getting late now, I have to get home now," Sakura said and she left.

"Huh, its only 3:46? It's not that late," Naruto said.

"Whatever, so what's wrong anyway? I know that you wouldn't say anything because she can't keep her big mouth shut," Sasuke asked.

Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable talking about his daughter with Sasuke. Why is he being so noisy anyway?

"and why do you wanna know?" Naruto asked.

Even Sasuke didn't know.

"I don't know, forget I asked," Sasuke asked.

Ai started to reach out toward Sasuke like she did earlier.

"I guess she wants you," Naruto said.

Suddenly she vanished with the blue chakra following after if.

Naruto and Sasuke dropped their jaws and Naruto was now panicking.

"OH NO!!! MY BABY IS MISSING!! SHE JUST VANISHED! JUST LIKE THAT!," Naruto was shouting and running around in circles.

She reappeared in the air just in front of Sasuke and just in time, he caught her and she was just giggling away like it was nothing.

"Naruto, I got her," Sasuke said since his shouting was no longer necessary. He turned to them and started to tear up tears of joy.

"Thank goodness, I thought I lost you forever Ai sweetie," he said.

"Um...yeah," Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Naruto took Ai out of Sasuke's arms and was now hugging her.

"So that was what the assistant said about what you were doing," Naruto said and Ai was drifting to sleep in his arms.

Sasuke heard that and said, "So that's it. Ai has special abilities right?" Sasuke guessed.

Naruto's eyes widen, now his rivial will think his daughter is a freak.

"Yeah, but there so awesome and when she gets older and learns to control them, she'll be invincible I just know it," Naruto said but not so loudly that it will not wake her up.

"Right? whatever dobe," Sasuke said.

"Stop calling me dobe, teme," Naruto said.

"Well when you stop acting like one I will, dobe," Sasuke said. "and I won't say anything about her abilities so don't worry about it. It would be a shame to let her suffer like that and to an innocent child...I'm not heartless y'know."

This surprised Naruto but he didn't say anything. He gave him a heart warming smile and said," Thanks."

Naruto carried Ai and her bad to their apartment and Sasuke went to his house.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Ai's time again)

Akira and Ai were at Ichiraku, eating when Akira accidentally knocked her bowl beside of her off her ground. Ai was quick enough to see it and before the bowl could even touch the ground, orbed it back on the table, with the noddles still in it and untouched.

"Phew that was close, thanks Ai," Akira said.

"Oh well you're welcome. It was nothing though," Ai said with a smile.

"You saved another bowl from being broken Ai, That saves me quite a bit amount of money from them not breaking, and saves one less mess for me to clean up," the chief said to Ai.

"It's weird, I've known you since the academy and I'm still amazed at how you are able to orb stuff without even breaking a sweat," she said.

"It's second nature to me," Ai said.

"You can orb people including yourself right?" Akira asked.

"Right, but its like another jutsu, it uses charka," Ai explained.

"How far can you orb them?" Akira asked.

"As far as the other end of the earth I guess," Ai said. She really felt awkward talking about her abilities since she doesn't know much about them yet.

"Wow and how can you do that anyway?" she asked.

"I don't really know I just...can," Ai said the last part kind of slow since she didn't really know the words.

***********Swirling Love***********

After they ate, Akira and Ai went their separated ways. Ai still had Kit with her and they just walked around the training grounds. She could something wrong. A fimailar charka but she couldn't put her finger on who it was.

"Milady, do you sense that?" Kit asked, getting in defensive mode.

"Yeah, I do and I don't like it," Ai said.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Ai-hime? (1)" a man said.

"Ai-hime?" Ai asked. "Whose there?"

The man was in his early 20s. He has black hair that sticks up in the back like a duck's ass. He charka was so dense and dark that Ai was able to feel it like clothes on her own skin. When Ai was able to get a better look at him, she knew exactly who it was. This made her terrified and she started to shake out of fear.

"Milady? Who is this?" Kit asked.

"What, don't you even remember your own father?" he said.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Back in Naruto's time)

Naruto was just watching Ai laying in her crib, off to dreamland and sucking on her binky.

He enjoyed every moment he could spent with her. Since he's a genin, he was either training or off on a mission. There wasn't much time to spend with his pride and joy.

Today was kind of a reminder of what he's missing out of. He never knew she could do anything like that not even in his wildest dreams. Next week was going to the week when she'll be 10 months excalty. After that, two more months till she be exactly a year old.

To him it feels like he'll wake up one day and she be a genin herself.

He scratched that thought from his head and just focused on the little girl before him. He then goes over to the CD player and plays a track on it. It was the song "Planetarium" originally sung by Ai Otsuka (2) but this was the orgel version and it was like another lullaby for his daughter to sleep by.

He leans in, kisses her forehead like most nights and says,"I love my little Ai."

***********Swirling Love***********

(1) I know that there's a manga called "Princess Ai" but I didn't copy it from it. I've never even read it. That's her father's nickname for her.

(2) I love Ai Otsuka songs and when I heard this on , I had to have it mentioned in the sorry

So how was it? To be honest, I didn't think it turned out the way I wanted it but If you guys like it, Please Review or leave a comment. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone here's chapter 10. And I got a real treat for you guys...ready? Okay before I start, I need to ask...why don't I get much reviews? T~T. Please review as much as you can because when I read them, I get really inspired to write and write. I mean it sounds stupid believe me but I like it when I know people really like mu fanfics. Y'know? Tell m, do I sound really stupid right now or not? Cause I even think I do. I don't even care if its only one word like 'cool' or 'alright' I need to hear from you guys and don't be shy at all.

Sighs, another thing before I start, yes there will spoilers, and Its gonna be in third pov until I say so and I will let you know when that will happen. I'm not sure if it will be in this chapter or not. Who knows?

Okay enough delay...

I don't own Naruto, just Ocs

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 10

(Ai Uzumaki's POV the future)

Am I really seeing him? That man who kidnapped me when I was so young? The one who made me watch what he did to his own teammate?

"Ai," he said my name like it was nothing. His eyes are still cold like back then.

I took a few steps away from him and I slowly shook my head 'no.'

My breathing was getting heavy and I was scared as heck.

"Milady?" Kit said to me. I looked down and she was at my right of me.

"Ai, don't be scared I didn't come to-" he while approaching me.

"Stay away from me?!" I shouted and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"I have a right to see my own flesh and blood don't I?" he said, taking more steps closer to me.

That's right, he my father and I'm scared of him.

The next thing I knew was that he was right behind of me and he covered my mouth. Kit attacked him by biting his arm, the one the that was covering my mouth with, but he didn't even flinch. Instead he grabbed her tail with his other hand and pulled her off then threw her against a tree.

"Kit?!" I tried shouting but he still covered my mouth. I tried to orb out of there but something was stopping me from orbing.

"Don't even try orbing Ai, I'm using my sharingan (1)," he said to me. "Now listen, I'm trying not to hurt you, I've been watching you since that day," he said again.

My eyes widen from shock, why is it just now that I've sense him then? Since my mouth was covered, I would be just mumbling like when I was little.

"I know that the villagers here call you a demon, and a freak. It's not you fault, it's my fault."

What? How is it his fault, I don't blame anyone, not even myself.

"But I'm going to show whose fault it is though," he said and he released me.

Kit came running toward me and since I couldn't do much in that five seconds that it only took him to do his hand signs there was a big light that inguaved my father, Kit and myself.

It was like nothing I've even seen. It was a void filled with charka. It was certainly unreal.

I stood up wide eye at this place, where was I? I looked around and Kit was right next to me.

"Oh Kit?! I'm so sorry that I got you in this," I said to my animal guardian. I picked her up and started to scratch the back of her ear like the way see likes it.

"No milady, I'm the one whose suppose to protect you for the likes of him," she said as she hung her head in defeat.

"Ai this is your destiny," I heard his voice.

I turned around and he wrapped his arms around me and kit and suddenly the whole place started to spin.

Images just appeared like movie clips. Events in history it seemed. Kit bit down on Sasuke's hand and when his grip weakened, Kit somehow found the strenght to pull me out of his arms and we fell into one window (I guess you can say).

I felt so drained, like most of my charka was being used.

I can see...grass? It felt like I was falling and I think I blacked out after a 'thud.'

(End Ai's POV) (Third person POV starts)

***********Swirling Love***********

Naruto felt something was wrong. He turned his head toward the training grounds.

"Hey did'cha guys feel that?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Sakura.

"Feel what you baka?" Sakura said.

"Huh? I don't...know," Naruto said turning back to his squad who was in the middle of waiting for there sensei.

***********Swirling Love ***********

"Milady?" the poor fox asked the unconscious blonde girl.

She nuzzled her nose to her head like most mother foxes would to wake their young. No movement. She was out cold.

Kit could still smell the charka and she knew that she was still alive, but she knew that her 'kittling' needed medical attention from humans. So she did what she thought she needed to do and that was to run and find someone.

***********Swriling Love***********

"97...98...99...and 100," said (wouldn't you believe it?) Rock Lee after he just did 100 push-ups.

"Yes Lee that is very impressive now can we all go home?" Tenten said cause she was tried.

"Wait, I hear something in the bushes," Neji said.

The three teens turned and the saw a fox with a light blue ribbon around its neck, symbolizing that she belong to someone.

The fox turned and saw the 2 boys and the girl. 'Perfect, humans,' Kit thought to herself.

"Aw look a fox," Tenten said approaching Kit.

"Excuse me I need you help," the fox said, making Tenten jump.

"Holy crap, that fox just talked," Tenten shouted.

"Amazing," Lee said.

"Please this is a emergency, my mistress needs help," Kit said again.

"Mistress?" Neji asked the exhausted kitsune (2).

"Yes she needs assitance," The fox stated.

"Is your mistress? Is she a fox as well?" Tenten asked.

"No, she is human, I'm her guardian animal," Kit said.

Lee jumped up with fire in his eyes no less.

"We must help her," Lee shouted.

"Oh thank you, she is this way," Kit said and started to run back to Ai with Lee at her tail.

"Lee wa-" sigh, "that boy never listens does he?" Tenten said.

"Come on," Neji said and both him and Tenten followed the other two.

***********Swirling Love***********

Kit, Lee, Neji and Tenten arrived, they saw the blonde's body unmoved at all. Kit went closer to the young girl's body.

"See? She's needs help," Kit said, pleading to the three people before her.

Neji used his byakugan and looked inside Ai's body. He notices that her charka system seemed more complex than the average shinobi but said nothing of it.

"Her charka is mostly used up, she just needs rest," Neji simply said.

"I agree, but she can not sleep in the cold night," Lee said before blurting out, "She may stay at my place for the time being!"

"Lee I don't think- hey what are you doing?!" Tenten said before noticing he was picking up the blonde girl's body birdal style.

"I'm taking her out of this forest and into a place where she can get warm and recover quickly," Lee said.

'She must really be drained since her charka barrier isn't even popping up,' Kit thought to herself again.

"Alright but don't me us when she wakes up in some strange guy's house," Tenten said.

"Well it's not like she some stranger from outside of this village, she has a regulated headband on so we know that she's from this village," Lee said.

"If he even tries to do ANYTHING to my lady, it will be the last thing that he'll ever do,"Kit threaten Lee.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her with my life," Lee said.

"My my, I forgot to ask you your names, I'm Kit, the guardian of Ai Uzumaki," the fox said.

"I am Rock Lee, the leaf villages handsome devil," he said.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga."

"and I'm Tenten."

"Since it's getting late, I'll take...wait what's her name?" Lee asked.

"Ai...Ai Uzumaki," Kit said.

"Ai, what a lovely name, it's so full of youth and what's not a better name for a young woman besides Sakura," Lee said while day-dreaming about Sakura (AN: cringes at the thought XP).

"Well lady Ai needs rest now, can you please take her to your home," Kit asked him.

"Yes of course," Lee said now that Ai was on his back, he started to run off but with his blinding speed, the poor kitsune couldn't really keep up (O_o).

"Hey wait for me!" She shouted and chased him down.

***********Swirling Love***********

(1) Like how Madara can control Kyubi, Sasuke can control Ai because of Juubi or at least in my fanfic.

(2) I think that's how you say 'fox' in Japanese.

Oh no, I wonder what lays ahead of Ai now that she's finally travelled back in time.

So how was it? Was it good? Bad?

Please Review ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Valentine's Day. Well its around this time around the year that I'm writing this. So anyways this is Chapter 11. Yeas. Anyways last time, Ai did travel back in time and now she's with Rock Lee. This is a few days before the Chuunin exams so that's why Rock Lee's group don't know Naruto yet. Don't worry there won't be any LeeXOc pairing in this chapter.

I don't own Naruto just Ocs

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 11

(Ai's POV)

I open my eyes and I found myself in a completely different place where I thought I'd be. I remember seeing grass so I thought that I'd be outside still.

"Milady, you're awake," Kit as as she jumped on me. I sat up really quickly and pulled Kit in a hug.

"Kit I'm glad you're okay," I said.

"As am I milady," she said and she licked my cheek. I released her and she laid across my lap. I started to pet her head and asked,"Where are we?"

"You're in my house," I heard a boy's voice. I looked over to the doorway, The boy looked a lot like...like...

"Lee sensei?!" I blurted out.

Kit and Lee just looked at me if I was crazy.

"Sensei?" he asked me.

I jumped out of the bed, making Kit get up and I ran up to him. "Of course, Lee sensei, The handsome devil of Konoha, how can I not know you? But something is off..." I said trying to put my finger on it.

"Well it obvious you know who I am but I'm not a-"

"I got it, you're a lot younger, like in your teens. Which only means one thing..." I said said putting it all together.

"Milady are you okay?" Kit asked me.

I slummed on to the bed because I couldn't believe it," Kit...we're in the past," I said in low voice.

"You're from the future?" Lee sensei asked me.

"Yeah it only makes sense since you're younger," I said.

Lee stepped closer to me and said,"Okay I think you need to lay down because you are kind of talking crazy miss."

Okay let me prove that I'm from the future," I said while digging through my pockets. "I never leave home without,...ah here it is," I said before pulling out my ipod touch. (AN: I had to add this because I love my music and never leave home without it)

"What is that?" Lee asked.

"This is a iPod Touch, see if you were in my time, you would know exactly what it is since everyone owns one," I explained while turning it on.

"How does it work?"

"Well its a music player, you download songs from the computer into this, but you can also read your e-mails, look at the news and search the Internet," I said.

I looked down at it since it was searching for a signal and it said no conncetion found.

"But then again without a signal...I can't do much with it," I said with tears like this (T~T).

Then something hit me. I was in the past so that means that I could see her.

"Kit do you know what this means?"

"No what does it-"

It means that she's alive Kit," I said standing straight.

"Whose she milady?" Kit asked.

"Thank you for your help Lee sensei but I need to go come on Kit," I said as I picked up Kit and orbed out of his house.

***********Swirling Love***********

I was now in the village square when Kit jumped out of my arms.

"Milady whose is alive?" she asked me.

"Mom...mom is alive I can finally meet her Kit," I said and started running toward the training grounds because if I orb to much, Not only will I be wasting charka, but I could attract to much attention to myself.

"Milady wait," she said before jumping over me, blocking my way," Did you say that your mother was a she?"

"Yeah of course why wouldn't she be a girl?" I asked her, not being smart but out of common sense.

Kit just looked at me like if she had to tell me something very important, like a confession.

"What's wrong Kit?" I asked her.

"There's something I need to tell you milady."

(End Ai's POV and started thrid person POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

Kakashi was reading his 'Make Out Paradise,' while team 7 did a couple of D-ranked missions, when he sensed something in the air.

Like the smart Jonin that he is, he didn't let this slip his mind.

'Something's different in the air...and I'm not sure if I like it,' he thought to himself

"Kakashi Sensei we're finished," Sakura said was she and Sasuke we're lunging a exhausted Naruto from the mine field. (This is the part in the anime when there walking the dogs and Naruto's pulled him into the mine field and it was exploding).

Kakashi looked down at his students and jumped down from the tree.

"Alright, let's head back," Kakashi said.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Ai's POV again)

"I'm sorry milady, everyone thought you knew," Kit said. She just explained to me that my own mother was a male jinchuuriki who Kyubi sealed inside of him. We were in a pathway now and no one was around.

"Does this change anything milady?" Kit asked.

I shook my head no. Of course I needed time for this to sink in some but I would never hate my mother. Even is she was actually a he.

"No course not," I smiled. "No matter what I just wanna met my mother, no matter what gender. But I guess now the question is whether or not to keep my mom 'mom' or dad',"I laughed.

"Someones coming?" Kit suddenly said and she started to run the other way,(my left).

"Um eh Kit? Where are you going?" I asked and ran after her.

"This way," she said and I continued to run.

She turned a corner and I saw a group of teens. and I saw her stop.

"Kit what are you doing?" I whispered.

"I smell an Uchiha," she said,

My eyes widen. Oh no was father really here?

"But his charka is so low in this time. I don't think we have to worry. I also smell the charka of that pink haired bitch known as Sakura Haruno," Kit whispered.

"What? Why was Akiko's cousin here?"

"You don't know much about you're parents much do you Ai?" she asked me annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't even know my mom's gender!" I exclaimed at her in a whisper still.

"Right sorry milady. While your mother and father were in the same team together, you see that blonde boy over there?" she asked.

I looked over and there he was. Uncle Iruka was right, I did look like my mother.

"That;s him isn't it?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, but the smell of his charka, that's Naruto Uzumaki," Kit said.

"Naruto Uzumaki...my mother, is excalty within reach," I said not really think and I started to walk toward them.

"Lady Ai? What are you doing?!" Kit shouted and bit the back of my shirt, trying to hold me back.

"I wanna meet him," I said.

"Not now look," kit said and I looked over and two sand shinobi were there and I knew them. Uncle Kankuro and Aunt Temari but like every adult that I knew, were around my age or older, like Lee sensei.

"It looks like there in trouble," I said and like y good nature self, I try to solve problems without pointless violence. So I orbed in between them.

(End Ai's POV and start third person POV again)

***********Swirling Love***********

Hey who the hell are you you little brat?" Kankuro asked Ai since she was between him and Naruto.

"I'm sorry but violence is never the answer. And since you're not from this village, you can get into real trouble and-," Ai said but was cut of by someone throwing a rock and the boy Kankuro was holding was falling but luckily Ai caught him in time.

I looked up there he was; Sasuke Uchiha.

"You're a long was from home and way outta you're league." He said and he crushed another pebble in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey lady can you let go out me?" Konohamaru said to Ai.

"Ok um, I'm sorry," Ai said and she let him go. Konohamaru got a good look at Ai and he started to look back and forth between Naruto and Ai.

"Hey boss, I didn't know you had a twin sister," Konohamaru said.

"Twin oh no no no, I'm not his sister," Ai shouted (remember she kinda acts like tohru, sorry I forgot to mention this).

"Hey don't ignore me you little brats," Kankuro said.

"Kankuro, back off," Gaara said in his mono voice tone.

He was standing on a tree branch upside down. Ai knew exactly who he was as well. After all, when she was under, she visited the sand village and Gaara was a jinchuuriki and he was the only person who Ai cold relate to.

"Uncle Gaara?" Ai whispered to herself.

"We don't come here to play games. Have you forgotten the whole reason why we can all the way here?" Gaara asked.

"Hey they messed with up you see-"

"Shut up," Gaara snapped at his older brother then turned to us,"I'm sorry for the mess he caused," he apologized.

He then came down with his sand right next to Ai. Gaara turned to her and asked," Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Ai," she said.

Naruto eyes widen, why did this girl have the same first name as his daughter and why did she look just like himself only a female?

Gaara was having a talk with his demon known as Shukaku

**"That charka, can it be?"**

_Be who?_

**That is Lady Juubi's host show some respect, she is more powerful than she lets on you brat,"**

_No way, she more powerful than me? _

**I'm not the one to just bow down to anyone but without her, I wouldn't be born now kneel to her.**

_Never, I don't bow to ANYONE!_

**Then you leave me no choice**

Shukaku took control of Gaara's mind for a few minutes and he took Gaara's body and knelt down in front of Ai and stated,"**Milady, I am at your service whatever you want, you may have.**"

Everyone was surprised at this sudden change of attitude,especially Ai.

Ai blinked a few times before a small, gently smile came across her face. Her knelt down and took Gaara's hands and helped him up.

"Hey what's going on here?" Temari asked.

"It's okay Uncle Gaara, you don't have to bow to me, I feel awkward enough when Kit calls me 'lady' so you don't have to do that," she said.

Gaara heard everything and how sweet her voice was. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew her name meant 'Love'. Since he didn't want to make a scene, he pulled back his hands and told his siblings that the needed to leave.

Gaara's group left and it was team 7 and Konohamaru's group.

Ai turned and saw Kit running towards her.

"Milady are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh I'm fine Kit," Ai said.

"Hey who are you?" Sakura snapped at Ai. Kit got infront of her and started to growl at her.

"Don't ever to speak to her like that," Kit warned. She never like Sakura in there time since Sakura treated Ai so badly.

"You're a fox," Sakura said to the pissed of kitsune.

"and you're an obsessed fan girl who needs to get over a guy she'll never get," Kit snapped back.

"How that hell did you know that?" Sakura asked.

"Kit stand down," Ai ordered.

Kit did what Ai ordered and beacked-off.

"I'm sorry Kit's really over-protective of me, Let me properly introduce myself, my name is Ai Uzumaki," Ai said.

* * *

So how was it? Did you like or do you wanna hit me?

Please Review ^^ or leave a comment and Happy Valentine's Day


	12. Chapter 12

Hey its chapter 12 being thrown at you now. The last chapter, Ai has met her 'mother' and let's see what happens now...

I don't own Naruto, just Oc like Ai and Kit

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 12

(Third person POV)

Naruto, Sakura Sasuke, and Konohamaru's friends all looked at Ai. They did a great resemblance between Naruto and Ai. Like she was the exact clone of him. She was the height as Naruto, same blue eyes only hers held innonce,(since Naruto has that sexy jutsu, he's not so innocent anymore). Her hair was not in the infamous Uzumaki pigtails, instead, there were two orange ribbions, one on each side on her head. Not to metion her skin tone was lighter than his, but it was still darker than Sasuke's or Sakura's. She did have the whiskers on her face. Her tee was a long sleeve orange shirt that showed her shoulders but looked way to big for her. (Since one day passed before she even went back in time, she changed her outfit) and her blue shirt was plaided. Her headband on her forehead indicated that she was a kunochi of this village none the less.

"You're name is Ai Uzumaki?" Naruto questioned.

"Um Yes and are you...Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm NAruto Uzumaki, you better believe it," he said.

Ai held her breathe, this was the first time in a long time since she's seen him. Of course she doesn't remember at all.

"Mo...momma?" she whispered under her breathe.

"Momma?!" Everyone heard her and they shouted that.

And now, Ai was totally embarrassed and said," I'm so sorry, it's just that...I'm not from this time and I didn't know if you were her or not, I didn't mean to say it," Ai bowed so many times while saying that it made her a little dizzy.

"Ai," Sasuke suddenly said.

"Hm? Yes?" she said and she saw him and knew who that was.

"Father?" she said without thinking.

The awkward silence starts now. Sasuke snapped his head up and repeated her,"Father?"

"Father?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

Ai, knowing that she made another mistake, started to apologized again.

"Hey boss, why is this strange girl calling you momma?" Konohamaru asked.

"Because that's my daughter...I think," Naruto said while approaching her and watching her closely.

"Wait how do we know if her story id true or not?" Sakura asked.

"ARE YOU CALLING MY LADY A LIAR?" Kit asked angrly at the bitch haired whore and started to growl at her.

"Kit please stop it," Ai asked her animal guardian.

Kit went next to Ai and sat down.

"But she does have a point, how do we know can you tell us something about the future?" Naruto asked.

"Um..I don't know," Ai said while piddling woth her fingers like a child.

"Oh come on, tell us," Konohamaru said.

"Oh um let me think...what's your name little boy?" she asked.

"I'm Konohamaru," he said.

Ai was now like O_o. "OH my goodness, Konohamaru Sensei? You're really young!" she shouted and she ran up to him and started to hug him.

"Hey let go of..." he was going to tell her to get off but he liked her hugs. They were warm and with his head laying on her C cup breast, he liked it a lot and he hugged back.

"Hey Konohamaru if that really if my daughter get off of her RIGHT NOW!" Naruto shouted.

Ai let go and she looked around. She saw her momma and she went up to him and hugged him.

Naruto was completely shocked at this sudden change in behavior, first she was happy and now she was sad. Her shoulders started to shake and it sounded like she was crying.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I really miss you and-" she said before he cut in.

"Miss me? But its not like I'm dead in the future right?" He said.

Ai didn't say anything and since Sasuke was now behind Naruto and was able to see the look ob her face. Which only meant one thing, he was.

Sasuke saw they look on that face before, on his own face. The look of loneliness.

"Ai why haven't you said anything?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry but," she broke the hug and looked at her momma then continued," It's just really great to see you momma," Ai said while wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Yeah about that...I was kinda wondering why you were calling me momma?" Naruto asked. He thought he'd teach her to call him dad or something like that.

"Because you are my momma, I've always called you momma even though I thought you were a girl," Ai smiled

Konohamaru's group left them alone and now it was Ai, Kit, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"You thought that I was a woman?!" Naruto shouted at her and she backed away some.

"Hey you're dead in the future, how can you blame her," Sasuke said defending her which at this point was making Sakura very jealous.

Naruto stayed quiet, he worst nightmare will happen, his daughter was going to all alone in the world.

"Dad, don't please, now momma is upset now," Ai said to Sasuke. He looked at her and she looked away. She couldn't even look him in the eye that how bad he was.

"Why do you call me dad? I'm not-"

"Yes you are, and I can prove it," Ai said.

"How it's not like you have Sharingan do you?" he said.

Ai only nodded. "I don't really use it, because of the side effect," Ai said.

"What side effect?"

"If you use it too much, you lose you're light," Ai said in low voice. (like how Hinata speaks is what I mean).

"So what does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"You go blind," Ai said.

"Sasuke you bastard," Naruto shouted and ran up to him. Ai quick reflexes kicked in and she orbed away.

"Naruto what the hell?" Sakura shouted and he held Naruto back.

"If he's my angel's father than he did, he was the one that..." Naruto's voice died off and he started to cry.

Ai orbed back and saw her momma crying. That was the last thing that she wanted was to ever see her momma crying.

Sasuke looked surprised, how could he have done it if he was the around same age as Naruto at the time.

"That's a lie. I didn't," Sasuke said to Ai.

"How did I get here, in this time dad?" Ai asked with the bangs covering her eyes.

He stopped for a minute.

"You time travelled and did it just so I would be born. I'm nothing but a mistake and I know it," Ai said and she started crying but her hands covered her eyes now.

Naruto stopped his crying and went to his daughter, if anything that she was, she was no mistake. Kit walked up to her and nuzzled to her lady's warmth. Ai knelt down to Kit's height and Kit licked away a tear from her cheek.

"You are no mistake," Kit said.

"Yeah Ai, you're my daughter and I love you, no matter what time period you're from," Naruto said and he helped her up.

Sakura looked at them like 'okay this is too much to handle and they're fucking crazy.'

"Okay I think we better break up this little love fest," Naruto said.

Ai wiped her tears with her other sleeve and picked up Kit.

"What do we do now?" Ai asked her momma.

"Well since you don't have a place to stay, you'll be with me obviously. And you see yourself when you are about 10 months old," Naruto said.

"Re-really?"

"Yep it will be great and you can tell me about yourself and what to expect in the future and tell me all about that thing you do and-" Naruto and Ai were walking away from the group his arm over his daughter's shoulder. Kit was following the mother and daughter happily.

"Hold it dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

They stopped and turned to him. He had a serious look on his face and it was really scary.

"What is it teme?" Naruto asked.

"I want custody rights for my daughter," Sasuke suddenly said.

* * *

Oh my a cliff hanger. What will happen next? Will Naruto allow this or won't he? What does Ai think? And will the pick haired whore get attacked by Kit?

All these guestions and many more will be answered in chapter 13.

Please Review and Happy Valentine's Day again and remember,

Rawr in dinosaur means "I Love You"


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everyone. Here's Chapter 13. So I hadn't gotten much reviews and I'm starting to think that no one likes this story. T~T. I don't want flamers and stuff but still... So never mind, let's continue with the story. Last time, Ai meets and talks to team seven and they found out that Sasuke is her father and Naruto is far from happy about that. Not to mention that is it's true, he wants custody rights.

Will he get them? Or will he left in the dark?

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 13 (Third Person POV)

"You want what now?" Naruto asked the teme.

"Did I stutter? No if Ai is my daughter by any means, I want custody rights," Sasuke said very clearly.

Ai's eyes widen atthe surprised attitude.

"Sasuke, how do you know that she's not lying?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not lying," Ai said defending herself. "Why would I lie, I don't have any reason to," Ai said.

"That's right and I know she's wouldn't lie, she even knowing about sharingan is prove enough and her being my daughter," Naruto said.

"I want custody still, even at the age now, I have a right as a father," Sasuke argued.

"And how do you plan on getting that Sasuke? One, if you want to the hokage and told him that, they'll put in jail for rape, I wasn't willing Sasuke. I was only 11 years old for kami's sake. Second, I don't think you can take care of a 10 month old," Naruto yelled, scaring Ai some.

"If you can do it, I think I can do it," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Besides, I think Ai should get to know her family some and I'm not a bad guy, I just want to know you, Ai. You're my daughter right?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you are... but still," Ai said while she trailed off. She couldn't exactly say you're a bad guy, when he's still innocent right? (AN: I'm only saying that word because for one, he's still a virgin and two he hasn't killed anyone.)

Saske stepped closer to Ai and Naruto and when he got to close, a light blue barrier surrounded them. Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes widen and Naruto 'whoa-ed.' Sasuke took a couple steps back and the barrier dropped.

"What was that Ai? That was so cool," Naruto asked.

"Well that was my charka barrier, It's a special ability that I can only use," Ai said. "It only actives when someone gets really close and I don't feel comfortable with, or during battle when I'm trying to protect someone," Ai explained.

"Special ability? Like you vanishing?" Sasuke asked.

"That's orbing and yes like that," Ai said with a smile.

"That's so weird," Sakura said.

"What do you mean by 'weird' Sakura?" Narutoasked angrily. He never wanted any harm coming toward his daughter, even harsh words like those were enough to tick him off.

"Well you know...different," Sakura nervously laughed.

"Different is better in my book," Ai said. "It just means that you're special in your own unique way, like how some people have different abilities than others," she said. It was to make her momma feel better how her.

"Did you hear that from someone or did you make that up?" Naruto asked.

"Uncle Iruka told me that, he said that to me when I was little," Ai said.

"So Iruka sensei is still alive in the future?" Naruto asked in relief.

"Uh-huh, and Uncle Kakashi, he trains me how to control my sharingan and other things," she stilled smiled.

"Okay enough of this side-tracking conversations, for one we have have Naruto's daughter here and she's not suppose to be," Sakura snapped.

"Dad put me in this time because I'm suppose to stop something, I think," Ai said.

"Stop what now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what it is...or maybe he was going to show me something, I can't really remember, sorry," Ai said and she felt bad.

"So what do you wanna do milady?" Kit asked me.

"What do you mean?" Ai asked her.

"Well you can decide what to do, do you wanna stay with you're momma, or father?" Kit asked.

Ai looked over and Sasuke and Naruto were still were agruing over the topic again. Whether or not Sasuke should have at least some custody of her. Then an idea came to her.

She ran between them.

"Momma, Dad, I have an idea, I think that you should give dad some custody, because I think that if I spend some time with the BOTH of you, then I won't be as scared to be around him like I am," Ai said.

"I don't know Ai," Naruto said.

"Please momma...for me?" Ai said. She didn't know it, but she had puppy dog eyes. Naruto couldn't resist and said,"Okay, for you."

***********Swirling Love***********

Sasuke, Naruto and Ai were now on their way to pick up Ai's younger self from the day-care.

Ai was just looking around the village with amazement. Sure she knew lived in Konoha her whole life but it was so different here.

"So Ai, is there anything that seems different to you?" Naruto asked.

"Well the hokage mountain for one, there a couple heads missing," Ai said.

Of course, there must be a new hokage in the future like the fifth and the sixth. Old man third wasn't going to live forever.

"So whose the hokage in the future Ai?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, don't ask, you can change the future and sometimes not for the better," Sasuke said.

"Hey why do you guys call each other teme and dobe?" Ai asked innocently.

"Because he is one," they said in unison.

Ai sweat dropped and said,"heh heh sorry I asked."

**********Swirling Love**********

At the day-care... as Sasuke and Naruto were picking up little Ai and 12 year old Ai was looking at the other infants, some of which she reconginzied, like Akiko and Kentaro. They were like one year old, but so cute according to her. (AN: Babies are cute).

"Come on Ai, let's go," Sasuke said and Ai went to them.

Naruto was holding little Ai in his arms and 12 year old Ai couldn't believe it, she was so cute as an infant.

"Aww I'm so adorable aren't I?" Ai said with hearts in her eyes.

"Yes you are," Naruto said to 12 year old Ai and then he started to talk to 10 moth old Ai in a baby voice,"yes you are, yes you are."

Ai leaned in to get a closer look of herself and little Ai started to giggle. Suddenly Ai's attitude suddenly sadden. She realized that she a literally taken away her momma's childhood. Having to raise a child is usually having to put them first then yourself.

"Hey you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Ai said.

"Well come on then," Naruto said and they left the day-care.

***********Swirling Love**********

"Alright Sasuke, I'm going to see how Ai reacts when you hold her," Naruto said and he handed little Ai to Sasuke.

"I've held her before, I've even rocked her to sleep, don't you remember?"

"Yeah but still...I just need reassurance okay," Naruto said. They were at Naruto's apartment and it was around 8 o'clock at night.

So far nothing has happen to Sasuke, no crying, no whimpering, nothing. Ai was being quiet as ever.

"See she's fine, so how are we gonna do this?" he asked.

"I was thinking that you'd have her, along with older Ai for the weekends if we don't have any missions," Naruto said.

"Or he can come over whenever he wants like say...every night if possible," Ai said.

"I'll go with her plan," Sasuke said.

"Well...okay then, every night, he comes over and play with her but no taking her outside without me, and if I trust him enough, he can also take her to his house, IF I trust him enough," Naruto stated.

"Yey momma," Ai said and she ran u to him and hugged him.

"You're welcome sweetie, now since it's late, I'll make you a bed to sleep on and Sasuke can play with your younger self," Naruto said.

Ssasuke sat on the ground and sat baby Ai between his legs. Kit (who was with them the whole time and I'm sorry for forgetting her) went close the infant and smelt her.

"Yep this is you milady and the charka in her is raw," she said and nuzzled into the infant. Baby hugged the kitsune and Kit licked the chubby cheek of the mistress.

"What do you mean her charka is raw?" Sasuke asked.

"Meaning that it hasn't been molded yet," Kit said and got out of the hug.

Ai sat on the ground, next to Sasuke. She was happy that things were so peaceful and such. No one was calling her a demon or anything of that nature. Her momma and dad were here, loving her and she smiled.

Naruto laid down a mat and a blanket (like the ones they have in Japan). He looked over and saw that wonderful sight of a father and daughter being aroung each other. He gave a small smile and continued to fix the small bed.

***********Swirling Love***********

"Well I better get going, it's late," Sasuke said and he laid the infant in her crib.

"Okay then, hey I can orb you if you want? I know where the Uchiha District is," Ai offered.

"Um sure I, hang on a minute though," Sasuke said and he leaned the crib and kissed little Ai's forehead. 'Might as well start getting use to this' he thought to himself. "Good night Ai-hime," he said.

Older Ai heard that. So he called her that since she was little. "Um dad, why did you call me that?" she asked.

"Because you're mine daughter and I want to treat you like the way that you should be treated, like a princess. You don't like it?" He asked her.

She shock her head no and said,"It's okay, really, I don't mind."

"Well I'm ready so how does this work?" Sasuke asked.

"Easy, bye daddy," she waved and he vanished with blue dust trailing behind.

"How do you do that?" Naruto asked from behind her.

"Juubi," Ai said.

"What the hell is Juubi," Naruto asked.

"My demon of course, Juubi been inside of me ever since I was born. You should have known," Ai said.

Naruto's eyes widen. He had no idea that she was a jinchuuriki like he is. He come no one has ever told him about this? He had a right to know didn't he? For kami's sake it was HIS daughter after all.

"Momma what's wrong?" she asked.

"I never knew...how could I have not known," he said in disbelief.

"Momma?" Ai asked again.

"Is there anything that I don't know?" He asked her.

"Um let me think...oh there is one thing, when I'm at the age of like two or three I can't speak right. Uncle Iruka was so worried about me that he had a lot of test done on me. I can't speak well when I'm suppose to learn so you should watch out for that," Ai said.

"What? You can't speak when you're older?"

"Well...It's like...when most toddlers can speak sentences, I used to mumble my words and the only word that I could speak was practically momma, or at least that's what Uncle Iruka said since he raised me some," Ai said.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. His daughter will have a learning disablity and Iruka was gonna raise her. It only meant that he was gonna died before she's old enough to know him.

"Hey Ai when do I die exactly?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not really sure but I know that you left me in Konoha to go train with grandpa Jiraya for about two and a half years and then when I was around three or four you returned, but again that's what Uncle Iruka and Uncle Kakashi told me again.

Little Ai started to cry a little and that snapped Naruto out of state of shock.

"Hey it's late, I'm gonna rock your baby self to sleep then we'll crash for the night," Naruto said.

"Do you have anything that I can wear?" Ai asked.

"Oh right, well, I have some clothes in the dresser," Naruto said.

"Thank you mommy," Ai said and she pulled out a long sleeve tee and some night shorts. She made sure that the shirt was long sleeve and she walked in the bathroom to change.

When she took off her shirt, you can see a couple of bruises going down her arms. Her seal was showing at the belly button. A similar seal like Naruto's. She kept her bra on and pulled the night shirt on her and she change into the shorts.

When she was about to open the door, she heard her momma singing.

She opened the door for a little peak.

"Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
You're never gonna be alone. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
Were gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
Ooooh.

You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes,  
Tomorrow never comes?

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there all of the way.  
I won't be missing one more day.  
I'm gonna be there all of the way.  
I won't be missing one more day."

Ai was staring at the mommy now. Her baby self was now asleep and she walked in. Naruto turned to her and said,"Well I'm going to bed, good night," and he laid in bed and fell asleep. Ai laid on the mat and with Kit right to her, they fell asleep together.

* * *

By the way, I forgot to mention that in this chapter, there is mild spoilers, sorry.

I used the same song again for Ai's lullaby. 'Never Gonna be Alone' by Nickelback.

I know that this isn't my best chapter but I promise that it'll get better I promise.

Well what do you think? Oh and Review. I have a goal of at least 5 reviews by the next time I check and please give me some idea on how to continue.

Please Review ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Hey here's chapter 14. Sorry I updated kinda lat then I usually do. I haven't gotten any new reviews so that left me to not have any good ideas but I was reading Naruto on onemaga and I got a idea for this chapter. P.S there will be spoilers in this fic.

I also have a new story called 'Uchiha Triplets' but so far I only have the prolouge and chapter 1. You guys can check it out and tell me whether or not you like it. If you don't, I'll pull the story and stuff. No big deal. And I you do like it, well send me eome ideas on what you want in the story like you're own OCs if you want and I'll give you credit for it. And give me some songs for the story.I'll listen to them and if I add it, I will give you credit for showing it to me. So without further a do...

_(Flashback/Dream, 'talking to Juubi')_

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 14

_"So how's it been talking to your 'momma?' Juubi asked me. I was infront of Juubi's cage. One of it's tails wrapped around me and pulled me pass the bars. I wasn't scared of Juubi. In fact, its been like having a older silbling because it always looks after my well being. I hugged the charka which was now forming into a fox for me. Since I like foxes, Juubi transforms into a big size white fox. _

_"Oh Juubi, well it's been great. I never knew momma was a boy but I don't care, I still love him," I smiled._

_"And you're father?"_

_"Well?...I don't know, he seems...a little cold but not like he is in my time. I wanna make things right for he future Juubi," I said._

_It nuzzled down to my face like what Kit does and says,"I know and it will get better my little chibi (1)."_

_Juubi releashed it's tail and I let go of my hug. Juubi was once a terrible demon that many once feared, but to me, all it needed was a little love. _

_"Chibi, I don't like this feeling," juubi suddenly said._

_"Don't like what now? What's wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice._

_"I sense a dark charka," Juubi said._

_"Dark...charka?" I reapeated._

_"Yes chibi, you'll have to beware. Since you won't let me take over, I need you to be very sharp."_

_"Is this charka even more powerful than dad's in our time?"_

_Juubi shock it's head 'no'. "But still, It worries me. Why does it feel so...familar?"_

_"Maybe it's Kyubi, after all momma is a jinchuuriki as well," I suggested._

_"No, I know Kyubi's charka very easily. I also noticed Shukaku's charka being near but that's not it...This one is pure evil," Juubi said._

_"Evil?!" I said, the sound of panic was in my voice._

_Juubi pulls me toward itself and says,"Its okay chibi, as long as I'm here, you're safe and I will never go away."_

_"Right," I said feeling safe, for now._

_(End of Dream)_

***********Swirling Love***********

(Naruto's POV)

I woke to my baby girl crying. I sat up and got up of bed and I fall over something. I look over and I saw my baby girl as a 12 year girl and a fox. Oh that's right, That's Ai frm the future and that's Kit, her fox. I hope that I didn't wake them up. I got back to my feet and walked toward my baby's crib.

"Aw are you hungry?" I asked her as I leaned in and picked up my sweet little angel. She whimpered a little and I knew that she was. "Okay sweetie, let's go make some breakfast," I said and I walked in the part of my small apartment where the kitchen was. I put Ai in her high chair and walked to the fridge and pulled out some baby food. I tried to feed her but she refuses to eat much anymore. I tried to spoon fed her and she doesn't like it.

I heard Kit walking next to me.

"What's wrong with milady?" she asked.

"Well she's not eating much anymore, I've been on so many missions that I just realized that she won't eat her baby food anymore," Naruto said while shaking the back of his neck.

Kit jumped onto a chair that was close by Ai's high chair and asked," How old is she?"

"10 months this week actually," Naruto said.

"Well then she's ready for more solid foods then,"Kit said. I wonder how a fox could know so much more than I do?

"Then why is she whimpering? She doesn't need a diaper change," I stated.

"She may be teething," she said.

"Teething?" I asked.

"That's right...don't you have anyone to help you? Like may be Sasuke?" Kit asked.

"I doubt that he knows any more of this stuff than I do," I said.

Kit jumped down from the chair and looked up at me. " Then what about Iruka?"

"He's helping but I kinda wanna do most of this myself," I said. It's true, if I'm dead in the future, then I want to be around her for as long as I can.

"There's no shame in asking for help, Milord," Kit said.

"I know but-did you just call me lord?" I asked.

"Yes, since you are milady's...um...'momma,' I call you lord," Kit said.

"But why do you call her that?"

"I am only summoned by a selected few, Ai is one of them. Not to mention that she's an excellent person and a great kunochi. I would gladly give my life for her," Kit said to me. Wow, my daughter is so lucky to have someone like Kit around.

Kit just walked toward Ai's sleeping form and nuzzled in her warmth, waking her up.

"K-Kit?" Ai said while opening her eyes that she inherited from me.

"Good morning milady, it's time to wake up." Kit was sounding like a mother herself just now.

Ai sat up and petted her head. She looks up at me and says,"Good morning momma."

"Good morning Ai, wanna get breakfast?" I said to her.

"Sure," she said and she got up. She stretched some to wake herself some more and baby Ai started to whimper loudly from the kitchen.

I walked back in and older version of my baby and Kit walked in.

"I'll make us something to eat momma," 12 year old Ai said and she went to the cabinets, only to find ramen packages.

"Is this all you eat?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do I eat this when Im this young?"

"Not you ate baby food but now it looks like I need to get some more food since you're able to eat more solid foods," I said.

"May be Uncle Iruka can help or I can do some shopping while you're with Sakura and dad," she said.

"Yeah, maybe, speaking of, I really need to go, hey can you watch your younger self? I'll give you some money for grocergies," I said as I quickly got dressed. I left some money on the table and I ran out of there.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Ai's POV)

"Kit, am I watching myself?" I asked.

"I believe so milady," she said.

My younger self was crying and I think my motherly insticts were kicking in because I eventually was able to put some food into my younger self. I changed the diaper and cleaned my former self. I found a stroller in the closet and Kit and myself (me and my baby self. AN: wouldn't this be weird XD). Got a baby bag together and I changed clothes. I borrowed a plain dark blue long sleeve shirt and white shorts that were baggy on me. Once we were ready, we left the apartment with the small amount of money that momma left us.

***********Swirling Love***********

To be honest, I felt awkward walking around with a baby that's me. I found a the store which is actually still around in my time so it was easy for me to find it. Before I walked in, I turned to kit and said," Kit I need you to transform into a human."

"Yes of course, please use my charka milady," she said and with a hand sign, Kit was a oranged hair woman who looke like she was around 18 years old. She had a black tank top on with gray pants.

"Now let's get shopping," I said and Kit took over the stroller while I grabbed a cart.

***********Swirling Love***********

We shopped for about an hour or so and we were finally finished. We took the stuff home, put them in their correct places and waited for momma to come home. While we waited, I played with myself (AN: I know what you are thinking you pervs and its not what I mean!!!!!!). I'm at the stage in development where I'm learning to talk but since I know I have a problem with it in the future but its just so adorable. I was crawling and playing with the cube that you put shapes in.

I was having so much fun that I didn't notice that it was time for a nap since my past self fell asleep on the play mat. I pick my baby self up and laid her in the crib and I went through mommy's music and I found a CD that says "Ai's lullabys."

I put it in the player and it was the song "Still Doll" in orgel form.

Kit was a fox again and sleeping by the crib. No matter what time period were in, she'll always protect me.

I was thinking that I find momma and hang out with him. I left a note and locked the door with my key. After all, this is still my apartment when I'm older and the key still fit.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Third person POV)

Team 7 have just went through the test that Iruka did. Soon enugh was the chuunin exams and it was on July 1st. The day Ai turns 10 months exactly. Naruto was excited about the chuunin exams and that it was one more step toward his dream; to become hokage.

"Alright dobe, I'm coming with you to see Ai," Sasuke said.

"Fine come on teme," Naruto said and they were stopped by 12 year old Ai who 'orbed' in.

"Hi momma, dad," Ai said.

"How did you find us?" Sasuke asked his 'princess.'

"Charka signatures, I can track it," Ai said.

"Oh well...did you leave baby Ai alone?!" Naruto shouted.

"No, Kit's with me. I'm safe," I said.

"Hi Ai," Sakura said.

"So what's up?"Ai asked.

"We have the chuunin exams soon Ai," Naruto said.

"Chuunin Exams, really kool," Ai said getting stars in her eyes.

"Yep," Naruto said.

"So do you guys wanna go home?" Ai asked.

"Yep and Sasuke's coming along with," Naruto added.

"Okay then," Ai said and she orbed herself, Sasuke and Naruto to the apartment. Leaving Sakura alone.

* * *

(1) Juubi's nickname for Ai since that's her 'baby.'

So How was it? I'm lazy and tired right now but I'll update as soon as a can and don't forget about what I put on here earlier. Oh and before I forget, I want at least 5 more reviews soon. Remember, Reviews are very good.

Please Review or leave a comment ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone here's chapter 15. I didn't get any reviews and that made me sad. But I get it, you all don't like me T~T. Since I'm a nice girl, I'll give ya this chapter and who knows? Maybe I'll get some good reviews. ^_^.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs like Ai and Kit.

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 15

(Third Person POV)

It's the of the first exam of the Chuunin Exams and Naruto and 12 year old Ai were on their way to the academy. Ai was excalty 10 months old now and that only meant two more months until Ai would be one. When they arrived, Sasuke was there but no sign of Sakura.

"Hi dad," Ai said and she gave him a small hug.

"Good morning Ai," he said back and she released the hug.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Hn"

"So where's Sakura?" Ai asked.

"No here yet," Sasuke said.

After 5 minutes of waiting,she never showed up so they went in without her. They walked up the stairs and they were on the second floor. They saw other genins trying to get through the door. Ai ran up to them and asked," Excuse me, but what's going on?"

"Were trying to get through the door for the exams and these two won't let us," one guy said.

Ai looked at the door and saw it say '201' then she turned the head towards and saw that they were two adults.

"We're on the wrong floor," Ai said.

Rock Lee and his team we're there and they knew Ai or at least Lee did. Naruto and Sasuke came from behind. Another guy asked,"What is she talking about?"

"This is the second floor, and we're on our way to room 301 right?" she turned to her parents and they said "yeah."

"Not to mention, aren't you a little old to be genin, you're in your twenties right?" she asked the two men guarding the door.

The genjutsu was dropped but to Ai, nothing has changed.

"So you noticed an illusion, now let's see you deal with this," one of the men said and was about to attack Ai. Sasuke ran up to protect his daughter and Rock Lee ran up and stopped both of their attacks.

'Wow Lee sensei,' Ai thought to herself.

'He stopped my kick, that's some charka in his arm,' Sasuke thought to himself.

Neji and Tenten walked up to Lee after he let go of Sasuke and the other guy's leg.

"Hey what happened to the plan?I thought you were the one that said to keep a low profile and not let anyone see our skill level," Neji stated.

"I know but-" Lee said and he was looking at Ai.

"Never mind, its over forget it," Tenten said shaking her head 'no.'

Lee walked right up to Ai. He was a good 5 or 6 inches taller then her.

"Excuse me miss but, you forgot this at my house," Lee said and he pulled out her ipod touch from his kunai pouch.

"I did? Oh I'm sorry and thank you for returning it sensei," Ai said happily and she orbed it back to Naruto's apartment so that it wouldn't get broken here.

Naruto and Sasuke walked up to their daughter. Neji walked up to Ai and said,"Hey you over here," Both Ai and Sasuke turned around."What's your name?"

Naruto saw and he got upset because either 1) No one wanted to know his name and it's always about Sasuke or 2) He was gonna hit on his daughter.

"It's common knowledge to give your own name before asking anyone else's," Sasuke said.

'This charka...why is it so similar to-' Ai train of thought was cut off when Neji asked if they were rookies.

"I not obliged to answer," Sasuke said in a mono tone of voice.

"What's that?" Neji sounded angry. Neji that turned to Ai and said,"Your that girl Lee took in aren't you?"

"Oh um...uh-huh," Ai said.

"Who the hell are you?" Neji asked.

Sasuke took her arm and said,"Don't talk to her like that, come on, let's go, Naruto come on," Sasuke said and they headed for the third floor.

They get to a room and all of the sudden, they hear Lee say,"Hey you, with the attude, hold on."

Sasuke, Ai and Naruto turn around and Lee says,"Want to fight, right here and right now."

"A...fight?" Ai asked.

"You wanna fight me here and now huh?" Sasuke questioned.

"My name is Rock Lee, you said that it was common knowledge to give your own name first right? Sasuke Uchiha," Lee stated.

"Um...so you know me?" Sasuke asked.

Lee gets into a fighting stance and says,"I challenge you, everyone is saying how the Uchiha clan and how great they are, I wanna see if it is true."

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan and you wanna fight me, you must be even dumber than you look, if that's possible," Sasuke.

Ai was staying quiet, she knew Lee's skills in taijutsu and how strong of a fighter he was.

"Hold it," Naruto snapped."I get him first, this weirdo is mine."

"But momma,-" Ai said.

"What it'll take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy," Naruto said to his daughter.

"No thank you, the only one I want to fight, is Uchiha," Lee said.

"Yeah well I got news for you," Naruto said and he started to run toward Lee,"Sasuke can compare to me, Believe it."

Lee just used two fingers and "leaf Whirlwind" and Naruto was flat out.

"Momma?!" Ai shouted. Now she was upset.

"Just accepted it, your skills are inferior to mine. You see Sasuke, out of all the top Leaf genin, I am the best. Fight me and I will prove it to you," Lee said.

Sasuke just smirked and said,"This will be fun, I'll do it."

"But...what about?"

"Don't worry, It'll take about 5 minutes," Sasuke said to Ai and he started to fight Lee. Sasuke had his sharingan out and Ai shouted,"Dad stop." When Lee use the dancing leaf shadow, Ai knew what he was planning to do. She had her hands out and she orbed Sasuke into her arms and they both hit the ground.

A turtle appeared and Lee bowed down and started to talk to it. Naruto was awake and he saw the whole fight, and he saw the turtle and bushy brow talking.

He looks over and saw Sasuke and Ai's lap now. He runs over and asks,"Can turtles be senseis?"

"I don't think so momma," Ai said.

"Are you ready to take the punishment for your actions?" The turtle asked Lee.

"Yes sir," Lee said in shame.

"Alright then please come out, Guy sensei," the turtle said and a man appeared on top of the turtle and he was in a weird pose

"Hey what's shaken? How you doing everybody? Life treating you good?" Guy asked.

"Huh?!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted is complete shock. Ai was used to this sorta deal.

"He's got the biggest eye brows yet, there almost alive," Naruto shouted.

"Hi Lee," Guy said to his student.

"So that's where Lee gets it from, same hair cut and bushy brows," Naruto said which only made Lee mad.

"Het, do not insult Guy sensei, He is one of the greatestmen in the entire world!"

"Well excuse me for not noticing his greatness I was too busy watching him crawl out for underneath a turtle!" Naruto shouted back.

"He did not crawl out."

"Give it a rest Lee," Guy said and Lee turned back to him.

"Yes sir,"

"And now for your punishment," He punched Lee right in the face,"You baka (1)."

"Huh?" All three of them shouted in unison.

Guy comes up to Lee and apologized and the whole weird thing happens (2).

Ai finally says something,"What about the exams?"

Guy notices Sasuke, Naruto and Ai and asks,"So how is Kakashi?"

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asks him.

"Of course he knows Uncle Kakashi, they're rivals," Ai said.

"That is right little lady," Guy said. "But they say a ninja's actions speak louder than words."

He was gone and Ai turned around before he appeared behind them.

"My record is 50 wins and 49 losses which is one better than is by the way," he said.

"How you bet Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"I'm way better than Kakashi, stronger and faster," Guy said.

Naruto and Sasuke were in a state of shock while Ai was trying to figure something out.

"Wait if you're better than Uncle Kakashi, then how come he's the hokage in my time?" Ai asked innocently.

"What? Kakashi is the kokage?!" everyone in the room shouted in unison.

"Well...in the future yes," Ai said.

"I don't believe you, who are you?" Guy asked.

"Guy sensei this is the girl that I helped out a few days ago. She really is from the future," Lee said defending her. "Oh by the way Ai, did you ever find you parents?" Lee asked.

"Oh Uh-huh there right here," Ai smiled and pointed at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Both of them?! That's impossible?" Lee said.

"Well not really? You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" Guy asked.

"Um Yes I am," Naruto said.

"Then this girl must be Ai Uzumaki," Guy said looking at the two.

"Yes sir," Ai said.

"Lee I must go, take these young genin to the classroom, farewell," Guy said and the turtle and himself disappeared.

***********Swirling Love***********

In front of the classroom. They met up with Kakashi and no sign of Sakura still.

"Hi guys...who are you miss?" Kakashi asked Ai.

"Its me Uncle Kakashi, Ai," she said smiling.

"Ai Uzumaki?"

"Right, but I'm from the future, the one you know was my past self, I'm 10 moths old here in this time," she said.

"Um okay?...so and anyways, I'm sorry guys but I can't let you go in," Kakashi said.

***********Swirling Love***********

(1) Baka=fool

(2) Its the part in the anime when they're all huggie and stuff. I didn't wanna talk about it much.

Wow another cliff hanger, I think, So what will happen next? Please Review or leave a comment. Chapter 16 will be brought really soon ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone, I'm back. Did you miss me? Well I bet you want a new chapter right? Well if I'm right, YOU ARE, but first a few announcements who actually read this. First I did remove my story, Uchiha Triplets, but I did add the prequel, 'Sasuke's Pregnancy.'

Second, I have gotten an e-mail from a fan. He really likes my works and that made me feel good inside. Hearing from my fans always makes me feel good but, his was like nothing that I've ever read. He said that 'Ai Uzumaki' should be an animated series. I don't know but I wasn't ever expecting any review like that, EVER. So thank you Gunnousai, I really needed that because I wasn't in the best of moods because my friends + drama= One pissed off chick such as I was.

So without further ado… here is Chapter 16. The last time I left off, Sasuke Naruto and Ai are at the chuunin exams but Kakashi isn't letting them in.

I don't own Naruto because if I did, this would replace it. Ha Just kidding.

'_Song playing in head'_

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 16

(Third person POV)

"What do you mean that you can't let us in?" Naruto shouted at his sensei, Kakashi.

"Like I said, you can't. You're not official registered for the exams," Kakashi said with a stern voice.

"I don't get it Kakashi, you gave us the entry forms said that we could and now you say that we can't. Why is that?" Sasuke asked. Ai was standing between her two parents with a surprised expression. (O_o).

"Well you can't. You're missing a teammate and you can't go in unless you're in a squad of three," Kakashi said.

"Wait but you said that it was up to the individual if they wanted to sign up," Naruto argued.

"Yes I did, but effects all of you. I only said that was because I didn't want you guys to be pressure by each other to do it. I wanted you to make a choice on your own. Obliviously Sakura wanted to wait because she felt that it was too soon for her."

"Wait Uncle Kakashi, there are three of us. I'll replace Sakura," Ai said. She stepped forward and held her hands close to her chest. "Please Uncle, let me do this," Ai begged.

"I'm still having my doubts about who you are," Kakashi said.

"What?" Her eyes widen out of shock.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked.

"Sensei, I know this is my daughter when she's 12," Naruto said as he patted Ai on the back.

"Yeah Kakashi, she is telling the truth, I know she is," Sasuke backed him up.

"Alright let me see for myself if she is the real deal or not," Kakashi said as he approached Ai a little closer. Yes she did look like Naruto, just like his daughter, but he stilled questioned it.

Suddenly she smiled, like she had gotten an idea then blurted out," I know how you can tell if I'm really telling the truth."

Kakashi cocked a brow and said," Fine, I'll bite, how?"

"You read the 'Make Out Paradise' series and I know how it ends," Ai said.

Naruto and Sasuke eyes widen. They knew what those books were about. They didn't realize that their daughter would read those kinds of books.

"The series ends by-"Ai was cut off by when Kakashi put his hand by her mouth to make her quiet.

"Okay, okay I believe you just don't tell me the ending," Kakashi said trying not to lose his cool. Ai replied by nodded yes. He let her go and backed off.

"Please let me replace Sakura, momma and dad want to do this and I can help them please?" Ai asked again.

"Momma and dad?" Kakashi questioned then he narrowed his eyes to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto just laughed a little and said," Well it's complicated."

"I can understand why she would call Naruto momma, but why Sasuke dad?"

"Look does this even matter? Are we going in or not?" Naruto snapped.

"Alright fine, go in, but we'll talk about this later Naruto," Kakashi said before adding," I'm proud of you."

"Thank you uncle Kakashi," Ai said.

"We won't let you down Sensei, believe it," Naruto said. Sasuke and Naruto walked over to the doors and Ai was in between them.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Kiba's POV)

So the exams are about to start and I'm just standing here next to my teammates Shino and Hinata. Akamaru is on my head right now. We are so pumped up about this. Nothing will make lose focus. I turned around and I saw her and I heard music playing in my head.

(Kiba's Fantasy starts now)

She glowed with a certain light and there was a breeze. She came through the door and all of the sudden; she was coming on to me (1). She was touching herself in a seductive way, like her bare legs and on her shirt.

"_Your love is like bad medicine  
Bad medicine is what I need__  
__Shake it up just like bad medicine  
There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease  
Bad medicine"_

She stared to suck her index finger land with her other hand she made a hand motion to come to her. I did and she pulled out her finger.

(Third Person POV) (just for a minute folks, its gonna go back and forth, I'll try and make it as sense as possible)

Shino and Hinata were looking over at Kiba. One minute he's excited, the next, he's starts to lick his lips and looking over at Naruto, Sasuke and Ai. He had a weird gleam in his eyes. Akamaru was trying to get him back to his senses. Shino went up to him and started to snap his fingers in front of his face.

(Kiba's fantasy again)

Now he was making out with the blond haired girl.

_I ain't got a fever got a permanent disease_

(Back to third)

Shino continues to snap his fingers and Hinata and starts to blush at the embarrassment because Naruto was staring at them.

(Kiba's fantasy again)

_  
And it'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy  
_He and the girl continue to make out with everyone watching but he didn't care. She was too hot for him to care._  
Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison outta me  
And I got all the symptoms, count 'em 1, 2, 3_

_First you need  
(That's what you get for falling in love)  
Then you bleed  
(You get a little and it's never enough)  
On your knees  
(That's what you get for falling in love)_

(End of Kiba's POV) (AN: Finally that was too perverted for even me.)

"Kiba!" Shino said and he finally snaps out of his little daydream.

"Huh? Oh hey guys," Kiba says.

"Bark Bark," Akamaru says.

"Kiba, you were in some sort of trance," Hinata said as she twiddled her fingers and blushing.

"I was? Man I just saw the hottest girl ever," Kiba says.

"You do remember why we are here right?" Shino asked him.

"Um yeah, it was for the chuunin exams right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah it is and we need to stay focus," Shino snapped.

"Okay, geesh I'm sorry," Kiba said.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Ai's POV) (AN: She calls Naruto 'momma' and Sasuke 'dad')

Wow, look at all the genin. I think that we have a really our hands full. Why are they all glaring at us?

"Wh-what's this?" Momma asked.

I couldn't believe it, there was too many people staring at us. I don't like this attention at all. I turn to my right where dad was standing and I saw a girl with light blonde hair running up to us as she shouted," Sasuke where've you been?" I knew her that's Ino-sensei right? She looks like her but younger and more…preppy would be the word I guess.

"Boy you have no idea I was hoping you show up here, I've miss those brooding good looks of yours," she had jumped on dad's back and he was glaring at her.

"Um…Excuse me but are you Ino?" I went up to her and asked.

"Oh it's you guys," I heard a boy said as they came up from behind Ino. Wait a minute was that?... It is, Shikamaru sensei and Uncle Choji. Wow it's like a reunion for me.

"I knew this was gonna be a drag but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame." Yep that sounds a lot like Shikamaru sensei.

Momma steps forward and says," So all three stooges are here huh?"

"Stooges?" I asked talking to myself.

"Well you know what pipsqueak, oh forget it you're a waste of time," Shikamaru said.

"Pipsqueak?" I asked myself again. Sometimes I can be an airhead.

"Why yes I'm Ino and who are you? Is she a long lost sister or something Naruto?" She asked.

"Ino, this is my pride and joy, Ai. My daughter," Momma said introducing me.

"What?!" she shouted into dad's ear. Poor dad.

"Um…hi," I said while blushing.

"Well, well what do Y'know? It looks like as if most of us are here again," I turned my head and I saw Uncle Kiba, Aunt Hinata and Shino sensei. Wow this really is a reunion. "And look, Naruto's squad got an up-grade," Uncle Kiba said. I guess he was talking about me so my face just gotten even redder.

"Hi Naruto," Aunt Hinata said to momma.

"Huh?" Momma said and looked at her and she blushed and narrowed her eyes the other way. She's so shy.

"So where is billboard brow at anyway?" Ino asked.

"We don't know, she never showed up so Ai is taking her place," Dad said and she got off of him. (AN: Stupid fan girl).

"Well here we all are, ha ha, this will be fun. At least for those of us who are able to make that final cut, right Sasuke?" Kiba said.

"Kiba, careful you don't get over confident," Dad addressed and Ino looked mad. What was I suppose to do? I didn't know what to say. I barely even know what was going on.

"We've training our butts off, we'll be blowing you out of the water," Kiba said.

"What do you think we've been doing, sitting around picking daisies?" Momma said.

"No but you been raising a daughter having ya?" Kiba barked back.

"What does THAT have to do with anything?" Naruto said getting angry. I was right here and that was flat out rude.

"Hey don't mind Kiba, I'm sure that he didn't mean anything by it," Hinata said. She was always so kind to me and I'm really happy that I've gotten to known someone who is as kind as her in my time. So I just smiled.

Dad step right next to me for some reason. "Huh?" I said.

"So who's the new hottie on the squad huh anyways guys?" Kiba asked.

"My daughter Kiba so back off," Dad said.

Dad is being a little over protective over me now for some reason.

Kiba just laughed. "She's your daughter? She looks like Naruto's twin sister."

"She is my daughter you mutt," Momma said.

"WHAT?!" most of everyone was saying. Choji even dropped his bag of potato chips.

I see a man with sliver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and he had glasses. He comes p to us and says," Hey you guys, you might wanna keep it down a little, I mean no offense but you're the 9 rookies, fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't be making a fool of yourselves, just cool it, this isn't a class field trip." I know this guy, for sure, but why can't I remember who though.

"Well who asked you? Who are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really look around, you've quite an impression," he said and we all looked around the room. Everyone was giving us evil looks. The only time I've seen that look was on a villagers face whenever they looked at me and I never liked it. I even turned around and I saw Rain shinobi.

"See those guys, they're from the rain village, really touchy, they all are, this exam makes everyone tense and you don't wanna rub them the wrong way." Kabuto warned us.

We turned back to Kabuto. That name; why is that so familiar. I was trying to think really hard that I ignored whatever it was that they were talking about. I know that that name means something bad.

When I snapped back, he had some cards out that had Rock Lee on it. Man, how long was I thinking? Oh well I'll try to get on back on track. Okay so he's talking about him. I take a closer look and his info seemed to be right. Now he changed and now it's Gaara's card. I know a lot more about Uncle Gaara than him.

"Um excuse me…but I know a little more about him than you do," I said speaking up.

"Oh really then? Care to share that information then?" Kabuto asked.

"Sorry I can't," I said.

"And why's that?"

"Because he's my Uncle and I'm not going to do that," I said.

"He's your…uncle?" Kabuto questioned.

"Well yah, not biological but he's my uncle because he knows momma and dad, they've been around me most of my life, they're like my family," I said.

Kabuto stood up from where he was kneeling and he started to talk about the sound village. Right then I knew how I knew him. He was a bad guy; he once worked for one of the legendary sanin named Orochimaru but he died when I was around four or something but since I'm in the past, he was alive. OH no. My eyes widen and now I remember.

I took a step back and momma saw," Hey Ai, what's wrong?"

I didn't wanna tell him about this, at least not in front of the guy. "Oh um nothing momma, I'm okay," I lied because I didn't wanna worry him.

Momma started to yell out of excitement and shouts," My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna beat every one of you, Believe it!" That right there scared me and almost gave me a heart attack.

Sound ninja attacked Kabuto and even though it didn't look like it hit, he ended up on his knees and throwing up. Then the proctor, Ibiki appeared and soon the exams started.

***********Swirling Love***********

It was a written exam. I was two rows behind of momma and a row across from dad. He was explaining about if you were caught cheating and stuff like that. I was trying to pay attention as best as I could but I couldn't relax and focus. I keep telling myself to calm down and I looked at the paper. As I read the questions, I found the questions to be harder and harder. The only possible way to get answers was to cheat.

'Use your sharingan chibi,' Juubi said in my mind.

'My sharingan?' I asked Juubi.

'Yes, use it to read the movements of someone's pencil. You won't get caught I promise,' Juubi said.

'Um…okay then,' I said and I activated my sharingan. I read a man's pencil and these were the right answers.

Finally the last question, the tenth question. I wasn't nervous or anything. I looked over to dad he looked at me with a surprised expression; then I realized that I was still using my sharingan.

***********Swirling Love***********

The exams were over and we all passed. Yeah us! Momma, dad and I were walking back to Naruto's apartment and Kit was still in her human form watching my past self. Dad played with my baby self (if you can call sitting on the bed and doing nothing really playing?). Momma was in the kitchen.

"So um I'll go check on momma I'll be back," I said and got up from the bed and walked toward the kitchen. When I got there I wasn't expecting to see my own mother taking pills.

* * *

(1) Okay I got this idea from watching 'Jay and Silent Bob Strick Back.' If you have ever seen the movie, you'll know what I'm talking about. And the song is called 'Bad Medicine' by Bon Jovi.

Okay I know that you all probably want to smach me right across my face from either 1) reading too much or 2) that is sucked. Anyway please Review and please be kind to me. ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Hi all readers, I'm here and here is Chapter 17. Well in the last chapter, Naruto, Sasuke and Ai had just finished the first exam of the chuunin exam and there are over at Naruto's apartment, but Ai wasn't expecting to see Naruto on any pills. What will happen next?

I don't own Naruto, just OCs.

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 17

(Third person POV)

Ai was just staring at Naruto wide-eyed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Um momma? What were you taking just now?" Ai asked.

"Oh this, it's basically pain medicine for stomach cramps," Naruto said while shaking the back of his head.

"Stomach cramps?" Ai asked.

"Well this is for c-section patients Ai, for soreness. My stomach is still kind of tender but I promise it's getting better," Naruto said.

"Oh well if it hurts, I can take a look, I know medical ninjutsu from Granny Tsunade," Ai said with her trade mark small smile.

"Whose Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't suppose to saw since its in the future and what now," Ai said and started to freak out.

"Hey what's going on in there?" Sasuke asked from the other end of the room. He was holding baby Ai on his hip with, She was covered in her cream orange blanket and had a pacifier in her mouth.

"Oh nothing dad, everything is okay, in here," 12 year old Ai said.

"Yeah Sasuke, no need to be a worry wort," Naruto joked.

"Whatever dobe," Sasuke said and went over the rocking chair. He got his little daughter in a better position before sitting down in the chair. Kit walked right next to Sasuke and just stared at the Uchiha boy. Sasuke just ignored the fox and he just looked at his daughter.

To Sasuke, she became everything to him. A baby can really change someone, even if you've only knew the infant for about a few days. I guess it was because when he looked at either the infant or the 12 year girl, he knew the she was his heiress. He's even saw her sharingan activated. Which only made their connection even stronger in his opinion.

He looked into the infant's innocent eyes. Those blue orbs that are looking back at him made melt. She was so absoulty, without a doubt so adorable. She did have the Uchiha charm, sorta say. She even got Kiba's attention which is why he was overly protective over is 'princess.' He started to look around Naruto's apartment and he realized that his 'princess' deserved more than what Naruto could provide. Lucky for him, her first birthday was coming up and he was going to give her everything that she needed, deserved and wanted. He was going to ask Ai (12 year old Ai) about some of the things that she might needed since it didn't look like she was going to be leaving anytime soon.

Ai walked toward them and she saw the look in her father's eyes. She had never seen this side of him, or at least she doesn't remember that look anyway. She couldn't believe that this was once her father, sure she knew that he had issues because of her uncle Itachi, but that look in his eyes remains her that even that there is some good in everyone. Some are harder to find than others.

Sasuke looked up and she picked up Kit from in front of him. Kit didn't mind her 'mistress' picking her up, but anyone else she would have bitten them.

"Milady?"

"Shh..." Ai whispered and left them alone.

She walked back to the kitchen area with her momma sitting at the table with a bowl of ramen. "Momma," Ai said in a low voice.

Naruto looked up at his daughter with ramen in his mouth. "Yes?" he asked with his mouth full then he swallowed.

"Are you excited about the second exam?" Ai asked as she let go of Kit and Kit jumped out oof her arms and landed right beside of her.

"Of course I am," Naruto said.

"Well that's good," Ai smiled.

"So what's Sasuke doing?" Naruto asked.

"Rocking milady to sleep," Kit said as she jumped onto a chair and looked at Naruto.

"Oh I see," Naruto said sounding a little sad.

"What's wrong momma?"

"Nothing, I'm glad that you have a father who's actually taking responsibility for you."

"So what the plan for tommorrow?" Ai asked.

"What do you mean we're going to take the second-" Naruto said before Kit cut him off.

"That's not what she means."

"What I mean is, whose going to watch my baby self," Ai asked.

"I thought that Kit could do it again," Naruto said looking over at the fox.

Kit shook her head and asked,"Do you even know what the second exam is?"

"Hey this is my first time taking the exams," Naruto snapped at the fox kinda loudly cause even Sasuke could here.

"The second exam is going to take five days to complete," Ai said.

"Five days?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey, keep it down in there Dobe, I'm trying to rock Ai to sleep," Sasuke said.

"Sorry but Ai was telling us about the second exam," Naruto said.

"I was just asking about who will watch me for five days during the exams," Ai sweat dropped. " I wasn't planning to tell you the whole exam momma."

"Well why not?" Naruto asked.

"She doesn't have to Naruto," Sasuke said coming from behind Ai. She turned around and saw that her baby self was asleep and was still sucking on her pacifier. "We're fortune enough to have her replace Sakura for the exam, she can't do everything for us, right Ai-hime," Sasuke said.

"That's right," Kit said.

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Naruto said then he continues to eat his ramen.

Sasuke went back and laid baby Ai to her crib. Making sure she was comfortable. He took the blanket off her and covered her again with it. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, just like every night. "Goodnight my little hime," Sasuke said and he walked back into the kitchen where Ai and Naruto were still in."Hey I'm going home now okay?" He said.

"Do you want me to orb you like last time?" Ai asked.

"Sure if you want," Sasuke said and Ai orbed him home.

***********Swirling Love***********

It's the morning of the second round of the chunin exams. Naruto dropped baby Ai off at Kakashi's but he really didn't mind. He enjoyed having the little infant around. He didn't have any missions or anything so why not? He knew Naruto's situation was and had agreed to help out since that's his student and that Ai was an Uchiha because of her sharingan.

Naruto, Sasuke and Ai were in front of the next exams location, the forest of death. As Anko was explaining the details of the exams, Ai couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

(Ai's POV)

Wow, the chuunin exams, I never thought that I would be in it with my own parents. I always that that I be here again with my teammates; Kentaro and Zumo. This is just as amazing though. I was really surprised that dad came over earlier and he leaned me some os his smaller clothes since momma was a little baggy for me. I'm wearing a blue tee shirt without the big collar that dad has and since my bruises healed up, no even knows a thing. It even has a fan on the back like what dad has on his shirt. He said that since I'm his daughter, that I should wear it. I couldn't excalty say 'no' because he's my dad and I wanna make him happy.

I'm also wearing some shorts that are about to my knees. There jeans shorts and not whit like my dads. I knew that I would need my ninja pouch so I brought it along. Kit was in the summoning world where she usually would be, sh etold me to put her there until I needed her help. I was hesitated at first but I did anyway. Not to mention, I think she would get kinda lonely if I just left her there at the apartment.

I was standing right between momma and dad. I looked over and before I knew, momma step out and he stuck his butt and and danced. "They call it the forest of death, and soon enough you're gonna find out why," momma mocked. "Do you're worst, I can handle anything."

Anko closed her eyes and smiled,"So... it looks like we got a tough guy huh?" Her eye brow lowered and she threw a kunai toward him, cutting his face and she appeared right behind him. "You tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid are you?," She whispered but I was able to hear her completely.

Momma was still from shock then Anko contiuned,"Tough guys like you always leave their blood all ove this forest."

I looked at where the kunai was thrown at and I saw someone picked it up with their tongue and run up to them. Anko pulled out a kunai from her sleeve and was on her guard.

"I was returning your knife," it siad. I couldn't tell if that was a male or female.

"Why thank you grass ninja...y'know I only recommend that you stand right behind to me if you wanna reach a premature end," she said as she took the kunai from it.

The grass ninja went back to it's group and passed right by me, giving me a weird look in it's eye.

She handed out the consist forms which I really don't think will cover death. But oh well,I know what's going to happen on this test so I kinda spaced out. What we need to do is to get the other scroll pair. I went over to where dad went and I looked it over with him. Momma went some where else. Dad must be thinking because he hasn't said anything. That makes me feel umcomfortable, but I understand.

Soon enough they started to hand out the scrolls. Momma took mine and dad's and he turned them in for us and in exchanged, we received a heaven scroll. We went to our gate which was number 12. Just like last time for me, we had gate number 29 and Kentaro was about to wet himself, but momma looks confident as ever. Just what I'd expected from him. Dad looks very serious as ever as well. I looked ready but something stilled bothered me, that grass ninja. Why though? The man at our gate took off the chains, holding the gate shut and the exam had started.

We walked in and momma shouted,"Well alright, here we go you guys." Then we went deeper into the forest. All of the sudden we heard some other ninjas screaming.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. "I don't like it here," I admitted.

"Of come on Ai, there's nothing to fear, I'm here with you. It'll be a piece of cake," momma said then he ran up to the tree behind him and stated,"Excuse me for a second, I really gotta...y'know."

I covered my eyes, turned the other way and started to blush. Then I heard a hit on the head.

When I turned around, I saw that dad was the one who had hit him. "You baka, she is standing right there and you're just going to do that here, find a brush or something," Dad said.

"Fine then," Momma said and he walked behing a couple of bushes.

I was able to here someone else then some grass ninja came up and said,"Boy that was a lot, I was able to write my whole name."

"Um...who are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean, It's me Naruto," the grass ninja said.

"No you're not, you're a grass ninja," I said.

Dad went up to him and punched him flat out.

* * *

How was Ai able to do that? Find out next time on Ai Uzumaki. Please Review ^^

P.S I know It sucked.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. You see, I just quit my lacrosse team. T~T. Some things came at my house and I just couldn't do it anymore. But that doesn't mean that schedule still isn't busy. I have my high school classes and keeping my grades up, not to mention band practice and just you're basic drama of high school. So this is chapter...18 right? Oh and another reasons that I haven't updated was because I really didn't get any reviews. I only git maybe one or two, and you guys help me get some ideas so please send them.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 18

(Ai's POV)

Dad had kicked the grass ninja and said," Boy you're transformation skill is even worst than Naruto's. You don't have that scratch from the examiner and your shuriken holster is on your left side, Naruto is right handed."

Transformation? What transformation? I don't see him as any form of my momma. He looks like any other grass ninja to me. Then it hit me. Oh right, I almost forgot about Juubi.

"So you got me, I'm still gonna take you're scroll," he said and he got up and asked,"So which one of you has it?" He then charged at us,"Or am I gonna have to take you both down to get it?"

Dad and I both jumped into the air and dad used his Fire style, Phoenix Flower jutsu. The ninja was quick and now dad and him clashed kunais. When did dad pull out a kunai?

I looked down and I saw momma tied up. "Hey get me outta here!" He shouted.

"Oh momma," I said and I threw a kunai and it cut the robe.

"Thank you," he said.

With mommas help, dad was able to stab the grass ninja and make him flee...for now.

***********Swirling Love***********

"That proves that we just can't trust appearances," dad stated. We were sitting down in a circle, and trying to figure out our next plan."We have to come up with a way to let each other knowing that each of us is who we say who we are and not some impostor using a transformation jutsu," he finished.

I felt like I needed to tell them something so I raised my hand.

"What Ai?" Dad asked.

"Um that guy...was he using a transformation jutsu?" I asked.

"Yeah why, I pretty sure you knew that," he said questioning that.

"Well to me, he just looked like a ninja and not momma," I said.

"How is that even possible? I saw in change out of it," he said.

I thought back to something Juubi once told me after some guy tried to trick me once.

"I think it has something to with Juubi," I blurted out.

"Juubi?" Dad asked and momma's eyes widen. I saw this and I said,"Oh well you see... I'm a jinchuuriki and many jinchuuriki have special abilities like Uncle Gaara who can bend sand, well I can orb, have charka barriers and I can see through transformation jutsu and genjustsu...but I still might have many other abilities that I haven't even activated yet," I explained and they just stared at me.

Momma got up and surprised me with a hug,"I'm so proud of my baby, I knew that you would be a great ninja and you are so amazing, I wish that I could do that," momma said.

Dad looked at me with wide eyes, it was the same look that my friends in my time had when they found out.

"I hope that I can do everything that I can do so that we can pass," I said. Momma released his hug and sat back down.

"As long as you do the right thing, We will always be proud of you, right Sasuke?" momma asked.

"Right but we REALLY need go get back at the matter at hand you two," he said. He's right, I shouldn't have said anything and let hime have finished what he was saying.

***********Swirling Love***********

Dad just explained the password to us. He know has the scroll that momma had a hold of. A great wind came and blew us away form each other but I was much closer to dad than momma so I found him easy. I ran up to and and shouted,"Dad!"

He held his kunai out an ready position. I froze in my track.

"When does a ninja strike?" He asked.

Okay I'll admit it, my memory isn't really that good but this...I remember.

"Um okay...a ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness in the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike," I said thinking back to the words that I just spoke.

He lowered his weapon some and said,"Okay good job Ai."

Phew, thank goodness I remembered.

"Hey, what's up? you guys okay?" I heard someone shout but it wasn't momma's voice.

I turned and I saw that person, the one who was looking at me weird before the exams. I wasn't sure that this was a man or woman.

Again, dad asked the question, when does a ninja strike? And of course it got the answer right. I pulled a kunai out and threw it at the ninja.

"What the? Ai why did you do that?" it asked.

I was now pissed, no one pretends to my mother and gets away with it. "You are NOT my momma," I said very angrily

"Sasuke you believe me right?" it had the nerve to say.

Dad threw at kunai at the fake and said," I believe my daughter you impostor." Yea daddy believes me.

"So she saw though my transformation huh?" it said and licked its lips.

"It wasn't just what she said, it was also the fact that you got that password right, word for word. The Naruto I know couldn't get that right in a million years," dad said.

Is momma really like that?

"Then why give them a password that he couldn't remember?" It asked.

"It wasn't meant for Naruto but for anyone who might of been easy dropping on us. It was a trap and you stumbled right into it," he explained.

The ninja took off it's hat and stated,"I'm impressed. You certainly haven't dropped your guard have you? This promises to be very entertaining," and again it licked it's lips and pulled out it's earth scroll. "Oh so you would love to get your hands on our earth scroll wouldn't you. It would go so nicely with your heaven scroll." It actually took it's scroll and swallowed it very slowly. "Well when this is all over, one of us will have both scrolls." It covered it's left eye and pulled down on it's skin and finished,"and the other will be dead."

Wait? What? Nothing happened...or so it seemed to me. I just looked at the crazy ninja.

"So when are you going to make your move?" I asked.

"I already did," it replied. I looked over and saw my dad...trembling, with fear none the less. He went to his knees and threw up. I knelt down next to him and started to rub his back,"Dad? What's wrong? Can you hear me?" I asked then I looked back at the ninja. It must've used a genjutsu, that's why I didn't know what was going on. It was trying to put us both under but I can't. I guess that's a positive thing that I can't be put under.

Oh no what was I going to do now? Okay I had to keep focus. I had to get dad out of here and I also had to find my momma.

"A-Ai?" I heard my father mutter as he looked at me.

"Yes, I'm here," I said as I looked back at him.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Orochimaru's POV)

This girl is something else. She's might be worh fighting. I came for Sasuke but this girl...Well I just have to see if she's worthy or not. She did call him 'dad' I wonder if she can use the sharingan as well? She does look a lot like that other ninja as well and she must call him 'momma.' Who is she? Sasuke manages to get onto his feet and the girl stands up as well.

"Very good now what happens?" I said as I approached them and I took out two kunai."But I don't have to tell you that do I? You've seen it with you're own eyes."

As I gotten closer, the girl jumps in front of him with a kunai in her hand.

"I will never let you hurt my dad...EVER," she said and as I threw the kunai at them, she turns around and then they vanished in a strange blus dust.

This girl is soon to be worthy of becoming my new vessel if Sasuke doesn't show any real effort.

***********Swirling Love***********

Oh my, Looks like there's a fight gonna happen soon. I'm sorry if this is too short or whatever but it is late at night, I'm freezing in my room and I need to sleep but I promise to update and I want reviews. Tell me what you think should happen. Hey listen up because I'll be posting a new chapter of my other mpreg story very soon. Probably over the weekend so check it out.

Tell me what you think? Oh and thanks to those of you who do send reviews or PMs. I do reply to the best of my abilities but if it's questions about what will happen sorta deal, I want them to be a surprise.

Oh and one more thing, I have a question you all of you. Is Pein/Nagato related to Naruto? The reason why I'm even asking is because my Carly and I are in this debate. She says that they are like it's either his dad or brother. And I'm saying that he isn't. Naruto was just named after him because of Jiraya's first book.

So there's that question, leave me an answer as soon as you can.

Please Review ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone, I'm updating a little early. Well I kinda wanna get the whole fight over with. I gotten a bunch of answers from my question, (thanks by the way to those of you who gave me an answer) from my last chapter and I was right. In you're face Carly XP. But seriously folks I was kidding.

Okay so this is Chapter 19, Yea. And in the last Chapter, You see that there's gonna be a fight, Ai and Sasuke vs, The weird grass ninja (Orochimaru). I wonder how this will turn out? Let's find out on Ai Uzumaki.

I don't own Naruto, Just OCs such as Ai.

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 19

(Ai's POV)

Okay I managed to orb dad and myself away from...who ever that person was. Dad looks like he's just experienced something tragic.

"Dad?...Daddy, snap out of please?" I asked and he's just staring at me. "Dad?" I said again and he covers my mouth and looks over his shoulder. I hear something then I look over and see a giant snake. I try to say something but because he's covering my mouth so that I wouldn't make any sound, he can't hear me. I removed his hand and shouted,"Dad there a giant snake!"

He looks over and we both jump out of the way in time and the snake bit down on to the bark of the tree where I had orb us to.

"Unbelievable, I didn't even notice I'm losing it," I heard dad say as I land on another branch. I looked over and I saw the giant snake wrap itself around a tree and then attack dad.

"No stay away,"I heard him shout as he threw shuriken at the huge reptile.

"No Daddy," I shouted and without thinking I orbed myself right next to him. The snake did fall and it looked like it was dead.

"Are you okay dad?" I asked and I noticed his sharingan but it only had 2 pupils in them.

We both looked at the snake, only to see that the grass ninja coming out of it. That's so nasty.

"I sense you're fear and desperation. It's only natural, the prey must never let down it's guard, not even for a moment, in the presence of its predator," it laughed and then, like the snake before, it wrapped itself around the tree and was after us.

Dad had moved right in front of me to protect me but I can still see him shaking from that genjutsu.

I see some kunai and shuriken beimg thrown in its way and stopping it. "Looks like I made just in time," I heard then we looked up.

"Momma!" I shouted in joy. Boy I was so happy to see him.

"Oh and Sasuke, what's the password?" he said, I guess to prove that's him.

"Naruto get out of here, what are you thinking you don't know what you're up against. Hurry, go now and take Ai with you while you still can," dad shouted to momma. Why was he telling him to take me? For my safety? What about him?

"So Naruto you managed to escape from my friend, well done," it turned its head toward my momma and I don't like it at all.

"Okay okay I don't know what's going on here but you've been picking on my daughter and Sasuke and I certainly don't like that so you better just slither back to your hole where you came from snake lady before I make a pair of shoes out of ya," Momma threaten. Wait did he just call that thing lady? Could of fooled me.

Everything has gotten really quiet. Dad turns his head and see me then turns back to momma and stops his sharingan o his eyes are back to their onyx color. What is he thinking? He then looks back the the snake person whose still wrapped around the branch and pulls out the heaven scroll.

"You can have it," he shouted to it.

"Hm?"

"Huh? dad what are you doing?" I asked.

"The scroll right? That's what you want alright then, TAKE IT and leave us in peace,"

"Sasuke, are you crazy or what? We're just gonna hand over the scroll the the enemy, no way what's wrong with you?" Momma asked dad.

"Shut up and stay out of it," Dad snapped back.

"What?" momma said.

"Dad, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Very sensible. Sometimes the helpless prey, if they wanted to save there own skin, realize that they're only hope is to distract the predator with something even more precious," it said.

"Take it"he said as he threw the scroll to it. I jumped over to my right and I orbed the scroll of thin air into my arms.

Momma jumped down from where he was.

"Ai? Don't be stupid, just let me handle-" he was cut off my momma PUNCHING him in the face which really surprised me and he flew to the branch that I was on but he was far way from where I was standing.

Naruto what the hell?" Dad shouted as he landed on his feet.

I looked over and momma was taking deep breathes. "I may not know the password, but I know who I am, you're the only I'm not sure about,how do we know who you say you are huh?" Momma said.

"Momma, that is dad, I know it is," I said then I orbed next to him.

"What sort of nonsense is this? It's me you loser," Dad shouted.

"Momma isn't a loser dad," I shouted over there.

"Liar," momma said. Was he talking to me? "You may look just like him, you may even sound like him, but there's no way you're the Sasuke that I know. I don't care how tough a fight that you've been through. Surrendering? Giving the scroll? Since when did Sasuke become a coward?" Mom asked.

I know that all dad wants is to protect us. Me...him...and momma.

"You keep saying that I don't understand what you're doing but I do, you choked that what it is," Momma snapped at dad and all he could do was just stare at momma.

That snake person got up and is now standing, saying,"Sad but true." Was it agreeing with momma? It had it's tongue out and now it just looked like a crazy look on its face. Then it pulled it's left black sleeve and there was markings all over it. Markings for a summoning jutsu. "As far as the scroll goes, all I have to do is kill you and take it," it said and bit on its thumb and ran it's blood down its arm for the summoning jutsu.

"Let's see you try it," Momma ran twoard it with a kunai in his hand, attacking it.

"MOMMA Wait?!" I shouted.

"Don't, Naruto no!" Dad shouted as well.

"Summoning jutsu," the other ninja said and with a great wind, another giant snake was summoned and it was riding the top of it's head. Momma was lifted into the air by the said wind and the snake was ready to attack.

"Momma!" I shouted and jumped into the air, drifting as well. The snake slammed it head into a tree and momma just went further away from me.

(End of Ai's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Third Person POV)

With Kakashi, he was watching over little Ai while her parents and future self we're taking the exams. He was just sitting around with the other sensei such as Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy.

"So this is little Ai that we've heard so much about?" Asuma said as he looked at the innocent child.

"She's cute," Kurenai said.

"Yes she is," Iruka said then continued," and she is getting so old now."

"Nonsense, the youth will forever live on with this child just as it will with my precious students," Guy said and did his fame pose ith his thumb up and his teeth sparkling.

"Okay so anyways, I just recently found some new information about this little one that even surprised me," Kakashi said as he sat down on the couch that was in the room and he laid Ai on his chest so that she will be some-what comfy enough go to sleep. She was sucking on her pacifier and her her eyes were drooping; a sign that indicates that she was tired.

"Her father, is actually an Uchiha," Kakashi said

"Nani?" they all said in unison expect for Iruka who knew this.

"She's an Uchiha?" Kurenai asked.

"Why don't you seemed so surprised Iruka?" Asuma asked Iruka.

"I sorta, already, knew about it. Naruto told me during his pregnancy but he made me swear to never tell anyone," Iruka said to the other jonin.

"Well I suppose that you did keep you're word, but what now?" Asuma asked.

"I suppose that I will train her to use her sharingan of hers," Kakashi said as he rubbed the infants back some.

"I will also train her in the power of youth," Guy said.

They all just stared at him like if he was crazy.

"Yeah...go talk to her mother about that one Guy," Iruka said with a sweat drop.

(End Third Person POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Back to Ai's POV)

"What a tasty little meal you'll make for him," it said as it stared down at my mother. I was getting angry now but I have to keep under control. "Careful, he like to play with his food," it said again. Mother is not or will be ever food for anyone!

The snake whipped its tail and momma went flying and breaking a few branches and then finally hitting a branch, He was now falling down.

"Momma!" I shouted and I orbed him right next to me. I can feel a much stronger charka from within him trying to let out.

I stepped back some and momma jumped straight up and attacked the giant snake by kicking it. "Eat this!" momma shout.

That look in his eyes. The fact that there red and tilited means that its Kyubi taking over. I remember that very first time that happened with me and Juubi.

Momma is incredible, he's punching that snake with all of his might. Amazing. When he was getting close to the grass shinobi, he blew fire out of his hand and luckly I was able to orb momma out of the way and it.

"That fire in his eyes, there's no mistaking it," the ninja said in disbelief.

"Whoa, is that...Naruto?" I heard dad ask. Of course it's him why is he so surprised?

"Now then, let's see how well you do?" It said as it looked at dad.

The giant snake charged at him and I knew that for some reason, he couldn't move so I orbed him out of there and next to momma's body.

"Dad, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

He didn't reply so I just continued anyway. "Watch over momma will you?" I asked. I wasn't even looking at him and you hear the seriousness that's in my voice.

"I'm not letting you fight Ai," he stated.

I turned around and his eyes widen. I had my sharingan activated and I said,"Let me fight, I can take him."

* * *

So it seems as though we're gonna see Ai's other side for real soon. She is gonna be kicking some ass now. Or Will Sasuke get in her way. Find out next time.

If you have any suggestions or thought Please Review ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, This is the 20th chapter spectacular. I wanna thank ALL of my readers who helped me get inspired by sending reviews and getting me inspired to write so many, let me think...my friends who also inspire me and for get me into Naruto, I'm just so happy. I know it's really soon but I felt that I had to write just now. Really thank you all so much. P.S I know my grammar sucks but thanks for putting up with it.

Now in the last Chapter, Ai gets angry and actually wants to fight Orochimaru but is her father, Sasuke just gonna let her fight him or will his paternal instincts start to kick in?

I do not own Naruto, just OCs like Ai

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 20

(Ai's POV)

"Let me fight him, I can take him," I said. Yes my sharingan is activated. I'm furious and my darker self takes over. I'm never like this outside of battle. I'm usually an airhead and I try my best to find the good in others, but since this fucker knocked out my mother, I him to suffer. It feels like something inside of me snaps and something else takes over.

"No Ai, if anyone is fighting him, it's me," he said and his sharingan activated as well,"I'm not gonna sit around while my daughter is fight when I can be doing something about it." He snapped at me and he stood in a fighting position.

"I knew it, it has finally happened, his Uchiha bloodhas come to a boil, I'll think I'll play with him and learn the full extent of his powers," it said as it got into a fighting position as well.

Dad drew a kunai from his pouch and tells me,"Ai get out of here and take Naruto's body with you."

I just stand there and I said,"Fine," and I orbed momma's body and myself into some near by branches so that I could keep my eyes on him, to make sure that he doesn't get too hurt.

I got a good view of the match, from the moment Dad placed his kunai between his teeth, the match was on. Dad's taijutsu skills we're really good but not as good as Lee Sensei, but amazing to watch. I was still steamed but at least I know that momma is safe now. I was able to see every move that each of them grass ninja was quick but I could see it very clearly. Dad started to use fire style jutsu and shooting out fir balls. The Uchiha's special jutsu.

I couldn't believe it when that ninja was able to break out of it and get so close to dad.

Oh man, I just wanna help out so much, but as far as I can tell, he's doing just fine without me. I feel so helpless right now. The fighting continues and I see the move, Falcon Drop actually happening. But what that's a fake, he used a substitution jutsu. I saw it way before it turned into mud.

"Dad look out!" I shouted and I see needles being thrown at him. He flips backwards and jumps off the trunk. He throws wires around it and swings under it and lands below it. I had to get a closer view so I orbed down I see the enemy punch my dad's head and beats him into the ground. Luckily for me, he didn't know I was even here.

"What a disappointment you turned out to be, you're ancestors weep. The Uchiha clan should thank me you killing you. Silly little worm," he said as he stared at my dad.

I charged over and I kicked him so hard, that he flew over five feet at least. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO MY FATHER EVER!!!!," I literally shouted.

There was an explosion from some bombs that I guess that he put on it during there fight.

Dad gets up. "Ai, I told you to stay out of this," he said.

I didn't pay any attention so I took advantage and went over there and I started to fight it. I punched and kicked and I even used the rasen-shuriken on him. Needless to say that it was almost dead. I was so exhausted from lack off charka. My vision started to go blurry it was bad, and I had to drop my sharingan and my eyes were back to their original blue.

Dad ran over to me and was so surprised at my fighting style. "Ai, what kind of jutsu was that?" He asked me. I was too tired to even answer that. Suddenly I felt a huge pressure on me. Like if gravity somehow increased. Dad felt it to.

I looked over and that ninja was walking over here. How was it still able to move?

"Impossible," we both said at the same time.

"Such a mastery of the sharingan in such young in age," it voice started to get deeper, like a man's voice. "You're a true Uchiha after all. Yes, you'll do nicely," he said and he changed the insigna from grass to sound village. His skin was peeling off of him and his true skin was showing; pale white.

I can barely move. I;m so amazed at myself for not even falling on my knees.

"Both of you're eyes are much keener than Itachi's," he said.

Uncle Itachi? Why would he be even saying that right now? Was it to get under father's skin."It also amazes me that such a young girl was able to best me in a fight. You even have the Uchiha bloodline and yet you call Sasuke and Naruto you're parents," He said to me.

"Who are you what you you want?" father demanded. I did too but I didn't say anything.

He held our scroll in his hand and it started to burn with some green fire."My name is Orochimaru and as to what I want that will have to wait until we meet again which won't happen until you pass this test with the best score of all," he said. Oh crap he's one of the legendary sanin.

"Oh no," I muttered under my breath.

"First you have to defeat the sound ninja who serve me," he said again.

"Just leave us alone, and I never wanna meet you ever again," I shoutd at him.

"Oh but WE'LL meet again," he makes a hand sign and his neck stretched and he's coming toward dad. I looked over and I pulled enough strenght to pull my hands forward like if I'm pushing something and I manage to orb dad out of the way, to where momma is, but that didn't stop Orochimaru from his attack and he bit me on my neck like a vampire.

It hurt so much that I began to shake and nothing you pure noises came from my mouth. After a minute, he let go and pulled back his head. I can feel something inside of me and it hurt so much. I placed my hand on the spot where he bit me and I went down on my knees.

"Yes, you will do very nicely. I enjoyed you're demonstration that you showed me. I've never even seen jutsu like yours before and the funny thing is, I really didn't get you're name. Was it Ai? Perhaps?" He said to me but I could I answer him when I'm in so much pain? He sank into the tree and I was by myself.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" I screamed so loudly that I'm pretty sure that everyone in this forest could hear me.

(End of Ai's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Sasuke's POV)

Where am I now? I look around and I'm next to the dobe whose knocked out. But where's Ai? and that bastard? I kneeled down and I shook Naruto to wake the fuck up.

"Naruto...dobe wake up," I said.

Damn it nothing, will he ever wake up?

I hear a girl scream and it sounded like...Ai-hime.

Naruto insteadly snapped his eyes opened and sat up really quickly. "My baby!" He shouted and without even saying a single word, we darted to where OUR daughter was.

When we get there, she was holding herself. Her body was shaking and she was in so much pain. She so fell over and her arms were right in front of her. "Ai!" Narutoand I both shouted and we went down next to her.

Naruto gotten there before me and he knelt down and lifted her up some. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Ai, what's wrong? What happened?" Naruto asked her but she was breathing so hard that she couldn't even talk.

I went over next to them and held Ai hand she squeezed then her body went limp.

"Ai?...Ai wake up," I said.

"Sweet heart please wake up, please?" Naruto asked but nothing happened. She was knocked out.

Naruto just held her body closer to him. "Ai? Sweetie Wake up!" He shouted trying to wake her.

"She's still alive Naruto, come on, we need to find shelter," I said. I know for a fact that she's alive, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

(End of Sasuke's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Kakashi's POV)

I'm at my apartment, cradling baby Ai in his arms when she suddenly started to cry. I looked down at her and she looked like she was in pain. The sound of her crying was normal at all either. I've looked after Ai so many times that I can tell apart from her cries. This wasn't a 'I'm hungry' or 'I need a change' or even 'I'm cranky' cry. This cry was like,"I'm in serious pain' cry.

This wasn't a good sign at all. I rocked the infant to sleep and nothing was really helping. I noticed that she's clutching me with her tiny fist and I knew that she wasn't planning on letting go for a long time. This was worrying me.

* * *

So the plot thickens...what will happen next? Who knows? Cause Even I don't even know which is why I need ideas. I just barely made it to chapter 20. These questions I have here, yeah they need answered. BIG TIME!!!!!

Please Review or leave a coment ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews, really, that really help. It just wants to make me write more. So thank you to those whose reviewed a lot. I'm really happy that you all like my story. This is chapter 21, Yeah. In the last chapter, Ai has the curse mark and is unconscious. It's up to her parents, Naruto and Sasuke to protect her but how will this change the future? And will sparks fly? Let's take a look shall we?

I don't own Naruto just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 21

(Third Person POV)

It's early in the morning and Kakashi didn't exactly look his best. His hair was messy and he barely had gotten and sleep, And why? Baby Ai didn't stop crying until sometime around three in the morning. He didn't know why the 10 month old started to cry in the first place.

He sensed someone approaching his door and he'd be damned if he even let the smallest sounds from waking up the infant. He walked up to the door, only to be greeted by Iruka.

"Hello Kaka-" Iruka tried to greet but Kakashi covered his mouth as if his life depended on it. Kakashi pushed Iruka out his front door and with his other hand, he slowly closed the door as to not wake up Ai. Kakashi let go of Iruka's mouth and Iruka snapped.

"Kakashi?! What the hell-" Iruka said before Kakashi covered his mouth again.

"If you DARE wake up Ai, You take care off her, you got it?" Kakashi whispered sternly.

Iruka nodded and Kakashi slowly let go of his lips.

"Boy Kakashi, you sure don't look well?" Iruka commented.

"Well you wouldn't look like a ray of sunshine if a 10 month kept you up all hours of the night, now would ya?" Kakashi said aggivated.

"Ai? Kept you up?" Iruka questioned. Ai was a quite baby who hardly ever cried unless she needed to.

"Yes!!!!!" Kakashi stressed out that word. "For some reason, while I was cradling her to sleep, she suddenly just started to cry and this wasn't any,'I'm hungry' or 'I need a change' cry. This cry sounded like if she was in pain but I examined her and she's not hurt." He finished.

"What?" Iruka asked with widen eyes. Any thought of Ai ever being in pain made his skin crawl.

"Shh," Kakashi made a hand motion and placed his index finger near his lips."Please for the love of kami, don't wake her up."

"Well if was was in pain, she needs to see a doctor doesn't she?" Iruka questioned.

"I was waiting to see if it happens again and if it does, I'm taking her to the emergency room," Kakashi explained. "I don't wanna go there and be told that it was nothing."

"That makes sense...I suppose, but if this happens, Let me know immediately," Iruka snapped at Kakashi.

"Fine."

Cries were now starting up again from inside of the apartment making Kakashi shake.

"Oh no, not again," Kakashi groan at that sound. Iruka ran by him and opened the door. Kakashi was right behind him, his moves snugglish from lack of sleep. Iruka ran and picked up little Ai from the portable crib that she was sleeping in. Her cries did sounded like if she was in pain and this worried Iruka enough to cover her in her pastel orange blanket and run out of the apartment.

"Iruka what are you doing?" Kakashi asked the chunin while he covered on of his ears.

"I'm taking her, this is too much," he said over her cries.

"Yes for you to say, you didn't have to put up with it all night," Kakashi said as he followed Iruka to the hospital.

Ai help very tightly to Iruka and continued to cry.

(End of Third Person POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Naruto's POV)

My daughter is having and episode again. Damn it. She's shaking and screaming in her sleep. Sasuke and I try to hold her down so that she'll calm down and go back to sleep. Damn it, how can this have happened? She's squeezing my hand very tightly and I'm scared for her.

Her body goes limp again and Sasuke and I take a sigh or relief. I pulled her into my lap and brushed a few hairs out of her face. She's burning up and sweating so badly. It's making me sick to my own stomach because I couldn't protect her, my own daughter.

"Naruto."

I turned my head and Sasuke is just staring at me. I can see the guilt and worry in his eyes.

"What?" I said.

"I'm sorry...I should have protected her more, she's my daughter after all and yet...she's the one who saved me from that bastard," Sasuke said in a low voice.

I didn't know what to say to him. I just stared at my daughter. Her breathes are more rapid, like if she was having a hard time breathing which is usually a bad sign.

I didn't even notice that he had even moved until I saw him offer a wet cloth. I looked up and he said,"remover her headband and put this in her place, she's burning up."

I didn't argue with him, so I removed her headband and placed the cloth and her forehead. Sasuke sat next time me but I didn't care anymore.

"Naruto I've been thinking," he suddenly said. I turned my eyes toward him. "We need sleep, we can't both be out of commission while Ai is in this condition," Sasuke said.

"It's a little late for sleep now isn't it?" I said noticing the sun coming from outside of the tree bark that we were hiding in.

"You sleep first, you look like that you're about to pass out any minute," he smirked at he.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that teme, I bet that I can stay longer than you can, believe it," I said.

"This isn't a contest, this is survival, look you sleep for about an hour or so, then I will after that okay, we'll take turns," Sasuke snapped at me.

I was so tried and I could use the rest but how can I even sleep when my daughter is like this? How could any parent could? I'm even so worried about my daughter in this time. My little Ai, my little kit. I wonder how she is with Kakashi? I hope she's safe with him. I gave in and said,"Fine but only for my daughter's sake. I said and I got her limp head off of my lap and Sasuke pulled her body to him and laid her head gently down while I got my ninja pouch off and used it as a pillow.

(Sasuke's POV)

He was out the moment that he layed down. I don't blame him, we're both exhausted from fighting and worrying. I'm so weak. My own daughter is even more powerful than I am. I'm proud and disappointed at the same time. Proud because I know that Ai can do so much and she's still just a child in my eyes. Disappointed because it only means that I need to train harder in order to defeat my brother. She knows so much jutsu such as that one where you can literally see her charka in a shuriken.

Truly Amazing.

I look over at her mother, Naruto. He looks a little more peaceful in his sleep. His clothes are dirty but hen again, whose isn't here? Lately, I've been thinking about him more and more. I know that since I'm Ai's father and Naruto is her 'momma,' then that means that I do actually...rape him. Oh my god...how could I?

But he is...cute...in a way.

Wait what? did I just think that Naruto was cute? Well he could easily pass a girl, he even mothered my heir. I wonder what would happen if... I...?

I crawled closer to Naruto and he was definatly put under sand man's spell. I looked out the tree, just a precaution to see if any enemy ninja were going attack, then to my little girl who was in a painful sleep but I couldn't help her. I wish I could, but I know that I can't.

I leaned in a little closer to Naruto's face until...our lips met.

This wasn't our first kiss actually and that one was an accident, but since then, I felt more closer to him then ever.

Three seconds. That's how long it lasted. I pulled back and I heard Naruto grunt something in his sleep. I wonder what you're dreaming about Naruto...or even you Ai-hime. I turned back to her and her face was scrounged up.

The only thing that I'm able to do is guard you both until the hour is up.

(End of Sasuke's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Third Person POV)

Orochimaru met up with his three sound genin, Zako, Gin and Dosu.

"Yes milord? What it is?" Dosu asked.

"We are still after Sasuke Uchiha right?" Zako asked.

Orochimaru smirked and said,"No not at all, in fact, you three have a brand new target."

"Milord?" Gin asked.

"Yes, she is in Sasuke's group and she is an Uchiha as well. Now you must challenge her and beat her, if you think you can. To be honest, she gave me a run for my own money, but that was because I might of been a little...easy for her." Orochimaru said.

"We won't fail you milord," Zako said and they went after the girl.

(End of Third Person POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(In the tower)

Gaara sensed something wasn't right. He'd been at the tower for little over a day and since he couldn't sleep, he did some meditating since it was the closes thing he can actually get some rest. Some spiked in Gaara and he felt that he needed to find out what it was exactly. So he snuck out of the tower and back into the forest.

***********Swirling Love***********

So how was it? Give me you're opinions and some suggestions please. I'm starting to run on empty on ideas fellow readers. I also have a few announcements. Between the dates of March 21- 28, I won't be able to up-date because I'll be on a field trip to Florida. Yes I'll be at Disney World, Daytona Beach, Kennedy's NASA thing and more but I can't really remember what they are. Which is why I'm gonna try and up-date as soon as I can throughout this week and the next until then. And if it just so happens that you live down that area. Look for band members with Hoover band shirts on and you might just see me and not even know it. LOLS ALL AROUND!!!

Please Review ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone, guess what...you guessed right. It's chapter 22. Woot! So I was reading onemanga today and that really gave me some good ideas about this chapter. Oh there maybe spoilers in this chapter so be aware. So here's the small summary from the last chapter. Sasuke kissed Naruto while he was asleep; Iruka and Kakashi take baby Ai to the hospital; The three sound ninja's have Ai as a target; and Gaara sneaks out of the tower. That's what you missed on Ai Uzumaki ^^.

**"Demons talking"**

_Memories_

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 22

(Ai/Naruto's mind scape. Naruto's POV)

Where am I?

This place feels so dense with charka. Why is it so dark here anyway? Am I dreaming?

**"No, you're not dreaming."**

I heard a mysterious voice. Whose was that?

"Whose there?" I asked.

I saw a light on and I followed it. Like the light at the end of a tunnel. I felt nervous about going there but whatever was there, it was better than being alone in the dark. I should know.

Or so I thought. I see a huge cage with a seal on it. It wasn't what you would expect a seal would look like, it was calmer, but still scary to be in. I took a closer look in the cage. It was darker; pitch black.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked into the darkness.

**"Naruto." **it said in a feminine voice.

My eyes widen. When the creature came into view. It was a being with 10, long tails, but it didn't look scary at all. "How did you know my name?" I asked her. She knelt down to eye level, sorta, to me. The look in it's eyes was like any demon, but had a gentle look in them.

**"I'm Juubi dear Naruto."**

"Um...okay but what are you doing here? Does this mean I'm in my baby's mind?" I asked.

The demon just giggled and said,**" Well sorta, you see, we need your help."**

"Help? With what?" I asked.

Suddenly I hear a huge growling but it wasn't from Juubi. I turned around and there was a huge black infectious thing coming towards me.

"Wah?"

**"Naruto, get behind the bars, quick."** the demon asked and I slid behind the bars. Suddenly, a familiar barrier surrounded us and the black thing stopped in it's tracks.

"Whoa." I said under my breath. "What is THAT?!" I asked kinda freaked out.

**"That's the dark charka that that bastard put in to Ai's body. Other wise known as the curse mark." **She said.

"Curse...mark?" I asked.

**"Yes, this curse mark is starting to kill her, there's only so much that I can do."**

"So what do you want me to do exactly?" I asked it.

**"The only way for you to help her is to help her fight this. She doesn't want to admit this, but she's really sad, even through her smiles, she still has a broken heart."**

"What do you mean?"

**"I'll show you."**

***********Swirling Love***********

All of the sudden, I found myself in a new location.

"Okay, where am I?" I asked.

**"This is one of Ai's memories. This memory is special because she can't even remember this one."**

"Why not?" I asked. How could she forget something if it's this important?

**"Well the only thing that she remembers about this day was that this was day that she became terrified of her father."**

This day?

I looked over and I saw Ai but she looked like she was about four years old. Her hair was longer with the little ribbons in them like herself when she's 12. She's wearing a little white dress which was a little dirty. She was so cute still but she was crying. I ran over to her and I tried to pick her up to comfort her but I went right through her.

"Hey what the?" I asked.

**"It's a memory, you can't interfere with memories."**

"Oh right so what's so important about this day besides what you told me earlier?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, she nodded her head, telling me to look over there**.**So I did and I saw...Sakura, but she was like 15 or 16 years old, Kakashi Sensei and myself and I was like 15 or 16 as well.

"Is...that...me?" I asked slowly from state of shock.

She nodded 'yes.'

I looked over and I saw...Sasuke, only the look in his eyes were so cold and dark. I see him walk him to my little girl and was about to pick her up when she orbed away from him and appeared away from all of us but I knew that she wasn't far; after all, this was her memory.

I looked and before I knew it, Sasuke and my future self clashed jutsus and that was it for the memory.

(End of Mind link)

***********Swirling Love***********

(In the emergency room...Third person POV)

They had taken baby Ai back to exam her, but that was an hour ago. Kakashi and Iruka were currently in the waiting room; waiting about news about the infant.

"Hello Iruka, Kakashi," the femine voice came from none other than Dr. Renshi. (AN: OMG She's back).

Iruka jumped out of his seat and asked," So how is she?"

Her face soften and sighed before saying,"She does have a fever and she's not really responsive since she's in so much pain."

"What's causing her pain?" Kakashi asked.

"That's the thing, it's not really physical pain. It's more like she's feeling someone else's pain," Renshi stated.

"Someone else's pain?" Iruka questioned.

"Sometimes, infants can feel the pain of someone whose close to them, like her parent's physical pain." Renshi stated

Iruka's eyes widen. Since Naruto was taking the chuunin exams, there was a HUGE possibility that he was injured.

"Or it could be her future self that's in pain," Kakashi stated.

"Future self? What are you talking about?" Iruka asked.

"Well it just so happens that Ai came back to the past and is currently taking the chuunin exams." Kakashi explained.

"If that's so...then maybe it should ride it out. The only thing that we can currently do is to try to soothe the pain for the infant," Renshi stated.

Since there wasn't much of an opinion, Iruka said," Alright then."

(End Third POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

Okay I'm kinda tired now so the next chapter is going to have more of Sasuke's POV and maybe a fight will start I don't know so please give me an idea or two. It would be really helpful. Y'know? Yes I know that that wasn't much but remember that I'm running on empty. I'm drained and don't forget , I'll be on spring break so I won't be updating on those days but that doesn't mean that you can't leave me reviews. I say, fill my e-mail box filled up. WOOT!

Well Please Review ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Hello my dear readers and welcome to chapter 23. I can't believe that I made it to this many chapters already. I'm so surprised.

Okay before I get started there's something that I wanna say. If you have a gaia account and request me for a friend, you can. Its Ai_Uchiha_Uzumaki. Yeah the same as it is here. You can tell me that your a fan of my work. But if you wanna hurt, please don't. T~T. Or if you want me to find you, tell me your user-name either through a review, or a PM. It doesn't matter.

Well you don't have to do any of that. I just wanted to spread the word.

So anyways...in the last chapter, Naruto enters Ai subconscious mind where her meets Juubi and he finds out about the curse mark. He also gets it see a part of Ai's memory and sees himself as a teenager and he's fighting Sasuke. Baby Ai is in the hospital because what older Ai has, it's also infecting her.

So that's what you missed on Ai Uzumaki

_Juubi talking_

**Gaara's demon/ curse mark voice**

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzuamki

Chapter 23

(Sasuke's POV)

I have to stay awake. I'm so tired. Has it been an hour yet? I look over to Naruto and Ai. I'm glad that she hasn't have any fits yet which I'm thankful for. Maybe if I rest my eyes for a little bit... and I started to close my eyes.

Huh? what happened? I woke up, pulling my kunai in case we were under attack. I was in guard. I looked over to Naruto and Ai again. Phew, nothings changed. I walk over and knelt down to Naruto.

"Wake up dobe, it's your turn to take watch," I said while shaking him.

Nothing, no movement what's so ever. "Come on wake up," I said again shaking him a little harder.

This wasn't getting me anywhere. I had to come up with something and quick. Okay I know, I pulled out my water container and poured the water out on to his face. He instanly woke up. He sat up, blinked twice and tried to shake the water off him.

"Hey what was that for teme?" He yelled at me.

"It's you're turn to watch over us dobe."

"I was talking to Juubi about helping Ai when you woke me up teme." He argued with me.

"What are you talking about, you were probably dreaming and stay awake so that I can sleep some." I said before laying down next to Ai and trying to sleep. Keyword: trying. I couldn't sleep now. How long did I keep my eyes shut?

I looked over my shoulder and I saw the dobe staring at either me or Ai, or maybe even both. I was getting annoyed, how can anyone sleep hen someone like him was watching you like a hawk?

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm watch you as you slept. It's what you told me to do teme," he snapped back at me.

Damn specfics. I sighed and stay up seeing as I'm no longer tired.

"Hey I thought you were going to sleep."

"Well I can't now."

Naruto suddenly gets up and takes his canteenof water with him. "I'll be right back, I'm getting some more water," he said and started to walk off.

I started to hear some noises from Ai. She was grunting from pain. I pulled her up in my lap and it seemed like she was shaking. I wish this never happened.

"Some look out," I heard someone's voice. I looked out and I saw the three sound ninjas. what do they want? "At least you don't have to keep watch now that we found you, now wake Ai up, we what to fight her." that guy who looked like a mummy said.

"Yeah right, like I'll let you losers fight her." I said while getting her off me and standing up; holding a kunaiin my hand. "Besides, what do you want with her? She's done nothing wrong and she can't even defend herself. You guys are really sick." I said.

"Alright that's it, I'm gonna kill him, then I'll go after the girl." the tallest out of them said and he stood from the rock he was sitting on.

"Wait Zaku." said the other male of the bunch.

"Huh? for what?" Zaku asked.

The guy walked up then touched the ground, where I had laid down a trap in case if I accidentally feel asleep, they couldn't sneak up on me.

"It's so obvious, this is the color of dirt that has been recently been dug up and this kind of grass doesn't even grow n a place like this." That mummy guy stated.

Damn it, he figured in out. Well at least I have a back up.

"Y'know there's no point in even having a trap if you can't even keep it hidden." He said again. "And now, we kill him," he said to his team mates and all three of them started to attack.

I just smirked and cut a wire, activating the second trap. A huge log came towards them.

"A log?"

"He set a trap from above?"

Little did they realized that I was getting hand signs ready for a jutsu.

"Nice try but not good eno-"

"Fire style, Fire ball jutsu" I said and I shout fire balls at them.

(End of Sasuke's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Naruto's POV)

I filling up the canteen from the river.

"Are you...Naruto Uzumaki?" I heard someone with a mono voice asked me.

"Hm?" I turned around and I saw Gaara. What's he doing here?

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked and pointed a finger.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, **where is Lady Juubi?**" he asked but his voice was different from the monotone that it was in.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked. This creep was referring to my daughter.

"**Because I sense that she is hurt now where is she. It's my duty to protect her."**

How did he know that she was injured and what did he mean it's his duty to 'protect' her?

Suddenly I heard an explosion from where Sasuke and my baby girl was at.

"Ai?! Sasuke?!" I said and I started to run toward them.

When I get there, there were three sound ninjas and Sasuke was fighting them. So I jumped in and used my shadow clone jutsu and teamed up with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what's going on, why are they attacking us?" I asked.

"There after our daughter baka."

Pulse...Pulse...I can feel pulsing through my body. I was so mad and overly protective, my thoughts only had one thing in mind; to protect and my daughter at ANY cost.

(End Naruto's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Sasuke's POV)

What's going on with Naruto? I can actually feel a strong charka coming from him.

"Naruto?" I said and I activated my sharingan. When he stepped forward, my eyes couldn't even follow his movements. I looked over to Ai to make sure that she was still there and I see that sand ninja, Gaara by her body.

"Hey what the hell?" I shouted and started to run towards them. Gaara puts up some kind of barrier made up of sand and I can't get through it.

"Hey let me in, don't you dare fucking hurt her or I will kill you," I shouted so that he could here me.

Basically this situation was getting out of control. Naruto was a total fighting machine, I'm barely able to dodge them and get out of the way and that freak withno eyebrows was in there with my daughter who is unconscious and can't do anything. Something else needs to happen or else...

How can I seriously be THIS weak? Oh man, I'm cracking I know I am. I see Naruto's movements slowing down. His charka is depleting and now he's on his knees. At least he did a good number on that Dosu guy. But there was two left. I suddenly felt the sand barrier down and Gaara comes out with my daughter rin his arms.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded to know.

"Nothing Uchiha," he said to me.

"Don't give me that bull, what were you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Those attacks that Naruto were using would have injured her so I created a barrier for her."

Right those attacks were getting out of control, I was amazed that I was able to dodge them. He lays her down and gets in front of me. Sand is flying around him.

**"So you are the ones who dare try to get Lady Juubi to fight?" **

They all just looked at him.

"Gaara, what are you doing? Are you forgetting about our plans about the leaf?" Dosu asked him.

"Change of plans, since you crossed the line by attacking her, the deal is off," Gaara said to them.

What were they talking about? What plan?

Suddenly I see...an arrow being shot between Gaara and the sound ninjas. Naruto, who was getting back on his feet, Gaara and pretty much all of us looked up and I see three teens. Oh great, just what we need, more enemy ninjas.

There was a girl with pink hair. I know that this wasn't Sakura because of the forehead, it was normal size and her outfit was a green teen and blue jeans. One of the boys had really light blonde hair and wore mostly black. Black jeans, black tee shirt. There last boy had some what spiky brown hair, his eyes say that he's from the Hyuga clan and he had a blue tee with jeans on as well.

They were standing in a tree branch and from what I could also tell, the one who shot the arrow was the Hyuga boy, which is unusual from a Hyuga to be even using that kind of attack.

"Well it seems that we came in the right time," The light blonde hair boy said. He was in the middle, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked over and I guess he was looking over at Ai.

His team dropped down from the branch and landed right in front of us.

"Akiko, look after Ai then after, heal those who maybe injured, Kentaro you're with me," the boy said.

"Alright," they said in unison and the girl came running towards us while the two boys started to fight the other two sound ninjas. Naruto came running towards us ten he just stopped in his tracks, like if he sensed something.

(End Sasuke's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Ai's POV)

Where am I? Is this a trick? Hello? Can anyone hear me?

**"No one's here to protect you"** I heard a dark and evil voice.

"Whose there? What do you want?" I asked. I was scared.

**"No one WANTS to protect you, monster." **I heard it again. I quickly covered my ears. None of it was true.

**"Don't try to hide it, no matter how nice you are to people, they still treat you like trash. Like the monster that you are. From the demon you were born from. Juubi" **

"Stop it! Leave me alone. I'm not a monster, I'm not a demon. I know I'm not!" I shouted while getting onto my knees and I started to cry.

Juubi? Where are you? Momma? Dad? Anyone. Akiko? Zumo? Kentaro? Akira? Uncle Iruka? Uncle Kakashi? Please someone tell this voice that's its a lie. Please?!

**"You're even asking for a demon's help. Juubi can't help you. She too busy trying to keep herself alive You precious 'momma' will be killed and you can't change that. I've seen you're memories Ai. You're dad is the one who does that job." **

"That's not true," I shouted.

**"Or really, You've seen it with you're own eyes, don't deny it." **

All of the sudden, I see it, Dad is standing over momma's body. I see myself when I was about three or four years old and I'm crying. Like I am now.

"What's crying going to do for you?" I heard dad ask me. He was around 15 or 16 years old. His eyes were so cold. He suddenly looked up at me and approached me with his sword. I took a couple of steps back.

"Did crying save your mother? Did it help when you were and will be all alone?" He asked as he stepped closer to me.

This was the man who I know in my time as my father.

"You didn't have to do any of it," I said.

**"Does it matter anymore, what's done is done and you can't change anything." **

It all vanished again and I was face to face with my past self.

"I wan mommy," my past mumbled by I understood it completely. "Why did daddy do that?" I heard from my former self. I stepped forward to it and I see my charka barrier appeared to protect her. I stilled approached and I put my hand to the barrier and I was able to go through it with ease.

I knelt down and hugged younger self. No words needed to be said. I just wished someone was here still.

"Juubi where are you?" I asked aloud.

_"Kit, behind you."_

I looked and it was Juubi's cage cell. _"Kit, I'm so glad that you're here. Quick get behind in the cell," _she said and I picked up my younger self and squeezed behind the bars.

The dark voice just chuckled and said,**"It's too late, I've already spread to most of you're body and I think that I'll have a little fun while I can,"**

No, if he controls me, then he could really hurt a lot of people. I could hurt momma and dad. I squeezed by the bars and charged at the darkness without even looking back. Little realizing what I was actually doing. I was falling for his trap.

(End Ai's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Third Person POV)

Purple, blue and red charka started to surround Ai's body. Akiko was about to use medical ninjutsu when she noticed this and told Sasuke to step back. He wasn't gonna listen so Akiko had to literally carry him away. The fighting stopped and they all turned their heads.

Ai's body started to stand up and black marks started to appear in her body. She was using sharingan and Naruto was too surprised at this sight of his daughter to even stand up.

"Alright, who did this to you Akiko?" she asked.

Akiko snapped up but didn't say anything.

"Who is responsible for this?" she asked again.

"What happened to you Ai?" Kentaro yelled. He used his byakugan, and he saw the three charka's swriling inside like if there was internal conflict.

Suddenly, she grabbed to her own head like if she was in pain. **"Damn it, this girl is taking over I need to make this quick." **A darker voice said. One thing was for sure, this wasn't the Ai Uzumaki that was doing all of this.

She suddenly attacked all three sound ninja'sand knocked two of them out. They were so close too death. Dosu, the only one who was wake, was being held up by Ai by the neck.

**"Alright scum, here's what's going to happen, you are going to hand over both you're heaven and earthscroll because I know that you have them both. Then you are going to tell me where is Orochimaru?" **Ai was starting to take little control but over all, the curse mark was dominate, other wise she wouldn't be so mean.

"Alright...take them and spare us...oh please," Dosu said and she pulled out their scroll from his sleeve then let go of his neck. He quickly went over to his teammates who were sill knocked out and they fled.

"Ai?" Zumo asked as he approached his god niece (1).

She turned her head to him and the curse mark wasn't going disappear so quickly. Kentaro and Akiko walked up next to him.

"It's all over Ai," Akiko smiled.

"Yeah Ai," Kentaro said and he smiled as well.

Naruto came up to his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Ai, sweetie, I'm here for you and I will always love you."

Ai body went back to normal and she no longer was using her sharingan. Sasuke was coming toward them. Gaara was long gone and he went back to the tower.

"What the hell?" Akiko said and she snatched Ai out of Naruto's arms.

"Look I don't know who a you are but no one says things like that to my friend," Kentaro said.

"Guys what are you doing?" Zumo asked.

Naruto punched Akiko in the face and pulled Ai back to him. No one pulls his daughter out of arms, EVER!

"I'm not gonna let some damn Ai look alike and some fucker, take off with my best friend, no matter what," Akiko said as she got up and wiped to blood from her mouth.

"Who are you guys anyway and how would you know Ai?" Sasuke asked.

Zumo smacked his forehead and said," You dumb fucks, those are Ai's parents. Why the hell would you even do that?"

"Her parents?!" they shouted in unison.

Zumo stepped up and said,"I'm sorry about the nerd and the pink haired whore, let me introduce myself, I'm Zumo Senji, and I'm not only Ai's god uncle, even though she refers to me as god brother since we're so close in age, but I'm her team mate in our time."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen. He was Ai's god...uncle? How does that even happen?

"I'm Akiko Haruno, and I'm not the pink haired whore, my cousin, Sakura is." (AN: I hear that)

"I'm Kentaro Matsuki, Ai and I are also are on the same squad in our time."

***********Swirling Love***********

(1) I sorta did the math because if Tsunade (I'm not sure is she's Naruto's god mother but in this story she is XD ) and Jiraya are Naruto's god parents, then Zumo would be Naruto's god brother and since Ai is Naruto's daughter. That makes Zumo her god uncle. Weird connections I know.

So Ai's friends are now in that time as well. How will this play out?

By the way, I'm sorry that if you read too much. I just got really inspired to write this and I couldn't stop. This is the most that I ever typed to so that's something.

Please Review ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter. This is chapter 24. Yes. I'm still gonna try to update through this whole week, my goal is to have at least 25 chapters up by the end of this week. I'm still going to the sunshine state for spring break. I also have something else I'm trying to do,I'm actually trying to get famous but that's a completely different story.

Speaking of stories, here's a review from the last chapter, the fight with the sound ninja's is over and past but with three surprise ninja's. Zumo Senji, Akiko Haruno and Kentaro Matsuki. Teenage Ai's friends and team mates.

Alright now onto the story...

I don't own Naruto, just OCs al they are listed XD

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 24

(Third Person POV)

Naurto and Sasuke just started at them. They three ninja's who calm to know their daughter. Naruto just clutch tighter to Ai,making her grunt in pain. Naruto lossen his grip and looked down at her. Her eyes were their natural blue again and she looked to her left, toward the other ninjas. Her eyes widen from shock and she got out of her momma's arms and ran toward them.

"Akiko! Kentaro! Zumo!" she shouted as she ran twoard them.

Akiko had her arms out and pulled Ai into a sisterly hug.

"Ai, thank goodness, I was so worried about you!" Akiko said. Since Akiko was little over a year older than Ai, she was pretty much like a big sister to Ai. Suddenly Ai started to shake.

"Ai what wrong? Are you in any pain?" Akiko asked, worried about her dearest friend.

Ai shook her head 'no' and said,"I just had the weirdest dream, that's all."

Kentaro was about to go up to the teen girls when Zumo stepped in front of him first.

"Ai, you okay?" Zumo asked.

Ai releashed her hug from Akiko and turned to Zumo. "I...will be," Ai said as she looked down and avoided his black eyes.

Kentaro got in front of her and asked,"Does someone need a hug?"

Ai's lips started to quiver and her nodded and he pulled her into a hug and she started to cry in his chest. He was a good friend to Ai. He likes her more than that but respects their friendship enough not to try to take advantage of her.

Naruto and Sasuke were dumbfounded. Sasuke runs up and says," Ai?" but when he got to close, a familiar charka barrier appeared, protecting Kentaro and Ai. "Hey what the?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto runs toward them and was now standing next to Sasuke.

"You're Sasuke right?" Zumo asked from beside he barrier.

"I am," Sasuke replied to the emo/rocker styled ninja.

"Now I see, why Ai would have her barrier up."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ai, sweetie, it's me. Momma" Naruto said trying to get let Ai know that he's there.

"Wait a fucking minute? You're telling me, that Ai's mother, is a guy?" Akiko exclaimed.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto yelled at the pink haired girl.

Akiko was just speechless. She didn't know what to say about this at all. she wasn't homophobic, but it was still hard to take in.

Ai looked up and saw her barrier up. She didn't even realized that it was up, let alone blocking her dad from getting any closer to her. Just like the first time she saw him a few days ago. She got out of the hug and just looked at Zumo and Sasuke. They were arguing, about her.

"You may not even know it but you're a S-class criminal in our time." Zumo yelled.

"Oh yeah and what did I do that was so bad?" Sasuke smirked.

Kentaro was getting aggravated and with out thinking he literally blurted out,"You not only abandoned Konoha and joined Orochimaru, but killed you own brother, three konoha elders, kidnapped Ai when she was younger and killed her mother you BASTARD!"

Everyone just looked at him. Ai started to shake from that memory. Zumo turns around and gets very angry. " Nerdy you dumb FUCK, Why the hell would blurt that out?!" Zumo yelled.

"Now look what you did," Akiko said and she went behind the barrier to punch Kentaro but when Ai saw Akiko's fist, she orbed out of the way, in time for her fist to make contact with Kentaro's jaw, sending him flying through at least five trees.

'Boy, mom's training with her didn't go to waste,' Zumo thought to himself.

Naruto knelt down when Ai appeared next to him. She started to grab she shoulder in pain. Sasuke, Akiko ran up to Ai.

"It...hurts..." Ai said.

"Let me see it," Naruto and he gently moved her hand away and they all see her curse mark spinning. Zumo takes control.

"Guys step back, give her some air," he ordered. They hestatinley stepped back.

"Ai...look at me," Zumo asked in a gentle voice. She looked up with tears flowing down her eyes and trying to catch her breath. "Now Ai, please relax you're charka flow, you need to calm down," Zumo asked.

By the way Ai was shaking and crying, calming down was far from her mind. Zumo looked at Naruto. "Naruto come here."

Naruto knelt down and Zumo asked,"Is there any way that you can help her relax?" Zumo asked.

"Like what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Anything?!" Zumo yelled at him.

Naruto thought back and he remembers the lullaby that he sang to her to get her to sleep. "Oh I know," he said and he was now in front of Ai. He pulls her up and her head in in his shoulder. He starts to rub her back and starts to sing.

"Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
You're never gonna be alone. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
Were gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
Ooooh.

You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes,  
Tomorrow never comes?

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there all of the way.  
I won't be missing one more day.  
I'm gonna be there all of the way.  
I won't be missing one more day."

As her momma was singing, Ai relaxed and the curse mark stopped. She looked up at her at of the people who care about her. Akiko, who was a big sister to her; Kentaro, the nerdy guy with a good listening ear; Zumo, her older brother figure and her protection whenever fan boys would be around her; her father who she knows that she can change and last but certainly not least, her mother, who was so proud of her. She passed out from exhaustion and Naruto just gave smiled as he lifted her up bridal style.

"I think she'll be okay, let's let her rest some shall we?" Naruto said and he carried her to the inside of a different tree bark.

***********Swirling Love***********

At the hospital, baby Ai was feeling much better. Right now, she was giggling from the little hospital crib that she was laying in. Iruka and Kakashi were so happy that she finally stopped crying and acted like her old, happy self. Iruka lifted her up and she instantly fell asleep.

"Thank goodness that's all over with," he said as he rubbed small circles in her back.

'I believe that it's far from over,' Kakashi thought to himself but he didn't wanna ruining such a peaceful moment. He takes his index finger and with the back side of it, brushed it against the infant's face.

***********Swirling Love***********

Back in the Forest of Death, Ai was still asleep so Naruto and Sasuke took this chance to know their daughter's friends. They had quite a few questions for each of them.

"So...Kentaro, why is you're name Matsuki? I noticed that you have the byakugan. Shouldn't it be Hyuga?" Sasuke asked.

Kentaro just sighed. Everyone he met asked him that same question. "I was adopted okay?" He gave that answer short and sweet.

"What's adopted?" Naruto asked.

Cue in anime fall right here and they all fell. Kentaro got up and answered,"Adoption is where two parents adopt a child and become a family."

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open and said,"They actually HAVE that?"

"Uh...yeah, they do." Kentaro said.

"I don't get it, since you have a kekkei genkai, why would they even consider it?" Sasuke asked.

"Look I don't know. All I know is that my parents were under aged and living there lives without me." Kentaro snapped.

Akiko goes 'meow' and uses the hand motion like a cat claw (1). Mocking Kentaro. He just glares at her.

"Oh Akiko, at least I don't flirt with every man I see," Kentaro said. "Burn!"

"Oh hey can you take your dick and balls and juggle with them?" she asked.

"No" Kentaro stated.

Akiko pulls out her kunai and says,"You will be when I get done with you" (2).

Zumo was getting so annoyed, without Ai being around, it was getting on his last nerves. So much so that he has even considered doing what his mother does when she gets annoyed; drink sake.

"Both of you. Shut the fuck up or my I will slit both of you're throats," he said in a scary voice.

Akiko puts her kunai in her pouch and they stayed quite. They knew he was serious. Naruto and Sasuke just sat there with sweat drops.

'These are the people Ai hangs out with?' Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time.

Slience wasn't a good friend to either of them so Naruto starts the next question,"So, Zumo, you said that you're Ai's god uncle. How?"

"Okay, my mom and dad, are you're god parents, and since I'm there son, that makes me you're god brother, therefore Ai is my god niece." Zumo explained.

"My god parents?" Naruto questioned.

Just then, Zumo realized that he hadn't met his parents yet. Hell, he hasn't even met his father yet.

"Okay moving on, so Akiko, how are you and Sakura cousins?" Naruto asked.

"Her mom is my mom's sister," she said in a 'it's so obvious' voice.

***********Swirling Love***********

(1) This is the hand motions that my friends use when one of us is feisty or mad.

(2) I want to give credit where credit is due. This was from Shane Dawson. I'm a HUGE Shane Dawson fan. If any of you love Shane or have heard of him, send me a review of your favorite video of his. And if you haven't heard of him, go check on you tube and tell me what you think of him.

That song was the song that I used last time, 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickelback

Please Review ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Hello readers. Here's chapter 25. Yeahs. I know its a little soon for this chapter since I just posted on last night. I want to thank Gunnousai and Geetac who I believe are my most loyal fans since he reviews after every chapter which makes me very happy. I love to hear from ALL of my readers. Suggest something, like what should happen, or a song because as you know, I do post lyrics for the story.

So anyway, here a little summary of the last chapter. Naruto and Sasuke get to know Ai's team mates a little better. Baby Ai is feeling much better. And so the plot will thicken...

I don't own Naruto just OCs, like Ai, Akiko, Kentaro and Zumo

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 25

(Third Person POV)

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at Akiko, Kentaro and Zumo. Their stories seemed to be in the clear since Ai did know them. It wasn't too long after their little conversation when Ai had started to wake up.

Naruto, being closer to her body, got up and instantly helped her up. "Ai are to okay? Does anything hurt at all?" Naruto asked.

Ai just shock her head no and rubbed her eyes cutely. Akiko knelt down said,"Hey Ai, I can heal you if you need it, I know that you can usually heal yourself,but-" flashes of Ai when she was under the control of the curse mark came in her mind."I'm not sure if that's...a possibility at the moment." Akiko said in a caring voice.

Ai looked up and slowly nodded 'yes.' Akiko gave her a smile and crawled right behind her. She was on her knees while Ai was sitting down, with her hugging her knees.

A light green glow came from Akiko's hands and she placed them just above Ai's back; healing her.

All four boys were just staring. Ai seemed to back to normal but how long will it last? Whose to say that the curse mark won't try to take over again? This had everyone on the edge. That experience was just too...scary. She was a complete opposite of the girl whose sitting here, getting healed from it all.

(End Third Person POV and start Akiko's POV)

I can feel her charka getting normal but there's a much darker, more powerful charka in her body. I've heal her body before and actually felt Juubi's charka but this one, it wasn't as powerful as Juubi's but it wasn't exactly weak either. I wonder how Ai is taking it; mentally and physically. Mentally because Ai doesn't want power, all she ever wanted was to a normal girl or as normal as you can get. She always dreamed of having a loving and caring husband one day, have two children, a boy first then a girl and live her life like any other kunochi could. I guess destiny had other plans for my friend.

Naruto went back to the boys since Sasuke call him over because her said the he was distracting me, which he kinda was, but I didn't want to say all, he gave birth to Ai and he deserves some respect, not much because if that punch earlier.

"Akiko?" I heard Ai's small voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What is it Ai?" I asked in a low voice.

"...Thank you...for everything." She said in a whisper.

"Oh it's not a problem, after all, what are friends for?" I said in a louder voice and laughed it off.

I can tell that she's in some sort of pain still. I'm trying my best to heal her but that evil charka is so, repulsive, that it's starting to reject it. This wasn't a good sign. I dropped my charka and my hands. She turns around some and I just smile at her. "There you go Ai, do you feel better?" I asked.

"Oh uh-huh, much, thank you very much Akiko," she said and gave me a cheerful smile.

"That's good to hear." I said and got off my knees and I pulled her up. Since I trained with Zumo's mother, who was the fifth hokage before she went into retirement, I got a little muscle and I accidentally pulled her up a little to much and she flew a foot of the ground. Luckily I was still holding her hand or else she could have went through the tree. She didn' seem to be effected of it though. Like it was nothing.

(End Akiko's POV and start Third person POV)

"So tell us what in the hell is going on anyway," Zumo asked in calm voice. Ai and Akiko had sat down in there little circle that they formed with Ai sitting between Naruto and Akiko, who was next to Kentaro, sitting next to Zumo and he was sitting next to Sasuke and he was next to Naruto.

"We're in the middle of the Chuunin exams and we only have two days to get to the tower," Sasuke explained.

Zumo just smirked and said,"Well that's no big deal, since you have both of the scrolls and with us as you're escort, it will be easy."

"Escort?!" Akiko, and Kentaro said in unison.

"Yes escort or do you want to risk Ai getting injured?" Zumo asked.

Ai blinked twice and said," Oh um well I won't get hurt, I could just orb us-"

"No you won't Ai-hime!" Sasuke snapped at his daughter, making her flinch.

Kentaro raised a eyebrow and he leaned in to Akiko and whispered,"Hime?"

She just rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her.

"But...why?" Ai asked.

'Is she serious? doesn't she remember what happen when she orb just next to Naruto?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke is right Ai," Akiko said. Ai turned her head and saw the serious expression on her face, which wasn't like Akiko at all. "I think, for right now...you shouldn't use any jutsu or charka, that includes orbing, barriers, using you're sharingan or ANYTHING type of charka use for that matter." Akiko said.

"Well...alright then, to be honest, I kinda don't want to...experience that again," Ai said without even thinking about it.

"Experience what again sweetie?" Naruto asked his daughter.

Ai sweat dropped and said frankly,"Oh nothing nothing never mind, it's not important."

"So we're gonna escort you three to the tower and then what genius?" Kentaro asked Zumo.

"Then we get the fuck out of this forest you prick. I would try to get us home to our time but I don't know how to,"Zumo stated very clearly to the nerdy shinobi.

"What do you mean you can't get back to your time?" Sasuke asked.

Zumo got up and stood above Sasuke, pulling him up by his collar and stated,"Well, it's because that YOU were the one that teleported US here in the first place. You dumb FUCK!" He let go of Sasuke and he had nothing to say.

"Damn Sasuke, you just got owned," Akiko said while her,Kentaro and Naruto their asses off. The only one who didn't laugh was Ai and that was because she never liked it when people yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened, they were right, he was just owned.

"Now come on, let's not take all day." Zumo said and he, Ai, Kentaro and Akiko followed him while Naruto and Sasuke were just standing there like complete idiots.

"Momma! Dad!" Ai shouted and they finally snapped out of it and they ran over them.

***********Swirling Love***********

They actually made to the tower without any complication since Zumo, Kentaro and Ai had taken the exam a few months ago in there time and knew what to expect. Kentaro used his byakugan the whole time to scout for enemy ninja, and they were wary of the area. Naruto and Sasuke never let down there guard for a minute.

At the tower, they parted ways but had promised to meet at the hospital after the exams, since more than likely, someone was gonna be in there. To be honest, they didn't want Ai to participate in the next round, since it's hand to hand combat, but they needed her to pass the exams.

At the moment, Sasuke,Naruo and Ai we're in the room and Ai pulls out both the heaven earth scrolls.

"So um...dad, you take one scroll and we'll lay them out on the ground, then roll them out at the same time." Ai said in a timid.

"Why would we do that?" Sasuke asked her.

"Oh, well um...its a summoning scroll and a person comes out and explains the third round of the exam." Ai said.

"I'll do it sweetie," Naruto said and she handed her mother the scroll.

They laid it out and the last person they were expecting appeared; Iruka.

"Hey, long time no see huh?" Iruka said. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed on his smirked then looked up at us.

"Iruka sensei?" Naruto blurted out.

"Looks like you've been through a lot in this test," Iruka said as he opened his eyes.

"Hey what's the deal with the surprised entrance, why are you appearing with the summoning?" Naruto asked.

"At the end of this exam, we chuunin are to welcome the test takers back and well, it was just good luck that I've been given the task in being the messenger for you guys. And congratulations, you just passed the second exam, " Iruka informed.

"Really?" Naruto asked happily.

"Yes you did," Iruka said. He steps a little closer to was so amazed since she was so much older and he knew Ai as an infant. "Ai?" he asked.

Ai smiled (:D) and said,"Uncle Iruka?" Without thinking, she ran up and hugged the surprised chuunin. She was so happy to see him.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at that sight. They wondered if this what everyone else felt whenever she would just randomly hug someone. To Ai, however, it didn't seem like much since Iruka was more of a father to her Sasuke, of course she wouldn't say anything of that nature. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She let go of the hug and backed up a little so that the tanned man could breathe.

He didn't care that she hugged her. It was just a surprised really.

"So Iruka Sensei, what are you doing here for?" Sasuke asked.

"He's here to explain the next round to us silly," Ai stated with a smile still.

"Yeah that's right,"Iruka said. "But how did you know that?"

"I've taken the exam before Uncle. This would be my second time taking it."

"Oh okay then and Ai can you ask me another question if you don't mind," Iruka asked her.

"No I don't mind, so what's your question?" Ai asked.

"Why are you wearing a shirt with the Uchiha insigna on it?"

"...Oh well um, dad lended it to me," Ai said.

"You dad?" Iruka asked and he turned to Naruto questionably.

Naruto frowned, sighed and pointed his finger at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" Iruka turned his head to the raven haired boy who just stood by Ai.

Okay he was gonna have the Uchiha's head very soon but he remained cool because Naruto and Ai were right there and he didn't want to make a scene. Of course he knew Ai was an Uchiha. Naruto had told him while he was pregnant with her and the hokage knew as well. Which was one hell of a meeting he had with the elders. But more on that later...

"Well since you guys actually finished a few days you all can relax some," Iruka said and they all fell on to their butts and did a HUGE sigh of relief.

***********Swirling Love***********

Okay I have to admit something, this took me two days to type. I started to type this last night but I couldn't stay up long enough to finish until this today.

Yep, I'm running really low on ideas. I know sad. I think I said that my goal was 25 chapters, and I did it. I will read reviews and reply for any questions. No matter what they are now. Well I'm typing chapter 26 as best as I can. I know this chapter was seriously lame but hey, I got it posted right?

Please Review ^^


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys. Okay I'm not really sure if this is before of after my spring break. I'm typing this in advance and I don't know when I would post this up because my internet was down before vacation time. I will be typing as many chapters as I can before my vacation starts. It's March 19th when I'm typing this so please don't sue me.

Well here's the review, Ai, Sasuke and Naruto had just finished the second round of the chuunin exams and Iruka has found out that Sasuke is Ai's father; not to mention that he meets future Ai. Let's see what happens now.

**"Demon talking through Ai's body"**

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 26

(Ai's POV)

We've been at the tower for two days and they we're really comfortable for me. I didn't tell momma or dad yet since I didn't want them to worry about me. I didn't think anyone would realize it until Aunt Hinata approached me earlier today.

_(Flashback...about earlier this morning)_

_I woke up and while I was washing my face, I heard a voice behind me._

_"Are you...okay Ai?" _

_I looked up and and I saw Aunt Hinata. I just blinked twice. I don't why she was asking me. She started to twiddlewithher fingers and said,"Because last night...I heard you groaning in pain, was is a bad dream or something?"_

_I thought back, I did have a nightmare about the previous events. Orochimaru, the bite, the dark charka, and father. There was also a pain in my neck. but I smiled like I always do and gently told her,"Oh well I'm okay now, but thank you for you're concern though." I really did mean those words. _

_"Oh well if you have any problems, you can always...come to me for help, if you need it that is," she said._

_She walked away and I started to wash myself with a piece of cloth that was in the washroom. I wiped some water that was in my face. I looked in the mirror and I noticed there was a mark, one that I've never seen on me before. I pulled my collar of my dad shirt since I'm still in it and angled myself in the mirror to get a better view of it. There was three commas there. I placed my finger on it and it stung. I winced in pain so I pulled it back. I'm starting to worry about this whole thing now._

_(End Flashback)_

I starting to think at that was because it was starting to hurt now. I didn't want to grab a it. Right now, we're getting information about the third round of the chuunin exam. Momma was at the front of the group, and dad was right in front of me so I was standing in the back. The third hokage was explaining why there was even a chuunin exam. To maintain peace between allied nations and represent the battles between allied nations. To me, that doesn't really sound right, I think that's just me. I don't like to fight, I would rather make friends than fight them.

I looked over and I saw him...

Orochimaru.

My eyes widen from both shock and from a sharper pain in my neck. I just had to put my hand on it. Why was HE even here? Not to mention, why isn't anyone STOPPING him? He looks over and gives me a sly smile. The type of smile that sends shivers down someone's spine in a bad way. I looked away but I know he's looking at me still.

Another sharp pain came and I breathed out a little loudly. Both momma and dad turned around.

"What's wrong Ai?" dad asked me in a whisper.

"I see him," I said while shutting my eyes through another pain. Why was this pain coming and going.

"Whose here?" momma asked.

"That guy...the one who...gah!" I said while squeezing shoulder through the pain.

"Aiyou're hurt still aren't you?" Momma said.

"I'll be...fine," I said. "It's that guy...over there...he gave me this...mark and it...really hurts," I said greeting my teeth.

"Can you fight?" dad asked.

"I'll think I'll manage, but please..." I said before gaining my composureand I smiled," don't worry about me, I can take care of myself after all, I'm your daughter."

"Ai Naruko Uzumaki, You're notgonna fight like this," dad stated using my full name.

"But I'll be okay dad, I promise," I said.

"Alright, but whose this guy you said earlier and what mark?" dad asked me.

"That one on you're neck?" momma asked. "When you we're passed out, I was watching you sleep and I saw it there."

"If anyone feels like there in not in any physical condition, now you're chance to-" The proctor said before coughing."Sorry, now as I was saying before, if any of you don't feel like you're in any top physical condition,now is your chance to bow out, the primarily will be starting immediately."

Dad turned around and he was about to raise his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"Telling them about that mark, I remember what Akiko said, you can't use you're charka."

"But that was a couple days ago, I'm sure that I'm better," I said.

"I know that, but you're injured and I don't want to lose you. You said it yourself, your my daughter." Dad said.

"But I-"

"Ai listen to him." I heard momma's voice. "I don't want to lose you either, hell it hurt me so much whenever I had to leave you with someone while I was doing missions and even during the while exams." he admitted.

This had hurt me so much. I never wanted to hurt my own parents but something was telling me, you have to fight, show them what you got and even, I believe in you. I had to listen to them.

"I'm sorry...but I HAVE to fight." My bangs covered my eyes with shame.

What happened next I wasn't expecting. They just turned around but I heard momma say,"I'm so proud of you and I understand your will to prove them wrong, even if it's myself."

"Thank you momma," I smiled.

Kabuto quit the exam suddenly. I didn't understand why but I knew that he was working with Orochimaru. The drawing for the first match happened and dad was so fortune enough for the first match against another one of HIS spies, Youri Akado.

(End Ai's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Third Person POV)

The hokage noticed the Naruto sexy justu look alike minus the pig tails but add the Uchiha insigna on her shirt.

"Anko, who is that girl over there?" he asked the kunochi.

"Which one sir?" she asked.

"The blonde girl by Naruto."

Anko looks at her clip board and finds team seven entry form.

"That would be Ai Uzumaki sir, her mission info is unknown but she is from this village." Anko said.

"Did you say Ai Uzumaki?" His eyes widen from shock. The only Ai Uzmaki he knew couldn't even walk yet.

"Yes sir, is there a problem?" Anko asked.

He placed a hand on his hokage hat and lowered it before saying,"Keep you eye on her."

Kakashi walked to his squad. He believed the Sasuke was given the curse mark and told Sasuke to not use his sharingan, Sasuke was baffled.

"Kakashi sensei, I think you're telling the wrong person this," Sasuke stated.

Kakashi didn't say anything but kept that mind. If Sasuke didn't have the curse mark, then who did?

Naruto and Ai went up the risers and stood by Guy's team. Kakashi soon followed them and stood behind the Uzumakis. Ai hand her hand on the railing and Naruto was leaning on the same railing. Waiting for Sasuke's match to start.

Ai was still in pain by it somewhat started to hurt less thanks to Juubi. Juubi makes sure that the she wouldn't feel much pain as possible for anything really. Ai was thankful for this. So she acted somewhat normal for her. Yes, Naruto was still worried about his daughter but he didn't say anything. He knew the she would also inherit his spirit for proving everyone wrong. This made him somewhat happy.

As Sasuke match was going on, Ai was rooting for him but she never said dad. The same questions would be asked. Not really the best time to be answering them. As expected, Sasukewon his match with no sign of the curse mark. Which got most of the jonin very confused. They were expecting it. This only meant one thing, there was another Uchiha among them. Since Orochimaru had told Anko that he gave it to an Uchiha, then there has to be another Uchiha among them.

And thats when the third hokage realized who Orochimaru was referring to; Ai. However when he looked up at the young girl, there wasn't any sign of pain from her. But yet again, looks were deceiving.

Another two matches passed and before the even knew it, Ai's name was on the computer screen and her opponent; Ino.

(End Third Person POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Ai's POV)

It's my turn to fight and I'm fighting Aunt Ino. Okay, I'm feeling nervous. For one, she's like my aunt, and having jonin staring at me always made me nervous. Also there the mark on my neck. Okay there another sharp pain.

"I never thought that I'd fight you," Ino said.

"Neither would I Aunt Ino, but I'm honored," I said.

"Alright, when you're ready...begin" the proctor said and Ino jumped back and threw a kunai at me. I ducked down and jumped high into the air. I pulled out a kunai and threw it at her. When I landed onto the ground, we charged at each other and started to use use taijutsu. I guess I'm a little at advantage since one of my senseis was Rock Lee.

Another sharp pain. There coming sooner and sooner as this match was coming out. It was making me exhausted. Aunt Ino is tired as well. I can see it.

"Alright, that's enough, I'm gonna use this technique and finish this whole match." She said and I saw the hand sign that she had. Mind transfer jutsu.

I ran out of the sight to my right and she amditted to use it. I felt another pain but this hurt some much that I tripped over my feet and she got a shot.

"Now, Mind Transfer jutsu."

I wasn't thinking about what I but next; I orbed.

I was right behind Ino and I hit a nerve on her neck, knocking her out for a while.

"The match goes to Ai Uzumaki" Hayate said.

I was taking deep breathes. My vision was going blurry and I was hurting so much right now in my neck. I was about to pass out but I felt someone catch me. I looked up and it was dad.

"You did a good job out there, Ai-hime" he said.

I gave him a small smile and said in a low voice,"thank you dad."

"Alright come with me Ai," I heard Uncle Kakashi's voice. Dad let me go and I got my footing back. I started to follow him when I heard momma's voice. "Aiwait up." He was running right behind me.

"Momma."

"Where are you taking her Kakashi sensei?" momma asked. I can see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm looking after her Naruto don't worry." Kakashi said. He placed a hand on my shoulder, the one with the curse mark on it. I knew what he was talking about, he was going to have to seal it.

"But Kakashi-"

"I'll be fine momma, I promise." I said with a smile. "But can you please do me one thing."

"Sure sweetie anything, what is it?"

"Please win you're match." I said.

He looked at me and then said,"Don't worry, I will."

I felt so happy then, I smiled even bigger. Kakashi nudged at me and I followed him to where ever he was taking me.

***********Swirling Love**********

Kakashi took me to a dark room where there was pillars holding the ceiling.

"Alright Ai, I need you to take off you're shirt and-" Kakashi said before I grabbed hold of my shirt and my voice sounded like a motor boat with all the 'ehs' I was saying.

"No wait that's not what I meant, I all I need you to do is to get you're shirt off to get the seals on you so that I can seal away that curse mark, that's all." He explained.

Phew, thank goodness. I got my arms out of its sleeves and pulled my shirt off and I had my white tank on.

"Alright now sit down and the ground and I'll get it all set up," he said.

I obeyed him without any complaints. Sure it was awkward but it this was better than the pain I was feeling.

When he finished, he told me,"Alright, it'll be over quickly, you ready?"

I only nodded yes and I just looked forward. I can heard the movements of his hands as he formed the necessary hand signs.

"Curse Sealing."

He place a hand on the mark and I felt intense pain. I couldn't help but to scream. I started to shake and nothing but vocal expressions were coming out.

At least he lives up to his word because I didn't take that long. I fell forward and landed on my hands, bracing myself.

"Now this sealing is only as strong as your will. If your will ever weakens, if you ever begin to doubt yourself, the curse will be releashedin all its fury," he told me. I wanted nothing more than to sleep but I look over my shoulder, I can first hear that laugh again. The he appears, Orochimaru.

"It's been a long time, Kakashi," he said and Uncle Kakashi turned around and saw the man.

"You...Orochimaru. What snake hole in hell did you crawl out from and what do you want?" Uncle Kakashi asked.

Orochimaruonly chuckled and stated,"I'm sorry Kakashi but my business is with that young girl behind you."

Me? What does he want with me? He gave me this mark, I never asked for it.

"You'll never get your hands on her." Kakashi said as the evil man stepped closer and closer to me.

1 step...

2 steps...

3 steps...

"Stop, don't move another step closer to Ai." Uncle Kakashi said as he used chidori. Orochimaru just laughed evily.

(End Ai's POV and Start Third Person POV)

Kakashi had his chidori at full baze. Orochimaru was still laughing.

"Poor Kakashi, all you efforts will go to vain, you see that girl is one of the last of the Uchiha, and I know how to get her."

"No not Ai, she's prue at heart, I know that. From the momentI meet her, I knew the harm that she could do is to the people who were hurting her love ones and any innocent people."

Ai got on her two feet but wasn't acting like herself. Kakashi turned his head and saw the look in her eyes. Their red and the pupil was slit, like a demon's. Red, powerful charka was starting to surround her protectivly.

**"Let me take over from here Kakashi,"**a darker voice said from Ai's body.

Juubi was taking over Ai's body. Kakashi stopped using his chidori and just stood there.

**"Besides...I have something I want to return to this bastard." **Juubi said and they next thing anyone realized was that she used the fourth hokage's jutsu. There was a flash and Juubi was behind Orochimaru. Ai's teeth grew fangs and she bit down on his neck. The pruple charka went into his body.

Kakashi eyes widen at this. He would stop it but it's Orochimaru and he did deserve this.

Ai stopped and she jumped back next to Kakashi. She wiped her mouth because of the blood of the snake bastard. Juubi was still in control of Ai's body, that much Kakashi was still aware of. Orochimaru was suffering from the bite mark and he vanished.

As soon as the close was clear, Juubi dropped the control and Ai's body went limp. She was unconscious. Kakashi caught her and carried her to the hospital were they placed her in critical care with ANBU Black ops watching her.

***********Swirling Love***********

Wow that was so long. Again this chapter took two days to type but hey I'm not complaining. Hope you enjoyed. So anyways, I'm typing chapter 27 as soon as I can. But I also have three other stories to get working on. So what will happen now since Ai no longer has the curse mark?

Please Review ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Hi guys and this is Chapter 27. Okay I'm packing for my trip to the sunshine state so this chapter may be brief so please don't hurt me.

In the last chapter, Ai has passed the third exam and has gotten rid of her curse mark by Juubi taking control of her body after Kakashi had seal it and she literally gave it back to the snake bastard. Now what will lay ahead for Ai?

I don't own Naruto just OCs like Ai, Akiko, Zumo and Kentaro

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 27

(Third Person POV)

"What do you mean I can't see her?!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled at the nurse who was behind the counter. The primarily round of the Chuunin Exams were over and Sasuke and Naruto were not only wanting to see their daughter but they also were meeting Ai's friends here.

"I'm sorry but those are the rules." The nurse said.

"Oh come on lady." He complained.

"Hey this is a hospital, keep it down," a familiar voice said. Sasuke and Naruto turned around and they saw Akiko, Kentaro and Zumo and that voices happened to be Zumo's.

"Oh hey guys," Naruto said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"So where's Ai? Don't tell me that she's actually in the hospital recovering is she?" Kentaro asked.

"Yeah and they won't let us see her." Sasuke said to the adopted Hyuga.

Akiko eyessadden. "I was afraid something like this would happen." Akiko whispered.

"So now what do we do?" Kenatro asked.

"Hey did you guys pass?" Zumo asked.

"You better believe it" Naruto said changing moods.

Kakashi walked over and Naruto ran up to him. "Kakashi sensei, so how's Ai? And who did you leave baby Aiwith?" Naruto asked.

"Well Ai is doing fine, she needs rest but she'll survive and as for baby Ai..." Kakashi nervously scratched said that last part. Dr. Renshi walked out with baby Ai in her arms.

"Oh hello Naruto, I see you're here to pick up little Ai here," she smiled pleasantly at him.

Baby Ai started to reach out to her 'mother' and Naruto got her from the medic.

"Hello Ai," he said in a baby voice which made Kentaro laugh a little. Which also resulted in a mad dad and god-uncle to smack him.

Naruto notices the hospital bracelet on his baby girl's hand. He slowly, but angrily turns his head to Kakashi since he was the one who was watching her at the time.

"Kakashi sensei...quick question...why does Ai have a hospital band on her?" he asked trying to keep calm but you can here the rise of anger in his voice.

"Well...you see...she wasn't feeling so well so I brought her here a few days ago, along with Iruka. But now she's all better now." Kakashi said.

"My baby was sick? and you or Iruka never told me?" he asked, anger only building up.

"Ah well you were taking the second exam and I couldn't very well get a hold of you so..." he said.

Naruto hears his daughter giggling in his arms and he relaxes. He was actually at the point of anger that if he wasn't holding his daughter, he was gonna kill Kakashi. But he didn't.

"So Kakashi sensei, I have a favor to ask." Naruto change the subject.

"I already know what it and I've been looking for someone to over look you're training for the final rounds." Kakashi said the genin.

"Hey hold on, why can't you train me sensei?"

"I have other matters to attend to. I don;t have time to train you."

"He's training me dobe." Sasuke said and he walked over next to him.

"Now don't complain, listen I found you an even better tutor then me." Kakashi explained.

"Well who is it?" Naruto asked.

"It is I," said a man known as Ebisu.

"Humph?...You closet pervert?!" Naruto had turned around and saw Ebisu.

"Doesn't he mean closet gay?" Kentaro asked Zumo and Akiko in a whisper.

"You mean like you?" Akiko asked. Burn two for Kentaro.

"Dude, you walked right into that one," Zumo said, smirking.

"Shut up." Kenatro stated angrily.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-ot t-t-t-t-t-hat g-g-g-g-g-g-uy?!" Naruto stuttered and pointed at Ebisu.

"He's a what? What did you call him?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't believe it out of all the guys you could have picked to train me and you pick him? I can't believe it he's weaker than I am," Naruto shouted. Since he had his daughter on his hip and loud noises still scared her, she started to cry.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Ai, momma's sorry," Naruto said trying to calm her down by bouncing her up and down some.

"Here dobe just give her to me," Sasuke said and he got the infant in his arms and started to rock her. She grabbed on to his shirt and burried her face into his shoulder.

"Oh and what makes you say that?" Kakashi asked referring to the fact about Ebisu being weaker than Naruto.

"I'm serious, he saw my harem justu once and he completely fell over." Naruto said.

'Harem...jutsu?' Zumo, Akiko and Kentaro thought to themselves and they sweat dropped.

Ebisu went over and covered Naruto's mouth, preventing him from saying any more.

"Harem Jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just a little joke we share," Ebisu reassured him. "Listen, if you keep quiet about that, I'll buy you anything you want to eat?" he said to Naruto.

"Anything I want?" Naruto asked.

"Well I had no idea that you two were acquainted." Kakashi said.

"Oh yes we go way back," Ebisu said letting go over Naruto and patting his head. Naruto was giving him the evil glare.

Baby Ai looked at her mother and sense the anger that he was experiencing. Ai blinked twice and the next thing anyone knew, Ebisu was orbed out of there.

"Hey where'dhe go?" Kentaro asked.

"Did Ai do that?" Zumo asked.

They all looked over at the infant whose face was no longer in Sasuke shirt. She started to giggle and clap her hands.

"Aw that's a goodgirl," Naruto said as he went up to her face and placed a finger on her nose. She grabbed his finger with her tiny hands.

"She's smart," Sasuke said.

"So what am I gonna do for training?" Naruto asked.

Ebisu came back into the hospital easily.

"Where were you?" Kakashi asked.

"I was on the hospital roof and I didn't do it on my own." he said annoyed.

The 10 month old continued to giggle.

"Naruto, listen, you're wrong about Ebisu sensei. He's a special jonin, a private tutor who only teaches the elite, frequently he's a better teacher thanIam." Kakashi said kneeling down to his height.

He stands up straight and points out,"and out of team seven, which includes Sakura, you're the one whose basic skills need work, that's what I want you to work on this time around."

"Hey wait a minute are you saying that I'm not as good as Sasuke or Sakura?" Naruto shouted/asked Kakashi.

"Quit you're shouting dobe, Aiis about to cry again," Sasuke mentioned since Ai was still teary eyed.

Kakashisighedand place a hand on his hip before finishing,"Look Naruto no matter how many new skills you may learn, the fundamentals are well fundamental and yours need to be improved. Now if you really want to be strong then you need to be quiet and pay attention. Alright Ebisu sensei, I leave him in you're capable hands. Now come on Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Sasuke was about to take off but he remembers that he has his 10 month old daughter in his arms. He can't take her training. She could easily get hurt and Naruto about flipped out when he found out that she was in the hospital during the exam. He handed Ai to Naruto and gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked off with Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto, since you're off training, we can watch Ai for you," Akiko offered. She had expecerince with infants because she has a baby brother in her time.

"Really? Thanks I owe you guys," Naruto said and he handed baby Ai to Akiko. Ai didn't want to be separated from her momma. She started to reach out for her momma and Naruto wasn't in a great mood since Ebisu was his sensei now. Ai was about to cry out when Zumo took her from Akiko's arms. The charka he was giving off was some what relaxing to her so she didn't cry. Instead, she rested her head in his chest.

Kentaro just gave a questional look and asked,"Why did she always perfer to be with you?"

"Because she needs a relaxed charka around her and since she was about to cry, I knew my charkawouldbe enough to make her feel relaxed. Besides she's been around males most of her life so far and me being a male, I suit just fine with her." Zumo said

"So that means that she should be okay with me then right?" Kenatro said.

"I said males, not transvestites," Zumo said, making Akiko laugh and his face turning red with anger.

When the see Naruto running out of the hospital, Akiko went after him.

"Hey where you going?" Kentaro asked.

"Going to where the fun is?" Akiko shouted back.

"Come on let's go Zumo," Kentaro said before running after her.

Zumo didn't run since he was carrying his god-niece. He also thought about their Ai and what would happen if she woke up and no one was there, but he knew that she would be fine so he went after his team.

***********Swirling Love***********

(AN: I'm just gonna fast forward this to the Hot Springs since I'm too tired to do through with the whole chase)

Akiko, Zumo and Kentaro were watching Naruto trying to walk in water. Baby Ai was in Zumo's lap at the moment. Naruto kept falling in the boiling water. Zumo looked over and saw a man with long white hair and he was peeking in the ladies spa. That man seemed very familiar to him.

Naruto saw him as well and he screamed, pointed and fell into the water because of him. Ebisu saw him as well; along with Kentaro and Akiko.

"Are you peeking in the women's bath old man?" Ebisu asked before charging at the man. "I will not allow any disruptial behavior."

"Huh? Oh please" the man said and he summoned a giant toad which used its tongue and took down Ebisu. "What's wrong with you? Do want us to get busted you idiot?" he asked.

Zumo's eyes widen.'Is that really him?'

Zumo got up and he handed Ai to Akiko before running towards the old man.

Naruto got out of the water and Akiko, who was carrying Ai and Kentaro went right next to Naruto. They were looking down a Ebisu was out of it.

"Hey perv you awake?" Narutoasked. "Only one way to find out, Hidden finger jutsu, thousand years oddeath." Naruto performed the jutsu which made Akiko blush slightly.

"Well that didn't work, some trainer, he's pathetic" Naruto said out loud. Naruto turns his head and sees his daughter being held by Akiko and Kentaro and he sees Zumo and the old perv.

"Alright frog man what was that all about? Who do you think you are anyways?" Naruto asked.

"I'm glad you asked, I'm the hermit of Mount Mayuboku; the wise in the mortal spirit. That's right I am the toad mountain sage." He did his little dance or whatever and got a surprised expression from Naruto and Kentaro, a weird look from Akiko, and a sweat drop from Zumo.

"Well listen pervy sage, what are you gonna do about this huh? This guy was suppose to be training me and you laid him flatter than a bath mat." Naruto yelled.

"Well he shouldn't have been interferring with my research." Jiraya said.

"Research?" They all shouted.

"I'm a novelist, a writer of great books, like this," he said and he pulled out Make Out Paradise.

"Wha? You wrote that?"

"Oh yeah he did," Zumo said.

"Oh I see you're a you're a little young to be reading these books, sonny" Jiraiya said and he patted Zumo'shead. He smack away the old farts hand and says,"Damn right I'm your son."

"Heh?" Jiraiya said said.

"My name is Zumo Senji. You had sex with my mother about two years ago, I'm from the future but I'm born in this time. You've known her since childhood. Jiraya, I'm you're son."

***********Swirling Love***********

Oh my. Well I guess that wasn't too much of a shock now was it. Well that's as much as I can get with this chapter. I'm leaving for my trip tomorrow so I won't update till I get back. Well hope you enjoyed it and keep sending me some idea's on what to happen next. Okay?

Please Review ^^


	28. Chapter 28

Did you miss me? I bet you missed new chapters right? Well here's chapter 28 I believe. Yeah. I had so much fun in Florida. I went to Wet 'n Wild Water Park, Disney World Magic Kingdom, Isles of Adventure in Universal Studios, and to Cape Kennedy Space Center. I spent most of my time with one of my best friends, Kendall. (I sometimes call her 'Beetle' or Beetlejuice'). I also got inspired to write some more.

Quick summary, the preliminary rounds are over. Ai is recovering in the hospital. Kakashi is training Sasuke. Naruto, baby Ai, Zumo, Akiko and Kentaro just met Jiraiya where he (Zumo) tells him that he's his son. Let's see what happens next on Ai Uzumaki...

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 28

(Third Person POV)

Jiraiya just laughed Zumo at the fact the he is his father. Yes there was some similar apearance features like his eyes. Jiraiya was TOO old to be a father to someone who could his grandson. Zumo just got annoyed while Naruto was giving them a weird look. Baby Ai reaching out to her momma again. It seems like she wanted to be around him more often. Kentaro looked over and took this chance to hold his crush's infant self.

"Aw you are so cute Ai," he said as he took the 10 month old out of Akiko's arms. "In baby form and pre-teen self."

Baby Ai was getting scared by the strange teen who was holding her now. She wanted her momma; Naruto. These new people surrounding her weren't helping. She did feel okay with Zumo because his charka was relaxed when he was holding her. Kentaro's however, was wavy and far from relaxed; making her nervous. She cried loudly, throwing Kentaro off and dropping her. Luckily for EVERYONE'S sake, she orbed into her momma's arms.

Naruto heaved a huge sigh of relief and Zumo and Akiko both approached Kentaro. Both very scary, angry and annoyed. Kentaro was trying to apologized.

"Guys I'm so sorry. So very very very sorry. She just scared me that's all."

"THAT DOESN'T CUT IT THIS TIME NERDY!" Akiko shouted

"Yeah, you don't EVER do that, EVER. Do you hear me?" Zumo shouted and they both (him and Akiko) both beat the living shit of the nerd.

Jiraiya was sweat dropping, thinking,'boy those kids have the strength of Tsunade, I wouldn't want to be that boy right now,' and making his escape but not without Naruto noticing and he chases him with his daughter on his hip.

"Hey Perv, wait up. You have to train me remember?" Naruto shouted.

(End Third Person POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Ai's POV)

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

I opened my eyes and all I can see is white. My eyes feel so heavy and I feel so exhausted. My eyes are only half open and the lights are a little too bright. I feel an oxygen mask over my face. Am I really in bad shape? I wonder how momma and dad are doing? Are they in the room waiting for me? I pulled enough strength and pulled myself to sit up.

No one is here.

I feel so lonely. I've never liked to be lonely.

I sat in a cris-cross postion. My bed sheet fell and all I had one was my white under shirt, my bra underneath my my shirt and my undies. I quickly started to blush, and covered myself.

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

What's that beeping sound? I turned my head and I see a heart monitor and it was speeding really my, it was heart beating so quickly, from blushing and what-not. That was making me embarrassed and I'm the only one in here.

I hear the door opening really quickly which only scared me a little more, but just enough to actually orb me out of my hospital bed.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Naruto's POV)

I finally caught up to the pervy sage. It's amazing how far I can follow someone with a 10 month infant in my hip. Probably shouldn't be doing that but I can't summon Kit to watch her, only future Ai can and I don't have her stroller with me so this will have to do. I don't want to leave her with her future friends since one of them actually dropped her and the other two are pounding the living crap out of him.

I don't blame them. I even wanted to claw those pupil-less eyes of his out of his sockets for what he did. Wow, Kyubi really has an effect on me when it comes to my daughter.

The pervy sage was trying to hit on a young woman. She was storming away from him and boy did she look pissed. The old pervert came out of the tea house where I guess he met her at.

"I'm sorry but its just that you have a pair of soft and lovely uh...hands, you really do have a pair of lovely hands, how do you get them to be so soft?" the perv tried to cover with a lame excuse. The women only gotten even more mad and shouted,"Filthy beast," and she slapped his face, again.

"So much for soft hands, sheesh" Jiraiya said placing a hand on to the red slap mark.

I gave a funny look and said,"What was I thinking? This guy is even more pathetic, he's even more pervier than my last trainer, but it's not like I have much choice." I said before getting a better grip on my daughter closer to my hip since it felt like she was starting to slip off., then I approached him.

"Looks like the women in this town are no friendlier then before, still I like them feisty," he stated so boldly.

"So you've been here before huh?" I asked him.

He turns around and says,"Huh? You again?"

"I'm surprise they don't make you wear a leash, you old pervert." I shouted at him and I think I had him on his ropes because he kept looking around and people were staring at him.

"Shh, Y'know I wish you wouldn't use the word pervert."

I placed Ai in the ground next to me because I can sense that she was getting upset again. I guess yelling hurts her little ears and I don't want her to be deaf. "Oh yeah well how about the word joke, because that's all you are mister is a joke. First I get stuck with a closet perv and you oh why can't I get a trainer that- " I shouted then I felt myself being lifted up and away from my baby.

"Oh put a will ya?" he said and then placed me in a fucking jar. He puts the lid on it and then a heavy object that I'm pretty sure is a rock. "There you go kid. You can train in there for a while." I heard him say before laughing and walking away.

Oh no, my baby. She was by herself. Anyone could just take her.

"HELP, SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE! I NEED TO GET TO MY BABY!" I shouted to anyone who was willing to help.

(End Naruto's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Jiraiya's POV)

Did that kid say that he need to get to his...baby?

I looked back and there was a infant who looked just like the little shrimp. She's not even a year old yet. I guess the rumors were true. He actually gave birth to her. She just looks at me with those big blue eyes. I can't turn away. Maybe she can attract the ladies. Ladies do love babies. I went over and picked the little baby girl.

"Hi there sweetie, I'm grandpa Jiraiya and you'll be coming with me for a while," I said and she just giggled at me. Alright good sign. She has her hands out toward me and actually gets a hold of my hair and pulls down on it.

"Boy that's some grip you have there," I said before heading off.

***********Swirling Love***********

I was just sitting behind a log with the baby in my lap.

"You maybe my meal ticket to getting the ladies." I said looking down at the now sleeping infant. She really was a cute little thing. When she grows up, she might have guys chase after her.

I was in the middle of day-dreaming about young, pretty girls when I see shurikens being thrown at me. I lifted the infant and hid behind the log; transforming.

"You can't hide from me that easily!" I heard that boy's voice. I hear his footsteps coming and then it stops. "Whoa a substitution, not bad old man, but nothing will stop me from getting my daughter back." Naruto said and ran off.

I poofed back to normal with the infant who was on my stomach, waking up now.

"Huh, little squirt, he'll have to be better than that if he wants of out fox the toad mountain sage." I said being cocky.

"Oh yeah well how am I doing now?" Naruto asked as he sneaked up on me. "Now give me my daughter, NOW!" He yelled and snatched the baby from me.

"He relax I wasn't planning on keeping her, I was gonna give her back." I said.

"That still gives you no right to kidnap her. Why would you even do that? What were you planning? Using her to attract the ladies?" he asked while holding his daughter protectivily.

Damn he's good.

"Now here what I'll do, if you train me, then I won't report you to the hokage," Naruto said.

"Report me? For what?" I asked.

"For kidnapping you old coot!" Naruto yelled at me and pointed at me.

Oh right. "Now hold on, What makes you think he'll believe you? Hm?" I asked.

"Because we saw the whole thing," I heard a female voice. I turned and I saw those other three kids again. They jumped down and went right next to Naruto.

"And the reason the hokage will believe us is because we have evidence," Kentaro said pulling out a weird palm size thing. Kinda looks like a camera.

"And what is THAT?" I asked.

"A video camera, luckily nerdy over here forgot to clean out his ninja pouch and left it in there," Akiko stated.

"Yeah...forgot," the Hyuga said while looking away in very guilty. Zumo took note of that and just glared at him. Sounds like I'm not the only one who likes to peek.

Well I'm screw, oh well, I was gonna train them Naruto anyway. "Okay you got me, I'll train you Naruto." I said.

(End Jiraiya's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

So that's why Jiraiya trains Naruto in this story (I know this is blackmailing but hey, whatever floats your boat); but wait a minute, where's Pre-Teen Ai? Well Even I don't know and I need you're help with that. Leave a review telling me where she should be. I honestly have no idea. Please help me.

So anyway, what did you think about this chapter?

Please Review ^^


	29. Chapter 29

Hey hey hey. Here's chapter 29 for ya. Hooray. Okay before I get started, I need to say something. I actually in a crappy mood because someone actually went in my purse an stole my wallet. T~T. Yeah I had quite a bit of money in it and I didn't realize it until I got home yesterday. So...

Anyways...Let's get up to speed here, in the last chapter, Ai orbed out of the hospital and Naruto had to blackmail Jiraiya for his training because he had kidnapped baby Ai, (sorta) and Ai's friends caught him on tape. But where did Ai even go?

Spoiler Alert in this chapter

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 29

(Back in Ai's hospital room, Third Person POV)

"Oh darn, she's not here."

That was the voice of Kabuto Yakushi, who was under the order of Orochimaru to kidnap the young blond while she was here. He had heard her heart monitor going off when he was about to enter her room but when he had gotten in, she wasn't there anymore and the only sound was the long tone sound that you heard when the heart no longer beats or is no longer connected to a body.

He walks closer to the empty bed and sees a sheet missing from it. "And it seems that she is indecent to say the least." He smirked and looks out the window that was beside her bed. It wasn't opened at all. "If the window hasn't been opened, how did she escape?" he asked himself.

(End of Third Person POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Ai's POV)

I can feel myself in the air. Then I started to fall, making me scream. I closed my eyes shut and suddenly, I heard a huge splash and I was in...water? I looked around and I was in a little river. I turned my head and there was a huge waterfall and it looked so pretty. I was still in a sitting position in the water from where I was in the hospital.

Oh wait the hospital. I'm suppose to be there right? Am I injured still?

I quickly got on my feet and I was soaking wet. Next thing I realized was what I was wearing. Undershirt with bra underneath and some undies. I covered myself from embarrassment and started to panic. I looked around and luckily for me, the bed sheet was on dry land. I walked to the dry land and covered myself with the white bed sheet.

Phew, that was close, at least no one saw me...right?

I was shivering right now. The sheet was wrapped around me but it didn't warm me up much.

I looked around. The stone under me was a whitish color and to my left were some trees and bushes. This place doesn't look familiar to me in the least. So why did I orb here?

Oh no, I was alone still...eh?

Oh I know. I thought about summoning Kit. She can help me, plus she must be lonely as well.

I knelt down on my knees and bit my thumb like any normal summoning.

"Summoning jutsu," I said and placed my hand on the ground in front of me. Kit was there in a instant.

"Milady?" Kit asked.

"Hello Kit, and how have you been? I hope you wasn't lonely," I said and petted her head.

"I'm quite alright milady but what about you?" she asked me."Why are you all wet and in your under garments?"

I nervously laughed and sweat dropped,"Well actually that's kinda a long story. You see-" I said before I was cut off by a big bang sound that was close by.

"What was that?" I asked as I got on my feet again. My sheet was over my shoulders, hanging behind me like a cloak.

"Should we find out milady?" Kit asked while stepping in front of me in a defensive position.

I nodded and we followed the sound. We had to go through the bushed and the bed sheet I was using got a little dirty. Another thing was that I didn't have any sandals on and I stepped on a couple of pebbles which kinda hurt the bottom of my feet.

We started to heard a couple of voices; familiar voices. One of them being Zumo's. I hid behind a tree for a the main reason; the only thing that I had was a thin bed sheet and he's like my brother. Kinda awkward.

"I'm so bored right," I heard Akiko's voice. I leaned over and peeked and I saw her, Kentaro, and Zumo sitting under a tree. Zumo has...me in his lap. My baby self. I was asleep in his lap and I was sucking my thump and covered by my pastel orange color baby blanket.

"Keep your voice down, she's finally asleep." Zumo whispered but I barely heard it. I looked over to my right some and I see momma training with a man with long white hair. I didn't know who he was. I can sense momma's charka and how aggressive it was. He's working hard at his training. I just smiled heart-warmly at that sight. I'm so proud to be his daughter.

"Is that Zumo, Akiko and Kentaro over there milady?" Kit asked.

"Oh um...uh-huh, father...had sent them here. I don't know why though." I said but not even looking at her. It suddenly hit me. We shouldn't even be in this time. I shouldn't be able to see my past self or even my momma as my age. Zumo, Akiko, Kentaro, Kit and even myself should be back in our time right? We should be having our own adventures and training but not here, not when my momma is just a genin himself.

I turned back and leaned against the tree that I was using to hide myself. I hung my head low and hid my eyes. I shouldn't watch my momma growing up, it's the opposite right? I'm glad that I've met him and gotten to know him and dad as well.

I felt a nudge at my leg. I looked down and I saw Kit with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong milady?"

I knelt down and scratched behind her left ear, where she loves to get scratched. She started to pur which relaxed me some. I gave a smile small and asked,"Kit, can you please do me a favor?"

"What is it milday?"

(End Ai's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Naruto's POV)

I'm learning how to summon a giant toad. It's tough, but I can do it. I looked over and I see my baby girl in that boy Zumo's lap. Sleeping away the day. I'm glad he has her because she's more relaxed with him out of her three future friends.

I smiled and then went straight back into my training. I suddenly heard something in the bushes. I turned around and I see a fox come out and headed towards the Kentaro, Zumo and Akiko. Wait was that Kit?

I ran over to them and looked at the fox. Zumo petted her head and asked,"Kit? What are you doing here and where's Ai? You're usually at her side."

The fix lowered it's head in a depressing way. "Milady...she's went to train, so she sent me to watch over you...Lord Naruto." Kit said that part at me.

Wait she's training? Isn't she hurt, I mean, she was in the part of the hospital where they put patients in emergency care. I wasn't even allowed to see her and she's mine daughter.

"Why is she training Kit?" Kentaro asked the fox.

I can see the worry in her eyes. The kind of worry...that a mother would have for their child. Like mine are right now I bet. "She didn't say why, only that you'll see her when the third exams start and I must keep an eye on her... momma."

(End Naruto's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(About Two Weeks Later... Sasuke's POV)

"Alright Sasuke, try it one time."

Kakashi is training me to use Chidori. The only original move that he has. I try to catch my breath. This is some intense training and it's only been a few weeks give or take. I haven't seen my daughter or Naruto since the second round of the exams.

"What's wrong? Are you tried yet?" Kakashi sensei asked me. He looks over to his left and says,"It's been a while...Ai."

My eyes widen. Did he just say Ai?

I looked over and I see her, my little girl. She was wearing white tee and a pair of blue capri pants. Her hair was the same style with little blue ribbons instead of orange.

"Um hi, Uncle Kakashi. I hope I wasn't interuting or anything." she said in a shy voice.

"No not at all, in fact, we were about to take a break," Kakashi said cheerfully, in his way. I walked over to her and asked her,"What are you doing here?"

"I...missed you, and I wanted to say hi. You said that you were going to visit every night remember? But it's been a few weeks and I heard that you and Uncle Kakashi were out here and I...eh?" she said kinda quickly and then ran out of words to say. Was she worried about me?

"It's okay Ai, calm down," I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "So what have ou been up to? Were you with Naruto?"

She shook her head 'no,' which was usual to hear.

"I've...been on...my own for a while, since momma was training, I didn't want to distract him so...I stayed away for a while." She said.

"You stayed away from Naruto? What's really wrong?" I asked. She wasn't the type to stay away from people unless something was really bothering her. As her father, I can tell something was really bothering her.

We sat behind some big rocks for a little bit of privacy to talk. Kakashi was farther way, reading his book so I guess he wasn't going to pay much attention.

"So what's wrong hime?" I asked using her nickname.

"It's just...I was watching momma train a few weeks back and it hit me. I was watching HIM growing up. I know momma didn't have parents and that, thanks to me, he suddenly became one. I was feeling kinda...guilty. I know I shouldn't feel like this but I need him to watch ME grow up." she sounded really upset saying that.

I know that Ai wasn't a selfish child, unlike myself, but she had a point. Naruto was the parent and Ai was the child. I do see, however that Naruto was trying to be a child for as long as he could, I mean after all, he was only 12. My birthday had recently past so I was now 13 years old. But besides all of that, you would think that Naruto would be a little more mature than most teens our age.

"I left Kit with him. I wanted her to keep an eye on him for me." she admitted.

"Ai, what are you going to do? I mean, how are you even going back to you're time? You have you're friends who also need to go back. You can't watch Naruto AND yourself growing up, or even myself." I said.

"I've been making a jutsu to go back to my time but there's a major problem," she said. "In order for the justu to work, I need to actieve a special kind of sharingan like what you have in my time, but I will never use it."

"I know you can do it Ai, don't doubt yourself." I said thinking she was giving up. An Uchiha isn't a quiter.

"I can do the justu but I REFUSE to do it." she said now hugging her knees.

"Why not?"

"Remember what I said about me not using my sharingan much because you will lose your light?" She asked me in a quieter voice.

Yes I do, that was the day that I met her. I nodded 'yes.' "What did that mean? Going blind?"

"Yeah, I know YOU can do it, but that's because..." she was about to finish but than must have realized something then stopped talking.

"What?"

"I can't say, it might change history remember?" she said.

"I don't care, maybe its suppose to change did you ever think of that?" I asked her.

She hugged her knees tighter to herself and started to cry. Oh crap, I didn't mean to upset her.

"Hey it's okay."

"No, it's just...what you DO to obtain that power. I remember when I was about four, you're eyes were bleeding and you were blind." she said shaking some. I placed a hand on her back, trying to soothe her some.

"So I go blind in the future?" I asked.

"It what you do to get your sight back that I could never do. In my time, you killed Uncle Itachi and what happen was that he have you a special sharingan known as Amaterasu. It's really powerful but if you over use it, you will go blind. So what you did was, implant his eyes into you and that's how you were able to see again." Ai said, looking me in my eyes with her tear stained face.

I actually did that? Why would Itachi do that? I hate him. We're enemies. He killed our clan. I made a fist with my hand and squeezing it very tightly. Now I was the one who was shaking.

"Dad are you okay? Is something the matter?" I hear her gentle voice but I chose to ignore it.

"Ai...quit lying."

I couldn't believe her.

"I'm not...lying though dad." Ai said and I felt her hand on my back.

The next thing I knew what I was doing was I was on my feet and Ai was on the ground,on her knees, holding the right side of her face with both hands. It was red and she started to tear up. I think I just hit my own daughter.

Kakashi appeared behind her and asked sternly,"Sasuke, why did you just punch her, huh?"

"She was lying to me, she said that I take Itachi's eyes because he gave a special sharingan in the future." I yelled at him.

"And that's not all, father. I know why Itachi killed grandma and grandpa and all of the clan members expect for you." She said while her bangs covered her eyes.

"Ai we already know that," Kakashi said."To gain power right?"

"That's not what I heard, it was because it was a mission...from Konoha. If Uncle Itachi didn't do it, there would have been a fourth great ninja war. Between the Uchiha and Konoha." Ai said in a shaky voice.

"Ai I think you heard wrong who told you that?" I asked her.

She looked up and tears were running down her whiskered face. "You did."

I tried to get closer to her but then her charka barrier came up and I couldn't get close. "Ai, what happened. Please tell me."

She explained to me the whole story about out clan's origin. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She even told me how I was actually suppose to find out by Madara himself who is still alive and how I told her when she was only four. Not to mention the kidnapping I did to her and that's how the whole thing began. I truly am a bastard for doing that to my little hime. Kakashi was there the whole time, listening in on the story.

"So Ai, if you knew this, why don't you want revenge on Konoha? I mean, you're an Uchiha and sense jinchuuriki's aren't treated very well, I'm curious to find out how you came out this way." Kakashi asked.

She dried her tears with her arms and smiled. "I think it's because, I'm very grateful for the ove that I recieve from the people who cared about me. Like you, Uncle Kakashi, Granny Tsunade, Uncle Iruka, my friends who I meet and see everyday, my sensei, Konohamaru, Kit, my partner whose been like a second mother to me, my dad because I know that even though he's...a bad guy in my time, he still loves and will try to do anything for me and last but never the least; my momma for giving me everything." She started to cry tears of pure joy during that last words. "I'm proud and thankful that he is my momma and no one else could ever replace him in my heart." She closed her beauitful blue eyes, moved her hands from her face, close to her chest; her heart, and smiled so big that it almost made me want to cry.

(End Sasuke's POV and started Third Person POV)

Behind a boulder, kinda close to where Sasuke, Ai and Kakashi were. Gaara was listening to that whole speech Ai just gave. He was so amazed that someone like her had a history like that. He shed tears for the girl and instead of talking to Sasuke like he had planned, he went back to his hotel room and made a promise to himself. She was worth serving under and if she asked for anything he would do it.

For HIS Lady; Ai Uzumaki.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Still Third Person POV)

Kabuto was standing in front of Orochimaru who was writhing in pain from the gift return from Ai, even though that was a few weeks ago.

"Damn it, GAH!" Orochimaru shouted from pain. "I've underestimated that brat, she's MORE powerful than I could even imagine."

"What will you do know? I've already given you the medicine, it should take effect soon enough." Kabuto said.

"I still want her."

"Milord?"

"I want her, she is the PERFECT body, she's even surpassed even my abilities and I'm a sanin."

Kabuto just smirked,"You're like a spoiled child who pouts over something that he wants but can't get."

Orochimaru just laughed at that statement and simply replied," and like spoiled children, if the pout long enough, they tend to get whatever they want."

***********Swirling Love***********

Oh no, Someone's up to their old trick again. So did you like it? Hate it? Well leave a review. The next chapter I'm planning on that on being the start of the 3rd round of the chuunin exams. Sorry about the long reading. It's one of my longest chapters yet.

Oh and Thanks to those who reviewed like Gunnousai, takuya and LEEANN2002. Thank you all who read my story. It makes me so happy ^_^.

Please Review ^^


	30. Chapter 30

Hello readers, this is Chapter 30. Can you believe it? In all honesty, I never thought I would be able to get this far in this series. It feels so almost y'know? Well I got the new pokemon game, Soul Sliver. Guilty as charged. What can I say, I was raised around pokemon stuff like the anime and games. If you're wondering what my started pokemon is, I got a chikorita, I nicknamed my pokemon, so his (it's a male by the way) nickname is Haru.

Well here's a little summary, during Naruto's training, Ai realized that she was watching her mother growing up when it should be him watching her growing up. So she leaves Kit to watch over him and her friends while she trains to invent a jutsu to get back to her time. Two weeks later, she meets up with her dad, Sasuke, actually telling him about the story about what really happened to the clan. Meanwhile, Orochimaru (Snake bastard) still plans on getting his hands on Ai. The chuunin exams are approaching and things start to heat up.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 30

(Final Round of the Chuunin Exams, Naruto's POV)

Yes, finally it's here. The third round and the day I get to show off my stuff. I left my baby girl with Zumo since he offered to watch over her. Speaking of my daughter, I wonder if she's okay. I haven't seen her since the preliminary rounds and that was a month ago. I know that I'll see her today. She just has to show up and not to mention that father of hers, Sasuke. He's not here yet, the teme. I'm standing next to Shikamaru, waiting for Ai and Sasuke show up.

Man I get impatient, Ai didn't seem the type to be late for anything.

About five minutes passed and Ai orbs in. She has on white tee with jeans.

"Ai Naruko Uzumaki, where have you been?" I asked.

She stiffens and looks so shocked. Her eyes are wide (O_O) with her mouth is open, and she turns to me. "Oh eh momma?" she says. Now with sweat drop.

"Yes it's me, where were you? I was worried when Kit told me that you wasn't going to be around, I about had a heart attack."

She bows down rapidly and says she so sorry and that there was something that she had to do. I knew she was training.

"Hey you two, keep it down and show yourself proudly for the spectators." The new proctor said.

"Hm?" Both me and Ai did and just looked around the stadium. There was a lot of people here.

Old man hokage made his announcement and what not the out proctor started to talk.

"Okay before we begin, there has been a slight change in the order in which you will be battling in." he said and pulled out a piece of paper from his vest. "These are the new line-ups for the next round, remember you're opponents."

I looked at the paper and I saw that I was no longer the first match, Ai was taking my place and I was to fight Shikamaru for the last match and someone's name was missing form the line up since there are only nine names on the list and there were ten before

I raised my hand. "Uh question, Question."

"What is it?"

I put my hand behind my neck and scratched," I was just wondering, what will happen to Sasuke? I mean if he doesn't show up?" I asked.

"Well then, he forfeits the match." he sated so boldly.

I turned back toward the entrance thinking to myself that Sasuke wouldn't miss this.

"Alright that should be enough time to take a look at the names," he said placing it back into his vest then continued,"The terrain may be different but the rules are same as before, that is that there are no rules; the matches continues until one opponent acknowledges defeat or dies."

I gulped when he said that. I was worry for not only myself but for Ai's.

"That being said, I may end the match or I can step in anytime and no arguments permitted, understood?"

No one said anything, as if saying 'we do understand.'

"These are the opponents, for the first match; Ai Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga, those two stay, while he rest of ya will go into the waiting area," the proctor said and we started to walk off but before I did, I placed a hand on her shoulder and told her in her ear to keep you're guard up.

(End of Naruto's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Third Person POV)

Kentaro, Kit Akiko and Zumo were looking for any available. Zumo hand Ai in his arms while Kentaro was carrying her baby bag that Naruto had packed for them.

"Hey these seats are available," Akiko said as she ran toward them.

"Okay were coming sheesh," Kentaro said. Akiko sat down, then Zumo with Ai now in his lap, and finally, Kentaro, sat down with Ai's baby bag right next to his feet. Kit was sitting on the seat next to Ai and Zumo so that she could watch over her 'lady.'

"So how's fighting first? It's suppose to be Naruto right?" Akiko asked.

Kentaro pulls out a folded piece of paper, opened it and read aloud,"According to the program, they changed the line-up and Ai is going first and she's versing someone named, Neji Hyuga apparently."

Akiko and Zumo just stared at him. Kentaro turned back toward them and asked,"What?"

"Where in the hell did you get a program from?" Akiko asked with a very confused looking face.

"They had them in the hallway before we went in," Kentaro stated as he folded it back up and put it in his pocket.

Ai started to giggle from Zumo's arms.

"Aw, someone is having fun." they heard a female's voice.

Akiko looked up and asked,"What the fuck was that?"

"Behind you dumbass,"Kentaro said and they all turned around to see Ino and Sakura sitting behind them.

"Uh do we...know you?" Zumo asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Ino Yamanaka." Ino said in a flirty voice. 'Damn this boy is a hot as Sasuke.'

"I'm Sakura Haruno. That child you have, is that Ai by any chance?"

Zumo held Ai closer to him and replied,"Yeah, she is. She's my god niece so Naruto let me watch her while he's fighting."

"You're god niece?" Sakura and Ino both questioned

"I'm Zumo Senji by the way."

"I'm Akiko Haruno. We're cousins." Akiko said and she sat up in the seat and had her arm crossed over the back of it.

"Oh yeah but you're like...a year old in this time." Sakura stated.

Kit started to growl at Sakura. She still didn't trust her.

Akiko just glared at the other pinkette and stated,"I know that."

"So anywyas... I'm Kentaro Matsuki." the Hyuga-eyed stated.

"Are you a Hyuga?" Ino asked noticing his pupiless eyes.

Kentaro just shook his head and said,"I don't even know."

Ino and Sakura raised a brow like if he was crazy.

"I was adopted."

"Ohhhhhh" the two girls said in unison.

Zumo turned around in his seat and said,"Hey guys, the match is starting."

Akiko and Kentaro both turned around in their seats.

(End Third Person POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Ai's POV)

I watched momma walk with the others to the waiting area. I slowly turned around and I saw Neji Hyuga standing there; just looking at me with determination in his eyes.

"You got anything to say to me?" he asked.

I just stood there. I had that feeling again. His charka is so...familiar. I know him in the future, but there's always something about his charka.

That's when it hit me. I can see the similarities between his and...Kenatro's.

"Well?" Neji asked me impatiently.

I stood up straighter than what I I was earlier and shook my head.

He activated his byakugan and got into a fighting stance.

"Huh? And here I thought you would be like that baka who ran his mouth earlier."

My head snapped up. He was talking about momma.

"Baka?" I asked.

"Naruto." He stated.

"He isn't a baka," I said protecting my momma.

He just smirked at me.

"When you're ready, you may begin." I heard the proctor said.

I can feel a great wind surrounding us. More than likely from our charka intensifying. I closed my eyes and got in a calm mood. the calmer I am, the more control I have. I slowly opened my eyes again and I was thinking about my first move. I know how to deal with Hyugas. there eyes can see almost everything. I know a frontal attack wouldn't work...unless it was a diversion.

I heard his feet sliding closer to me. I didn;t know how to start a fight.

"You first." I said while looking straight into his eyes. They remind me so much of Kentaro. Maybe...just maybe...there was some sort of connection.

"Alright then." He said and he attacked me.

After so much fighting, I finally put the pieces together. I was kinda tired, and so was he. He even tired the palms rotation move but thankfully, I have quick relaxes and orbed out of the way in time.

"Neji, I have a question." I asked.

"What?"

"Did...you...ever have a son?"

"A what?"

"A son? Because you're charka is so similar to Kentaro's."

I saw in a quick instant, his eyes had widen. "How do you know that name?"

"So you're telling me that you do have a son? But you or his mother, gave him up for adoption right? It's okay if you did but he has a right to know that his byakugan came form his father." I said to him.

"No you have no right to say that. I will admit, that I did get my teammate pregnant and yes we did give him up. It was for his sake. However, It will never be alright. It all because if my clan's stupid seal and honor."

I believed him, the Hyugas did have a thing about their kekkei genkai. it's understandable, to say the least, but I wonder if Kentaro can even hear this? What would he be thinking?

"But that has absolutely nothing to do with this match," Neji stated and he ran at me. I quickly put my hands in from of me, making a charka barrier. He flew backwards and landed on his back. Sitting up, he asked me,"How are you able to put up a barrier made of charka?"

"Oh I uh...just can." I said while shaking my arms side to side but the barrier don't go away. I glad it didn't.

He got onto his feet we started to fight again.

Before I realized, I had won the match. I didn't even know what was going on. I fet like I was on auto pilot. I felt so fine. Like as if I never even fought anyone.

"What a go Ai," I heard momma's voice. I turned and looked up at the waiting area. I see momma, cheering for...me. Then like a wave, the crowd started to cheer for me. I smiled and I felt like I was tearing up. I was so happy.

(End of Ai's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Third Person POV)

Kentaro was clapping for his crush/friend. He was happy for her sure, but he did hear what she had asked Neji. About him having a son. This was on his mind. He had always wondered who his biological parents were. Had many questions for them if he ever meet them like, why did they give him up or if they did it because they actually cared for enough to give him up. Yes he did love his adopted parents very much but there were certain things that they could fill in the blanks for him, like his kekkei genkai.

"Hey Kentaro, something wrong?" Akiko asked the teen.

He got up from his seat and said,"I'll be back."

Akiko was about to stop him but Zumo put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head 'no.' She knew what he meant and sat back down.

In front of Neji's recovery room, Kentaro was walking to the room when he looked in front of him. He saw an older man. His hair was long and he also had byuakgan. Kentaro immediately stopped in his tracks. The man's stare somewhat...scarred him. The man stopped in front of Kentaro and asked,"Are you a Hyuga as well? I've never seen you before boy."

Kentaro was flabbergasted to say the least. He stood up straight but the look from the man just sent shivers down his spine, although he would never admitted.

With Kentaro no saying anything, the older man just walked right by him. Kentaro got a little angry, manly at himself, and he stated,"Yes."

The older Hyuga stopped and asked,"What was that?"

Kentaro just turned around and said,"I maybe a Hyuga, I'm not completely sure, that's why am gonna ask Neji. I need some information from him. I need to know if he's my father or not."

The Hyuga man just turn his head and saw the boy. "Very well then, follow me."

Kentaro followed the man and he found himself in Neji's room.

"Lord Hyuga?" one of the medics said in shock. Kentaro saw Neji trying to sit up from his bed.

"Could you please leave, I wish to talk to my nephew alone." the man stated.

'Nephew?' Kentaro thought to himself.

"We're not suppose to-" another medic said before he was cut off by the Hyuga leader.

"It wouldn't take long."

The medics left the room without saying another room. So it was just the three males in the room. Kentaro felt so awkward. Who wouldn't be? I mean this is the first time he's actually meeting his father and great-uncle.

Neji sat up all the way and swung his legs over his bedside. He turned his head to Kentaro. Little realizing that that was his son from the future.

"Neji." the man stated so boldly. "Y'know that we have to talk. I heard what you said during your match with that girl, about you having a son."

"You did? Well...it's taken care of sir, we gave him up from adoption. We have nothing to do with him anymore." Neji stated so boldly.

Kentaro was just more angry but no longer at himself. "Hey fucker, I'm right here."

Neji snapped his head up.

"I'm Kentaro Matsuki. You and who ever is my mom is gave me up and you don't even give a shit?" He snapped at him.

"You're...but how?"

"I went back form my time with my friends. I always wanted to know who you and my mom were. For kami's sake, I have a kekkei genkai. Did you ever think that I would wonder where I'd get it from?" Kentaro snapped back at the injured boy.

Neji hung his head low.

"Why? Why you do it?" Kentaro suddenly asked.

"Why what?" Neji asked.

"You know what, why did you give me up huh?"

"He didn't want you to be part of our clan's curse seal. That's more than likely why." Hirashi stated.

"Curse seal?" Kentaro asked.

Neji took off his head band and there was a seal in green with an 'X' in the middle of his forehead.

"This seal makes me a branch member in our clan. It seals way the byakugan's secrets when we die."

Kentaro didn't say anything. Maybe he's snapped at his father too much. "Well did you or mom, ever think about keeping me?"

"We thought it would be better, if you didn't know about us until you were old enough. That's why we had a closed adoption. I will let you know this, it hurt the both of us inside."

"So who is she" Kentaro asked him.

"Tenten, she's a teammate of mine. I don't even know what we are anymore," Neji said.

"Well I at least met you, that's all that counts for right now I guess. I'll see you later, maybe." Those words form Kentaro suddenly made him stronger inside. He walked away from his dad and was heading for his seat.

On his way, he was walking through a hallway and he sees her; Ai. She was leaning against the wall and she turns her head to see the nerdy shinobi. She stops leaning against the wall and is completely turned to him.

"Oh Kentaro."

He looks at her with his pupiless eyes. "Ai? What are you doing here, I thought that you would have been in the waiting area right about now?"

"Oh well, I was worried about you. I thought that maybe you'd go see him so I waited for you to see if you wanted to talk to me."

Ai had always been that girl that he'd go to whenever he needed someone to lean on. She was even the first person out of there friends to even know that he was adopted.

"Thank you for you're concern Ai, really, but, I think I just wanna be by myself." Kentaro said.

Ai didn't say anything to him. She just went up to gave him a hug. Since he was taller then her, her head was in his chest. "If you anyone to talk to anyone, don't be afraid to tell to us." Ai said.

He always liked her hugs. They were always warm and loving. He would normally hug back but he didn't this time. Ai let go of the hug and said with a hug,"Don't worry Kentaro, everything will be okay. I don't mean to leave you but I have to go now, momma's probably worried about me." She orbed away and he just walked back to his seat.

***********Swirling Love***********

"I wonder where the hell is Nerdy at?" Akiko asked aloud. She was getting kinda bored. The next match hasn't started yet.

Baby Ai was calm and relaxed him Zumo's arm still. She was laying her head on his chest. Zumo was annoyed from Akiko's constant complaining along with Sakura and Ino who also had to listen to it.

Kentaro came back.

"So where'd you go Nerdy?" Akiko asked him.

"Oh I had to do something," his face was emotionless. He absolutely felt nothing at that moment. He was numb as ever on the inside. To him, it was that same feeling he had when he first found out that he was adopted himself.

"Hello? You okay in there?" Akiko asked.

"Hey Akiko, why don't you just drop it okay?" Zumo asked the girl. He could tell that Kentaro just wan;t in the mood to be puting up with her.

Akiko pouted like a child in her seat.

Zumo leaned in next to Kentaro and asked,"What happened?"

"I just realized that Ai was right."

"Huh?" Zumo asked.

"You must appreciate the things you have, that way when you asked for more, you may forget all the things that once made you happy. I was being selfish when I was looking for my biological parents, but now, I don't what to feel." He didn't even look up at the Senji boy.

Zumo completely understood what he was talking about, he guessed that he finally met at least one of his parents. He didn't say anything else but he sat straight up.

"The next match is starting up." Kit said waving her tail in excitement.

The next match was between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert, or it was until there was an explosion.

***********Swirling Love***********

Oh no what's happening? Well I'm so tired right now. It took me two days to type this. I'm gonna need some ideas about where to go with the whole take over her in the next few chapters of so so leave me a comment of review about this, okay.

Okay for a few notes about this chapter. I know that I didn't mention Kit, as much as I should have but, just know that she's with them in the stands. Also, There is no AiKen or OC pairings like that for right now. That's just a head's up for you guys. Okay?

Thank you to all those who read and review my chapters. I promise to make the chapters much better.

Please Review ^^


	31. Chapter 31

Hi everyone. I'm in such a great mood. For one, I'm very happy about all that reviews for not only this story, but for my other story, Sasuke's pregnancy. This is such an accomplishment for me, really. I never thought that I would this many reviews. Thank you to all of you who review and to those who read them.

So anyways, onto the story. This is chapter 31. In the last chapter, Ai fought Neji and won in the last round of the chuunin exams. Kentaro finally met his father, Neji, and his great uncle after the match and realized that he was better off without knowing him at all. Just before Sasuke and Gaara's match even begun, there was an explosion. What is happening?

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 31

(Third Person POV)

"What's going on?"

Akiko asked aloud. She stood up from her seat and Kentaro answered,"I don't know but we need to get baby Ai out of here."

He was very concern about the soon-to-be 11 month old infant. He knew she had abilities like orbing but he didn't want to take any chances. An ANBU black op, appeared in the front rows. His hands held a sign and before everyone around them was falling asleep.

"Oh no, a genjutsu," Akiko stated. When she started to fall under the affect of it, the released the genjutsu. She looks over and sees Kentaro falling over. He had been placed on the genjutsu.

Akiko's eye twitched,'Kentaro, you dork.' she thought to herself, annoyed that he had been placed in the genjutsu.

Zumo, Kit and Baby Ai were a different story. Since Kit was by Zumo's feet when it was being place, Baby Ai had used the charka barrier, little realising what she had done. Zumo and Kit were inside the barrier and unaffected by the genjustu.

"Good job Ai." Zumo said, impressed by the infants amazing abilites at such very young in age. Not even a year old yet.

Sakura, who was behind them, had released the genjustu as well. She ran next to Zumo to check on them.

"Hey, you guys okay?" She asked.

"We're fine but what's going on?" Akiko asked as she looked down to the ANBU. "Why would the ANBU be here anyway?" Akiko asked.

Some sound ninjas lined up next to the ANBU. At that moment, Zumo knew what was happening. He had learned it in a history lesson during the academy. The sound and sand invasion.

"Guys, we HAVE to get Ai out of here." Zumo shouted. The baby in his arms started to whimper because of the wavy charka that she is sensing all around her.

"Milady, please don't cry." Kit said to the baby.

The infant put her tiny fist close to her whiskered face and started to cry, causing her to drop the barrier, since the genjustu had already been place, they wasn't placed under it.

"Look out!" Akiko shouted as she pulled a shuriken and threw it at the sound ninja who was trying to attack Zumo and baby Ai. Akiko jumped in front of the ninja and punched him all the way across the stadium and from where she was standing, that was pretty damn far.

"What is this?" Sakura asked no getting up to speed.

"This is an invasion Sakura, as in we gotta move or else innocent people WILL be kill." Zumo shouted over Ai's cries.

Zumo was running up the stairs with Ai in his arms, Akiko, Sakura right behind him and Kit running at his side.

"You're not gonna get away from us that quickly you brats." another ninja shouted and he went after them.

Zumo would have jumped and fought back since he was an excellent fighter, but with his god niece in his arms, he could risk getting her injured and right now wasn't the best to just pass her to either Sakura or Akiko. Escpially Sakura.

Zumo saw a another person coming from the tunnel and quickly ducked down and by laying Ai horzional across him, she wouldn't get injured. The girls behind him ducked down as well and Kit went in front of Zumo to protect Ai even more.

It was Kakashi coming and he had leaped over the teens and attacked the sound ninja. When he got back to the ground, with a kunai pulled out in an attacking position, he stood behind the teens and fox.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"We're trying to get Ai to a safe location until this ends." Akiko snapped.

"There isn't any at the moment, this is a flat out starting of a ninja war." Kakashi stated.

(End Third Person POV and start Zumo's POV)

Jst as I thought. Damn it. Why didn't I think about this sooner. I have to get her out of here. I can't think with her crying at the moment. I moved her now so that she is laying in my chest.

"Kakashi sensei." I turned my head and I saw Sakura talking now. Why bother, I know from what I've heard from her constant moping that all she cares about is Sasuke. Watch,I bet she's even going to asked were he is at this very moment.

"Where's Sasuke, I mean, he's late after all. Nothing has happened to him right?"

Ten points go to me. She's so predictable, it's so sad.

"He went to go find Naruto and future Ai." Kakashi replied to her ridiculous question.

Damn fan girl.

I can sense little Ai's charka and it's the same feeling that I get when ever she's about to orb. Hey when you spend some much time with someone like her, it becomes second-nature to you.

"Kit, come here" I said. She turned her head and came closer to me.

Ai orbed like I thought she would do and it was somewhere safe, but like war, absolutely NOWHERE is safe for long.

I laid Ai's on the soft grass and I got back onto my feet.

"Zumo, what are you planning?" Kit asked me.

I did a few hand signs and transformed Kit into the 18 year version that I've seen done before by Ai. "I need you to take Ai to a safe location for the time being. Keep her safe with your life." I said and I handed her a special paper tag. "This is for you, when this is glowing, it means that I've contacted to you that means that it safe to come out. This tag also works as a detector but only I can sense it since it is made with my charka after all; I do want you to however to try to make it to the hokage mountain because I know that they'll try to evacuated the villagers. That's why you are in you human form at this moment. Try to get there undetected by the enemy ninja. am I going to fast for you?" I asked Kit.

She leaned in and picked up the crying infant, cooing her to stop her crying. "Not at all Zumo."

I nodded then continued."Good, now when you get there, try to find a man known as Iruka. He will help with the rest." I explained. I knew he cared about Ai. he will be more than willing to help her.

"I will sir." Kit said.

"Excellent, dismiss." I said and went running into the forest deeper. I had to trust Kit, she was my only hope for Ai's safety at the moment.

(End Zumo's POV)

***********Swirling Love**********

(Ai's POV...about the same time the invasion started)

I turned my head and saw smoke where the hokage was at. Oh no. I looked over and I see momma, Temari, Kankuro Shino, Shikamaru sensei and Gaara. Something was really wrong with Gaara as far as I could tell. He was acting really strange. He clutched his head like if her was in pain. Everyone else was backing away from him. I just couldn't do nothing. If someone was in pain i had to help.

"Gaara?" I said slowly getting closer to him.

"Ai what are you doing?" Momma asked me.

"He's hurt momma, I can't turn my back against him." I said and continued to go toward him. I know Gaara. When I was younger and when I felt so alone in the world after I found out that I was a jinchuuriki, Gaara took me in and trained me. Even though he was kazekage, he completely understood what I was feeling on the inside.

"Uncle Gaara? Are you okay?" I asked.

Gaara looked up at me and he seemed to recognized me. "It'll be okay Uncle Gaara." I assured him.

He backed away from me and said,"No...stay away."

I couldn't stay away. I kept getting closer to him.

"What is she doing?" Temari shouted but I chose to ignore her. I was close enough to Gaara and I was able to enter his subconscious mind with my sharingan.

(Gaara's mindscape, still Ai's POV)

It was so dark in here. Like a endless void of space.

"Hello? Uncle Gaara? Where are you?" I shouted and I started to walk around. Every step felt like I stepping in water and I heard a constant 'drip.'

"Please Gaara, I wanna help you. Please show yourself." I pleaded.

**"Come on Gaara, you know you what too."**

I heard a different voice. I turned my head to the direction and ran that way. I didn't know how long I ran for but I do see a caged seal when I get to where I'm suppose to be. I see Uncle Gaara. Sand surrounding his body, engulfing him. He seems unconscious at the moment.

"Uncle Gaara!" I shouted and I ran to him and I tried to pull him out of the sand.

**"You girl, what do you think you're doing?...Oh my Lady Juubi."** the giant sand demon sand and bowed with its front paws in front of him.

"Excuse me? But why do you have Gaara being consumed with sand?" I asked it like any person.

**"Why Lady Juubi, I'm going to take over his body."**

I stood up straight and looked up at the one tailed spirit. He was still in its seal but it was loosing up.

"What if I say that you can't," I asked him.

**"And why is that Lady Juubi?"**

"Because you'll hurt a bunch of people and I...I...I order you not to as Juubi's host and as the daughter of the Kyuubi." I said in a firmer voice than usual tone. I can feel my sharingan spinning from my eyes. The demon spirit seemed to be hurt by my sharingan and backed against the wall of its cell.

**"Stop it, please milady. Be merciful for me!" **the demon begged.

"Then please promise me that you won't try to take over Uncle Gaara's body and won't hurt anyone ever again." I asked the demon. I wanted all innocent people to be safe, not just for right now.

**"I pro-pro-promise. Just please stop it. I will serve only you Lady Juubi."**

"Could you call me Ai, I'm not Juubi, I'm it's host." I asked the demon.

**"Alright....Lady Ai, just please stop it." **It asked of me again. I stopped my sharigan from spinning and the sand that was covering Uncle Gaara was dropping and he was waking up.

"Ugh...uh?" he groaned.

I ran up next to him and caught him. "It's okay uncle Gaara. I have you." I said and gently laid him down in my lap.

"Ai?..."

I gave him a heart warming smile and nodded. "I'm glad...you're okay now." I said and I started to tear up.

(End of Gaara's mindscape, still Ai's POV)

***********Swirling Love**********

"Ai? Sweetie?"

I heard my momma's voice. I turned around and I smiled at him. "I'm okay momma."

I walked up towards momma and he gave me a bone crushing hug. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry momma. I was helping Uncle Gaara and- oh right I almost forgot," I said turning around back to Uncle Gaara. He was no longer in any pain from what I can tell.

"Ai.........." Gaara moaned.

"Gaara, you okay. What about the mission?" Kankuro asked as he and his sister ran next to Gaara.

Mission? What mission?

"Oh great, another Uchiha to deal with, what a drag." I turned around and I heard Shikamaru sensei say.

I still had my sharingan activated, so I stopped using it and my eyes felt like their normal blue color.

"I'm doing the mission."

I heard Uncle Gaara say. Temari and Kankuro gasped air.

"Are you crazy we have to do the mission." Temari shouted.

"Well then do it without me because I'm not doing it."

"Gaara don't be stupid." Kankuro said.

Gaara walked up to me. I held my hands close to my chin, like if I was begging. "Even if I wanted to do it. I wouldn't be able to because of this girl. She was the only one who showed me TRUE kindness. Not even you two bothered to do that. She never saw me as a demon. She's even faced Shukaku and defeated him."

"Oh I wouldn't call it 'defeat' Uncle Gaara." I said starting to sweat drop.

"Even so...you have my loyalty Ai Uzumaki." Gaara said while kneeing on one knee.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Thank you Uncle Gaara...but I don't want you're loyalty. I just want...everyone to be safe and happy." I said.

"You still have my loyalty." Gaara said getting up from is knee.

"Ai?"

I turned to the side and I see dad with his sharigan activated. He was wearing a new black outfit and his bangs were longer than I remembered.

"About time you got here teme. But you missed the whole sha-bang." Momma said.

Dad ran up to me and from what I can tell, he was...examining me.

"Are you okay? No serious injuries I hope." he asked me worryingly.

"I'm fine dad, really." I said and he sighed.

"Good." Dad said,"I'm glad."

Shikamaru said,"He guys I think something is wrong, look." he pointed and there was a big barrier and suddenly, it disappeared and figures were flying in the air.

"What is that?" Momma asked.

"We better have a look and see." Dad said.

We went onto the ground, in the stadium, where Neji and I fought a while a ago. We see Uncle Kakashi and Guy sensei and the sand's instructor, Baki. Not to mention the proctor, Genma.

"Kakashi sensei." Momma shouted.

"Naruto? Ai? Sasuke? What are all of you guys doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"We saw the barrier drop and some people flew out? Just what in the hell happened?" Momma asked.

Kakashi looked at me really quickly and turned back to all of us. "There's nothing else to worry about you guys. But what do with the sand genin?"

I turned to them and they were standing next to there sensei.

"Um Uncle Kakashi Sensei." I said.

"What is it Ai?"

"Is the...hokage...okay?" I asked. I wondered what was the outcome of the fight. I new the hokage had to be fighting. I also know that when Uncle Itachi was ordered to kill my dad's clan, it wasn't the hokage would ordered it, but the two elders. Another thing that I know was that he helped sealed Juubi in me but it was sealing itself in me so he had to help since it couldn't do it all by itself.

Everyone adult expect for the sand hung their heads low.

That only meant one thing; the third had died. I felt so sad, I even left a few tears fall from my face. I looked over and Momma was sad as well. I expected him to be sadder than I am. I went over and hugged him.

At least Konoha was saved...right?

***********Swirling Love**********

So how was the chapter? I'll try to update my other stories asap. My very first story that i posted on this website, 'Dear Dad' needs some help with. I need some ideas. If you're a fan of YuGiOh 5D's, then go read it and tell me if you like it. Its a CarJack pairing.

Please Review ^^


	32. Chapter 32

Hey everyone. This is chapter 32. So anyways I wanna start off by saying thank you to those who'd reviewed. I love reading them so much. It gets me inspired to write even more chapters and to get them up as soon as I can. Oh yeah, I had actually gotten a really funny review from one of my fans. It's from 'In The Mix.' Its says that,"Gaara is falling for Ai and it would make sad because GAARA IS MINE!"

All I have to say is that go ahead and take him, there isn't any GaaraOC pairing. I'm thinking about a GaaLee though. This did make me laugh and I love to hearing from you guys. XD

Here's a summary of chapter 31, The invasion of the konoha has gone and passed with the sad passing of the third hokage. Ai had saved Gaara by entering his subconscious mind and opening his heart.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 32

(Ai's POV)

Its the morning of Lord Third's funeral. I was wake and waiting for momma to get ready. I was sitting in a chair with Kit at my feet. She had a black bandanna around her neck to show respect for the Hokage. She hung her head low in sadness. Though she didn't know him personally, I was sad that he has parted from this world.

"I'm ready."

I turned my head and saw momma in black clothing with my infant self in his arms, clutching on to momma like a life line. My baby self had a little black dress that momma had put on for me since technically, in this time, I was only...about 11 months old.

As for me personally, I had a black dress as well that went down to my knees and was a long sleeve. Aunt Ino had let me borrow it for the time being since she had an extra one.

I quickly got up and Kit soon followed. We left the apartment and met up with dad.

***********Swirling Love***********

The walk was so quiet. The sky was so dark and momma was depressed. I know everyone was sadden from this but momma looked like a zombie. So much so that dad had to take my past-self into his arms since momma looked so...exhausted.

"Momma?..." I said to see if I get a response.

Nothing.

Not a turn of head, not a single sound, or even acknowledgement that anyone was even around. I don't even think that he even knows that my baby self was out of his arms. I know his are went limp but was he even aware?

"Momma?" I said in a stronger voice.

Nothing still. I saw dad glance over and than he took a few quicker steps in front of us then suddenly stopped in front of momma. He actually bumped into dad and fell on the ground.

"Hey, what was that for teme?" Momma shouted at dad. I stopped and helped momma get off the ground. Kit, who was walking right beside me, sat down next to momma and nudged at him with her head.

"I was seeing if you were still with us or not. Apparently you wasn't dobe. Our daughter was calling out to you and you couldn't as so much as even glance at her." Dad snapped at him.

Momma got up from the ground and I soon got up. Kit got in all fours and looked at momma the same way that I was. For some reason, I think Kit understands momma a lot more than let on. Momma didn't even say anything but he continued to walk forward.

"Naruto?!" Dad shouted before I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's let him mourn some dad," I said. My eyes were sadden from the sight momma was giving me but also since we were headed for a funeral. "Maybe the hokage's death...had hit him harder on him then the rest of us."

He didn't say a single thing. He did look down at Kit, then to the baby in his arms. I (baby Ai) was now asleep on his arms. Head on his shoulder, tiny fist clenching to his black shirt and tiny chest gently moving up and down.

"Come on, we better get going," he said and started to walk forward.

"Oh um...coming." I said catching up to him with Kit right behind me.

***********Swirling Love***********

We saw momma right next to Uncle Iruka and Konohamaru sensei. Konohamaru sensei was crying and Uncle Iruka was trying to comfront him. I knew his grandfather was the hokage so I complete understood why he was crying.

I walked next to momma with Kit next by my feet and dad was next to me with my baby self since sleeping.

The service had started. Every konoha ninja was there to mourn over the lost of the beloved hokage. I even see Akiko, who was next to Kentaro and Sakura. I didn't see Zumo however. I wonder where he was.

Everyone has gotten a flower, lined up in a single file line, and waitied to give their flower to not only the hokage, but to those brave ninja's who had given up their lives so that Konoha would still be standing.

I was right behind momma and dad was behind me.

I saw momma lay down the flower by the third's picture. He looks so sad. I wish that I could help him and know what's wrong.

He walked away and it was my turn. I gently placed the flower on the table with the others and I too stared at the picture.

I wish I had gotten to meet you in person. I know that, you were important to my parents, mom and dad. I knew you sealed Juubi inside of me. I knew you were a great man who protected his village; his family. I know momma saw you like a grandfather.

If I had meet him in a more...common way, I would have probably said,'It's very nice to meet you sir,' and then bowed politely.

I walked away because I was holding up the line. I turned back to see father lay down his flower. I wonder what he was feeling as well. I wonder what he felt towards the departed hokage? I hope if was anything but hatred.

I told him that story about our clan and Uncle Itachi, even how the third tried to stop it, but still...

***********Swirling Love***********

The service had ended. Momma walked back to me, Kit and dad.

"Thanks for letting me have some time to mourn you guys." Momma said as he took me (baby Ai again) out of dad's arms. The infant me was waking up from being moved from dad's arms into momma's.

Momma smiled a little and said,"Hello there my little Kit."

I (AN: I'm trying to make this as clear as I can but this is baby Ai) yawned cutely and it only made him smile a little more. "Aw did you sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah she slept the whole service, she must have been tired." Dad said.

Momma looked up at dad. "Ai didn't get much sleep last night, she had been crying all night long." Momma admitted. I didn't know that I was. I was outside, on the roof, staring at the moon because it made me feel better in a weird way.

"Well, we better get going, Ai can you watch over yourself, Your father and I have to meet up with Kakashi sensei and Sakura." Momma asked me.

"Um...sure, no problem." I smiled back at him and he handed me my baby self. They had left to meet up with their team.

Kit rubbed her head against my leg. I looked down and asked,"What's wrong Kit?"

"Nothing milady, I was just...worried about you." Kit admitted.

I knelt down and went on my knees, With One hand I petted her soft fur and said,"Thank you Kit for worrying about me and for saving me when we were under attack. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing milady." Kit replied.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

I gasped and then turned around quickly to only be greeted by Uncle Iruka.

"Oh Uncle Iruka, I didn't see you there." I said.

"Ai, are you okay?" He asked me.

"Oh I'm doing fine."

My baby self started to giggle and extended her arms toward the chuunin.

"Here, let me look after you baby self Ai, besides, I think your friends maybe looking for you." Iruka said with a caring smile.

I looked around and I see Akiko and Kentaro waiting for me.

"Go on ahead," he said to me. I smiled back and said "Thank you Uncle Iruka," and bowed in politiness. Kit and I ran toward our friends and we went looking for Zumo.

(End of Ai's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Third Person POV)

It had been a few days since the funeral and villagers and ninja's alike had been busy either with repairing and rebuilding buildings that had been damaged after the attack.

Since Jiraiya offered Naruto some training while the searched for Tsunade, how could he refused? The only thing was that Zumo and baby Ai tagged along. Zumo after all, wanted to greet his mother and his aunt Shizune.

Since Ai was back in the village, she was alone in her apartment at the moment. She sent Kit back to the summoning world; Akiko was spending some time with her cousin, Sakura and she didn't know where Kentaro was at the moment.

Ai was doing a little bit of cleaning when there she heard the door open.

"Naruto! You here dobe!" It was her father.

Ai dropped the plate that she was washing and turned to her dad.

Sasuke looked up and saw his daughter in a dirty apron with a long whit tee shirt on, and a blue shirt. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her face had a few smugs on it, from the previous cleaning.

"Ai, where Naruto and where's the baby?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"Oh well momma went off training with grandpa Jiraiya and he took my past self with him. Why do you ask?" she asked him with a smile while removing the dirty apron. One of which she'll have to wash later on.

Sasuke's eyes couldn't have gotten anymore wider than what they were at this very moment.

"Is something wrong?" Ai asked.

"Itachi is here and he is after you're mother Ai." Sasuke said.

"Uncle Itachi?" She asked.

"Yes, he is here, looking for Naruto and planning on kidnapping him. This is VERY SERIOUS!" Sasuke stated very clearly.

Ai gasped for air and instantly orbed to where her past self would be.

Since baby Ai and 12 year old Ai were the same person, same type of charka signals which makes it much easier for 12 year old Ai to find the past self.

She found herself in a hotel room with her momma sitting on the hotel bed with Zumo in he same meditating position.

They snapped their eyes wide open and saw the girl.

"Ai? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his daughter.

"Oh well, dad told me that-" Ai was explaining before a knock was at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Naruto asked aloud. He got up and was about to open the door. Zumo had sensed two VERY STRONG charkas outside the door. He went over to the other bed where baby Ai was sleeping on and picked her. Ai told her momma to go into the bathroom with baby Ai and to keep her safe. He didn't even get a word out before Zumo had managed to shove Naruto inside and he handed his baby girl in his arms.

"Keep it quiet, this is serious, do it for the sake of your daughter," Zumo said which kept Naruto's mouth shut. He always knew what to say and when to say it.

Ai went over to the door which was someone was still knocking on. Zumo got into position incase of a fight would break out.

Ai slowly opened the door. She looked up at the man with sharingan eyes. Her mouth was a little open from shocked. This man, looked so much like her father.

"Uncle Itachi?" the blonde girl asked the man.

***********Swirling Love***********

So how was it? If you any ideas for the next chapter, please let me know. I need help.

Please Review ^^


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys, this is chapter 33. I'm kinda in a slumpy mood today. It WOULD have been my parents anniversary today. 18 years. But they separated when I was in the fifith grade so that pretty much sucks. Even though my dad is THE WORST FATHER EVER. I still, kinda miss him y'know? But a good thing that has happened to me this week was my straight A's on my report card ^_^.Yeah. ANothe rthing that has happened to me this week was band ratings. We did really well.

Okay, Remember what I said about he whole GaaLee pairing. Well that was a MAYBE. I want Gaara to be pair with someone because I already have his son planned out. Well if you have an idea for a pairing leave me a review about it and I'll think about it.

Well here's the summary from the last chapter; the third's funeral has come and pass and Naruto, baby Ai and Zumo went with Jiraiya to find Tsunade. Ai was at the Naruto's apartment when Sasuke came in and she found they her momma was in danger. She orbs to the hotel where Naruto was at and then...Itachi knocked on the door.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 33

(Ai's POV)

"Uncle Itachi?" I whispered under my breathe.

The man looked so much like father. But when I saw this man's eyes, I only see father's face. I think it's because father will have his eyes in the future.

"Huh, so this is the nine tails brat? I thought it was a boy?" A man who looked like a shark appeared with a huge sword on his back.

Nine tails? That's momma. Why were they after momma?

I tried to move but nothing. Why can't I move my body?

"Never mind that, besides, this isn't the nine-tailed fox. However, I see that his girl is also a jinchuuriki from her charka waves." Uncle Itachi said.

Why would any of this even matter? Are they going to hurt me because of it? Like the villagers in my time?

"How about we take a walk?" Itachi said and before I knew it, I was walking outside it the door and my eyes never left sight of him.

"You know Itachi,it'll be a really pain if this girl tries to run from us they is if we take her in. Maybe you should look around inside the room while I cut this girls legs off." The blue said hanging onto his sword.

I gasped and blinked twice, orbing the blue man away. "Oh my," I said.

"How did you do-" he said but was cut off by a kunai being thrown pass his face. We turned and saw Zumo and he was charging at Uncle Itachi.

"You won't lay a single finger on her," Zumo shouted and he threw a punch at him.

It broke the strange control that he had on me and I fell on my butt.

"Zumo!" I shouted.

"No Ai don't get involved, I can handle him." Zumo said in a calm voice.

"But Zumo," I said in a lower voice. I was worried about the teen who I looked up to as a older brother. I 've seen him fight before and he's really good. "Be careful, don't fall for the sharingan," I said to him.

"I won't fall for it, trust me," Zumo said and he and Uncle Itachi started to fight.

I couldn't even look at the fighting. This reminds me of the nightmares that I use to have when I was little.

Sure, I can fight. I have to because I'm a ninja, I have to. But there are time that I wish...there was a better way to deal with things.

I know this man was after my momma, but he was my dad's brother, my Uncle. From what I heard, he wasn't a bad guy. So why is he...trying to hurt us?

I felt someone behind me. It was Shark man again. He stabs his sword right behind me and asked,"Missed me?"

I tried to orb, but I feel like some is draining energy away from me. My eyes feel heavy and it's getting harder to breathe.

"Haha, my shark skin is eating your charka away. No more justufor you, little girl." he said. I started to fall to me side. It's been five minutes. Zumo and Itachi are fighting from what I can tell. I hope momma's okay.

My vision is getting blurry. Help...anyone?...

My eyes are falling and everything is going black for me

Please?...

(End Ai's POV)

(Third Person POV)

"I finally found you." Sasuke said as he saw his brother for the first time in years. He looks down and sees his daughter unconious and his anger flares up to extreme levels. He goes over to her and knells down.

"Ai...wake up," Sasuke said as he lifted her up in his lap. "Ai, this isn't funny, wake up." Sasuke said and he patted her cheek gently.

There was no sign of her waking up any time soon.

"Ai-hime?" he whispered.

He gets back on his feet and singles out Itachi,"You...you did this?"

"No I didn't."

"I did," Kisame said and he walked toward Itachi.

Sasuke's sharingan was spinning now.

Zumo got up and was about to fight Itachi when Sasuke shouted,"No Zumo,this is my brother and I will be the one who defeat him."

Zumo just stared at Sasuke with a serious expression on his face. He nodded at Sasuke and back way.

Zumo went back into the hotel room and in the bathroom where Naruto and baby Ai was currently hiding.

"Naruto, have Ai orb you out of her." Zumo said.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here? Why am I hiding in a bathroom anyway?" Naruto demanded to know.

"Look there isn't time, just have Ai-"

"Too late," Kisame said holding his sword up behind Zumo.

Baby Ai gotten scared and orbed her momma and Zumo to the hallway, right by older Ai's body.

Naruto saw Sasuke on the ground, along with his daughter. His eyes widen. He see Itachi just staring at him. Those were the same set of eyes that he remembers that faithful night that Ai was created. He does know that that's not Ai's father because she (Ai) explained to him how Sasuke has his eyes in her time.

Naruto held baby Ai closer to him.

Kisame held his blade but when he was going to slash Naruto and baby Ai, a huge toad wearing armor blocked the attack.

"You two don't know me at all do you? Should have done your homework."

Naruto was frozen from shock and the pervy sage continued to talk as he appeared behind him. He had a knocked out women over his shoulder as well.

"Jiraiya, the toad sage falls victim to no women's charm. Rare beauties drop for me, like blossoms in a storm. It isn't in my nature, to be duked by the wilds of women. When you have reached my stature, the ladies kneel and worship at you're awesomeness."

"You are kidding me?" Zumo questioned his own father.

Narutoshouted and pointed a finger at the sage. "Don't give me that, one wink from a pretty girl and you all for it like a tone of bricks pervy sage."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of other people." Jiraiya said while scratching the back of his head.

"We have more thing to worry about rather than what these guys think of you. Get with it pervy sage." Naruto said as he pointed to he two akatsuki members.

"Didn't I ask you not to call me that?" Jiraiya faked cried over that.

Kisame just chuckled. "Whatever name you go by Master Jiraiya I must say that you're something of a disappointment. A lecturous old man with the disposition of a child. It's almost impossible to believe that you're one of the three legendary sanin."

"WHA? You already known who he is?" Naruto asked from shock.

"Uh yeah don't be fooled by appearances or whatever this brat says." Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya puts the woman down and turns back to the akatsuki. "I know that he's the one you really after."

Ai opened her eyes as she came back to the conscious world, but no one seemed to notice.

"You're right, Naruto is the prize that the Akatsuki are after. And we will have him." Itachi said.

(End Third Person POV)

(Ai's POV)

Prize? Akatsuki? I've...heard of them before. They're after the jinchuuriki.

They want momma. I need to save...momma.

I try to get up but I just can't find the strength.

I see a frog disappear and I hear a man's voice. "No way you're getting Naruto."

"Well see about that." Itachi said

"Actually this is both very convenient, I came eliminate the both of you at the same time." the man said again.

"Say out of this," I heard dad's voice.

Wait dad was here? When did he get here? While I was out?

I see dad getting on his feet. The only one whose going to eliminate him...is me." I heard dad say and

I used my arms for support and looked up. Did he say...eliminate?

Oh no, he's still after revenge. I thought...that...

I started to tear up.

"Go away, you don't interest me at the moment," Uncle Itachi said.

I looked at him. It's so strange. I can sense him...tearing up inside. I guess when he said that, he must mean something like,'I don't want to fight you, you're my little brother.' I know he's dangerous but maybe...he's hurting on the inside.

I know I would be too.

"Well get interested" Dad shouted and he charged at Uncle Itachi.

"No dad wait!" I shouted but it was too late. Uncle Itachi kicked him and he flew at the wall.

"Daddy!" I shouted and I forced myself up.

"Sasuke No!" I heard momma shouted and ran toward dad like I was.

"No Naruto, Ai stay back, mind your own business," he said.

What dad didn't know what that this WAS my business. When momma stopped running. I continued to run.

Baby Ai was reaching out her 'daddy' but Naruto covered her face by burying her face some in his orange jacket. Another thing he didn't need was for his 11 month old to see this.

Ai froze in her tracks as Sasuke was getting up. having to use the wall behind him for support.

"I lived my whole life for this day...This moment...this fight is mine." He said reactivating his sharingan.

I felt so...scared just looking at him. I see him running my way. When he ran right pass me, I felt a darker wave of charka pass me. I quickly turned around and shouted,"Daddy don't do this, remember what I said, about the reason why Uncle Itachi killed our clan?!"

I didn't say anything and he continued to run. Uncle Itachi grabbed a hold of dad and punched him away. He was flying towards.

"Dad, I got you" I said with my arms wide open so that I could catch him. He flew into my arms and we both went crashing backwards. My heels were silding on the ground as we flew backwards. I hit the wall, making blood spill out of my mouth.

"Ai! Sasuke!" Momma said.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked

His left hand was twitching, "I'm...not...finished." He muttered out.

"This...fight...is...mine" he muttered also he was trying to get up but I couldn't bare to see him go through that again.

"So be it" Uncle Itachi said and he came closer to us.

I got up and I held my hands out wide, like a barrier since I can't use my charka barrier at the moment.

"Stop," I said. "There's no need for fighting, you both are brothers."

He just ignored me and continued.

"Stay away from my dad. He's in no condition to fight anymore."

"You're dad?"

I looked up at him, my sharingan activated. "That's right, Uncle Itachi."

***********Swirling Love***********

So there you go. Itachi now knows that she is also an Uchiha. But how will this effect the fight?

Please Review ^^


	34. Chapter 34

Hello my fellow readers and welcome to chapter 34. Awesome right? Well anyway, I've been in a good mood lately. I finally got to chapter 7 on my other story and...well yeah. Thank you to all of you who review my stories. I really appreciate them. I never really understood why anyone would want to get reviewed on their fan fics but now I see why.

Here's the summary of the last chapter. Zumo fights Itachi and Ai went unconscious by Kisame's sword because it was draining her charka. Sasuke showed up and challenge Itachi and Ai was trying to stop him. While Naruto was trying to protect his daughter and Jiraiya was protecting them.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 34

(Ai's POV)

I stood in my position with my arms wide open. I was surprised that I even had charka for my sharingan. I felt so drained still, but protecting my father was more important than my selfish need for rest at this very moment.

"Ai...get out off the-" dad said but I couldn't allow it.

"No, I want to protect you." I said.

"You don't know what you're getting into," he said getting up.

"Yes I do now please let those who love you protect you." I said.

Uncle Itachi didn't seem fazed at all and he continued to walk closer. Dad actually pushed me to the side and Uncle Itachi kneed his and started to beat him up.

I can only watch the horror that was happening until I finally came back into my senses when dad was on the ground, barely conscious.

"Daddy!" I shouted and crawled toward him. I didn't have enough energy to get get on my feet.

Uncle Itachi grabbed a hold of dad's shirt and held him by his neck.

"Dad," I whispered and hung my head in defeat and a couple of tears tried to escape my eyes.

"You're still too weak." I heard Uncle Itachi say.

I looked up and watched him. For a moment there, I thought that it was father who had said that.

"You don't have enough hate," I heard clearly. He leans in to dad's ear. "And you know something?...You never will." It was a whisper but I heard it.

I slowly got back onto my feet. My whole body was aching and sore.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dad suddenly started shouting.

What happened? What was going on? Why was he screaming? Was he hurt?

"Isn't that heart warming? Using Tskuyomi (sp?) on his own brother." I over heard Kisame say.

"Ts..Tsku...yomi?" I asked in a small whisper. My eyes widen and I remembered the that was a special type of gentjutsu.

At this point, I was willing to do anything to get daddy back. So I literally jumped ono Uncle Itachi's back.

"Let daddy go!" I shouted and he started to struggle. He let dad go but I saw dad's eyes. How there was no life in them. He wasn't in the conscious world anymore.

"Get off of me," Itachi said and he threw me off and when I landed on the ground, he grabbed me and then pulled me up into the air.

"You shouldn't get into things that doesn't concern you." Uncle Itachi said to me.

He was sqeezing my thoart so tightly, I couldn't speak. I wanted to say that it does concern me but I couldn't even mutter the words.

"You get you dirty hands off her." I heard Zumo shouting.

"I'm tried of just standing around," I heard momma say.

I couldn't quite understand what else was going on. It's like a huge blur for me.

(End Ai's POV)

(Third Person POV)

Jiraiya had summoned a toad's stomach and they were all inside of it now. Itachi and Kisame were running out of options.

"Kisame, we'll take the girl, let's go." Itachi said and he flipped Ai's body onto her shoulder and he started to run down a hallway. Kisame tagging along from behind since he had trouble getting his sword out of the flesh of the mountain toad.

"It's no use" Jiraiya shouted as he gotten a wall of flesh after them.

"No my baby," Naruto shouted, making baby Ai cry.

That infant's cry made Ai orb back into Zumo's arms. Meaning that she was no longer in the hands of the Akatsuki.

Jiraiya ran after them and only found a gabbing hole with black flames. Seeing the Akatsuki members gone, he sealed the black flames into a scroll.

"Well that should take care of that for the time being. Now about Sasuke and that girl." Jiraiya said, deactivating the jutsu.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke and Zumo laid Ai down and started to use medical ninjutsu. His hands glowed a light green color and he placed them on Ai's chest and stomach.

"Alright Zumo, explain to us who that girl is and why was she calling Sasuke 'dad'?" Jiraiya asked.

"This is that little girl Naruto is holding in his arms. Ai Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha is indeed her father." Zumo explained while healing Ai.

"Oh I see," he said and he narrowed his eyes to Naruto who was at the moment, trying to settle down his crying daughter.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown and someone was running down the hallway.

"Dynamic Entry."

And que the man with fuzzy eyebrows.

Guy had ran in and kicked Jiraiya in his face. Naruto had covered poor baby Ai's head for protection.

'Holy shit dude, my dad just got owned by Guy!' Zumo thought to himself and he continued to heal Ai.

***********Swirling Love***********

"I guess I was a little enthusiastic. You see I was trying to hurry and I couldn't see really clearly, ha ha." Guy said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Using my head band to see into the opening, all I could see were three figures."

Jiraiya's left eye was twitching the whole time. "Do you know what? If this is your way of saying sorry it stinks."

"I'm sorry but it was a simple misunderstanding." Guy apologized

"Simple minded is more like it, but never mind that now. We need to get Sasuke and Ai to the medical core at once" Jiraiya said getting serious.

"Right," Guy said.

"He's badly beaten up; his arm is broken and he's been knocked out by whatever jutsu that Itachi used on him." Jiraiya explained.

Zumo got up from where he was healing his god niece on the floor. "You need to take Ai back to the village as well." Zumo said in a low voice.

Naruto ran up to him with his baby still in his arms. "Zumo, what's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Her charka is almost completely drained, if she used anymore, she could have died."

Naruto's heart skipped two beats after hearing that.

"Futher more, her vocal cords took damage when Itachi was strangling her." Zumo turned the other way. He felt so guilty since he was there and he could have protected her more.

"Listen, let me take a look over Sasuke, maybe I can help." Zumo offered.

"That won't be neccessary Zumo." Jiraiya said.

"But pervy sage, if he knows medical stuff, hen maybe-"

"It wouldn't do much if he's too distracted with guilt. You must have complete focus when you're focusing your charka and into someone else's. Besides, you must also be exhausted. I can see the bruises and the cuts all over you're body as well." Jiraiya said.

Zumo closed his dark eyes, the one's who he inherited from the prev and said,"Alright then."

Naruto turned to Sasuke. He was worried abut him as well. They're comrades and they share a daughter. Another thing was that feelings started to develop for him.

"Pervy Sage, Sasuke will be alright thought right?" Naruto asked as he shifted baby Ai onto his other hip.

"Phyiscaly yes; but I am worried about what might have been done to his physic." Jiraiya replied.

Naruto kept playing back the fight he, Itachi and Ai did. How Sasuke and his baby girl suffered. It mad him angry inside. He started to shake, little knowing that he was squeezing his baby.

"Why? What did Sasuke...and my own daughter do to deserve this?" Naruto asked aloud.

The infant squeled in Naruto's arms, letting him know that he was holding on too tightly. He relaxed a bit and looked into her precious blue eyes.

"Mama."

Narutos' eyes widen. Those were her very first words from his beautiful daughter.

"Ai."

"Mama" she said again and she started to giggle.

"Ai." Naruto said before tearing up. "Ai my baby those are you're very first words. Momma's so proud of you." She said squeezing her in his hug.

"Oh yes, the most youthful of all things is a baby's first." Guy said and he did his famous pose, with the teeth sparkle.

Jiraiya was standing next to his son and they were just watching the happy mother with her daughter. Zumo was also carrying Ai's body.

"Papa." Baby Ai said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and he knelt down to where Sasuke was laying and baby Ai started to reach out towards him.

"Papa." She said again with her tiny arms extended to the knocked out Sasuke.

"Yes sweetie, that's your papa, and he'll get better soon enough."

Naruto laid baby Ai her dad's chest and baby Ai snuggled into. She was smiling and then suddenly, something amazing was happening that no one was ever expecting.

***********Swirling Love***********

Oh my what ever could it be? Is it something good? Or is it something bad and that they didn't know it yet? Well I had fun writing this chapter and what not. It kinda took me a awhile to get my brain pumping with ideas but hey, it happened.

What do you think will happen?

Please Review ^^


	35. Chapter 35

Hi Guys and welcome to Chapter 35. Well I got out of school early today. So that's good. My friend, Andy (He's my guy friend who I based my OC, Kentaro off of) well his grandfather passed away a few days ago. Yeah well, I never met his grandfather, but I know that he was really sick. My friend doesn't seem upset about it but I think that it's just a cover up.

I really love the reviews that I've been getting. Even from my other story.

In the last chapter, Itachi had beaten up Sasuke and Ai. Guy shows up and baby Ai has spoken her very first words. Naruto lays baby Ai on top of her daddy, Sasuke, and suddenly, a light blue barrier surrounds her and Sasuke. Just what is happening?

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 35

(Third Person POV)

All the males just watched as what was happening with baby Ai and Sasuke. The only one who had an idea about what was actually going on was Zumo but since Ai was way too young to be even doing that, he didn't really know what was going.

Baby Ai was still smiling like as if it was nothing to her. She just seemed happy to be with her daddy.

All of the cuts and bruises that Sasuke had on him seemed to just disappear.

"Is she...healing him?" Guy asked.

"Ai?" Naruto whispered from amazement. He was so shocked that his 11 month old could even do something as amazing as this. Only a few months ago, she was this sercet that he kept safe for her own safety and now, she has this ability to heal other people and she wasn't even a year old.

Sasuke's finger twitched and his eyes slowly opened.

(End Third Person POV)

(Sasuke's POV)

I can't believe that after all this time, I still couldn't defeat my brother. Damn it all. I'm so weak. I need to get stronger. I need to defeat him.

My own daughter had told me that ridiculous lie about why he did. Like I'm going to believe her. I was there when he killed our clan. She says that she doesn't nor would ever lie, but I don't know. I just can't seem to believe her.

My mind is so foggy, I can't think. I even feel weight on me.

"That's so amazing," I heard a voice.

"I can't believe that she's able to do that." another voice said.

Whose this 'she' that there talking about.

"That's my girl, believe it," I heard...Naruto's voice.

Was he talking about Ai?

Everything suddenly felt so much lighter now. Expect for on my chest. There still was a little bit of weight there. My left arm doesn't hurt anymore. Didn't Itachi brake it though?

I opened my eyes and I see the ceiling. I narrowed my eyes down and I see my baby daughter snuggled in my chest. She was smiling so cutely and so innocently. I sat up and lifted her up some.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" I heard Naruto shout out.

I was inside of a strange blue barrier. What was this? I looked down at my daughter. Her eyes were closed and she breathing was even, meaning that she was now asleep. The barrier went down and I got on my feet with Ai secured safely in my arms.

Naruto, Zumo, Guy and the old man ran up to me.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad that you're okay." Naruto said and gave me a hug. He then suddenly backed off and there was a tiny blush on his face.

"So Sasuke, you really okay? Nothing hurting or anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, nothing. I'm fine." I said.

"I'll just take her out of you're hands, if you want me to," Naruto said holding out his arms for his daughter.

"Oh it's fine, I can hold her. Hey what happened to Ai anyway? The older Ai?" I asked. I know she was trying to protect her. I looked over to Zumo and he hung his head low.

"She needs serious medical attention." Zumo said.

My eyes widen. Itachi had injured my daughter? Me, I understand, but her?

Naruto walked away from us and walked over to where Ai was laying. I can see the hurt in his eyes.

(End of Sasuke's POV)

(Naruto's POV)

How could I let my baby girl fight someone like them. I couldn't even fight them and the way I saw Itachi beat up Sasuke. I knew I should have told Ai to stop fighting.

I knelt down and looked closer at my little Kit. I can see red marks on her neck. They were finger marks that were left from when Itachi was strangling her.

The blood that was coming out her mouth previously had dried on her face. Another reminder that I couldn't protect my girl.

I got an idea.

"Sasuke, lay Ai on top of herself. maybe she can heal herself. Right?" I said.

"No Naruto, I don't think that it would work this time." I heard Jiraiya say.

I turned to the perv and asked,"Well why not? It worked for Sasuke didn't it. It should."

"I want you to take a look at you're child, and tell me if she can really heal herself after the major healing she did with Sasuke." He snapped at me.

I looked over to Sasuke. I walked over and looked at my baby.

She was asleep and looked really tired. She must be so tired from after doing that. How could I even think about doing such a thing?

I just looked down in shame.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head and it was Sasuke.

"Listen, Ai will be alright. I'll take her back to Konoha and they'll look after her. I'll make sure of it." He said.

"Thanks Sasuke."

***********Swirling Love***********

We were outside of the town and we're about to continue our journey. Guy is actually going to carry 12 year old Ai piggyback style. Zumo and myself have our backpacks on with baby AI in my arms again. and Jiraiya was talking to Guy sensei. Sasuke is standing next to Guy. He wanted to be the one to carry Ai but of course, Guy suggested that he should do it.

"Alright Guy we'll leave Ai in you're capable hands." Pervy sage said to Guy.

I just stared at Guy and he gave me a smile.

"Master Jiraiya."

"Hm?"

"Find the lady Tsunade, bring her back to us." Guy said.

"Don't worry, you can count on us, we'll have her back in the village in no time," I said.

Guy looked down at me again and Jiraiya placed his hand on my head and the other on Zumo's.

"Naruto. Nothing impressess me more than guts kid, come here and let me give you this." Guy said and he dug into his vest. "Lee got stronger with this."

"Really what? What is it?" I asked getting excited.

Guy pulled out the same green spandex jumpsuit that Lee wears.

Zumo and Sasuke just fell backwards, anime style.

Me, on the other hand was excited about it.

"It's breathable, retains moisture and offers complete freedom of movement all in one SWEET package." Guy said waving it around like a flag. "If you wear it while you train, you'll notice a difference immediately, they'll really grow on you. Pretty soon you'll be wearing them all the time, just like Lee. I've even got a thing for them myself." Guy explained.

I was getting so fired up. Zumo took Ai out of my arms but at the moment, I was just too pumped up "All man!" I shouted and started to imitating Guy's pose.

(End Naruto's POV)

(Third Person POV)

Zumo and Jiraiya's eyes were twitching in sync now.

Sasuke was getting so annoyed now so he thought that he should change the subject before his head would exploded.

He walks over to Zumo and says,"Hey Zumo."

"Yeah?"

"Here, can you hand me my daughter, I'm bringing her back to Konoha." I said.

"You are? Did you and Naruto talk about this?" Zumo asked.

"Listen, I think that Naruto needs some time without Ai. I know that he loves her and stuff but I think he needs some time without her, y'know, to be a kid again." Sasuke said.

Zumo turned the other way. "I don't think that's a good thing to do. Look while Naruto is training, I'll be watching her okay. Besides, she needs all the time with her uh... 'mother,' as she can get." Zumo said.

"And besides, you need to watch over her whenever she wakes up because she gets lonely easily." Zumo said with deep concern in his voice. He knew that she got very lonely. There were even days when they were younger, that he saw her crying all because she was all alone. He doesn't wanna see that ever again.

"Alright then." Sasuke said and he leaned his head in to baby Ai's forehead and kissed it.

"I Love you Ai-hime." He looks back up at Zumo.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm her father after all." Sasuke snapped.

"Wha? I didn't say anything. In fact,I think its cool that you actually were willing to take care of her while Naruto was away." Zumo said so cam and cool like.

Sasuke turned to Naruto but saw that he was currently busy loving his new gift.

"Tell the dobe I'll be seeing him around," Sasuke said.

"Hey watch it, that's my god brother you're talking about." Zumo said in the same tone as Sasuke did.

"Hn Whatever." Sasuke said and walked next to Guy.

***********Swirling Love***********

Sasuke and Guy walked off and Naruto was still gitty about his gift.

"Pretty cool huh?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" the perv said and blinked twice. "Don't even think about it, look a that guy." Jiraiya said and Naruto looked at Guy walking away. "Man, that is goofy."

Guy turned back around and showed off his pose one more time.

"For once, dad is right." Zumo said.

"Boy Zumo, you don't give me enough credit." Jiraiya faked cried.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Still Third Person POV...in Konoha)

Akiko and Kentaro were knocking at Naruto's apartment door, looking for Ai.

"Hello? Ai you in?" Akiko shouted and continued knocking.

"I don't think she's here Akiko, maybe we should be looking somewhere else." Kentaro thought.

Akiko pouted and pulled out her cell phone. It was a AT&T brand phone. She flipped it up and on the screen it said 'no service available.'

"Aww I wish this stupid time had a cell phone tower." She anime cried falling on her knees.

"Oh calm down Akiko and enjoy the past won't cha?" Kentaro said.

"Why wasn't the cell phone invented yet?" she complained. "I'm barely alive right now, my whole life was is on my phone."

"Being too dramatic again?" Kentaro asked the pinkette.

"Oh shut up nerdy. I didn't even ask you." Akiko shouted changing moods from sad to angry.

Kentaro started to walk away and Akiko ran behind.

"So nerdy, you'd seen your 'dad' since the chuunin exams?" Akiko asked.

He stopped and just glared at her. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Aw what's wrong nerdy?" she asked.

"Well let's just say that I found out that that boy Yuki you remember him in our time?" Kentaro asked.

"Oh yeah, he's the red head, lives in Suna, hangs out with my brother why?" she asked.

"Let's just say that I found out that HE'S MY HALF BROTHER!" he shouted.

You see, he and Yuki have this 'rivialy' on who can win Ai Uzumaki's heart. So far, they're at a tie. Yuki is a about a year or so younger than Ai and Kentaro is well, a nerd, so there score is even.

Akiko started to laugh her ass off. "You just now realising this?" Akiko asked. "I mean, it's kinda obvious. He has Hyuuga eyes and Neji is his father. Would have though you'd connect the dots sooner or later." She said shaking her head in disappointment.

Kentaro was steaming mad now. "You could at least to me y'know you dumb-" Kentaro was yelling at her when two figures passed them.

"Hey what the? Watch where you're running you morons!" Akiko shouted at them.

Kentaro held up a hand sign and said "Byakugan."

He sees Sasuke Uchiha and Guy running with Ai on Guy's back.

"Holy crap, we need to get going." Kentaro said and he started running after them.

Akiko so followed and asked Kentaro. "Hey what's going on? Who were those people?"

"They was Sasuke and I believe that other guy's name was Guy." Kentaro answered.

"Aw gross you mean that sensei with the look alike Lee?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah, that him."

"So why are we following them?"

"Because he's carrying Ai on his back and according to where they're heading, there going to the hospital!" he said.

Akiko saw Ai like a younger sister and she was deeply worried right now.

"Don't worry Ai, Akiko's coming!" she shouted and she used more charka in her feet to boost her speed.

***********Swirling Love***********

So what do you think? Is something seriously wrong with Ai? Will Akiko bite Kentaro's head off? Will baby Ai affect Naruto's training? Will Kentaro prevent something from happening?

Yes I am making a NejiGaara pairing now. I just got the idea from watching these two brothers who were fighting over the same girl. I thought it was funny.

Please Review ^^


	36. Chapter 36

Hello weekend!...Oh and to my readers. Eh heh heh. Well welcome to chapter 36. Tada! So let's get started shall we?

First off, I wanna thank all of you whose reviewed because I'm so close tp 100 reviews. Okay who ever is my 100th reviewer will be awesome in my book. I enjoy reading my reviews. And to those of you who don't review but read my story, thank you as well. Love you guys as well. You guys rock!

In the last chapter, Might Guy and Sasuke take 12 year old Ai back to Konoha, to the hospital, while Naruto, baby Ai, Zumo and Jiraiya went to find Tsunade and to start Naruto's training. Meanwhile, Akiko and Kentaro were looking for Ai at Naruto's apaprtment (Later in time, Ai's apartment) and they see Sasuke and Guy taking her to the hospital and so without thinking twice, they follow them.

P.S: Please don't hate me for the following opinions mentioned in this chapter.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs.

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 36

(Third Person POV)

"Does not Akiko, you're so full of it."

"And I'm telling you Kentaro that's a bunch of bull shit."

The adopted Matsuki and the Haruno were bickering at each other which wasn't really the time nor the place.

They, with also Sasuke, were waiting for news about Ai's condition. Sasuke was tearing up inside, feeling completely guitly about his injured daughter. Not to mention the fact that he owes her everything for not only helping the Uchiha revive by just being born, but for also healing him when he was hit by his older brother's genjutsu and from other injuries that he received like his broken arm.

He was still amazed that someone who wasn't even a year old was able to heal at a jonin level medic. Then again, she was HIS princess after all.

As for Akiko and Kentaro, well they were still fighting...well more like arguing.

What about? Well...

"Twilight is one of the best movies ever made!" Akiko shouted.

"And you full of crap you team Edward fan girl! The best movie ever made is 'Push'." Kentaro argued.

Akiko laughed,"You mean that movie with the psychics and the whole secret government organization? Yeah I seriously doubt that. That movie sucked worst then all the High School Musical movies put together."

Sasuke was now staring at the two teens in front of him.' What are they even talking about?' he asked himself.

"So Sasuke which do you think is better? Twilight?" Akiko asked with stars in her eyes for some reason. But then pouted, "Or lame-o moive Push?" she asked.

"What in the hell are you two even talking about. I've never even heard of them. I mean, what the hell?" Sasuke asked. He was getting more annoyed with these two then with Naruto and Sakura combined.

Akiko screamed and ran very closed to his face. "How can you NOT know what Twilight is. It's only the best book turned into movie EVER!"

Kentaro grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her back, away from Sasuke's face since it looked like he was gonna bitch slap that hoe.

"You're a moron Akiko, Twilight wasn't even created yet in this time." Kentaro said.

Her eyes went wide from shock and she fainted then and there.

"Thank god, she'll be quiet for a while." Kentaro said and he sat back in his chair across from the emo Uchiha.

Sasuke just looked at the Haruno that was fainted on the ground. Wasn't anyone gonna get her off the ground? He got up and was about to get her off the ground and was at least gonna lay her down on a couple of chairs. That is until Kentaro stopped him.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"And why not?"

"Because once she wakes up and knows that it was YOU that got her up, she will fall hopelessly in love with you and you will never get her off your chest. Trust me and the other 20 ninjas with restraining orders against her," Kentaro explained.

Sasuke's eyes widen. Was he being serious? And if so, why was his daughter hanging around people like her? So far out her friends, there was a nerd, (Kentaro), a whore (Akiko) and an over-protective "Big brother figure," (Zumo) which he didn't mind much of actually.

So he just left the girl on the ground since he has enough fan girls as it was.

***********Swirling Love***********

After an hour or so of waiting Sasuke was getting very impatient. He needed to know what had happen to his princess. Was she hurt? Is she okay?

He narrows his eyes over to Kentaro who was in the same stated. Sasuke had wondered if this boy had any feeling towards his daughter other than friendship.

"Hey Kentaro, I have a question for you." Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"Huh? What is it?"

"What are you feeling towards my daughter?"

Kentaro sat straight up. "What do you mean?" Kenatro answered his question with another question.

"Do you like my daughter MORE than a friend?"

"..."

Kentaro didn't say anything but he did blush a little.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh man where am I?" Akiko asked as came back into the conscious world. She sat up and placed a hand on her head then looked around.

The boys didn't seem to even give her the time of day. They were, in a sense, having a staring contest and so far, Kentaro was losing.

"Do you or do you not have feeling towards my daughter, Ai, other than friendship?" Sasuke asked again like if he was investigating someone.

"Oh course he does. He absolutely loves Ai." Akiko blurted out to the Uchiha. "Yes sir, you may need to keep an eye out for this one." AKiko was so going to get revenge on Kentaro for arguing with her over which movie will be better.

"That's bull shit and you know it." He lied.

"You know that he almost raped his last girlfriend?" Akiko lied to Sasuke thinking that she could seriously get him killed by the Uchiha father.

"FYI It's not rape if the other party was willing smart one and Akira was SO WILLING. Besides we never even went there," He shouted back at the pinkette.

Sasuke was now pissed. So not only did he know that this boy LIKED his daughter, but was willing to do 'it' with his precious angel. Not to mention that she was too naive for this sort of stuff.

Kentaro was now a dead man...

Or he would be if a nurse hadn't opened the door to Ai's room.

"Are you...the girl's friends?" the nurse asked.

"Yes we are." Akiko said.

"Well her condition is stable. Her charka levels are returning to normal levels." the nurse said.

"Phew," both Kentaro and Akiko said at the same time.

"But there's something else that you need to know." The nurse stated, making every teen there freeze in there place. "She was having a difficult time getting her breathe and we discovered that her throat had been squeezed so tightly that her vocal chords had been damaged so she will not be speaking anything soon I'm afraid."

Sasuke's heart had skipped a beat. How could he allow his daughter to be mute? He could have protected her better and not to mention that she didn't have to butt in between him and Itachi.

"So you're saying that Ai won't be speaking anymore?" Kentaro asked the medic.

"Not anytime soon. On their own, it will take about a few months to about a year to recover and that's a maybe on that. There is a surgery but we can't perform it since it's a risky. The vocal cords are now to close to her throat and it can stop her breathing all together. I'm sorry."

It was complete silence in the waiting room. Akiko, Kentaro and Sasuke both looked at the ground.

"So when can we see her?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

"You may visit her room but I mind you that she still needs much rest." the nurse said.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Still Third Person POV...With Naruto)

They've been walking around and they finally reached somewhere with a fair. Fortunately, for Naruto's sake, he had brought Ai's stroller so they neither him or Zumo would have to carry her around all the time. Naruto had it in a scroll that Iruka had shown him to put it so that he wouldn't have to carry it everywhere and it being an inconvenience.

Baby Ai was currently asleep and the only time that she had woken up was to be changed, fed and she demanded her pacifier to suck on.

Yes, both Naruto and Zumo were still worried about Ai but they just thought to themselves that she'll be okay, she is in Konoha where it was safe and sound.

***********Swirling Love***********

Somewhere in the Sound...

Orochimaru was finding it harder and harder everyday to move about. He had never had something like this pain. He couldn't use his arms and they were burning him. Not only that but he was still suffering the curse mark that was 'given-back' to him by Ai.

His one and only choice at this moment was to either transfer his body into Ai's body or to find Tsunade and have her heal him. It was very unlikely that he would be able to obtain Ai in time, he would die by them so his only option was to locate Tsunade.

Then he would get the girl's body for himself.

***********Swirling Love***********

Oh my. He has returned. Poor Ai. I'm sorry but I had to make her mute, you'll see later on in this story so please don't hate me. It hurt me to type it.

Be Kind

Please Review ^^


	37. Chapter 37

Hi guys and this is chapter 37. Cool huh? Well I'm very happy today.

But first, I wanna congratulate "In The Mix" since she was the only one who actually reviewed my last chapter. I shall give them (sorry, I don't know what your gender is) cookies with ramen and soda. Hooray. I even like the comment "PUSH BEATS TWILIGHT HANDS DOWN!"

I was lmao-ing. Now I bet your wondering why I even involved these movies anyway. Well if you think I'm a huge Twilight fan; you're half right. You see I really don't like the movies. I mean (No offense to those who actually do like Twilight movies) the actor who plays Bella, Kristen Stewart, stutters more than Hinata, and the Edward Cullen guy sounds like Bella is his last resort before he comes out of the closet. Not to mentio that the whole 'sparkle' thing. I mean WTF? Seriously?

In fact the ONLY reason why I even like Twilight series is because of Taylor Lautner. Go Team Jacob!

I love the movie 'Push.' Its really good unlike that one movie "Knowing" with Nicholas Cage. That ending, to me, was so ridicious.

Okay I need to get off my movie topic and get back to the story.

In the last chapter, Sasuke, Kentaro and Akiko find out that thanks to Itachi, Ai has lost her voice and Orochimaru is making his move.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 37

(Zumo's POV)

Were in a town and there's a festival of some kind taking place. People are all over and children are running around.

"Ah man, this gonna be great, I've never seen anything like this before in my life." Naruto said looking around the festival. He kneels down and to my baby god niece was starting to wake up in her stroller. "And this will be Ai's first festival ever," he added.

The old man turned to us and said,"Well down time is important so have a little bit of fun before we get started with your training. This festival will be going on for a while, well be down here till its over and then well start your training down here to."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted and he started digging in his bag and he pulls out a change pouch that looked like a frog. And boy was that thing full.

"Whoa baby, that is one fat frog you got there, you're filthy rich." Dad said drooling over his bag. Watch, I'm willing to bet that he's gonna find some way into spending that money on soem cheap hookers.

"Yep it is just a pretty big shash, I've been saving bit by bit from my missions." Naruto said admiring the bloated frog.

"Come on Zumo we can hang out together, we'll catch ya later." Naruto said and he attempts to pull my arm and he starts to push Ai's stroller with one hand right before dad stops him.

"Stop right there Naruto."

He froze in his steps, almost tripping me.

Dad reaches out and and takes the frog pouch from Naruto. "I'm gonna watch your wallet for you."

What did I say?

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Naruto said and he let me go and started to jump for his money.

Dad pulls out a couple of bills and says,"Here you can have this."

"That's not really fair, I mean, that's HIS money and I don't think he ever asked you to be his banker." I said. I know from what my mom told me about him was that he was a major perverted old man and from previous experiences I just had with him, I can say that that is an understatement.

"Yeah man only 300? I mean jeesh it is my money." Naruto complained.

"I don't wanna hear it, honoring the shinobi's three provisions is the duty of any up standing ninja." Dad said yelling at him.

"The three provisions? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You're kidding, you don't know? Zumo you must know right?" he asked me.

Okay I do know them, now I thought I was gonna be a little smart to him just for the hell of it. "No, I don't know, so why do you explain it oh great dad." I said sarcastically.

"The three provisions are a trio of tempations that will put a shinobi in his ruins. Those three are alcohol, pretty women and worst of all money." he explained.

He so is gonna do all those things. I just gently shook my head in shame.

"Yeah well none of those things really apply to me all that much, neither Zumo, so we're cool."

"And how so?" Dad asked.

"For one, we're too young to drink yet, I really don't get the whole women thing." Naruto said.

Dude is he for real about the whole women thing? Is this guy gay? Not that I have a problem with them but I'm just curious. I do have the decency not to ask since it more of the lines of a 'private' matter. "And I worked so hard to save that money that I wasn't really gonna spending a ton of it." Naruto also said which made dad a little...mad.

"You little fool, don't take money lightly, once you start spending it you'll never stop! Money posses a frightful power, Tsunade, the women who we are looking for, has runi herself with the pursuit of it." Dad said.

I just got annoyed. My left eye started to twitch. 'Hey dad, you know that that's my MOTHER you are talking about.' I wanted to shout out but then I'd cause a sence and this is no show.

"Pretty big talk for someone whose addicted to the ladies." Naruto pouted.

I looked down at the baby and I noticed that glee in her eyes and then I noted that she was looking at the stuffed frog in dad's hands. With the pacifier in her mouth, she starts to make noises and reaches out for the pouch.

Before I could even blink, she orbs the froggy and has in it her lap.

Dad, whose not even thinking anymore, starts to freak out.

"Whoa wait a minute, where is it? I just had it and now it just vanished."

I smirked and placed leaned my arm on the stroller, my head resting on my hand. This was just too funny.

"Hey guys," I said. They turned at me and I just pointed below where Ai was hugging the pouch like if was a stuffed animal toy.

Naruto looks back at his daughter and smiles. "Good job sweetheart, now momma has his money back." Naruto said referring to himself as 'momma.'

He would have his money back, if dad wasn't being a jack ass and hadn't snatched the thing from baby Ai's arms.

Like any baby who's toy was snatched away from them, she starts to whimper before actually crying.

"Oh no," I said.

Now she was flat out bawling.

Naruto reached in and picks her up. "Shh, shh, it's okay baby, I'll get you a new toy. Please stop crying now." Naruto tried to reason with her. Which wasn't working out so well.

People were starting to stare at us.

"Well, I'm gonna see if I can gather some information. Here I want you to hang onto my bag for me." He said and handed me the bag. "If you get lost somehow my tracker toad can pick up on my scent," and with those words he was gone.

Seriously, what the fuck?

(End of Zumo's POV)

(Naruto's POV)

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here," I say trying to calm down my daughter. She's still crying. Damn. Then I get an idea.

I leaned her against my chest, covering her tiny back with my hand and started to rub it. I also started to hum a song to her.

Shortly enough, her tears turned into sobs and then just she just got quiet.

I placed her down in her stroller, strapped in her safety belt because she was still awake. I turned to Zumo and grabbed his arm.

"Come let's go!" I shouted and we went off.

Once we did started walking, our stomachs started to growl in need of food.

"Okay the first thing we need is something to eat, right?" I asked Zumo.

"Yeah." He said. Boy you'd think he'd be a talker instead of a quiet emo like Sasuke.

(End Naruto's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Third Person POV)

So Naruto goes running around the festival, getting a bunch of food. While Zumo actually has to hold the bag of the food. Naruto was pushing little Ai around in her stroller and with Naruto running around, Zumo was ony surprised that she hadn't started crying again.

When Naruto was getting some fried noodles from one vendor, he starts talking.

"One order of fried noodles please." Naruto asked,

"Sir kid, boy that's a lot of food ya got there, you don't plan on eating it yourself do you?" the man asked.

"Well no I actually have my friend and my-" Naruto was explaining before being cut off by the man.

"Is that you baby sister?" the man asked as he looked down at baby Ai.

"Oh actually she's my-" Naruto was cut off again when he man handed him his noodles.

"Well she sure is a little cutie. Looks just like her big brother, oh by the way, here ya go."

"Oh thanks." Naruto said and he paid for his food and placed it in his bag. He was use to people referring Ai as his baby sister since there only 11 years apart. I would be weird if people actually knew that he gave birth to her. And so they went there way.

***********Swirling Love***********

Out on some grass, on a hill...Naruto had just finished eating most of the food. He had fed his daughter some sliced up chocolate covered bananas since she was kinda old for a bottle though Naruto would still feed her that way though. He needed to change that. She was on her baby blanket, right in between her mother and her god uncle, laying down with her paicifier in her mouth.

Zumo had eaten as well but he wasn't gut popping filled like Naruto was at this very moment.

"I think I ate too much." Naruto groaned and he placed his hands on his stomach.

Zumo smirked and said,"Dude, you kinda look pregnant with that stomach all out like that." Zumo was joking with him but that stuck Naruto.

Zumo looks at Naruto and noticed the unusual silence and the sudden shift in the air. He knew then that he had went too far.

"Oh hey man I was just joking, I didn't mean anything by it." Zumo said.

Naruto just laid on his back, looking at the clouds with his hands behind his head and one leg over the other.

"I had forgotten about you situation with Ai, that's all." Zumo said again.

"Yeah, well whatever, I wasn't really thinking about it too much." Naruto said not even bothering looking at the lighter colored blonde.

"Well I gotta say, you're one amazing guy y'know?" Zumo says.

"Hm? What does that mean?" Naruto asked while sitting up and picking up his daughter and placing her in his lap. She started to giggle and Naruto just smiles.

"Well you are propbably the youngest parent I've ever met and you seem just fine raising her." Zumo said.

"It's not an easy thing I'll tell you that much." Naruto admitted. "I mean, when I first had Ai, I could sleep for days. Well it was that and plus the recovering that I still needed since I had my stomach cut opened and almost had a heart attack because of the pain that I felt right after she was out of me."

Zumo now is staring at Naruto like asking...what?

"But never mind that, that was...almost a year ago...that's right. Ai's very first birthday is coming up." Naruto said realizing how time literally does fly by.

"Her birthday is September first right?" Zumo asked.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"She's like my younger sister. I remember stuff like this." Zumo replied to his question even though he wasn't done with it yet.

"Oh Kami, It's almost her first birthday and I'm not even in the village to have a party for her!" Naruto shouted.

Because Ai's eyes are sensative, she started to whimper from loud noises.

"Oops, sorry sweetie, momma's sorry." he said as he lifted her up and started to do funny faces, making her giggle again.

"Phew, that was a close one." Naruto turns to Zumo and says, "See what I mean?"

Zumo sweat dropped. "Okay I see you're point."

***********Swirling Love***********

(Still Third Person POV...in Konoha)

Things could have been better for Ai. When she woke up this morning, she found herself with a oxygen mask over he mouth and nose. Her body was so sore that was was barley able to sit up. She looks around and sees her dad, Sasuke, asleep in a chair next to her bed. Her friends, Akiko and Kentaro were sleeping on a couple of chairs across her bed. One being on the other side of another. She also noticed that her mother, or even Zumo weren't even there.

She also notices her hair was down since it was in a ponytail before and that she was now in a light blue hospital gown.

She removes that mask off her face and starts to shake her father to wake up.

She mouths off 'dad' but than realizes that no words came out. She tries again but nothing.

Sasuke wakes up to someone shaking him. he opens his onyx eyes and looks up at the person shaking him; his princess.

He didn't like that look in her eyes. Like if they were about to water up.

"Ai-hime, lay back down, you need your rest." He said and he sees Ai's mouth moving but no sound. He pushes her body down and pulls up the covers on her.

Ai moves her lips. If you could speak, you'd hear her say,"But daddy."

"Ai there something that you need to know and by now I think you already know what it is." Sasuke said.

Her azure eyes widen and tears started to fall.

She now understood, she was now mute.

"Ai-hime, look at me."

She looked at her father. He had a small smile plastered on his face. "The medics say that you'll get your voice back, but it'll take some time. About a year or so on its own." he tried to reassure her.

She was still sadden by it. It was her voice. One thing that she loved to do was sing even though she thought she wasn't really good at it, other people enjoyed to hear her.

***********Swirling Love***********

That was earlier this morning. Sasuke had to use the restroom really quick and since Kentaro and Akiko were now up and about, they were watching her. Or they would be if they wasn't having there usually arguing.

Ai couldn't even keep up with what they were fighting over this time. The conversation was going back and forth, making her head spin.

Sasuke came out of the restroom and he sees the two teen fighting and his daughter's head swaying back and forth from what looked like dizziness.

He was getting annoyed. He walks past them and over to his daughter's bedside.

He picks up the oxygen mask that Ai had on her face earlier today and places it on her face.

"Here just breath in this, you look like you're dizzy." Sasuke said.

Instead of doing anything else, she placed her hand onto the mask, holding it on even though the strap was around her head already.

Sasuke was now getting a headache and so to stop the constant bickering of the to morons in plane view, he grabs a flower vase and drops it, making a crashing noise.

Kentaro and Akiko instantly stopped yelling and both looked at the Uchiha. The crash also scarred Ai and stopped breathing but thanks to that oxygen mask on her, it wasn't a big deal when she caught her breath back.

"You both ARE ANNOYING AS HELL!" Sasuke shouted at them. "If you two really were Ai's friends, you'd put your BITCHING aside and help her when she needs you the most and if you won't do that, then..." He yells at them than stomps over to the door and opens it. "Here's the exit and you are more than welcome to use it."

They both look over at Ai and see that she was shaken up by this.

Akiko gasped for air and covered her mouth. "Oh Ai...I'm so sorry." She says and walks up and gives her a hug.

At that moment, since her body was still recovering, Ai pulled Akiko away. Normally Ai would be giving the hugs but right now, any pressure in her body felt so awful and painful.

"Hey what the fuck?" Akiko asked. She felt betrayed. She did just say sorry to her.

Ai looked really guilty for doing so and her body started to shake again.

Kentaro was about to say something but Akiko said something first. "I thought we were friends and now you won't even expect my apology?" Akiko assume.

Again, Ai tries to speak but no words would come out. Ai wanted to say,"No that's not it at all. I'm just really sore and tired that it hurts right now, I'm sorry."

"Well you know what, screw you Ai, I'm leaving." Akiko said and stormed out of there.

Kentaro and Sasuke just looked at Ai who was hugging her knees and resting her head on top of them. Since she had the mask on, he turned her head to the side so know she was facing the window.

The Hyuuga eyed boy approached her and said,"I'm sorry too Ai. Do you...want me to talk to Akiko for you?" he asked.

She nodded her and he left the room and went after the cousin of Sakura.

Sasuke shut the door and walked over to Ai. "Hey are you in pain still?"

Ai nodded yes.

"Physically?"

Again she nodded.

"What about emotionally?" He asked since her best friend just walked out of on her.

Ai started crying and so Sasuke had to help her lay down and she eventually cried herself to sleep that night.

***********Swirling Love***********

Aw isn't that sad? (T~T) Poor Ai. What's gonna happen next? Will Akiko understand? What will happen during Naruto's training?

Please Review ^^


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 38. Well I have a story for you guys. It involves one of my reviews actually. Okay so I was checking my e-mail on my cell phone since I was in band class and we wasn't playing that day. So my friend Andy, (remember, I mentioned him earlier in one of my Author's Notes) looks over my shoulder and I'm reading a review sent by 'In The Mix' and what happened was at the part where it says that my other OC, Akiko (whose inspired by my friend Kendall, I also mentioned her as well I think) is a thing that rhymes with the word 'witch.' He totally starts laughing and he's like 'whose Akiko suppose to be in our group?' and I go, 'its Kendall remember?' which results in him laughing even louder since they don't really see eye to eye (Like how Kentaro and Akiko don't see eye to eye). Well I start laughing as well because you know how laughter is contagious?

Well anyways what I'm trying to say is thank you 'In The Mix.' That not only brighten my day but also Nerdy's, (Yes that is his nickname in real life as well XP). Oh by the way, Kendall isn't like that in real life. She's a really nice girl and a good friend, that whole purpose of her being a bitch in this story is for that stake of this story. (And because she likes Sakura which as you can tell, I'm not a huge fan of.)

In the last chapter, Ai's friend, Akiko walked out on her, thinking that Ai didn't want to be friends with her since she pushed her off of her when Akiko gave her a hug since her body was still sore from that after math from Itachi.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 38

(Ai's Nightmare)

_I snapped my eyes open. Breathing deeply as I awoken from my dream. My right arm was next to my face resting on the pillow that my head was on. I looked at the ceiling above me since I awoken on my back which is so unusual for me since I always fall asleep on my side. _

_The ceiling was so familiar to me. It wasn't the hospital's ceiling and this wasn't the hospital bed that I was laying on either. _

_I sat up and looked around. I was in my apartment. This was my apartment, my blanket was blue and my walls were the same color as they were. On top of my dresser was my picture of myself, Kentaro, Zumo and Konohamaru sensei, when we first became a squad. _

_I haven't seen that picture in such a long time, not since the day that father sent me back in time. _

_That's right. Where's momma?_

_I shot out of bed, not even caring that I was still in my under shirt and shorts. I ran into the kitchen, no one. _

_I thought that maybe that momma would be in the kitchen with my past self. But no one was even in the apartment. _

_"Momma? Are you here?" I asked. I had my voice back. But how? Didn't I lose it?_

_No response. _

_Was it all a dream? Did I even go back in time and meet him?_

_I shook my head. Of course I met him. So much had happened that it HAD to be real. _

_But maybe...it wasn't. Maybe I was so deep in sleep, that I dreamt that whole thing. Meeting momma, seeing dad as a teenager, becoming part of their team and participating in that exams, saving Uncle Gaara, being beaten up by Uncle Itachi and losing my closest friend, Akiko._

_If so...I have to find out._

_Without a second thought in my head, I ran out of my apartment. Nothing on besides what I was wearing, not even anything covering my feet. _

_***********Swirling Love***********_

_It's getting cloudy outside by that didn't stop me from running. I needed solid proof. Anything for me to believe that everything that I think happened, actual did happened._

_I ran into the training fields and I see Kentaro and Zumo. They had been training from the looks of it. _

_I stopped and just looked at them. Catching my breathe. _

_Kentaro looks over and shouts out,"Ai! Finally you get here and by the way nice look."_

_"You perv." Zumo said and hits on up-side his head. He looks at me and sees something wrong. He always knew is something was wrong with me. "Ai, something wrong?" Zumo asked. _

_The funny thing is that I remember him and momma talking and laughing with each. Like real brothers do._

_I only nodded. "What happened? Where's momma?" I asked._

_"Momma? Ai are you okay?" He asked. _

_I look over at Kentaro. If he remembers meeting his father than that gives me some hope right._

_"Kentaro I have a question for you."_

_"Yes." He shot up really quickly. _

_"You mean you remember who you're real father is?"_

_"What? I thought the question was 'will you go out with me?' but I guess not." He said and hung his head low. _

_Oh no. This can't be._

_I started to back away from them. "What's going on?" I asked, turned around and ran. _

_***********Swirling Love***********_

_This isn't right. Was I back in my time? I ran through the village and I received a couple of glares from the villagers. Just like always. _

_I slowed down, eventually stopping in my tracks. I looked up at the hokage mountain. I see the faces that had been missing from momma's time. Uncle Kakashi's face was up there and so was Danzo's. _

_I was about to tear up, and the clouds only gotten darker in the sky. There was always one more thing that I just had to check. One more place. It was my special place and I always had found myself there whenever I needed some form of reassurance whenever time were tough. If this placeno longer existed, then there was huge hope for me._

_***********Swirling Love***********_

_If as I feared. It start to pouring the clear liquid known as water as I was only adding to the rain with my tears. I couldn't believe it that I failed. I failed in my mission and it was the most important one that I have ever and will ever receive. _

_The proof of my failure was the tombstone in front of me that read, "Naruto Uzumaki. Loving mother, a great shinobi and a great friend."_

_This was my momma's final resting spot. If I had succeeded, this spot would have never existed. _

_I walked closer to the tombstone. I felt so lifeless right now. I tripped on a rock and fell face front of the marbled stone. _

_I was soaked in the pure water droplets that only continued to fall on me. _

_I tried to get up but I just couldn't find the strength and I only fell again. _

_I turned my head to the side and tears still feel with the rain. _

_"Momma...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything....for being a constant worry for you and dad, for using your clothes and eating your food...for just..." I sobbed before continuing. "I'M SORRY FOR EVER BEING BORN AND TAKING AWAY EVERYTHING THAT YOU COULD HAVE LIVED FOR IF I NEVER EXISTED!" I shouted as more tears came on my face and as it thundered. _

_"Please forgive me... everyone." I asked to everyone close to my heart. _

(End Ai's Nightmare)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Sasuke's POV)

"Ai, Wake Up!"

I shook my daughter to wake up. She's crying in her sleep and her mouth was open. If she could use her voice, she probably be screaming by now. Is she having a nightmare about that girl Akiko?

Her eyes snapped open and the were red from the tears that she'd been crying.

"Ai? Are you awake?" I asked her.

She sits up and hugs me; crying in my chest. I feel her shaking. I hate seeing my little girl crying. I place a hand on her back in attempt to soothe her.

"It's okay Ai-hime, did you have a nightmare?" I asked.

I felt her head nod. I pulled out of her hug and looked at her. She was so sadden by whatever she dreamt about. I sat down on her bed and wiped her tears with my thumb.

"Do you wanna tell me about your nightmare. I have something for you." I said. I had gotten this morning. I pulled it out of the paper bag and I showed her my present to her.

"Here you go, it's a notebook for you to write down what you want to say." I told her.

It was light blue with a flower in it. I really didn't know what she liked but it was the only one that wasn't pink so I got.

She hesitantly took in and I gave her a mechanical pencil that I also bought for her. She starts to write down something.

'Thank you dad.' she wrote on there.

"It was nothing sweetie. Now will you tell me what was your nightmare was about?" I asked her.

She thought for a minute before writing it down.

'I dreamt that none of this ever happened and I was alone without momma or you.' She wrote down.

She dreamt that she was back in her time?

'And that this whole experience was nothing but a dream and that I failed in my mission to save momma.' She added onto the lined paper with her hand shaking from just the mere thought of it.

"Ai, this IS real. You're in my time and you're not going home until it's time for you to go back to your time." I said.

She looks down at the blankets.

"Are you worried that when you go back, that Naruto won't be in your time like he hasn't been?" I asked. She did say that he was dead in the future.

She nodded and brought the notebook close to her face, trying to cover the new flowing tears that were coming down her whiskered cheeks.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned her closer to my shoulder. Her head was resting on said shoulder and she brought the newly bought notebook in her lap; allowing me to see her tear stained face.

Red wasn't really her color, especially on her face.

"Don't you worry about a single thing Ai-hime. I know Naruto and he won't be going anywhere anytime soon. That's not his style." I said to her.

She lifted her head and just looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"Do you know what you're mother is doing right now?" I asked her.

She shook her head 'no.'

"Well, he is getting stronger, to become hokage and to protect all the people that's most important to his heart and you are at the very top of his list." I told her. "Your mother maybe known as the hyper-activated knucklehead but he is smart when it comes to taking care of you and to know what's right for you. He's probably blaming himself for you even being here in the hospital because he felt that he couldn't protect you." I said.

It was quiet but she just looked at me. Expecting some more words from me.

"We love you Ai. Your mother, myself, you're friends and anyone whose affected your life dramatically. I know that I would be that last person to hear this from since I lost my parents and my whole clan but you don't have to worry about me because I have a reason to stay here in Konoha. It's you Ai." I told her.

(End Sasuke's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Zumo's POV)

Naruto just started his training with dad. He's learning the steps on how to master the rasengan. I remember when Ai and myself we're learning at the same time by our sensei, Konohamaru. He actually told us that it was Ai's mother who had taught him and so it was his turn to teach us. Kentaro isn't exactly a wind nature person so he couldn't do it.

Boy those were good times.

...Wow I just sounded like an old man just now didn't I?

While he's training, I'm babysitting baby Ai. We're sitting under a tree, watching him. Dad's actually explaining to him about concentration and what now. I lesson I learned a while ago.

One thing that I see is that he's acting like a kid now. When he's watching A, he's like a parent, like he should be.

***********Swirling Love***********

Dad left a while ago and baby Ai is now asleep in her stroller. I was getting seriously bored watching him. I feel like I'm about to fall asleep. It's geting late and I can see Naruto getting tired.

"Hey Naruto, let's head back to the hotel that we're staying at it's late." I said to him.

"Alright then," he said and I started to push Ai's stroller and we went to sleep. I was in between my dad and Naruto and Ai was sleeping on a tiny mat next to her mother.

This cycle has been going on for a few days and Naruto wasn't getting anywhere. I think Naruto was even losing track of the days. After all, Ai's birthday was coming up. Less than two more weeks.

One day, when dad was dropping off a couple of rubber balls. He was about to leave very quickly.

Like Naruto and his ways, he threw a ball and dad actually caught it in his mouth.

"Strike." He said before spitting in out. That face that he had on he was priceless and even the baby was giggling at it.

In fact during this time, baby Ai has been doing a little bit of training for herself. Learning how to walk.

I was helping her by hanging on to her hands as she moved her feet. A baby's first steps, also priceless.

The only sad thing about this was that her own parents were missing out on this once in a life time moment, but hey, maybe they'll actually see her getting up on her own two feet and start walking.

Seeing Ai as in infant kinda makes me wonder what I'm like as a toddler in this time. I might ba able to see myself as a toddler son rather than later. Right?

(End Zumo's POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(Third Person POV)

Tsunade was at a gambling booth with her son on her lap. He has blonde hair that is lighter than her and he had black eyes. He's wearing a small green kimino that made for baby boys. He hanging on to his mother's shirt for support so that he doesn't fall.

The gambling booth kept coming up all sevens, which is very good lucky...or was it.

It would be but thanks to Tsunade's awful record of loses, winning this much was anything but good.

Her, and with her assistant and student Shizune, left the gambling hall with a huge bag of money. Tsunade was carrying her son in her arms and her kept reaching back of his auntie Shizune. He seems to be really curious with all the shiny coins.

"Lady Tsunade, wait up won't you? What's that matter? For you to have win this much is a miracle, but you don't look happy in the least." Shizune said.

They stopped and Tsunade turned to Shizune. "This town." She simply stated.

"Um?" Shizune looked confused.

"Somethings not right here." She said. She held her almost two year old son closer to her. "Hurry up we're leaving," Tsunade snapped.

'But this is a tourist resort, we should take out time, go see that histortic castle." Shizune wined.

"Fine but look fast so that we can get outta here." Tsunade said and she went back to walking.

"But...Lady Tsunade." Shizune said and she chased after them.

The one year looked at his mother with worry. Little kids can sometimes feel when there parents are in distress, but Zumo was bright for his young age.

"Mommy," he asked her with worry.

"It's okay Zumo," she said and she leaned his head against her chest and she started to rub his back.

***********Swirling Love***********

"Wow Tanzaku Castle sure does have a commanding presence. Oh they didn't designated this a cultural landmark of nothing I suppose." Shizune said as she saw the castle.

"Stop lolly gagging around we have to get out of this town." Tsunade said and started walking the other way with Zumo on her hip.

Shizune ran after the female sanin. "But don't you want to get a better peek at it? I doesn't cost anything just to peek y'know."

Tsunade stopped in her tracks again and looked to her left. 'What is this chill that I'm feeling?' she asked herself.

Zumo looked over his mother's shoulder and saw Shizune stopping. "Lady Tsunade?"

The boy then looked at the castle like his mother and waved at it. "Bye bye castle."

Suddenly the castle just exploded and started to collapsed and a giant snake appeared with two men riding it's head.

"It's that?" Shizune dared to even asked.

Tsunade covered her baby boy's head with one hand and said,"Orochimaru."

***********Swirling Love***********

He's back...what now?

Oh yeah quick shout out to all the people who read and review my stories. My other story, 'Sasuke's Pregnancy' I finished that one a few days ago and I'm trying to start my story 'Uchiha Triplets' very soon. Don't miss out.

Please Review ^^


	39. Chapter 39

Hey guys. Welcome to chapter 39 of Ai Uzumaki. Tee Hee well I got some good news. The 100h review on this story is JelloJStar. (Sound the trumpets). Well congrats JelloJStar. You win a lifetime supply of Ramen Noodles, courtesy if Ichiraku Ramen. Thank you all for reviewing my continue to do so for the sake of the story. I wanna give a shout out to 'In The Mix' since she loves to review so much she wins cookies with milk. Now I kinda want some cookies and milk. And thank you Gunnosai for reviewing as well. I know there a lot of other people who review my story but these two make some LONG reviews. SO congrats to them.

Okay here's something realy funny that's happening. There this girl who goes to my school, and she come on this website all the time. Well I told her that I had an account on here and I asked her is she could find me. I'm not giving her any hints since I thought that she would know me good enough to find me. I wanna see how long it will take her to find it.

(To said person mentioned in Author's Note) if you do find out that this is my account, leave me a Private Message with your full name so that I'll know it's REALLY you.

In the last chapter, Ai had a nightmare and Sasuke cheers her up. Naruto had started his training to learn the rasengan. Baby Ai starts to learn how to walk but she's...getting there. One year old Zumo in introduced and Orochimaru makes his appearance.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 39

(Third Person POV)

"Okay! Let's Go!"

Jiraiya proclaimed and he pointed in front of a strange town in front of their view.

Naruto was carrying baby Ai and she hung on to her mother like a life line. Her stroller was back in it's scroll so that it isn't in the way. Zumo sighed at his father's actions and he ran his hand through is light blond hair.

A wind blew right by them, usually a sign of a ghost town.

"Let's go? Are you kidding me? Stop acting like a stupid little kid will ya?" Naruto said annoyed at his supposed sensei.

"Why are you such in a bad mood?" Jiraiya asked the golden haired boy.

"Well what do you think? I'm still in the middle of my training. You said that there are three steps to learn right?" Naruto said and he held out three finger with his right hand and keeping baby Ai balanced on his hips with his left. "I've only learned two of them not quit holding out on me." He said changing from three fingers to two.

Jiraiya smirked and placed a hand on his hip. "Relax, you can work on the third one while we're walking." Jiraiya said as he was getting something from his shirt.

"What, are you serious?" He asked getting excited and then his expression changed when he sees Jiraiya blowing a balloon.

Zumo walks up and Naruto hands baby Ai over to him. Naruto comes to realize that Zumo really is like a older brother for Ai. After all, he has been the one whose been taking good care of her since there training began.

"Here." the prevy sage said and he tossed the balloon to Naruto.

"Okay? So whats the deal?" Naruto asked; gently squeezing the balloon. "An ordinary balloon?"

Jiraiya blows up a pink balloon and explains," The first stpe that you learned was rotation, the second step was power. The third and final step for you to master is this." he said holding up the balloon.

Naruto and Zumo just stare at the balloon. Zumo, who had already learned the steps and have master the rasengan onlu smirk at the memory of learning this jutsu.

Naruto started to jumo around, getting frustrated. "Agh! What do you mean by this already?"

"Haha it looks like I'm holding a simple ordinary balloon doesn't?" Jiraiya asked.

"What do you mean looks like? That is al you're doing you prevy weirdo." Naruto said.

"Actually he's not." Zumo spoke up.

Naruto turns his head to the emo boy and looks at him crazy.

"Alright mister smart guy then what is he doing?" Naruto asked.

Zumo hands Ai back over to her mother and Zumo holds out his right hand. "Just watch and learn."

Light blues charka started to spin in his hand, forming a ball of charka.

"Whoa." Naruto breathe out. "So what you're doing in your hand is what the prev is doing in the balloon."

"That's right but I wasn't aware that you knew the rasengan Zumo."Jiraiya said to his son.

"Yeah well, there is a lot of things that you don't know about me." he said.

Jiraiya turns his head back to Naruto. "Now listen in the third step you gotta draw up all one hundred percent of what you've learned so far and then maintain it." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto quiety gasped for air. He was so amazed at this incredible jutsu.

So after Jiraiya explains about what to do and showing an example of what the rasengan actually looks like in the stages, Naruto gives it a shot.

He starts to fill the balloon with his charka.

Zumo, who is holding Ai, were looking at the balloon which now looked like it was going to burst. Unfortunately, the balloon did indeed pop and not only the noise from the popped balloon but the charka that came out like ribbons scarred Ai and she started to cry.

"Oh man." Zumo sweat dropped and he started to rock Ai.

She wasn't going to calm down that quickly and she actually orbed out of the teen's arms. Resulting in a freaking out Naruto.

"Oh no oh no oh on! First I made my baby cry and now she teleported away!" Naruto cried over.

This wasn't going to get anyone anywhere. Jiraiya noticed a little orange blop on the ground from the corner of his eye. He turns his head and sees the infant standing on her two feet, using a tree for support.

Naruto was too busy panicking that Zumo actually had to punch him in order for him to calm the fuck down. He (Naruto) slammed into a tree.

"Ow, Zumo what the crap man? Why did you do that?" Naruto asked as he wiped his cheek in which the blow was inflected on.

"Look over there smart one." Zumo said and he pointed at where baby Ai was standing.

Naruto went from anger and worry, to all goo-gaga and lovely dovey as he sees his baby girl standing,

"Aw my baby girl is standing all on her own that is so cute." he said with hearts in his eyes.

"And they call Kentaro a fan boy," Zumo said looking at Naruto.

Baby Ai extended her little hand outward for someone to hold onto.

Naruto got on one knee and he had his arms out, for a hug.

"Come on sweetie. Come to mommy." he said encouraging his baby to start her very first steps.

Jiraiya and Zumo only watched from the sidelines as the almost one year old started taking her very first steps into become the girl she is in the future.

At first, she was having difficult starting her first step.

"That's right baby, one foot then the other, you got it." Naruto said.

She was no longer using the tree as support and she started to wobble from her weight. She was about to fall when she somehow regained her balance and continued walking to her mother.

"Aw is that just so cute, the baby learns to walk." Jiraiya said to his son.

"Yeah, it is kinda cute." Zumo said with a smile for her. He may appeared cold to other people. But for people like his mother, his aunt and Ai, he was a nicer guy. Sure he can be a smart ass at times but hey, who isn't?

Ai walked toward her mother, getting closer and closer to her goal.

"That's it, she's got it!" Naruto said getting excited.

When she got close enough, he on his butt and baby Ai wobbled right into his lap.

"You did it!" He said picking her up and raising her into the air.

Ai was just giggling away, laughing and smiling with her mommy. She started to clap her tiny hands togther which again was so cute.

"Mommy is so proud of you my little Kit." Naruto said referring her to her nickname and talking in baby talk.

Naruto than held her close to his chest, hugging her.

"That's my girl." He said to the girl.

Jiraiya coughs, breaking a good moment and getting Naruto's attention.

"Well that was...impressive and all but you that jutsu is an A rank ninjutsu. But that's enough explaining for today, you can train on the road." He said and started to walk away. "Besides, it's not like Tsunade is gonna stay in reminisce with some old acquaintance." Jiraiya said.

"I'd watch what you say old man." Zumo said. "You never know."

***********Swirling Love***********

With Tsunade...things were starting to heat up.

Tsunade held her son. Zumo closer to her and the one year old just held on to his mother for comfort. The snake man looked at Tsunade. Kabuto looking at both Tsunade and Shizune seeing as he was getting in to a defensive position.

"It's been a long time hasn't it? Orochimaru." Tsunade said.

Orochimaru looked feverish and exhausted. "Indeed, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"What do you want with me after all this time? Feel like kicking around stories about the old days?" Tsuande asked sarcastically.

"Actually I was hoping I could ask you for a favor." The snake man said

"Mommy, who is this man?" toddler Zumo asked his mother, hanging on for dear life.

"Lady Tsuande, I'm sure you've surmised by now." the sliver haired, four eyes teenager said to Tsunade.

"Find someone else. I haven't treated anyone in years." She said.

"That won't do, I'm sure that you realize how serious these wounds are. There isn't anyone who can cure him if his affliction. There isn't anyone else. Expect for the legendary sanin, medical genius Lady Tsunade, Only you can do this." Kabuto said to the blonde sanin.

"Mommy!" Zumo started to whine to his mother. He did no like being around the two men. They were scarring him.

"Zumo hush." Tsunade said gently yet fiercely to her son and she covered his face by laying his head in her chest again, for some mild comfort. This really didn't help much since he knew that they were still there. Watching him.

"Those arms of yours those aren't normal injuries now are they?" Tsunade asked. "What have you been into?"

"Oh nothing much really...I was just killing the third hokage." Orochimaru said in a low voice.

Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widen.

She wouldn't believe it and said,"Impossible, is this true?"

"Oh come now Tsunade quit shooting me that dirty look. Anything that had form must someday decay. Even I really don't need to tell you that now do I?" Orochimaru said.

Shizune turned to her lady with her eye remaining wide. She knew exactly what he meant.

"After all you left the two most dear to you walk to their deaths." Orochimaru spat in her face.

Now it was a stare off. Hatefulness and anger were in Tsuande's eyes, only scarring her son.

"Mommy?" He gently asked her mother.

"And I also bet that you wish that that boy in your arms belong to HIM don't cha Tsunade?" Orochimaru said referring to her beloved and Zumo's actually father who ever he was. All Orochimaru knew was that it wasn't her loved one, Dan.

"Scum." Shizune said as she lifted her sleeve and showed a hidden weapon. She pulled back a string and it released needles. Kabuto deflected them and catching one of them in the process. Shizune got very close to cutting Kabuto's neck with a scalpel, until Tsunade stopped her.

"Shizune, calm down."

She stopped and immediately jumped backwards to her previous spot.

"Orochimaru you were always twisted even when we were kids." Tsunade suddenly said, making Shizune looking back at her. Zumo was terrified to say the least. he was always a shy boy and he clung to his mother for everything since she in his auntie were his world that he's known so far, even though he's been traveling since he was born, those two were the only people that he knew.

Tsunade evilly smiled at the snake man. "Come on you know what type of gal I am, don't even kid with me okay?" She said and handed her son over to Shizune. He reached out for his mother but Shizune covered his eyes with her chest just as Tsunade did earlier.

Tsunade opened her eyes some and they punched they wall behind her, crumbling into rumble and dust. "Or shall I kill you where you stand?" She asked with anger in her voice.

***********Swirling Love***********

In Konoha, Ai was still in the hospital. Sasuke was at home, getting fed and cleaned up since he'd been there for a few days. Not to mention some sleep on his own bed. His back must be sore from having to sleep in a chair.

Ai was drawing in her notebook that Sasuke had given her to communicate with. She was a really good artist believe or not. She loved to draw almost as much as she loved playing her flute and singing. Though she can no longer sing, she loved music altogether.

This drawing was of a fox with it's friends, a bunny, a bird, a wolf cub, a raccoon and a puppy. It was like a group photo because in the drawing, they were huddled together just like friends.

When she was done with the picture, she just looked at it. The animals in the picture were like her friends. The fox was her, the bunny was Akiko, the bird was Kentaro, the wolf cub was Zumo, Yuki was the raccoon and the puppy was her friend Akira. She missed Akira and Yuki so much. She hasn't even seen them in so long. Yuki was another boy that treated Ai like a princess, just like Kentaro does. Akira was a funny friend that loved dogs just like the rest of her clan.

A knock at her door woke her from the thoughts.

She smiled and mouthed out come in.

She just then remembered that she didn't have a voice. She was still trying to get use to being mute.

The door opened and it was Kentaro and he had a guest with him.

"Hey Ai, look who I found for you." Kentaro said.

Ai looked and she smiled happily at the teen. Even though he was in crutches and his arm was injuried, this wasn't gonna stopped him from seeing this girl.

"Hello there Ai, I have missed you so much."

Yep it was Rock Lee. The handsome devil of Konoha.

***********Swirling Love***********

Aww, baby Ai learned how to walk. That is so kawaii. Isn't it? She's growing up so fast. It makes me wanna cry.

I'm stopping right here for tonight. Don't forget to review. The next chapter is the 40th. Wow that's quite a bit for this story. Join in next time.

Please Review ^^


	40. Chapter 40

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 40. Wow how am I gonna celebrate this occasion? Well I have just the thing. If you read my other story, Sasuke's Pregnancy, then you know that I finished a while back ago. Well just in, I posted 'Uchiha Triplets.' Finally. Well here's the brief summary of it. Ryochi (aka Ryo or Rit), Kiyoshi (offend referred as Kyo), and Ai (not the one in this story) are Sasuke's children. Well he had to leave them and this story is how they have grown up without both either parents in their lives. Kyo has a disease and Ai is a jinchuuriki who has some of Kyuubi's charka since their 'father' is Naruto and they don't even know it...yet. I know this sounds really lame but I promise their will be more details and plot twists so go check it out and review.

In the last chapter, Baby Ai learns to walk and Naruto continues his training to learn the rasengan. Tsunade encounters Orochimaru. 12 year old Ai is visited by none only than Rock Lee. Lets see what happens.

_Ai's writing in her notebook_

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 40

(Third Person POV)

Ai smiled with her mouth wide open. She hadn't seen the taijutsu specialist in such a long time. But soon enough her smile faded when she noticed his arm and leg.

Rock Lee approached the blonde girl. "I had heard that you were in the hospital as well so I wanted to visit my future student." Rock Lee said he sat down on the mattress, right by Ai.

She places her notebook to the side and gives the busy eye teen a hug. It wasn't too tight of a hug because both of them were at least sore. Ai's charka was still building back up and with her mind not at ease much, it was taking a while to get back to normal.

She let go of the hug and Lee was somewhat blushing.

"I guess you are happy to see me huh Ai?" he said.

Ai nodded yes and was still smiling.

"What no hug for me Ai?" Kentaro said and he gave her a hug. He quickly breaks the hug and sits in a chair right by her bed. He sees her notebook and the sketch on it.

"So how have you been Ai and why are you in the hospital as well?" Lee asked.

Ai's smile faded and she sadden at remembering what had happen.

Kentaro picks up the notebook and stares at the picture of the animals.

"Ai? Are you okay? Are you mad at me? Why will you not say a word?" Lee asked her.

Kentaro looks up and says,"She can't say anything. She's mute."

"What?! How did this happen?" Lee demanded to know.

"Her Uncle Itachi that's why." Kentaro said.

Ai frowned. She doesn't want to even think about what had happen. She just wanted to listen to her ipod and melt away in total relaxation. Another thing that was bothering her was that she was aching all over.

She then feels something in her lap. She looks down and saw her ipod touch that her had brought back with her to this time with her skull candy headphones still attached. She must have orbed it form her momma's apartment from wanting it so much. She picks it up, unwraps the headphone cord and places the right ear bud in her ear and turns it on.

"Ai, why are you chosing now to listen to your music?" Kentaro asked.

She picks up her notebook, flips the paper to a new sheet and writes down something.

Kentaro and Lee read the page.

_I haven't listen to it in a while and I don't wanna think about the recent events right now._

"Recent events? What does she mean by that?" Lee asked the Hyuuga eye teen.

"Well aside from losing her voice, she lost her best friend." Kentaro answered plainly as if it was nothing.

"That is awful," Lee said. He looks back at Ai who was currently listening to the song "Harmonia" by RTHYEM. (1)

She was trying her best not to think about it. She doesn't want to forget it but right now wasn't the best time or place to think about something like that.

Lee stands up and he and Kentaro both look down at her. She starts to blush in embrassment. She gets her notebook and writes again before handing it to the boys in the room

_Please stop staring like that, it makes me feel weird._

Now this was getting awkward by the moment. Now even more aching was going through her body especially around her back and stomach. Now she was getting a headache.

**"Ai you get to get into a bathroom NOW!" **Juubi said in her mind.

She turns off her ipod, takes out the ear bud that was in her ear.

"Ai are you okay?" Kentaro asked before she boltted to the restroom that was in her hospital room and slams the door shut.

The two teenage both stared with great confusion.

"Well that was weird." Kentaro said.

"Yes, I must say that it was." Lee stated.

About five minutes later...

"What the hell are you two doing in here?"

Both Kentaro and Lee looked at the Uchiha standing at the door who had a bag with him.

"Oh hey Sasuke." the nerd sweated nervously. He knew Sasuke would kill him if he knew that he was trying to get close to his 'princess.'

"Hello Sasuke and the better question would be what are you doing here?" Lee retorted.

"This is my daughter's room," Sasuke stated as he entered.

"Daughter?" Lee questioned.

"Yeah...don't ask." Kentaro said who really didn't want to explain this story.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked seeing that his daughter wasn't in her bed.

They pointed at the bathroom door.

Sasuke appproached the door and he knocked on it.

"Ai?"

"Sasuke, she will not be able to answer you. She is mute." Lee stated as if he knew everything.

"Yes I knew that. I was the only who brought her here along with Guy sensei." Sasuke said annoyed.

Lee gasped for air. He didn't know this.

***********Swirling Love***********

Ai was in the restroom. Her face was a red as blood. She was just lucky she got in to the restroom in time.

If she was this embrassed now, imagine what she be if happened in plain sight.

This was her very first and she was scarred. This is so far the only bad thing about hacing two parents and guys who were males. They would never understand.

She felt so embrassed that she couldn't even leave the restroom for help.

Jst the mere thought of her parents finding out was just so embrassing.

The best thing she thought that she had to do was to just wait in the restroom for as long as she could.

***********Swirling Love***********

The boys were just waiting for Ai leave the restroom.

"What is taking her so long?" Kentaro asked.

"I don't know, I'm about to get a nurse." Sasuke said. He too was frustrated and worried.

Sasuke got up from where he was standing and was about to leave the room when he bumped into a person he knew would have guessed.

"Sa...kura? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

She actually had a hold of Akiko's ear and pulling her.

"Ow ow ow let go you god damn whore!" Akiko shouted as her older cousin was pulling her.

"No here's what gonna happen, you WILL apologized to Ai because you're acting like a spoil brat. She's hurt and you are acting like a spoiled brat." Sakura retorted back at her younger cousin.

Kentaro stared with fear in his eyes. Sakura was fucking scary.

"Fine just let go, god this hurts." Akiko said and Sakura let go.

Akiko puts a hand on her red ear with a annoyed face.

"Excuse me" She said and Sasuke and Kenatro moved to a side. "So where is she?" Akiko asked.

"In the bathroom, she will not could out." Lee said.

Sakura and Akiko both looked at the bathroom door. It wasn't until Akiko knocked on the door.

"Ai know you're in there. It's me, Akiko. I wanna first say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I didn't meant to be a bitch to you. You don't deserve it. Will you forgive me?" Akiko asked.

Sasuke looked at the bed and sees the notebook suddenly being orbed away, along with the pencil.

All of the sudden, a folded piece of paper was placed in Akiko's palm. Akiko unfolded it and read it. Her eyes widen at the last sentence.

Not saying another word, she runs out the room and quickly appears with a paper bag in her arms.

"Ai, let me, I have want you need." Akiko breathe out.

"Holy crap, that was pretty quick." Lee said at her amazing speed.

The door slowly opened and Akiko gave her the paper bag.

"What was it that you gave her?" Sasuke had to ask. He was a very concern parent.

Akiko just gave him a look and Sakura know what type of look it was. Her eyes widen and she kept quiet.

Ai came out of the bathroom. Her head was hung low in shame, and pure embarrassment. She couldn't even look people in he eye. Her face have blush on it.

"Ai, are you okay? How do you feel?" Sasuke asked.

Ai just walked over to her bed , got underneaths the covers and hid her face.

"Alight boys, Show is over, now leave." Sakura said and she pushed Kenatro and Lee out and was annoyed because of their protesting.

The only ones that were in the room were Sakura, Akiko, Sasuke and Ai who was now asleep.

"I see she took the medicine I gave her, she may be out for a while." Akiko said.

"What medicince?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a special type of medicine that we women must take to help relive the curse." Sakura answered.

"Curse?..." Sasuke asked again...

"She started her first period Sasuke." Akiko said so bluntly.

His eyes widen and then...Akiko actually did the impossible.

She made Sasuke Uchiha faint.

***********Swirling Love***********

(1) Well that is the second ending from Naruto. I think the english lyrics fro the first line is "Hey, can you hear me?"

We all had our embarrassing first period right ladies? I know I had. For me? Let's just say, white band pants plus a performance equal really bad results.

I'm sorry that this chapter came out both crappy and short. I'm really tired and I really want to sleep. Please no flamers.

Please Review ^^


	41. Chapter 41

Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Me so very sorry. I just recently updated my new story. I know it seems like I'm adverting this story WAY too much and I agree with you guys. If you guys actually read these I mean. I know there a couple of readers that just go straight into the story and they don't even bothering reading the author's note, but I could be wrong.

So I kinda have a challenge for you guys. If you actually read my author's notes, leave me a review or PM, letting me know about what you think on this subject in hand. I know I shouldn't really ask for anything like this but I'm curious to know how many people will be willing to do this.

Okay aside from my little rant that I just did there. Welcome to chapter 41 of Ai Uzumaki. And for those who did read the last chapter. I feel like I rushed that chapter. I know it's an embarrassing thing for a girl, because I am a girl. I thought that I should add it because here's my point I'm trying to get across, Naruto isn't the only one growing up. I believe that the last chapter has a major point to it but I won't tell you tell I get to that chapter.

In the last chapter, Akiko apolozied to Ai and Ai started her first period, making Sasuke faint in cold blood.

I don't nor will I EVER own Naruto. Just the OCs.

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 41

(Third Person POV)

Naruto was admiring this now fully froggy money. He had just won a scratch off ticket that he had bought and by chance, he actually won money. A lot of it according to the stuffed frog.

"Y'know, you're cuter when you're chubby." Naruto said child-like and he started to rub the frog close to his face.

Zumo was carrying baby Ai and he sweat-dropped at the mother's actions.

Baby Ai clung onto Zumo's shirt. The light haired shinobi looked down and saw the baby scarred. That wasn't a good sign.

Jiraiya suddenly stopped and he looked up at a pathway. Zumo saw and stopped as well but Naruto wasn't paying any attention and he continued to walk his way.

"Hey Naruto, come on, this way." Jiraiya yelled at Naruto.

The blonde boy tuned around and shouted,"Alright."

Zumo closed his eyes for a minute and he sees a glimpse of a familiar setting. Stone walls as a background, much like the stones behind him. It was like he was a little kid since he felt someone's arms around him, holding him. He sees HIS face and the sliver haired medical ninja.

Zumo snaps open his eyes and he was back to where he was.

Something was up and he didn't like it.

So they all started up up the pathway.

"Hey wait a minute, so where's this castle you were talking about?" Naruto asked.

There was no castle. In fact this place looked like it was in ruins.

"It's gone." Jiraiya stated.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked. "It's like a typhoon had hit here."

"Yeah." Zumo and Jiraiya said at the same time.

"Run!" Some man shouted and then people were running away from something.

"Hey you there." Zumo shouted and a man stopped and looked up at them.

"Yeah you what are you running away from?" Jiraiya asked.

"If you're smart you'd run too there's a monster up there." The man shouted.

"A monster?" Naruto asked.

"Now just calm down. What monster? What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"A snake. A huge snake! It crushed the castle without evening trying. While I'm outta here." The man shouted and he ran away.

"Wait how big a snake? Hey our village was attacked by one too. Wait don't go, I know something about big snakes." Naruto shouted to the man as he ran.

"Naruto, Zumo. Come on. And keep the baby safe. This could be the same snake, I want to have a closer look at this monster," Jiraiya said and he ran toward the other way.

Zumo and Naruto went off with baby Ai having a little bit of a bumpy ride.

***********Swirling Love***********

(With Tsunade...)

"So what do you say?" Kabuto asked Tsunade.

Orochimaru just gave her the offer of reviving her little brother and her lover. This was a tough decision.

She tought back to thise precious memories of hers. She would do anything just to see them again.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Don't trust them, do not listen to their sweet words. Think of your brother and my uncle, They wouldn't have want any part of this. This isn't what they lived for, it would be a betrayal of them, a betrayal of yourself. Have you forgotten your dreams?" Shizune yelled at her.

Baby Zumo was really scarred now. He had never heard his auntie even yelling at his mommy.

Shizune continued but in a softer tone of voice. "I know it's not easy. I know it must be tempting it must seem to you." She looks down and sees the one year old about to cry. Zumo had to be in her thoughts. "Wake up Lady Tsuande, open your eyes."

"SHUT UP SHIZUNE!" Tsunade shouted at her.

Zumo started to tear up. This situation was scary. His mommy and auntie were yelling and these men were just staring at him. It's too much of a toddler to handle. Tears ran down the little boys face now.

"Don't decide now, we'll expect your answer within a week. Keep in mind, if your answer is yes, this jutsu requires two sacrifices, it will be your job to take care of that part." Kabuto stated very clearly.

The only noise that was being heard was Zumo's crying.

Orochimaru shakily moved his arm and he bit his finger. Drawing blood through his bandages and making Tsunade terrified, and shaken.

"It's true that I may be weak right now, however," the bastard said and he started to chuckle. "Our good friend here has a few weakness of her own doesn't she?" He said talking to both Kabuto and Shizune.

The brunette kunochi looked at Tsuande and she sees her holding her necklace in her hands.

"I see you haven't lost it yet, have you? Your fear of blood." Orochimaru stated. "Come, it's time we get going Kabuto. I look forward to your decision Tsunade. i'm sure it will be the right one." He finished and he and his little laggy went on their way.

Zumo's crying turned into sobs as everything went quiet. He looks over at his poor mother who was still shaking.

"Mommy?" The little boy said softly.

***********Swirling Love***********

"Damn we're too late." Jiraiya said as they reached the clearing.

Naruto ran up to the rumble. "Did the snake do this too?" He asked.

"Come on Naruto, we're not gonna find her here." Jiraiya said and Zumo followed him. Baby Ai was just hanging on o him for dear life.

"I thought you had forgotten about her." Naruto whined.

"He wouldn't forget about her Naruto, he better not." Zumo told the darker blond boy.

***********Swirling Love***********

"Okay, we seriously need to find somewhere to eat." Naruto complained. He, Zumo and baby Ai were hungry. Ai even started cry because of the hunger and tiredness.

Naruto was now trying to coax his baby girl some. "Don't worry sweetie, we are gonna get something to eat."

They walked and Jiraiya finally sees a place where they served alcohol along with dinner foods for the kids.

"Okay we're eating in here." Jiraiya said and it was a tavern.

"Hey wait a sec, this is a tavern." Naruto shouted.

"Yeah so what?" Jiraiya asked.

"Okay for one, I have a infant daughter, and two are you trying to be a bad influence? I mean hello, I'm underage. We're underage." Naruto said now referring to himself and Zumo.

"Okay if you're underage than why do you have a 11 month old daughter huh?" Jiraiya bit back. "We're eating in here and that's that." Jiraya said and he went in.

Naruto was beyond pissed and he held his daughter closer to him. Zumo was mad as well, his dad had NO RIGHT to bring that up, especially when her first birthday was coming. To sum that up in a couple words. They would be, 'Way too soon man.'

Jiraiya looks up and he sees Tsunade and she sees him back. Zumo walks in and sees his mother from the past.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya pointed out and shouted.

"Jiraiya?!" Tsunade said. "What the, why are you here?"

"Finally I've been looking for you everywhere, should have known you be in here." Jiraiya said and he approached her table.

Naruto and Zumo walked up behind Jiraiya.

When they got closer, Naruto sees a toddler in a high chair and he was being fed by a short haired woman. The baby was indeed a boy with the same color hair as Zumo, if not lighter. His eyes were the same color as well.

***********Swirling Love***********

Jiraiya, Zumo and Naruto were sitting at the table after they had just ordered some food. Baby Ai was being fed on chopped up pieces of chicken and Naruto was feeding her. While he eat some fish. Naruto was not talking to Jiraiya afer that comment that he said earlier.

"It's like a reunion, seeing a bunch of old faces." Tsunade stated.

"You mean Orochimaru? So what happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh nothing much, we said hello that's about it." Tsunade lied and she pulls out a deck of playing cards.

"You're lying." Zumo stated.

"Oh and how wold you know brat. I just met you and you accuse me of lying." Tsunade asked.

"For one, you're being way to overly defensive with this situation and on this 'accuse' word this not even the word I was looking for. It's more of a stated fact." Zumo smirked and he said that.

"Oh and what makes YOU so sure of what had happened. You wasn't there." Tsunade said.

"Wow, that's really funny. I was there though I vaguely remembers what happened. I'm you're son Zumo Senji." Zumo stated.

Shizune and Naruto's eyes widen. Tsunade on the other hand laughed. She was drunk but would still have laughed.

"Yeah right, my son isn't even two and you claim to be him." Tsunade laughed.

"I don't claim to be, I AM HIM. Mother" Zumo stated and the mother word kind of rolled off his tonuge.

************Swirling Love***********

Oh man, mother and son face off much? Let's see who wins?

Okay tommorrow, I'm going to the Carrie Underwood concert so yeah me. I can't wait. ^^ but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Oh and by the way, sorry that this chapter was kinda short.

Please Review ^^


	42. Chapter 42

Hello my fellow readers and welcome to chapter 42 of Ai Uzumaki. Now I'm so sorry that I haven't updates in, I think, over a week. Well I've been really busy with school and my family and it's just a bunch of useless shit. I was also playing my pokemon soul silver game. I need a little help. I'm trying to activate the in-game events on there like the Acreus event but the problem is that I have a Arceus but the event won't work for some reason. I don't know why. So if you know, please let me know ^^. I need serious help with this. I know I'm a poke-nerd.

Okay my challenge. Well I need a plot twist idea. Something that makes people go 'Whoa, didn't see that one coming.' What I mean is that I need someone to give me an idea on how to end this story so that I can make my sequel. Yes I'm planning on making a sequel.

So anyway here's a summary of the last chapter, Naruto, baby Ai, Zumo and Jiraiya finally found Tsunade. Zumo reveals himself as Tsunade's son and she doesn't believe him.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 42

(Third Person POV)

Tsuande still laughs at Zumo. Zumo was getting seriously annoyed. He narrows his eyes around the table. He looks at Jiraiya and he gives his the 'don't look at me' look. That's when the idea hit him.

"Alright, if I'm not you're son, then how would I know the your son's father is right here." Zumo said as he pointed at Jiraiya and Tsunade stopped laughing.

"How did you know-" Tsunade asked.

"Like I said before, I AM your son." Zumo stated.

Naruto looks back and forth between Zumo, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Then he sees baby Zumo who was being handle by the lady, Shizune.

"Okay look, we can discuss this later, right now, dad wants to tell you something. In fact it's the only reason why we are even here so if you don't mind, listen to big tall and perverted over here." Zumo said and he swung he conversation over to his father.

"Thanks Zumo, you're a real pal." Jiraiya said sarcasially because of the perverted comment.

Tsunade laid down her deck of cards on the table while Jiraiya shuffled the cards"I'm just gonna cut to the chase," Jiraiya said and Tsuande was about to draw her cards when Jiraiya told her,"Tsunade, in its wisdom the village has decided to name you as the fifth hokage." Jiraya said.

Naruto almost choked on his piece of fish when he heard that.

Shizune eyes widen at the news.

Tsunade was shocked as well but she picked up her cards and passed gave herself and Jiraya each five cards.

Naruto finally swallowed his fish and just stared at Tsunade.

"You heard about the third hokage." Jiraya said, looking uo from his cards.

"It was Orochimaru's doing right?" Tsunade spoke up. "Yeah I heard about it, in fact he told me himself."

"Hold on a second, you're saying that he's that one who killed the old man?" Naruto asked. "Just who is this Orochimaru anyway?" Naruto asked.

Zumo just looked at his god-brother like 'are you fuxking serious?' look.

"He's one of the sanin like Tsuande here and yours truly." Jiraiya spoke.

"So then why? All of the sanin are from the leaf village right? Why'd he do it?" Naruto asked

"Who is this brat you got with you?" Tsunade asked.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, and the infant with him is Ai Uzumaki, his daughter." Jiraiya spoke.

Tsunade looked up and she looks at the infant girl in the high chair next to her son she if she knew who they were already.

Naruto gets up and starts yelling. " Okay wait a second," He slams his fist on the table, scarring both the infants,"I'm not finished yet, there's something about this that I'm not getting. So this guy, you know that he's the one who murdered the hokage, what have you done about? He's a sanin, same as you guys, why haven't you caught him?...Oh yeah and what's the deal with her being the fifth hokage?" Naruto yelled and pointed at Tsunade.

Baby Zumo and Ai start to tear up at the table.

"Naruto, shut down and shut up." Jiraiya stated.

"Absolutely not," Naruto said.

"Sit down." Jiraiya growled at Naruto, making him to sit down in his seat.

"God damn, now look at what you done, now the infants are crying," Tsunade said. "Shizune. Can you deal with them?" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes milday." Shizune said and she got up and picked up baby Zumo from his high chair.

Zumo gets up and picks up baby Ai. "I'll get Ai okay?" Zumo said and he picked up Ai and followed his aunt.

***********Swirling Love***********

Outside the restaurant, Shizune starts to rock baby Zumo to sleep, or at least soothe him.

"Aunt Shizune?"

She turns around and sees the teenage boy. "Oh, hello Zumo. That's is your real name right?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah, I'm really Zumo. I'm from the future, but listen...mom does become the hokage. Trust me. It may seem like she's going to take up Orochimaru's deal but she won't in the end. Besides she needs to come home. Ai needs her right now." Zumo said looking down at the infant in his arms.

"That baby needs her?" Shizune asked.

"I'm not the only one from the future, Ai has come back as well. Recently she faced off against her uncle and now she can't speak because of it. She needs mom's medical ninjutsu. I would do it but I'm not as experienced with it as she is and since the vocal cords are too close to her throat and I just can't heal them properly." Zumo admitted.

"I hope you're right Zumo, For everyone's sake." Shizune said and baby Zumo fell aleep in her arms.

Just then Naruto starts to yell and there are crashing sounds from their table.

Suddenly Tsunade, Naruto and Jiraiya start walking outside.

"What's going on?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know but for some reason I have a feeling that Naruto gonna gets of ass beat, come let's watch." Zumo said and they both followed them.

***********Swirling Love***********

"One of the legendary sanin versing a snotty-nose genin, I oughta be ashamed of myself." Tsunade said.

"Who ya calling snotty?" Naruto asked getting anger build up.

Tsunade holds up one finger.

"Oh stop trying to show off." Jiraiya says.

"You see this? One finger, It's all I gonna need in order to take you down." Tsunade says.

"Please don't" Shizune says and Tsuande signals Naruto to come at her.

"Whatcha waiting for kid?" Tsunade asked.

"Don't ever underestimate me." Naruto says and he starts to charge at her. He throws a couple of shuriken at he which she easily dodges. Naruto pulls out a kunai and with the very finger, she gets of and gets his leaf headband off his forehead and throws the kunai in the air. Then she flicks him backwards.

"Hey kid, one question before you pass out, what makes you so touchy about hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"It's because unlike you, that's my goal just watch some day I'll become hokage. Remember this, to be hokage, that is my dream." Naruto said.

Zumo's eyes sadden. He from the future and he knows that...no wait remember the future can change right? So was there still hope left? Perhaps there was.

Zumo's then notices that Naruto is trying starts to use the rasengan though he didn't have the hang of it completely.

Tsunade punches into the ground, creating a crater and Naruto falls backwards.

Shizune helps him out and Tsunade turns to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, are you the one who taught this little kid the rasengan?" Tsunade asked.

"Well of course I did, I'm his teacher aren't I so what of it?" Jiraiya asked.

"You and the fourth hokage are the only ones who can use that jutsu, what's the point in teaching it to someone who can never master it you old fool. Giving him false hopes like that, Filling his head with stupid ideas, making him think that he could actually become hokage someday," Tsunade said.

Zumo lays down baby Ai by her mother and walks over to his mother. He holds out one hand and he starts to use the rasengan. Then he starts to build up more charka in his left hand and it starts to form into a new move.

"See mom, If I can use the rasen-shuriken, then Naruto can use the rasengan and become hokage someday." Zumo said.

Their eyes all pop out. He had shown them the completion of the jutsu not even the fourth could do.

"I'm no different than any other shinobi from our village. I work just as hard and I have just a much potential as Naruto to become hokage. I know you're past was hard, you don't even know my past, but saying stuff like that does no one favors." Zumo spat at her.

"Stay out of this Zumo," Naruto said and he got back on his feet with his daughter in his arms. "I bet that I can do the justu in 3 days." Naruto said.

"I might just hold you to that." Tsunade said.

"I never go back on my word, that's my nindo, my ninja way." Naruto stated.

"Well then, care to make a bet on it?"

"A bet?"

"I'll give you one week, if you can master that justu by then I'll admit that I'm wrong and that you're worry of becoming hokage. I'll even through in my necklace." Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade, ni, no you don't really mean that." Shizune said.

"Yeah you can keep and besides, I'm not much into jewelry." Naruto said.

"You numb skull, that necklace belong to the first hokage himself there are only two like it in the world. Why that little necklace is worth about three gold mines and the mountains on top of them." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto got dollar signs in his eyes and said, "Lady you got a bet."

"Alright and if you lose you admit that I was right and I get the money in froggy." She said and she held out Naruto's frog pouch that was filled with money.

"Huh? No not Gama." Naruto said freaking out.

Baby Ai sees the froggy in Tsunade's hand and she orbs the stuffed froggy in her arms. Naruto sees Ai with Gama.

"Good job Ai." Naruto said and he starts to snuggle with Ai cutely.

"Hey wait a minute? How did that kid get that?" Tsunade asked out loud and staring at her now empty hand.

Baby Ai smiles and snuggles closer to her momma's warmth and still holds the pouch in her arms.

***********Swirling Love***********

(In Konoha...The Next Morning...)

Sasuke was walking up to Ai's hospital room. Today was the day that she could be signed out. He knew that she must be happy about this. No can stand to be in a hospital all the time right? He knocks on the door and enters the room by when he got there, Ai was gone.

***********Swirling Love***********

Oh no, what happened? Where's Ai at?

Okay so remember what I said about my challenge. Hell even give me ideas about how to go on this. Oh and don't forget about the whole pokemon thing and about everything else that up at the top. Please no flamers.

Please Review ^^


	43. Chapter 43

Hey you guys and welcome to chapter 43 of Ai Uzumaki. I know I haven't updated in about a few days and that's because I was debating and trying to figure out what to use in this chapter. There a so many possibilities that could happen. It hurts my head some, but, at last, something had popped in my head.

In the last chapter, the bet between Naruto and Tsunade starts and Naruto's training to master rasengan begins. Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting Ai from the hospital and finds her missing.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 43

(Third Person POV)

"And I'm just saying, if we change one thing then things change in the future."

Kentaro said as he, Akiko and Sakura we're enjoying some dango outside.

"I think we already established this part of our problem when we decided to come here and get Ai." Akiko stated at the nerdy shinobi. "If you wanna get back to our time, we are certainly not stopping you." Akiko added and she took a bite of her food.

Sakura and Akiko had been inseparable since the chuunin exams. We they were family but since there was a age gap, they didn't understand each other. Now they were like sisters.

"So how exactly do you plan on going back home? Didn't future Sasuke bring you guys here? Shouldn't he be the one to get you as well?" Sakura asked.

"He better get us, no offensive but I need to get back to my time, I miss my little brothers." Akiko said.

"I bet their having a party without you around." Kentaro said.

Akiko glared at the Hyuuga-eyed boy. But then easily got a come-back in mind. She smirked and said,"Well at least I have siblings, you're an only child and your parents had tp adopt you."

"At least my parents WANTED me. Sure I was adopted but I don't think the sperm and egg donors (AN: Also known as Neji and Tenten, Kentaro still doesn't know who his mother is yet) would have been the best parents ever. If my biological mother had kept me, imagine how I would have been raised and with my 'father' gay, I don't think I would have turned out normal. And if you so happened to forget, I technically have a brother and a sister (2)." Kentaro.

Sakura's eyes widen and she started to blush. Akiko blinked twice.

"So wait a minute I have a question for ya... Do you consider yourself normal? Cause there are a lot of things about you that aren't normal" She asked.

"Oh just shut up you-"

"Akiko, Sakura, I need your help." Sasuke came running, He interrupted Kenatro's sentence as he slid on the ground, trying to stop.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"What do you need help with?" Akiko asked.

"Hey I was in a middle of a sentence-"

"Do you know where Ai is?" Sasuke asked interrupting Kentaro's sentence, again.

They each gave a confused look. "No sorry why?" Akiko replied.

"She wasn't in her hospital, or anywhere in the hospital. She's gone." Sasuke stated.

Their head shot up and eye were bugged.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sakura asked.

"Okay she HAS to be around here...unless the worst thing ever has happened." Kentaro said slowly,

"And pray Kentaro what would that be?" Akiko asked.

"She could had vanished. Like, something threatening her baby self's life and she could have just...poof." Kentaro explained.

Sasuke felt his heart clutch. If his baby daughter died, he would never had forgave himself since he could have talked to Zumo more about letting him watch over her.

"That's not true, if she never extsited, then why would we still remember her?" Akiko asked.

"Maybe we're next, you never know." Kentaro said.

"Sounds like someone been watching too much sci-fi shit again." Akiko commented.

"Hey you know what up yours." Kentaro said and he flipped her off.

Sasuke was getting annoyed. These morons weren't getting him anywhere closer to his missing daughter now was it?

"Both of you are acting like babies!" Sakura shouted. She must be annoyed as well. "Now all of us are going to find Ai." She said.

"Alright, me and Kentaro will check the south and east. Sakura and Akiko, look north and west areas." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Akiko said and they separated.

***********Swirling Love***********

Ai was listening to her ipod. Walking along to the song, "Dear Friend," (1). This was one of her favorite songs. Music always made Ai feel better. She would train to music sometimes when was training alone.

Ai had a lot on her mind. She was worried. Something just wasn't...right. She thought about the past and the events that took place. It's true, she and her friends shouldn't have ever come back in time. That she knew very well, but she starts to think about the day when it happened for her.

Her father had said that she need to fix something in the past.

Then...Kit had bitten him and pulled her away from him and into the past.

She pulled out her earphones and turned off her ipod touch. She then sat under a tree and pulled out her notebook.

She opened it to a clean page and drew a line. She was drawing what looked like a time-line.

The 'x' on in side of the page was the past, the 'x' on the middle was when she estimated to when her momma died and the 'x' on the far right represented her time, the future. This was gonna be a little tricky to figure out what she needed to know.

Next she drew another line the breaks off on to it's own 'branch.'

This was when she and her friends interfered with the past. Something must have been done differently because even though she may seemed...light headed kind of girl, but if it was THIS important, then she put all of her thought into it. This was one of those rare moments.

Then it hit her. Maybe Kit pushed her into the wrong past. There were many types of pasts if she thought about it.

Maybe she was too early or too late.

In conclusion, she wrote down a question mark above the middle 'x.'

This was stressful. So she did what she always did when she felt this way. She thought about the good things that had happened to her:

She met her mother, gotten to meet her dad's good side, got to be around her past self, Meet her senseis that she will have in the future, have new memories of her mother and father.

Ai stopped writing. She was grateful for everything that she has. Sure there were a few bumps in the road but she never held hatred toward anyone really. Sure there were the people who had hurt the people who were close to her but would getting revenge really solve anything? She knew that it would bring back those who had passed on, or heal wounds.

Thats when the question popped up, 'Why would her own father want revenge still if she had told him about what really happened?'

She wrote that question down on another clean piece of paper.

She closed her notebook and placed it in the bag that she had.

She then summoned Kit.

The fox looked at the girl.

"Milady?" the fox said.

Ai petted Kit's head. She could say anything so she just petted her head and smiled. Kit started to pur lovingly. Kit thought that maybe that Ai was getting kinda lonely. There wasn't a sign of anyone around. She snuggled closer to Ai, laying her head in the lap of Ai and that when she smelt it...

"Milady, are you bleeding?" Kit asked and looked uo at her lady.

Ai stopped petting and blushed. This was only her second day of this.

Ai got on her feet really quickly and she just felt so em brassed. First she had made her friends worry about her when it first happened, then she made her father fainted, and now Kit smelt the blood.

Unlike most women, she wasn't feeling the pain as much anymore since she kinda talked to Juubi who agreed to make the process less painful. No headaches, and soreness. There kinda was a bloating but that was natural.

"Milady I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfrontable at really I am."

She had a pad on since tampons were really uncomfortable for her right now, even if they were small size.

Ai leaned against the tree behind her and closed her eyes.

She was wondering what her momma was doing right now.

Then a strong, familiar charka approached her. Kit started to growl since she knew EXACTLY who it was.

Ai opened her eyes and she sees someone in a cloak come nearer. The man came close enough for Ai to see. Kit looked up at Ai and she shock her head 'no' and Kit backed off.

"It's been a while...Ai hime."

(End Third Person POV)

***********Swirling Love***********

(A Few Days Later...Zumo's POV)

Naruto's been training since earlier this morning. I'm starting to get worried. Not for his sake.

For Ai's.

He's barely even said 'hi' to her. I know for a fact the training is important, but I feel like he's been, and I really don't want to admit this but, I feel like he's been neglecting Ai. He's barely even said anything about her first birthday. It's been nothing, but training and acting like a kid with him.

Baby Ai is in her stroller. She's getting restless, I just know it. Which is why I'm setting up a place for her to practice walking around or to crawl around on.

We're watching Naruto train. I'd help him, but to be honest...

He's acting like a jackass.

Training must be harsh on him but fuck man.

"Momma!" Ai clapped her hands and started to giggle.

That's another thing, she misses him. From what I understand, she only knew a few people before just a few months ago. Naruto was her entire world and now...he's growing up.

Naruto was only a mere kid who had gotten pregnant and had Ai.

Now she's calling me 'momma.'

"Momma's over there Ai." I said and she turned her head to see Naruto popping balloons.

Ai reached her hands over to where Naruto was. When she saw that he was even paying attention. She orbed him in front of us.

"What the- Ai, momma needs to train, please don't orb me, it feels weird." Naruto saying that last part under his breath.

Her arms only reached higher for her momma to pick her up. She even got on her feet on her own and still reached.

Zumo couldn't bare to see this any longer. "She wants your attention you moron." Zumo stated.

Naruto looked down and looked into his daughter's blue eyes, seeing the sadness in them.

Naruto picked up his baby girl. His hands were shaky from the training and had to put her down immediately.

"My hand hurts right now, I can't hold her for long." Naruto said. He didn't want to seem like a jerk.

Baby Ai's happiness was short lived and she crawled away from the boy, toward Zumo. Lately it seemed like he was giving her more attention than Naruto was.

Zumo picked up his god-niece and was just fed up.

"That's it, I'm done." Zumo said and he placed Ai in her stroller and started to repack everything that he had out.

"And what are you done with?" Naruto asked.

"You! You have been ignoring your daughter since you made that bet with my mother and I'm threw with you're attitude lately. You need a serious reality check, and I don't want to be the banker for it. I'm taking Ai to my mother and aunt Shizune until you get some sense beat into you, because little do you realise it, Ai needs someone to take care of her. She needs you but you are so caught up in your training more then the most precious person to you." Zumo snapped at him.

"I haven't ignoring my daughter!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh really, then what day is it?" Zumo asked.

Naruto froze, he tried to think on the day's date..."Hey hold on, what does this have to do with anything with Ai huh?"

Zumo just flat out lost his cool, "IT"S AI'S VERY FIRST BIRTHDAY YOU DUMB FUCK!"

***********Swirling Love***********

(1) "Dear Friend" is by RYTHEM.

(2) In my future, Neji and Gaara have two kids, one being Yuki and the other is a younger name Midori

Oh my. Well Happy First Birthday Ai. In the story Line its September first. Not to mention Adult Sasuke is back.

Okay I have a challenge for you guys.

What would be Ai's perfect song? Like what song would be describe Ai's personality the best and how? If I like the song I mention it in the next chapter possibly but you have to tell me what it is. Also what would be her friend's songs. Like Zumo, Akiko and Kentaro. What are their songs?

Please Review ^^


	44. Chapter 44

Hey peoples and welcome to chapter 44 of Ai Uzumaki. It seems like most people aren't reviewing my story anymore (T~T). Thank you for those or you that do review though. It seems like my story isn't really getting anywhere of you know what I mean? Remember if you have any suggestions as to where I should lead the story, please tell me. Oh and that music challenge is still up.

In the last chapter, Adult Sasuke visits Ai and Kit; Zumo gets mad a Naruto for neglecting baby Ai and for forgetting that it was her first birthday that day.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs. How many times do I have to repeat myself?

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 44

(Third Person POV)

"It isn't Ai's birthday, I would have remembered for a fact. Believe it" Naruto argued.

"It is so her birthday. You're her mother. You among ALL people should have known." Zumo shouted.

Baby Ai watched innocently from her stroller at what was going on.

"This isn't for debate, it September first whether you like it or not. Look, I'm going to take Ai to get something to get. If you want to join us, then you can." Zumo said and he started to push her stroller away.

"Hey you can't do that!" Naruto argued. "Hey wait!" Naruto shouted but Zumo was ignoring the meat-head.

Naruto felt lonely. It felt really weird not having his daughter with him. A while Jiraiya appeared right behind him.

"So whatcha up to? Taking a break?" Jiraya asked.

"What today's date?" Naruto asked sternly.

Jiraiya thought for about five seconds before replying. "September first why?"

Naruto felt sick to his stomach and that pain suddenly returned. How could he be that stupid? This was the day his baby girl turned a year old and he just forgot it, just like that.

He was angry with himself. He was neglecting his daughter. Not only that, the older version of Ai was hurt and he did nothing to prevent it.

He closed his eyes to try to calm himself down and all that he saw was his point of view of when he first held his daughter after she was born. How adorable she was. How small and innocent. She was still those things, even as a 12 year old, but that was when his day changed forever.

"Hey Naruto you okay?" Jiraya asked and Naruto started running toward the direction where Zumo was heading with his baby.

***********Swirling Love***********

Ai was just staring at her father. He was still the same person as she remembered him to be... with Itachi's eyes no less...

Ai tried to speak but then when no words came out, she remembers everything that has happened. Sometimes when you're in a good mood, you can forget things like this.

"You still can't speak, can you?" Her father asked.

Kit looked you at her mistress. She didn't know what was going on.

"Listen Ai, I'm sorry for no getting you sooner. It's just that...stuff has changed in our time. Nothing is the same. It wasn't suppose to happen that way. Remember when Ai was taking you back and when your fox bit me?"

Ai nodded slowly and nervously.

"Well she sent you back to the wrong time. I was trying to send you actually two years from now. However in this time frame, there is a event that you can't stop. If you do, it will completely ruin everything. The future will be in worst state." Sasuke told the girl.

Kit was growling to herself. She was only trying to get her away from HIM. Ai reached down and picked up her bag; pulling out her notebook.

"Y'know it's funny, I remember when I got that for you." Sasuke thought out loud.

She looked up for a second before continuing what she was doing. She flips it to a page and with her pencil, she writes down her question. "So what can I do about it?"

She hold the sign and Sasuke reads it. "Well the first thing is for Tsunade to fix you voice. The second thing is that when you recover, I will do the justu again and send you back to the time period that you were meant to go to. As for your friends...well only one of them can go with you. When I brought them here, I was only trying to get the, Zumo, but the other two jumped in the portal right after I did the jutsu." Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke, why are you even doing this?" Kit asked.

"A innocent life was lost all because of me, I'm just trying to right a wrong. And because that life was taken, everyone suffered but its fair to say that the one who suffered the most because of it was...Ai." Sasuke said.

Ai blue eyes started to tear up. The life he was talking about was her momma's; Naruto's. He was doing this...for her? Was that it? Or maybe he was doing this for himself.

"The plan is that after you recover, meet me and one of you're friends in this spot, and I will do the jutsu. Don't tell anyone beside you're three friends about this plan. Not even my past self. There is a major role that I'll have to play really soon." Sasuke said.

"And pray tell, what will that be?" Kit asked.

"I have to leave this village. There is an important reason for it and it not only for my clan member's death. I just can't tell you right now." Sasuke explained.

Ai wondered what was that reason was exactly. She even notice that Sasuke pulled out a small retanguler box from his pocket. "Oh and Ai hime, Happy first birthday." He said and he presented the navy blue box with a orange ribbon tied around it.

Ai took the box gently from her father. She wasn't going to open it. It was her first birthday, so it belonged to her past self.

She looked up from the box and he wasn't there anymore.

Ai turned her head around, just to see if he was around. He wasn't. She felt really disappointed though.

"Ai there you are." Ai turns around and sees her dad from this time. He and Kentaro we're running up to her. The stopped in their tracks when they see that she's safe and that she also have summoned Kit.

"Sasuke, Kentaro. What are you two doing here?" Kit asked.

"We were looking for Ai since she snuck out of her hospital room." Kentaro said.

"Hospital room?" Kit asked and she turned to her.

Sasuke walks up to her. "Ai why didn't you wait for me?"

Ai pulls writes something in her notebook and hands it over to her dad.

'I'm sorry, I just needed to get out of there. I was going to find you. I'm sorry.' Ai had written down.

Sasuke sighed and said,"Alright Ai, I'll forgive you for making me worry so much." He looks and sees the box in Ai's hand. "Where you get that box Ai?" Sasuke asked.

Ai brings the box into view. There was a card on it. She opens it and reads it. It started to make her tear up.

"Hey Ai, what's wrong?" Kentaro asked and he was getting close to Ai. Too close for a father's confront since Sasuke was glaring at him. Kentaro felt the hate signals and let go of Ai.

Kit tried to get some noise because it was quiet for about five minutes later.

"You know what's interesting?...It is actually Lady Ai's first birthday." Kit said.

Sasuke's head shot up. It was his hime's birthday and she wasn't in the village. The baby version, that is. He was missing her first birthday.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

***********Swirling Love***********

Naruto was running in the small town. Trying to find his baby. He kept cursing himself for being this stupid. This was his baby girl, Ai. She was the most important person in his entire life. She was one who loved him most. He was her momma and he had let her down. In more ways then one. Zumo was right, he wasn't paying too much attention to his little Kit like he should have.

While he was running, he ran past a small toy store. He backs up and looks in the small store. Inside he sees a small fox stuffed animal. It had a little pink ribbon around its neck.

_'Huh? now where have I seen that before?' _Naruto asked himself and trying to think back. Then it hit him. _'Oh right, Ai's fox...Kit.I'll get this for her. She'll just love it."_

Naruto picks up the stuffed animal. He goes and pays for it and he continues his search.

***********Swirling Love***********

Zumo and Ai we're with his mother, Tsunade, past self, and aunt Shizune. They are (Yep you guess it) at a bar. Zumo was annoyed that Ai's party would be HERE among other really didn't have a choice, He didn't have much money since his dad cleaned him out earlier. Tsunade, being have drunk, said that she would pay their half of the bill.

Zumo had gotten Ai fed and Shizune, out of the kindness of her heart (And plus Tsunade forced her) had changed Ai's diaper. Baby Ai and baby Zumo had gotten along so nicely. It was a really cute sight, that Shizune had taken a picture of the two of them.

"Welcome, come in." The guy whose runs the place said and very familiar clacking noises for sandals came in.

"I thought I'd find you here." Jiraiya greeted.

Baby Ai started to clap her hands with joy for see her great-god father.

"The hell do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"Don't be that way, you know you're glad to see me." Jiraiya said and he looks over to where the infants were. They were strapped in high chairs for safety purposes. "Aw and there is the birthday girl." He says and goes closer to the baby girl. "Well hey there Ai."

Ai starts to mumble something really incoherent and giggles. She was just so happy tonight.

Jiraiya smiles and he looks over to the baby boy. He has Jiraiya's eyes. The boy shyly extents his hand outward towards the older man. "Dadda?" Zumo muttered.

"Yeah I'm dadda," Jiraiya said and with his finger, he extends it out and Zumo grabs it.

Jiraiya looked confused at first and then accepted it.

Tsunade's clear her throat to get his attention.

"Oh yeah, Shizune, Zumo, would you mind leaving the two of us alone for a while? It's been years since we sat down together." Jiraya asked.

"Oh, um...sure." Shizune said. And she got up from her stool as well Zumo. Shizune was about to get baby Zumo from his high chair when Tsunade stopped her.

"Here just let me hold him." Tsunade said.

"Alright milady." Shizune said and she got baby Zumo and handed her her son.

Zumo picked up baby Ai and followed Shizune.

***********Swirling Love***********

"Bring me the house special." Jiraya shouted.

"Yes sir." The man said and had gotten his food ready.

"I wouldn't have never have guessed that I would have a son. Especially with you." Tsunade said as she laid baby Zumo's head on her shoulder and rubbed his back gently so that he may fall asleep.

"I know what you mean, We're too old to have a son so young. I never would have guess I had a son if it wasn't for teenager Zumo." Jiraya said.

"About that...how do you know he's really our son?"

"Oh I know...He has you're monster strength. The question is that is he MY son. He actually stopped me from peaking at women."

Tsunade smirked. "Looks like I rasied him well."

"So aside from our son...I'm also surprised that you still have that necklace... Maybe you were planning on Zumo of inheriting it perhaps?" Jiraiya asked.

"No I don't wan't my son to die the same way the my brother and Dan died." Tsunade snapped, causing her son to whimper. She calms down and starts to rub his back.

As Tsunade and Jiraiya continued to talk, Zumo was changing baby Ain into some nighties and Shizune was in the restroom for whatever reason. Naruto slammed right through the door.

"There you are!"

He was angry and exhausted.

"Oh hey Naruto, did you're attitude change?" Zumo asked.

"Yes it changed, you don't just kidnapped my child and get away with it." Naruto shouted and he lifted his baby girl and started to rock her gently.

"Momma is so very sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you when we get back home." Naruto promised his daughter. "I got you a present." Naruto said and he pulled out the stuffed fox from his bag.

It was the fox stuffed animal. Baby Ai's eyes sparkled and she instantly fell in love with the stuffed animal. She hugged the foxy and Naruto laid his baby girl down for bed time.

Zumo smiled gently at the mother and daughter.

His plan had worked after all.

***********Swirling Love***********

I know this chapter sucked or whatever your opinion is on this chapter.

Please Review ^^


	45. Chapter 45

Hello and welcome to chapter 45 of Ai Uzumaki. Okay it's been a couple days since I last updated and I'm sorry, I needed ideas to come to my head. I also have been working on Uchiha Triplets story as well. I came up with my own novel in fact while I was trying to come up with future chapters of this story in fact.

Okay since I'm nice to you all, I'll give you a crappy summary of it and if I find out that someone takes this idea of mine, I'll be pissed.

Okay the title of my own novel might be 'Forgotten' just so you know. (AN: It could possible change.)

Summary: Seeing most of her friends getting in relationships with each in her group, 15 year old, Aisley, 'Ai' (AN: Yes I love that name) feels lonely and forgotten. Not wanting to be the 'third wheel' she starts to feel left out more everyday. Eventually going to lose herself, her guardian angel, Yerik, appears to her side and befriends her. Emory 'Emo' Knight, the hottest, most bad-ass, kid in the school who has been watch Ai for a while now, takes action now and tries to make her his 'mate' (He's a werewolf as well). With good verses evil fighting to within Ai. She must make the decision to become the werewolf's mate. If Yerik fails in his mission to save Ai, all the world could be destroyed.

Aisley - (English) means dwells at the ash tree meadow. From the Ash tree grove. Lives in the ash tree grove

Ai- (Japanese) means love.

Yerik- (Hebrew) Appointed by God.

Emory- (English/German) Brave: powerful/Joint Ruler

Emo- (German) means serious

Okay if you read the top, would you be interested in reading this type of story?

Now back to the fanfic sorry I got sound tracked.

Summary: Naruto feels really bad about forgetting his only daughter's birthday and promises to make it up to her when they get back to the village. He does give her a stuffed fox which she falls in love with. Tsunade and Jiraiya discuss about Zumo a little bit. Ai tells her dad, that today is actually her first birthday.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs. I've been over this 45 times now, I'm getting really sick of saying this.

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 45

(Third Person POV)

The sun shined brightly into the hotel room that Jiraiya, Zumo, Naruto and baby Ai were currently staying. The white haired old man rose from his bed, sitting up and yawning.

"Oh my head, what a night, that Tsunade was always a bad influence." Jiraiya mumbled to himself but it was so loud.

"And you're such a saint, let me tell you." Zumo said. He was a 'early bird' person. He was however cranky if someone else woke him up instant of waking up on his own.

"Hm? Oh Zumo, good morning," Jiraiya greeted.

Giggling noises could be heard from Ai's play pen. Naruto had brought it they same way with her stroller, through a scroll summoning.

The two lighted-haired ninja's looked over and they see a bouncing baby girl with her footie pajamas on and a pacifier in her mouth. Her blond hair is more visible now since it's been growing throughout the months since Zumo and Jiraiya first meet her.

She was standing on her two feet, using the playpen as her support. She seemed really excited today.

"Good morning Ai," Zumo greeted and he got out of bed. "Say... where's Naruto?"

"He must have snuck out some time last night,getting some training in." Jiraiya said and he walked by the window, opening it.

Zumo walks over and picks up the giggling baby. She was so happy this morning. "Okay calm down Ai, well get some breakfast and we'll go walking around for toady that sound like a plan?" Zumo asked the baby.

Ai replied by grabbing hold of Zumo's night shirt and giggling some more. He lays her back to the play pen. She crawls over and grabs hold of her newly stuffed animal. Her birthday present form her momma.

* * *

Its had been a couple of days and Sasuke has been pretty busy. He and Ai where busy cleaning up Naruto's apartment and Sasuke was paying stuff for both Ais. For teen Ai, he had gotten her some new clothes and whatever she needed. For his baby princess, he got her new everything. A new crib since the other was old, some new baby clothes, most of which had the Uchiha symbol on them. Some new baby blankets like sheets and such.

Even though Ai felt really bad about getting all this new stuff (AN: She isn't used to being spoiled) Sasuke said that it was okay and that he did it cause she was his daughter.

Sasuke was still disappointed that he missed his daughter's birthday but at least he spent it with the older verison of his baby girl.

* * *

Naruto had been training. The week was almost up and he wasn't getting anywhere. Tsunade had been watching Naruto while he trained. Her mind was spinning about what her choice it should be. Whether to take Orochimaru's offer or not.

Jiraiya was getting worried. He saw the look in her eyes when he asked her when she was planning seeing Orochimaru again. So he decides to head over to the hotel that she was staying at and try to talk to her some more.

As for Zumo, well he was put under infant care. He watched not only himself, but also baby Ai. It was best that he could do. But he just wished that someone would at least help him. Shizune was too busy being Naruto's nurse at the moment.

* * *

It was the night before Orochimaru was to come around. Zumo's nerves weren't exactly 'at-ease.' He just hoped that his mother decision wasn't altered in anyway because of him showing up. It was getting late, baby Ai and his past self were sleeping in the same play pen. He kept the lights off in his room because it would be easier for not only the infants, but for himself.

However he wasn't tired. He was laying on his bed with his clothes from the day expect with no sandals on. His arms resting under his head and he was just staring at the ceiling.

He knows his mom would do the bet, but still...anything could happen. The future is always changing. Whose to say that he, alone didn't fuck things up in the future.

He closes his eyes. Trying to relax into a deep sleep.

Knock knock knock.

Zumo's eyes snap wide open and he gets up from his bed. He opens the door and he sees Shizune carrying an unconscious Naruto.

"Zumo is there a place where I can lay him down?" She asked in a hurry. She ran past him and laid him down to the bed closest to the window. Luckily for Zumo, that wasn't his bed.

Shizune had explained that situation to teenage Zumo. He started to use medical ninjutsu but he could only do so much.

Naruto's hand was burned from too much concentrated charka. Not to mention that his charka was almost drained. Shizune waited outside, for Tsunade, just to get a second opinion.

* * *

When Tsunade did arrive back, she examined Naruto and it was the same thing that Zumo had said to Shizune.

Then Shizune had to ask about the deal with Orochimaru. She warned Tsunade that if she did it, she would try to stop her. Tsunade wasn't a very happy lady and she knocked out Shizune and just stormed off.

Zumo raised a brow and chased after his mother.

"Hey wait a minute!" He shouted. He was getting angry now.

"Should you be in bed?" she snapped at the son and she stopped in the hallway.

"Listen, I have something." Zumo said and he stopped in front of her. "You WON'T do it. If you did do it, then my home would be destroyed by now and as far as I can tell IT'S NOT!" He snapped at her.

Tsunade was already frustrated enough, now Zumo was egging her. "Do yu have any idea who you are talking to young man?" She asked angrily as well.

"Yes I do." She said but what he said next really drew the line. "I'm talking to a moron whose still mourning over the past. It's people like you who sees something like a death and they make the future worst!" Zumo had shut his eyes and yelled at her. "They turn evil mom and you're not evil. In fact, you become one of the greatest hokages ever." He said in a calmer voice. "Live their dream FOR them instant of destroying someone else's."

Tsunade was ignoring every word her son was saying to her. "Are you done?" She asked in a annoyed voice. Zumo only nodded. "Well Good." She said and she tried to knock him out like she did with Shizune, but he has quick reflexes and grab hold of her hand.

"You're good." She stated.

"Well I was trained by the fifth hokage after all." Zumo smirked.

"Huh well let's see what more you can do...son."

* * *

The next morning...it was time for Tsunade to meet up with Kabuto and Orochimaru. The two evil 'mo-fos' (AN: If you know what I mean) were on there way down to the meeting spot.

"It's important that nothing interferes with these negotiations." Orochimaru stated.

"You're point being?" Kabuto narrowed his eyes at his lord (AN: *Throws up*).

"Tsunade's companion could be trouble, I'd feel better if she were dead." He said.

Kabuto pulls out a kunai from his pouch and heads off.

* * *

"Hey wake up. Where the heck am I?" Naruto asked Shizune as she was returning consciousness.

"Naruto...I.." Shizune says then she realized that it was suppose to be THE morning. "Naruto, What time is it? What day is today? What time?" She asked quickly.

"It's monday morning." He said slowly.

She slowly notices that Naruto was up and feeling much better than she would have expected. "Hey are you sure that you're okay to be up?" She asked.

Naruto explained to her that all he needed was a good night's rest.

* * *

(What Really Happened...)

_Baby Ai was awoken by some noises outside the room, making her orb next to her momma. Because of Naruto's warmth she slept by him, actually healing his wounds little realising it though._ _By the time morning came, she had actually orbed in her sleep._ (AN: This is a real problem but I'll explain more later) _And she was back in the play pen with little suspension from anyone. _

(End Flashblack)

* * *

(AN: Okay Here's what I'm gonna do, I'll fast forward to where the action is because I'm getting really sick of typing this arch okay? Here's the basic run down of what happens in this story. Jiraiya appears, saying that Tsunade drugged him, which is true. Kabuto was watching from a building over. Shizune tells Jiraiya and Naruto about the deal Tsunade had made with Orochimaru. They go after her but here's the twist...)

* * *

Tsunade wakes up in the hallway. She places a hand on her head and remembers what happened.

(Flashback)

_Zumo was really quick and he gets pass his mother's defensive and knocks her out the same way that she did Shizune. _(AN: These were the noises that woke up Ai if you hadn't figured it out).

(End Flashback)

Tsunade gets up and runs back into the room, pissed off. "Alright, listen you-huh?"

She sees the room empty but only two infants were left inside. They were up and standing on their own, using the play pen as a support beam. "Oh my god." She whispered and she walked over to the play pen.

"Mommy?" baby Zumo said and he held his hands out for her. He had gotten any attention from her in a while so he missed her. She lifts the infant up and hugs him tightly. "I'm so sorry Zumo, honey."

Baby Ai starts giggling. She was happy for them little does she realise what was actually going on. Tsunade walks with infant Zumo now on her hip. "How about some breakfast you guys?" She said. Those words that her son had said must have changed her ways. She wasn't going to meet up with Orochimaru after all.

Kabuto was watching from his previous spot. _'I can't believe this is happening, she's not even gonna even go there to tell him the deal is off? Looks like I'll have to do it but force.' _Kabuto thought to himself as he thought of what he could do.

Then it struck him like gold.

The baby girl. He could easily take her and transport himself away.

* * *

Orochimaru approached Tsunade. It was the time that they were meeting. Little does that snake bastard know is that this was actually Zumo, disguised as his mother. This seemed like the perfect plan. Orochimaru was in too much pain to tell a difference and because their related, their charka's were somewhat similar.

"So Tsunade, what's you're answer?" He asked.

* * *

Kabuto had went to the hotel room and quickly grabbed the infant girl. Tsunade seen but because of baby Zumo on her hip, she was too slow and reacting that quickly could result in injuring her son which she didn't wanna risk.

The silver hair shinobi had also grabbed her blanket and she was covered by it. He heads toward the meeting spot to tell Orochimaru what was up.

The white blanket (This wasn't Ai's baby blanket, it was a hotel sheet) flew off and the infant was revealed.

Kabuto looked down and his eyes widen. "No way..."

* * *

Okay I'm super sorry about all the Author's Notes but they we're really important for this chapter because it's building up suspense, if I did it right.

What going to happen now?

Please Review ^^


	46. Chapter 46

Hello and welcome to chapter 46 of Ai Uzumaki.

Well in the last chapter, Zumo disguises himself as his mother Tsunade and meets up with Orochimaru, and while Tsunade was with the infants, Kabuto found a chance and kidnaps one of them but what he didn't know what who he actually kindap and how will this change events?

I don't own Naruto just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 46

(Third Person POV)

"Well?"

Orochimaru still hadn't seen through Zumo's diguise. The boy had to act this out perfectly. He was going to kill him here and now. He had to, but would he be able to do it right?

"Alright Orochimaru, I'll heal you're arms, but in exchange, you don't attack Konoha." He said using his mother's voice.

"So be it." He said and they approached each other. As soon as they got close enough, the snake bastard held out his hands shakely in front of the boy. He gets his hands glowing a light green color and he was about to place them over the black hair's man's arms.

***********Swirling Love***********

Kabuto hurries with the one year old in his arms. Baby Ai was beyond scarred, too scarred to even orb away. When he gets there he sees the trans-actions taking place. Using one hand, he pulls out a kunai and throws it between the two. The Tsunade imposture and his lord.

He then jumps down behind Orochimaru.

"What is the meaning of this?" the snake man asked Kabuto.

"That Tsunade is a fake." Kabuto stated.

"WHAT?" Orochimaru says and Zumo jumps backwards.

"So you saw through my disguise huh?" Zumo said and he transforms back in his old 13 year self.

"Actually it was a pretty good disguse, If I hadn't had seen the real Tsunade tending to her son I would have never guess. I also noticed the techinque you were using. So you're as good as Tsunade herself then?" Kabuto said. Kabuo takes a closer look at the teen. "I've seen you before, during the invasion of Konoha. you were with his child." Kabuto said addressing baby Ai.

"Yeah so what and why do you have her? She has nothing to do with this, or perhaps you were going to use her as bait weren't you?" Zumo guessed.

Orochimaru eyes the child. She looked so familiar then it hits him.

"I get it now.." he turns his attention back the the very light haired boy. "Tell me, how did you travel back in time...Zumo."

_'Zumo?...You mean...he's Tsunade's son?' _Kabuto thought to himself.

"That's none of you're concern." Zumo spat out.

Baby Ai looks at Zumo with tearful eyes. She starts to reach out to the boy.

"Tell me, do you know who that little girl you're holding there really is Kabuto?" Zumo asked.

"This child? All I know is that she must be related to Naruto Uzumaki because of appearence." Kabuto said.

"Well you're half right." Zumo said.

Baby Ai finally has her tiny mind cleared on one thing, to get away from the man who was holding her. She orbs out of Kabuto's arms.

"What the?"

Orochimaru eyes widen. That was the female Uchiha, the one who gave back his curse mark. The girl who he made to be his next vessel.

Zumo holds his hands out and Ai reappears in them. "That's a good girl Ai." Zumo said and Ai snuggles in his arms.

"Change of plans Kabuto, well use these two to draw out Tsunade and if that doesn't work, we'll the boy to heal my arms since it appears that he's able too." Orochimaru said.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE OROCHIMARU!"

Tsunade comes with a angry look on her face. She jumps and lands in front of her son.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Zumo asked.

"You're right Zumo. I'm not evil and I won't throw away the lives of the innocent people of OUR home." Tsunade said she has her toddler son in her arms. She turns to teenage Zumo. "Listen to me, take these two and head straight for Konoha. We can't risk any danger to yourself and Ai." Tsunade said. She gave her toddler a kiss on he forehead and handed him to Zumo, as well as a kidd to his forehead.

"Right. I see ya when I see ya." Zumo said and thanks to his training, he poofed out of there.

His new destination; Konoha.

(AN: Okay so we all know that Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru fight. And whatever so I'm just going to have this with Zumo a few days later...)

***********Swirling Love***********

Zumo had been traveling for a few days. Only taking a break when his body needed it and to take care of the toddlers. He was exhausted. Clothing torn, hair a mess, the works. He had to run as if he was being chased, adrilline had already kicked in. He'd even had to do a shandow clone jutsu the whole way cause he couldn't run and carrying two infants at the same time.

He's forunate that the toddlers hadn't been too much trouble for him. An occasion cry here and there but that what toddlers do. Another thing was that he had actually took Naruto's money pouch. That way, his daughter and himself (both toddler and teen self) could get something to eat if they went through a town. He just has to remember to pay him back late which he knows that to do, unlike his mother and gambling debts.

There it was, the gates of Konoha right in his view. Finally. All he has to do is get there and its home free. He and his clone walk to the gates and when he get one foot, his clones place down baby Ai and he turns to his back, covering his past self and blacks out from exhaustion.

***********Swirling Love**********

It was around the same time that Tsunade, Naruto, Shizune and Jiraiya return to Konoha that they discover that all three of them were in the hospital. The two guards at the gate brought all three of them to the hospital to get looked over.

Naruto was about to have heart attacks when he found out that not only have Zumo had taken his daughter and that she ended up in the hospital, but that he and Tsunade had a long talk about child care.

(Flashblack...)

_They were resting at a restuarant when Tsunade suddenly stands up at the table. "Naruto, do you mind that I talk to you in private?"_

_Naruto looked at her and smiled."Sure, no problem." He said and they walked away from the group._

_"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Naruto asked._

_"It's about your daughter, Ai."_

_"Okay but what about her? She's with Zumo like you said right?" Naruto asked._

_I know that you're really young and you might have already heard this before but, are you sure that you'r ready to be a parent?"_

_"What do you mean? I've been a parent since I was eleven years old and I've been doing a good job so far!" He shouted at her._

_"That's not what I mean." She said. "What I mean is that since I've known you, you've been acting like a total brat. That's not good considering that what you do, you're child might pick up on. You're only a child youeself."_

_"So what are you saying? That I should give up my child? Well I'm never doing-"_

_"That not it." She looked at Naruto with concern in his eyes. "I'm asking you that if you have someone in the leaf who helps you. Like a adult or something."_

_"Yeah there's Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei. Old man third used to help out a lot. And now Ai's father, Sasuke." Naruto thinking back._

_Tsunade was relieved to hear about at least people were helping. Though she was shock to hear about Ai's father. Sure she had a lot of questions but that where probably better to ask in private. She was fully aware of him being a mother. She just needed to know more of his situation. As hokage and such. _

(End of Flashback)

Naruto went and picked up his daughter from the hospital as well as to make sure that Tsunade kept her word about healing Kakashi sensei lee and his baby girl, Ai.

When word got out that Naruto was back in the village, Sasuke and Ai went to the hospital.

Ai was so excited to see her momma again and to see Tsunade,and Zumo. She hadn't seen Zumo since the thing with her uncle or her Granny Tsunade since she was in her time.

Naruto is with Kakashi at the moment, talking to him. Tsunade had finished healing Kakashi and he wanted to see the little baby girl.

"My, my she has grown." Kakashi said while petting her head. Baby Ai was currently in Kakashi's lap, giggling away.

"Yep, she even learned how to say 'mama' and 'dada' and she even can orb and get this, she actually healed Sasuke after his fight with Itachi!" Naruto was saying getting really excited over his daughter. "As soon as I talk to the teme about it, I was going to throw her first birthday party really soon."

"Oh yes, little Ai is now one." Kakashi said then remebered what he said earlier. "Wait did you say that she HEALED Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah well...it's kinda hard to explain it but...she did or otherwise he'd be in the hospital getting recovered by Granny Tsunade as well." Naruto said.

"Mama Mama."

"Aww and there's my baby girl." Naruto says and he reaches out to her.

Ai started to clap her hands and get so excited that she orbs away.

Kakashi and Naruto blink twice before Naruto starts freaking out. "Oh No, not again. Please not again I just had her." Naruto says as he looks around the room, under Kakashi's bed and even looking out the window.

The door opens and it was Sasuke and he was holding baby Ai. "Look who appeared in my arms," he said and without thinking, Naruto hugs him in gratitude. "Oh thank you I thought I'd lost her," he said.

"Dobe, let go," Sasuke said and Naruto came back to his senses and let go.

"Sasuke, thank god you had her, she keeps orbing randomly." Naruto said.

"Well we need to control it but first we have another issue to do first." Sasuke said and he placed baby Ai on his hip.

"You mean Ai's voice." Naruto said.

"Ai's voice?" Kakashi asked from the background.

"Yeah, you see-"

"Naruto wait." Sasuke said and Ai was right behind him. That topic was sensitive still. She had a couple of flowers in her head that she got from Ino's family shop. She smiles and walks over to Kakashi's night stand and places one of the flowers in the vase.

"Oh why thank you Ai, you are so thoughtful." Kakashi smiled at the girl. She turns back and gives her momma a hug.

"Hey sweetie, how's it-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke clearing his throat very loudly. "Oh right, so why do we get you checked by Grandma Tsunade and see what she says what's going happen next huh?" Naruto said and after he let go of the hug.

Ai only nodded and followed her parents to a check up room.

* * *

What news await for Ai?

I know this chapter was lame but please don't hate me and I know this chapter was kinda short and that I haven't updated in a while so I'm sorry.

Please Review ^^


	47. Chapter 47

Hello and welcome to Chapter 47. Okay I know you probably all wondering,'Okay is she trying to hit the 50th chapter mark?' and I'm here to say yes, and possibly maybe even further than that folks. But just so you know, there will be a sequel, no doubts about it. All I need is a really good title. I don't want to call it Ai Shippuden y'know? Unless you like that title. But abyways, so if you have any ideas for the title, please let me know ASAP.

Okay in the last chapter, Zumo escapes with his past self and baby Ai to Konoha, where they later meet up with everyone else after the whole sanin fight. Ai and Sasuke visit the hospital and they, along with Naruto, go see Tsunade about Ai's voice.

_'Thinking' _

**'Juubi talking'**

I don't own Naruto I said this how many times now?

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 47

(Third Person POV)

Ai was waiting patiently in the examing table. Her father Sasuke, was currently holding her past self, Naruto was...well...

"She in here Granny Tsunade!"

He went to fetch Tsunade.

"Alright you little brat," she yelled back to the by and the door opened. That's right, you could hear them throughout the entire hospital.

Tsunade walked in and Naruto was right behind her.

"There you go sweetheart, here's Tsunade, just like I said." Naruto grinned.

"Humph, well then." Tsunade said and she turned and saw the girl who was smiling at her. "Oh wow, she looks like your twin Naruto." She said and Ai blushed at that thought.

"That's my daughter, only this one is from the future." Naruto said.

Tsunade looked and saw the black haired teen.

"And he's here because?..." Tsunade asked.

"That's her father," Naruto said.

"Don't ask." Sasuke said.

"Okay well what seems to be the problem?" Tsunade said going into doctor mode now.

"She's mute, you see, a while back ago, she was trying to break up a fight between my brother and I and he stangled her to the point where she can't even speak." Sasuke told her.

"Okay then, Ai please open your mouth for me." Tsunade said and Ai opened her mouth and she pulled out a small flash light from a draw by the window.

Ai obeyed and she opened her mouth. Tsunade looks in with her flashlight, waving it around a few times.

"Okay close your mouth, now just relax for this next part." Tsunade said and she gently placed her hands on Ai's neck.

Ai's blue eyes narrowed toward her momma.

Tsunade's hands start to glow a light green color. Ai feels really uncomfortable but tried to stay as relax she she could.

Baby Ai started to reach toward her future self with her big blue eyes. Sasuke lifts her up some and lays her head on his shoulder and rubs her back lightly, intentally trying to make her fall asleep.

Tsunade stops her charka flow from her hands and let's go her neck. "I see the problem. The only way for this to be fixed is a surgery I'm afraid."

Everyone's eyes snapped wide.

"Surgery? My baby needs surgery?" Naruto freaked out.

"Yes, however, this surgery isn't as serious as the one I have to do with Rock Lee so count your blessings but because the vocal cord are so close to her throat, it is a serious operation. Luckily for everyone, I have done this type of surgery before," she said.

"Hold on, I was told that her voice could recover on their own in a year's time." Sasuke stated.

"That only a 50 to 50 chance that may happened, I can tell that someone has already tired to heal her so that went to 40 to 60 percent. That's still not enough I'm sorry." Tsunade said.

Ai couldn't believe what she was hearing. Surgery? Major... Surgery? She needed some time alone to think about this. So she orbed out of the room.

"Oh no, she orbed." Naruto said and was about to chase after until Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No Naruto, she needs time to think," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked upset and said fine.

***********Swirling Love***********

Sasuke was enjoying carrying his baby 'hime' around, even though he it looked like he didn't really care. Naruto was right beside him. It was times like this when Naruto saw a new, different side to the teme.

"So we going to my apartment or what?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, in fact, I have something I wanna show you when we get there." Sasuke said.

"Show me?...Wait! What did you do?" Naruto asked.

***********Swirling Love************

Naruto's eyes were wide. His daughter had new...everything. New crib, new toys, even new...clothes? Naruto looked at the new dresses that had the Uchiha symbol on them which were about most of them.

"Well? What do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh...I...um...I'm beyond shocked. Everything of hers is...new." Naruto was grateful yet terrorfied at the same time. "Why did you get all of this stuff?"

"For a couple of reasons, like one, it was her first birthday a while back and these are her presents. Two, she's my daughter and I wanna give her everything she needs and wants. Not to mention, everything you had was old and tore up. It was time for new things anyway." Sasuke said.

Naruto felt light headed. He wasn't expecting this.

"So what did you do with her crib?" Naruto asked.

"I threw it out, why? Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked as he laid Ai in her new crib.

"Well...not but..." Naruto said. He didn't want to sound ungrateful but...

"But what Naruto?"

"That crib was mine."

"You paid for it?"

"No, it was mine, I had apparently used it as a baby myself. Old man hokage gave that to me when I was pregnant with Ai." Naruto said. Naruto looked so sad that Sasuke felt a little gulity.

"Hey, I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Hey don't apologize, I know you didn't know, but it was old and probably would have broken down one night while Ai was sleeping." Naruto said. "So thanks for getting her the things that she deserves." Naruto grinned.

Some 'cooing' noises were being heard and both Sasuke and Naruto turn their heads to see baby Ai, standing up, using the railing of her new crib.

"Aww, she must want to play some more since she has the energy." Naruto said and he picks her up from the crib. "Okay let's practice walking some." He said and he places her on the ground. Her tiny hands are holding onto Naruto's fingers for support.

"Okay now Sasuke, go over to the other end and she'll walk over to you." Naruto said.

Sasuke walks over and sits on the ground. He would not do this for anyone else but this was his 'hime' so he would do it.

"Okay Ai, walk towards daddy." Naruto encouraged his daughter and she starts to move her feet. She let's go and she starts to walk over to Sasuke.

She actually starts to speed up and as soon as she gets close, she runs up and falls forward. She looks up and sees her daddy's face and she starts to giggle and she gets up and walks toward him some more.

"Dada." She says and she was now in his lap. Sasuke lifts her up. "Good job, Ai, I'm so proud of you." He said and she starts to clap your hands with joy.

This was a whole another side of Sasuke that Naruto has EVER seen. Sasuke was...fatherly.

Ai suddenly yawns and her eyes lower to about half way open now.

"Looks like someone's tired now." Sasuke said and he brings her closer to his chest. She snuggles closer.

Naruto looks over and gets an idea. He goes over in her baby bag, pulls out her paicfier, washes it in warm water from the sink, and comes back and places it in her mouth. She sucks in it and closers her eyes slowly, falling asleep. Naruto gently lifts her up from Sasuke's arm so that he couls get on his feet. He carries her to her new, white crib and gently lays her down.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart." Naruto says and leans in and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

***********Swirling Love***********

Ai was in a tree. She was staring out in the distance. Thinking.

Surgery was a scary thing. Going under was scary. Never waking up...

Ai quickly shook her head, trying to ignore that thought.

She starts to think about the postives about getting the surgery.

She would be able to speak again, communicating with others without the need of the pen and paper. Saying 'I love you' to the ones she cares about. Singing.

She just missed being able to talk.

But most people didn't like hearing her talk...

Everyone in her time to her to just shut up. Her voice was awful.

The villagers even said that the deaf kids ears bleed everytime she even spoke.

Maybe it was better if she never talked ever again...

**"No kit don't think things like that."**

Ai's eyes widen. She hadn't heard anything from Juubi in a while. _'Juubi, is that you?'_

**"Child, Of course it's me, now stop thinking like THAT and get the damn surgery. Look I promise you. You WILL NOT DIE. I will make sure you don't. You will sing again, those villagers are fucking tone death. They couldn't tell a tone from someone yelling in their kami-foresaken ears. You can sing beautifully and you WILL sing. Do it for your parents. You won't around much longer in this time and I think singing for them will be the perfect going away gift for them. You can make a tape or CD and perhaps they will let your past self listen to it as a new lullaby." **Juubi said. She always knew what to say to AI to make her feel better.

Ai smiled and got her confindence back.

_'You're right Juubi, I will get the surgery and besides, Granny Tsunade is doing. She is the best medic EVER! I believe in her. Thanks Juubi. I needed that just."_ Ai mentually thanked her demon and orbed to Naruto's apartment.

***********Swirling Love***********

Naruto was alseep. He laid down on his bed and went out like a light. The worst thing about it was that Sasuke was still there. So he had to take off that ornage jacket of his and tuck Naruto in since the dobe was still on top of the covers. Naruto must be warn out. It had been a while since he slept in his bed.

Ai orbed in and Sasuke looked at her.

"Ai, are you okay now?" Sasuke asked.

AI smiled like she usually does and she went over to a find a piece of paper and a pen. When she did find one, she wrote down and lifted it up for her daddy to see.

"Daddy, Momma, I'm getting the surgery and I WILL BE OKAY!"

***********Swirling Love***********

Good Luck with the surgery Ai. I know that was kind short so please forgive me on that.

Please Review ^^


	48. Chapter 48

Major Announcement before I start the chapter.

Okay first...

**I've been Plagiarized!**

That's right. Okay here's a little story for you all. So I wake like every morning before I had for school and I use my ipod touch to check my e-mail that I received last night while I was asleep. I see that there are quite a few e-mails and most of them were from fanfiction readers. So I delete the junk mail and start to read my e-mails. What I read, I didn't like. It said that I had been plagiarized. This, of course shock me and most of the e-mails had said the same thing. So I go check it out and there is a story known as 'Jane Uzumaki' and its the exact same summary of this story. I read through the chapter and saw the same first chapter. There were a few minor changes but still, it was my story.

First off the character's name is Jane...WTF? No offense to those of you who are named Jane but come on. Could have used a japanese name.

A question for 'Sakura Koji' Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out? You never got my permission to even do this and why did you do it huh?

Thank you to the following people who had informed me about this...problem.

Tsuki No Eizou

Stormraven

DiYella-Sama

and there was a anonymous reviewer.

Thank you for letting me know, really.

And if you're wondering how I feel about this...I'm flatter and upset. Flatter because apparently my story is good enough for someone else to plagiarized. Upset because some had the nerve to actually do it.

Okay here what I wanna see, I want to know how this girl does the second chapter, (If she'll make one). No really, I'm curious to see what she will do.

Okay I need to calm down, so let's get on with the chapter shall we?

In the last chapter, Ai finds out that she will surgery and Naruto sees all the things that Sasuke spent on baby Ai.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs.

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 48

(Third Person POV)

A few days later, After Ai, Sasuke and Naruto had discussed the surgery with Tsunade, she set a date for the surgery to take place.

Today is that very day.

Ai was in the hospital bed. Waiting for Tsunade and the other medics to get her. She still had those nerves but she was trying to ignore them. Naruto was with her in the hospital along with Sasuke. Zumo was watching over baby Ai for them because right now, future Ai needed them.

The door opened suddenly and it was Tsunade and a team of medics.

"You ready Ai?" Tsunade asked and Ai replied by nodding shyly.

Naruto and Sasuke gave her a hug and told her that they would be there when she woke up and she went striaght into the O.R.

***********Swirling Love***********

With Zumo, Akiko and Kentaro, they were watching baby Ai over at Naruto's apartment. Akiko was making baby faces at the infant and Ai...wasn't laughing at all. Or even giggling. In fact, the baby looked...confused.

Akiko tilted her head some and frowned. "I wonder why Ai isn't giggling like usual?" Akiko asked.

"Maybe if you took off that Halloween mask, then maybe she react to you." Kentaro said.

Akiko looked up from the ground. She was on her knees and baby Ai was sitting up with her 'binki' in her mouth. "What are you talking about? I'm not..." She said now figuring out what he meant. "Oh ha ha, very funny." Akiko said sarcastically and she went back to making faces at the one year old.

Kenatro noticed a change in Akiko. She would usually be knocking him into two weeks from now, but she was acting like it was nothing. "So you're not gonna slug me?"

"Oh just wait Kentaro. I have another thing just...for...you." Akiko smiled and she picked up baby Ai and got on her feet.

Kentaro started to sweat nervously.

_'What kind of torture technique is she gonna use on me?...Maybe she'll do to me like what Lorena Bobitt did to her husband.' _(1) Kentaro thought and though of it. Which only make him anime cry (T~T) at the though of Akiko taking a kunai to him while he slept.

Akiko was looking at him like he was crazy.

Yet again she shouldn't judge, after all, she started to have a crush to the nerd.

She starts to smile at the boy and ignoring baby Ai's 'cooing' noises for some attention.

Akiko doesn't even realize that the infant orbs out of her arms.

Zumo comes in from the restroom and he notices that Akiko looked like she was holding something. Keyword: was.

"Um Akiko, were you holding Ai?"

Akiko looks up and then back to her arms, her EMPTY arms.

Akiko starts to freak out, and Kentaro was still in his own little nightmare.

"BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN!" Zumo shouted and they both snapped out of it. They stood attention like in the military.

"Okay, we well look in the apartment, and if she's not in here...were all gonna be up shit's creek without a paddle." Zumo said flat out.

They started looking around the apartment. Kentaro was looking in looking under the kitchen when he finally asked. "What are we looking for again, I kinda missed it."

"BABY AI!" Both Zumo and Akiko shouted.

"Oh right...the baby version of my dearest Ai who unfortunately must have surgery at this very moment."

"Kentaro." Zumo said but Kentaro babbling on about how he loved Ai. "Kentaro." Zumo said again but to no avail.

"Here lemme try." Akiko said and she went up to the babbling nerd and she smacked his face.

"Get a hold of yourself Nerdy. Ai isn't in the apartment so where could she be?" Akiko asked.

Zumo shrugged. "I can't tell for sure, at this age, her charka control...well there is NO control that's the problem. So she could be anywhere in this village." Zumo said.

***********Swirling Love***********

In the middle of a training field...

Kiba, Hinata and Shino were waiting for their sensei, Kurenai. Akamaru, who was on top of Kiba's head, smells something and starts to bark.

"Um what is it boy?" Kiba asked his dog.

Akamaru jumps off his head and follows the scent. "How what a minute boy." Kiba said and he ran after his dog.

"Oh Kiba." Hinata said.

"Come on let's follow him." Shine said and Hinata nodded at that response.

***********Swirling Love***********

Baby Ai starts to crawl around on the grass floor. Her blue footie-pj's getting grass all over it. She still has her pacifier in her mouth.

A yellow butterfly come fluttering around and her blue eyes widen with wonder at the pretty insect. She starts to reach up towards it and crawls toward the direction the butterfly is going.

Soon enough the butterfly flies too high for Ai to make a attempt to catch it.

Ai starts to whimper and what happened next was shocking. The butterfly appeared on her nose.

Ai smiles widely and starts to clap her hands with joy, making the butterfly to fly away again.

Baby Ai was too busy giggling her little heart off, she didn't see the white puppy coming after her.

Akamaru stopped in front of the girl and she looks over and continues to giggle.

"Akamaru, what has gotten into you?" Kiba asked and he sees the familiar looking infant.

Hinata and Shino appear right behind the dog lover and they too see baby Ai.

"Isn't that?...Naruto's baby?" Hinata asked.

Kiba goes a little closer to the girl and sniffs her, just to double check. "Yep, this is Ai, but why is she out here all alone?" Kiba asked and he picked up the infant.

I seriously doubt that Naruto would just abandon his daughter like this. Maybe something happened and she got separated from him." Shino said.

"Oh poor dear." Hinata said and she took the infant from Kiba's arms gently. Ai got comfy by laying her head on her chest and she just looked so innocent. "Aw she's adorable." Hinata commented.

"Come on, we need to find Naruto, where is he?" Kiba said and he lifted up his puppy and placed him on his head where he belonged.

"I heard from Sakura that future Ai was getting surgery today so there maybe a chance that he's there at the hospital." Hinata said.

"I wouldn't hurt to look. I'm sure Kurenai sensei will understand right?" Kiba said and they all headed for the hospital.

***********Swirling Love***********

Zumo, Kentaro and Akiko were checking in after a while to see of there was any progress. They have none.

"She's not at any of the places where we've been." Kentaro said.

"Yeah, none either." Akiko said.

Zumo started to think about all of the places where they haven't checked. His eyes were shut, thinking, then his eyes suddenly snapped wide open.

"There is...ONE place that we haven't checked." He sounded really scarred when he said it too.

"Really where?" Kentaro asked.

"She could be...at the hospital...with her parents."

"That's great but why do you sound scarred?" Akiko asked.

"When Naruto and Sasuke find out that we had LOST their only child, what do you think will happen?" Zumo.

Their expression paled. Kentaro started to shiver. "Oh no, my nightmare WILL happen." He said. "And I just started puberty too," he whined.

***********Swirling Love***********

Naruto and Sasuke we're waiting for the damn surgery to be over with already. There nerves couldn't take it anymore. They were waiting in the waiting room and waitied for any news about Ai.

What took them by surprised was that Hinata was holding baby Ai and Kiba, Akamaru and Shino coming in from behind that girl. Naruto ran up and took the baby from Hinata's arms. Sasuke comes over as well and looks over baby Ai. He noticed the grass on her nighty.

"Wasn't Zumo, and Ai's friends suppose to be watching her Naruto?" Sasuke asked trying to keep calm.

"Yeah but where are they?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know but we found Ai in the middle of the training field, all alone."

Naruto and Sasuke's head snapped up.

Yep, they were pissed.

***********Swirling Love***********

(1) Okay if you don't know about this, this woman was raped by her husband and she cuts off his dick and goes driving and throws it out of her car. I used to live around where this took place. This is a true story and if you don't believe me go look it up.

Okay that's enough for this chapter.

Okay quick update, that posting at the top happened yesterday because I was trying to update yesterday but I had a band concert last night and I really didn't want to take that off cause I'm lazy. From what I know is that she removed the story cause I sent her a review, letting her know that I was aware of the story and all.

Okay here's a little challenge for you guys.

I noticed that there are quite a few fans of my OCs.

So here it is. This is a poll.

Whose Team Are You On? Here are the Teams.

Team Ai

Team Zumo

Team Kentaro

Team Akiko

Oh and give me a reason why as well.

By the time I update the next chapter. I will post up the results and the poll will continue for as long as I say.

Please Vote and Review ^^


	49. Chapter 49

Hey and Happy Memorial Day guys. Welcome to chapter 49 of Ai Uzumaki.

Okay I have an announcement.

I got a new story up.

**Welcome to my World **is the title and I want people to go and check it out. If you are a fan of Vampire Knight, check it out. It has my own OC in it. So far I only have the prologue posted and if I get reviews, I'll continue the story.

Oh and another thing, o one told me if they were on a team which made me sad. (T~T) but I will give you all a second chance to pick a team.

Okay in the last chapter, Ai went in for her surgery. Meanwhile, Ai's friends were babysitting her baby self when she decides to orb away and ends up in the middle of the training grounds where Kiba, Hinata and Shino find her and they take her to where Naruto and Sasuke are; at the hospital and they are not happy.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 49

(Third Person POV)

Sasuke was rocking baby Ai to sleep. She must be tired from the orbing. Naruto was worrying over future's Ai surgery. It had been a few hours and they should have already heard something by now. Since team eight had to meet up with their sensei for a new mission, they could stay.

"Shh, it's okay Ai hime, go take a nap, daddy is right here." Sasuke said just above a whisper and as he gently rubbed small circles on his baby's back.

That caught Naruto's attention and he actually smirked. "Looks like the big bad Uchiha is all talk, or at least you are with Ai that is." Naruto said.

"Shut it dobe. I only act like this to my own child," Sasuke said.

"Hey I'm only messing with you. I'm glad you act like this with Ai. If you acted like a complete jackass with her, I wouldn't let you see her at all." Naruto said.

Naruto looks toward the hallway and sees Tsunade coming. Naruto stands up and runs to her, meeting her half way.

"Granny Tsunade, how is she? Will she speak again? Tell Me something!" Naruto demanded to know.

"Calm down brat." Tsunade said.

Sasuke got and walked over to them. Ai was resting her head on his shoulder.

Tsunade smiles and says,"She will be okay. The surgery was flawless."

"Alright!" Naruto said and he jumped in the air, cheering.

"That's great, so can we see her?" Sasuke asked. He was glad it went well. He was just as nervous as Naruto bit the surgery.

"Yeah but she will need a few days to recover and probably by the end of the week, she'll be speaking." Tsunade said and she lead them to her recover room.

***********Swirling Love***********

Kentaro was trembling as he and friends stepped closer to the hospital. He wasn't gonna lie, he was scarred shit less when it comes to this.

They lost their baby.

That calls for ass kicking if anything.

"Nerdy calm down." Akiko said. She was nervous as hell.

When they finally reached the hospital, they asked the receptionist where Ai Uzumaki's room was and they went to the room. A couple times on the way, Kentaro was dragged by Akiko since he tired to run for it.

Zumo knocks on the door and enters the room only to see Naruto, right by Ai's bed. She was unconscious.

"Oh hey guys," Naruto greeted, pretending like he didn't know anything.

"Um Naruto, we need to tell you something." Zumo said.

"Oh well what is it?"

"Well don't get angry either, but Ai orbed away and we couldn't find her." Zumo said.

Naruto raised a brow. "Wait...What?" He asked.

"And you should blame any of us, it's Akiko." Kentaro said and he pushed her in front of them.

"Hey!"

Naruto gets up from his chair.

"OH SHIT HE'S GOING FOR THE KILL!" Kentaro said and trying to run from him which both Zumo and Akiko held him by the collar.

"Hell no, don't you fucking run away coward." Zumo said.

"Yeah, if I get pumbled, you coming down with us!" Akiko said.

Zumo turned his head. "What do you mean US?" He asked.

Naruto started laughing his ass off. Like literally, he was on the ground, holding his gut.

The three looked at him like...'what?'

Sasuke came back through the door and baby Ai was dressed in one of her new light blue dresses that you can see her diapers and it had an Uchiha fan insignia on the back.

"Hey dobe I'm back." Sasuke said.

The three future kids took a huge sigh or relief as they ran up to Sasuke.

"Oh thank goodness." Akiko said.

"We thought we lost you." Kentaro said. "I didn't want to lose my love."

Sasuke turned away and went around the gushing pre-teens. Akiko starting hitting him for saying his 'love.'

***********Swirling Love***********

(Ai's POV)

I as if I'm awaking up. My mind is swirling around. My eyes feel heavy as I try to lift them. My throat is sore. I turn my head some and I feel a pillow underneath it.

"Hey I think she's waking up."

I can hear many different types of voices. I open my eyes halfway and I see momma.

"Hey sweetie, finally waking up huh?" He said and he smiled at me.

I only nodded and I turned and I see my dad whose holding my past self and my friends.

"Well can stay awake or do you feel like sleeping some more?" Momma asked.

"Dobe, let her sleep some more. The more rest, the quickly she can speak." Daddy said and I closed my eyes.

***********Swirling Love***********

It had been a few days since he surgery and everyone was gathering around me. When I mean everyone, I mean Momma, daddy, my friends, Uncle Kakashi, Uncle Iruka, and Granny Tsunade.

Some were a little to close from comfront. They were all waiting for me to say my first word.

"Come on, say SOMETHING!" I heard momma said.

This was kinda making me a little nervous.

I didn't knew what to say. Do I say something really random? Do I say just momma? What do I even say? Someone please give me an idea?

"Everyone give the girl some air," Zumo said and Momma and Kentaro got off the bed and slumped.

Uncle Iruka was currently holding my baby self.

I closed my eyes and I thought of the first words that I could think of saying. Then it came to me.

"Thank...you."

Everyone turned there heads to me.

"Thank you, everyone...For caring about me...for being here for me. I'm the luckiest girl in this whole world. I have two loving parents, two people who I consider as my Uncles, my friends who look after my well being, and so much more. I'm very grateful for everything you have done for me and so much more." I can feel my eyes watering up. I open my eyes. "Thank you all. You are the best ever," I smiled.

"Aww hugs!" Akiko said happily and she hugged the blond girl who was in the bed.

Ai hugged right back.

Friendship.

Naruto was gushing. "My sweet baby girl. You can never do anything wrong." Naruto said and he joined in the hugging.

This was now a love-fest.

***********Swirling Love***********

(Third Person POV)

After Ai was released from the hospital, everything sorta just sped up. Team 7 had a mission to help out one of lady Tsunade's friends. (AN: It's the one with the race and all) and it was during this time when something else was happening with Ai and her friends.

They were by a small stream, enjoying some lunch when Akiko brought it up.

"Hey when exactly are we gonna go home?"

They all just looked at her.

"You mean, back to our time right?" Zumo asked.

Akiko slowly nodded. "I mean...think about about, are we not disrupting the time-line?" Akiko asked to no one in particular. "And I can't live with Sakura forever y'know?"

"I hear yeah," Kentaro said and he took a bite out of his riceball. "I've been staying with Zumo and his family but my parents are probably worried about me."

"Speaking about parents, have you met your mother yet?" Ai asked.

Kentaro shook his head, "I don't think I wanna meet her. She gave me up for a reason. You saw what happened after I met Neji. I really don't wanna go through that again."

"What you don't even call him dad?" Zumo asked.

"Do you call Jiraiya dad?" Kentaro asked.

"Well yeah. He is my dad." Zumo said and he bit off his sandwich.

"Why isn't he around in our time?" Akiko asked.

"He died, that's why." Zumo said.

Ai looked down at the riceball and thought about what happened on her first birthday.

"Guys, there's something you need to know. I didn't say anything before was because aside that I couldn't literally speak, he told me to only talk to you guys about it," Ai said.

They turned their heads to her. "Who said what now?" Akiko asked.

"My father." Ai said. "The one who brought us here. Well he told me that he could only take two of us back, one of them being me but he said this decision should be made between the four of us." Ai said in a low voice.

"So what you're getting at is that only one of us can actually go home?" Kentaro snapped.

"We wouldn't be going home. Just two years later from this time. He said that I needed to stop something frm happening and that me getting pushed in his time period was a mistake." Ai explained.

"So...whose gonna go with Ai?" Akiko asked.

"I think it should be-" Kentaro said getting up.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN NERDY!" Both Zumo and Akiko said in unison knowing where he was going at.

"I think Zumo should be the one who goes back with Ai." Akiko said. "It only seems to be logical. Zumo knows Ai more than us, and besides, I need to make sure that a certain red haired boy in our time is born, isn't that right Kentaro?" Akiko said referring to Kentaro's half brother, Yuki.

Kentaro glares and mouthed, 'fuck you' which one made Akiko giggle.

Zumo gets up and he helps Ai up on her feet. "So it's settled, me, Kit and Ai are going two years into the future." Zumo stated.

Ai quickly does a summoning and summons Kit.

"Milady? Do you need something?" Kit asked.

"No but thank you for asking," Ai said. (AN: Kit already knows that Ai got her voice back) and she picks up the fox.

"So when does this happen?" Zumo asked.

"Right now." they hear a voice. Older Sasuke was right there and he wraps both of his arms around the pre-teens and the portal was already open.

Ai reached her arm toward her friends. "Guys?"

Akiko and Kentaro were shell shocked at what just happened.

"Di-Did that just happen?" Akiko pointed at where the portal was once was just a few moments ago.

"Yep."

"And they're gone?"

"Yep."

"Well that was just...B.S. I mean, it was so quick and not enough time to even think, don't you think?" Akiko asked stating the obvious.

"I agree. It was like...he had been watching us this whole time. Like if he was waiting for just the right moment," Kentaro pointed out.

"You think we should tell someone?"

"Naruto and Sasuke are on a mission."

"I'm was thinking more like Lady Tsunade."

"Sure why not?"

***********Swirling Love***********

After the two genin told Tsunade what had happened. She was beyond shocked. Her future son and Ai were basically kidnapped...right? Would it be considered kidnapping? Who knows?

When team seven returned to Konoha, things seemed to get worst.

Sasuke was in the hospital for a while but he quickly recovered. (AN: Hospital fight scene doesn't happen.)

When Naruto and Sasuke both heard what had happened, Naruto was beyond shocked. Sasuke felt horrible inside, Naruto comforted him and said that we'd see them again. And at the moment, baby Ai orbed right into his arms.

Since they were alone at this point, he held Ai closely in his chest and shed a tear. Naruto was the only person who had ever seen Sasuke cry and he kept his mouth shut. Naruto knew that he cared very deeply for THEIR daughter. To kidnap her like that? Even if it was himself, he felt really guilty.

***********Swirling Love***********

Later, that night, Sasuke was staying over at Naruto's. He slept on the same mat that future Ai once slept on. Her sweet since still lingered on it. It smelt like vanilla and oranges.

It just so happened that he couldn't sleep that night. He just stood at the ceiling while Naruto was in dreamland, probably being the hokage and getting free ramen everyday. That's sounds just like the dobe.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a little over a minute when he heard a click. He sat up and he suddenly hears the sliding of the window and he gets up.

He forgot Naruto being there and he runs to see what was going on.

He gets close to Ai's crib and he sees someone standing over her, leaning in the crib and picking her up.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke said and he holds out a kunai. (AN: A ninja is ALWAYS prepared).

The mysterious ninja turns but you couldn't see his face and he leads Sasuke outside on the roof with Ai still sleeping in his arms.

"No Ai!" Sasuke shouted and he follows him.

The ninja smirked. This was exactly as he planned it.

"Who are you and what do you want with my daughter?" Sasuke asked trying to stay calm.

"I have a proposition for you Sasuke Uchiha." the ninja said.

"That voice, I know you. you're-"

"Yes I see you remember me, I'm Kabuto Yakushi."

***********Swirling Love***********

Alright things are heating up? So what's going happen?

Please Review ^^


	50. Chapter 50

Hello and Welcome to Chapter 50. All I can say is...wow. I finally did it. I made it this far. This calls for great celebration, RAMEN ALL AROUND.

Oh by the way, sorry for the late updating, I was trying to figure out how to do this chapter since this is very special.

Well in the last chapter, Ai, Kit and Zumo were taken by future Sasuke and sent into the future. Kabuto lures Sasuke out by kidnapping baby Ai. What is going to happen now?

I don't nor will I ever own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Ai Uzumaki

Chapter 50

(Third Person POV)

Sasuke is glaring at Kabuto who was holding his baby girl in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing you bastard, give her back!" Sasuke said and he activated his sharingan.

"I'll give her back, but you have to do something for me." Kabuto said. "You see, my lord has had an ey eon you for a while, seeing as you were the only Uchiha besides your brother. WERE the only one. Now he has his eye on this bundle of joy right here." Kabuto smirked and Ai was waking up in his arms. "But a conflict has come up and he is in dire need of you. It's either you or this child right here. If you don't cooperate and do exactly as I say, I will take this little girl and be on my way. I have place a charka restrained bracelet on her so she cannot orb away like she had done in the past." Kabuto said.

Sasuke held onto his kunai tightly. Damn him... They were risking his daughter's life...

"And remember Sasuke, the future can change. I can easily take her life and what would happen?" Kabuto said as he pulled a kunai from him pouch and held closely to the girl.

Sasuke's anger multiply by a hundred as soon as those movement with the kunai took place. he had two options:

1.) To charge at the meat head and get Ai away from him and risk getting her killed

2.) Listen to Kabuto and do as he says.

So far option two sounded like his best choice.

"Oh and did I mention that you can get your revenge on your brother as well?" Kabuto said.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"What are you saying?"

"If you do as I say, than you can have your revenge on your brother. If not for the massacre, than do it for Ai. He did take away her voice right? Made her suffer? As a father, you should be after the man who dared lay his hand around her neck."

These words were stabbing at Sasuke. He felt like he couldn't breathe as he jsut stood there, no saying a single word.

The whole just stop all around him.

Only one thing snapped him out of it.

His princess' cries.

"I suggest you make your decision now..." Kabuto said and he turned away. He placed baby Ai's head on his shoulder and she saw her daddy.

"Dada! Dada!" Ai cried and she was reaching out for the dark haired boy. This was a heart breaking sight and Sasuke could no longer take.

"FINE I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" He shouted. "Just, give her back." Sasuke almost cried but he fought back his tears.

"Okay, meet the sound ninja's tomorrow evening, make sure your alone. You will abandon Konoha and train under Lord Orochimaru. If you don't..." Kabuto said and he brought baby Ai into view again. "Then she comes with me."

Sasuke ran over and snatched Ai from Kabuto. "And remember, I can easily come through this village and just take her life and the life of someone else dear to you."

Sasuke held his daughter closer to him and his eyes widen at the last sentence.

"Tomorrow, late at night, outside the village, alone and tell no one why either." Kabuto said and he disappeared.

Sasuke can hear Ai's crying. Poor dear. Sasuke saw the bracelet that was on her still. He licked on the button that was on it and it opened up. He threw the bracelet somewhere away from his daughter and gently soothed her.

As soon as she stopped crying, she looked up at her daddy. Happy to see him instead of that scary sliver haired man. She clings onto him and orbs the two back inside of the apartment.

Sasuke was almost taken back by it, instead, he ignored it and placed her in her crib that he had gotten for her.

Ai snuggled into her stuffed animal fox and went to sleep. Sasuke then pulls her blanket to her, covering her up to her shoulders. He leans in and kisses his princess on the forehead.

"I love you my baby girl and I will do anything to protect you." Sasuke whispered to her.

He gets up and he looks over at Naruto.

_"And remember, I can easily come through this village and just take her life and the life of someone else dear to you."_

Those words from Kabuto were running through his head. The only other person he truly cared about...was Naruto.

Naruto started to mumble something and then grunted in pain.

"Sa...suke." Naruto said. This dream must have turned into a nightmare.

Sasuke walks up and kneels beside of Naruto's bed. "What is it?"

Naruto only turned to his side in response.

Sasuke started to rub Naruto's back...which seemed to relax the dobe. Sasuke found himself climbing in the bed with Naruto since there was room and continued to rub his back.

Naruto went back into his deep slumber, unaware of the extra weight in his mattress.

"Good night dobe." Sasuke said and he fell asleep. with Naruto.

***********Swirling Love***********

Sasuke was lucky enough to wake up before Naruto otherwise that would have been a horrible morning to wake up to. Sasuke quickly leaves the bed and starts to put up his mat that he was suppose to sleep on but never did.

That day went really quick when Naruto woke up. Naruto, who still had no idea about last night, went with his usual morning routine which was to make sure that him and his baby were fed, clothed and ready for the day ahead. The only thing that threw him off was Sasuke being there.

He had breakfast ready fro the both of them and even had leftovers.

Throughout that whole day, Naruto and Sasuke spent the entire day together, along with the baby in the baby carriage.

Sasuke had baby Ai in her stroller and was pushing her around.

Naruto felt guilty. He felt like the only reason why Sasuke was around was because of Ai and not because he wanted to.

Naruto would never openly admit this but...he was starting to have feelings for the Uchiha.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and saw that he and Sasuke who was now holding Ai was at the park.

"What?"

"You okay? You were spacing out." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, so why are we here again?"

Sasuke sighed. "We're here to celebrate Ai's first birthday. We had this planned for a while."

"Oh right, I can't believe I forgot." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sasuke smirked, he also had another thing planned for today. It was a good thing that Naruto didn't check his calendar.

"Well since you don't remember, I'll remind you what's going on, we are going to spend some time with out daughter at the park while Ai's party is being planned by Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei. Then we had over to where the party is and just have fun." Sasuke explained.

"Alright, cool." Naruto said and Sasuke takes Ai over to the baby swing and straps her in and starts to push her gently.

Baby Ai was having a great time with her parents. She wasn't aware of the events that were taking place but just being around both of her parents made her really happy. Luckly for everyone, she didn't orb or put up any barriers for that matter even though she hasn't done that in a while.

Naruto even went so much was to go down the slide with baby Ai.

***********Swirling Love***********

Naruto was now pushing Ai in her stroller and Sasuke was walking right beside of him. For some reason, this felt...right. Just being with Sasuke felt right.

When they get to the academy room where Ai's party was being held, Sasuke picks up Ai and Naruto puts the stroller back into the stroll that he keeps it in.

Naruto kneels down and starts to tickle Ai a little, making her giggle. "You ready for your surprise?" He asked.

'He won't be the only one surpirsed' Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto then got up and opened the door.

"Surprise, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO AND AI!" They all shouted in unison. Everyone was there, Sakura, Akiko, Kentaro, Team 10, and 8. Guy's team with a fully recovered Lee plus their senseis, Tsunade with baby Zumo all dressed up nicely, Jiraiya, Shizune, Konohamaru and his pals, and even some of the other infants from the day-care that Ai goes to.

Naruto was shock when he heard his name.

"Did they say, Naruto and Ai?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"That's right, happy thirteenth birthday dobe." Sasuke said and they all walked and joined everyone in the party.

The only one that wasn't moving was Naruto.

He was so shocked. Why didn't he check the calendar today?

"Naruto, come on, it's your party." He heard Iruka say to him.

Naruto wanted to brust into tears of pure joy. He smiles widely for everyone and says well alright, let's PARTY! Uzumaki style!"

***********Swirling Love***********

The party went great. Pictures were taken, candle were blown out, presents were called for. Absolutely nothing could go wrong. At the moment, baby Ai and Zumo were sleeping in the play pen with cake frosting covering their faces. They were asleep. (AN: Someone had fun ^_^)

Sasuke looked around for the birthday boy. He still had to give him his present that Kakashi kept for him.

He looks outside and looks up at the roof. He sees a certain blonde, sitting there, staring at the sunset.

"Hey, dobe, whatcha doing up there?" Sasuke said and he gets up there and sits next to him. He gets a closer look at him. Something was bugging him.

"Okay spill what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything went great today. Party's awesome, food was good, I had fun." Naruto said.

"But?"

"I just don't feel right. Something feels missing." Naruto said.

"Well before whatever happens I still need to give you your presents." Sasuke said and he pulls out a small box.

"What's this?" Naruto said and he opened it. It was a neckalce with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"It was my mother's. My dad gave that to her when they were still alive." Sasuke added.

Naruto puts it back into the box. "Sasuke I can't accept I present like this, too sentimental value isn't it?"

"No really, it's okay, I WANT you to have it." Sasuke said and he pulls out a CD. "This was felt for baby Ai by her future self,looks like she made a CD, Like she said she would." Sasuke said and he handed it to Naruto who placed it in his orange jacket. While he was doing that, Sasuke pulls out a small rectangular box.

"And this is for Ai. While you were gone, apparently my future self came here and gave this to future Ai for present day Ai."

"Wow I almost got confused when you said that."

Naruto takes the box and opens it. It was meant for Ai but she couldn't rip open her presents. It was a heart shaped locket with her name 'Ai' written on it. He opens it and sees picture of himself and of Sasuke inside.

"Oh my...this is so..." Naruto was trailed off in words.

"And there is one more, but you have to close your eyes for this one." Sasuke said.

"Um...Okay?" Naruto said and closed his eyes.

Sasuke leans in and plants a kiss on Naruto's lips. He then pulls away and Naruto's eyes were already open.

Naruto's cheeks were red from the blush. "Did you just?"

"Kiss you, yes."

"But why?"

"Because you are the mother of my child." Sasuke said. "And I care about you."

"Sasuke," Naruto said breathlessly.

Sasuke pulls Naruto into a hug. "Don't say anything. Just...let me hold you...can I do that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto only nodded and quietly listened to Sasuke's heartbeat.

***********Swirling Love***********

The night came quickly and Naruto was tired. He took Ai and they went home. Ai was already asleep. He still couldn't get that out of head. The hug and kiss he means.

Did it really mean something? Or was it just because he was Ai's mother and that he just owed him at least that?

He laid Ai in her crib, and the got himself ready for bed and fell asleep himself.

***********Swirling Love***********

Sasuke had his bag packed. He was to leave that night.

In order to protect his love ones, he must leave his love ones.

But before he goes, he goes over to Naruto's apartment...

He's looking down at Naruto who was in bed.

He cups Naruto's cheek and kisses those fruitful lips that were blessed upon him.

"I love you dobe." Sasuke whispered and he gets up. If Sasuke never said thos words, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

He goes over and sees baby Ai who was wake and standing in her crib. He picks her up, savoring this moment. This would be the very last time that he would see his baby girl like this.

So small...fraglie...innocent...

He started to rock her gently...causing her to fall asleep.

He places a kiss on her forehead and lays her down ust like last night.

"Good bye Ai-hime, daddy loves you," he says and as he was about to go through the window, the way that came in, he turns back, making sure that they were both asleep. He then looks at the clock that was on the wall.

It was midnight right in the dot.

Sasuke then turned to leave for good.

At least he didn't ruin their birthday party.

***********Swirling Love***********

That morning, Naruto woke up to Shikamaru banging on the door and letting him knowing that Sasuke had left the village.

To Naruto, it felt like he was being told that he had died in the duty of battle, like in wars.

He, and everyone one else that Shikamaru had gathered for the mission left.

They unfortunately failed since they had reached the the sound much too quickly. (AN: Okay if your wondering why there isn't a battle was because of the fact that Sasuke didn't have the curse mark.)

Naruto came back really depress.

So depress that Iruka had to watch over Ai since he couldn't do it.

Everything felt very slow for him. Before he knew it, a few days had passed. He was just around his apartment. On his bed staring at the necklace that Sasuke had given him.

'Sasuke?...Why?' Naruto wanted to asked but who would reply?

Naruto then felt angry, He wanted to beat up Sasuke and drag his sorry ass back.

He started to dig through the draws of his night stand and he found that CD that Ai made.

He puts it in and listens to it.

The songs were beauitful and innocent. And by innocent, he meant that their wasn't any songs that involved sex, drugs, or alchol. They were about love and great songs. Songs that actually had meaning to them.

Songs that sounded like her.

That was when he remembered to go go get her, and he pledged to bring back Sasuke, for her sake.

***********Swirling Love***********

Jiraiya and Naruto were about to leave for his training. Naruto had let Iruka and Kakashi watch over her since they were know a 'thing' now. Naruto just couldn't take Ai with him on his journey.

He said his good byes which were heart breaking.

He promised to get stronger...for Ai.

So that she could have both of her parents and be proud of him.

***********Swirling Love***********

Two years into the future...

Twelve year old Ai Uzumaki and Zumo Senji just stare at Konoha. The look complete unchanged.

"I can't believe that everyone is gonna be older than us." Zumo said.

"Yeah, it's so strange...but let's go, our mission had only begun..."

***********Swirling Love***********

Okay I didn't want to say anything in the begin but this is the final chapter of this story. Don't cry because their will be a sequel, I don't know what to name it but it will be posted.

Please Review ^^


	51. Very Important

Okay Hi everyone, and this is an Author's note. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted the new story yet and that's because of a few small things such as:

I can't figure out the title

and I want to know what do you want to see in to. Like do you want more comedy or tradgey or what?

I'm clueless (T~T)

The story will take place during Shippuden time line which mean that baby Ai is a like 3 or 4 years old.

Okay so here's what I need, I need a really good title. Since you guys have read the story (I Hope) I think you guys can seriuosly help me in the making a title for the sequel.

I WILL GIVE CREDIT TO THE PERSON WITH THE BEST TITLE!

I'm desperate.

So if you are as good as fans as I think you are, you can help me with this.

And another thing, what do you want to see more of (besides the SasuNaru because I promise that there will be sasunaru if my fans demand it).

Please help me.

Thank you all for enjoying this story so very much and making it a success in my book.


End file.
